


Resurgence

by Piaget8stages



Series: Resurgence [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Folklore, Ghosts, Magical Artifacts, Monster of the Week, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Psychic Abilities, Road Trips, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 151,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piaget8stages/pseuds/Piaget8stages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU - Clarke and Lexa find themselves unwitting pawns of mysterious supernatural forces. Love blooms as they hit the road trying to unravel the mystery, decipher their roles and hopefully save the world. New alligences will be made, old ones renewed and some will be broken. </p><p>Slow build Clexa. Plot heavy. Many 100 characters appear, some will be featured more than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When fates collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction. Kinda nervous but this is my way of contributing to the Clexa fandom and as a homage to the great but fallen Commander. FYI Anya and Gustus are mentions only...so far.  
> I took a lot of inspiration from CW's Supernatural but this isn't a cross-over. Sam and Dean are not going to show up. It's more an adaptation. You don't need to have seen Supernatural to follow the story. Those of you who have watched it, don't worry. I've switched up the mythology quite a bit.  
> Ok...here we go.

         Clarke sits on a bench, rolling her cup of coffee between her palms. Her right leg bouncing up and down next to her duffel bag. She glances at her watch. “Come on, come on, come on.” She muttered to herself watching the people around her. Some were sitting on the grass, either talking or having a study session. Others were walking to class. Others were running. She couldn’t help but think maybe…maybe if it never happened…maybe she could be one of these students.

         What would she be studying? Medicine. That was the plan after all. Clarke would have been staring pre-med by now. She would be spending her evenings slouched over medical books trying to memorise all the inner workings of the human body instead of learning how to kill supernatural creatures. Who knows, maybe medicine wasn’t for her. Clarke could have just as well pursued art. Working some dead end job while she tried to sell her paintings. Or maybe travelled the world to ‘discover’ herself. Her mother would have loved that. _NO Clarke! Don’t think about that. Not right now._ Clarke had done plenty of travelling in the last five years. She made plenty of discoveries in that time. Especially about what lurks in the shadows.

         Clarke stands up and downs what’s left of her coffee before tossing it in the nearby trash can. Clarke took the opportunity to stretch her neck, shoulders, legs, pretty much everything she can. Clarke had been sitting on this bench for the last… She glances at her watch again. _Three hours! Jesus. How long is this girl’s exam?_

         Fortunately, the doors open and a flood of people began to filter out. Clarke hops up on to bench to get a better vantage point. It doesn’t take long to spot her. _Well hello, Lexa. I see the strong jaw line and high cheekbones run in the family._ Clarke jumps of the bench, grabs her bag and makes her way over to the brunette. People seem to part just for Lexa to pass. Clarke on the other hand had to push her way through. “Lexa! Lexa Woods!” Clarke said jogging up to the young woman. Lexa turns towards her. Clarke can tell she’s confused but Lexa covers it quite well. Another family trait, Clarke muses.

         “Yes? Who are you?” Lexa said. Clarke smiles at her and gives her a quick once over. Her long curly brown hair is down and the braids are missing. The typical hunter get up is as well. Lexa was wearing black pumps and trousers with a white tunic top. If Clark didn’t know any better, she would have assumed that she was normal young woman. A very attractive one at that. _Wow. The Woods family has some good genes._

         “Have you got an answer for me, daydreamer?” Lexa said.

         “Right. I’m Clarke. I know your dad and sister.” Lexa’s jaw tightened. Silence ensued for a few uncomfortable seconds. It was broken by a feminine voice calling out for Lexa. A woman around their age came up behind Lexa and gave her a quick kiss.

         “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m Costia.” She said holding out her hand.

         “Clarke. Nice to meet you.” Clarke shook her hand and gave a polite smile.

         “Nice to meet you too.” She said. Costia was pretty in a wholesome sort of way. Big brown eyes, round cheeks with strong dimples on each side and light sandy brown hair.

         “I haven’t seen you before. Are you new here?”

         “Not really. I’m just passing through.”

         “Oh. So how do you know Lexa?”

         “I work with her sister.”

         “Right…her sister…”

         Costia’s response and body language suggested that Clarke had put Lexa in a precocious position. Clarke shrugged it off. It wasn’t her fault Lexa kept personal information from her girlfriend. Lexa hadn’t said word since Clarke introduced herself. She was just watching Clarke almost like a predator. The polite conversation between Costia and Clarke took an awkward turn and the three of them were now just standing around. Silently. After a beat, Costia decided to release them from this situation.

         “Well, it’s getting late. We were going to meet up with some of my friends so…” Costia said taking hold of Lexa’s hand.

         “Sure. But if I could borrow Lexa for a few minutes. We need to talk.” Clarke said directing all of her attention to Lexa for the last bit.

         “Very well.” Lexa said but remained rooted to the spot, holding Costia’s hand. Clarke quirked her eyebrow as she cleared her throat. A small sarcastic smile made its way on to her lips.

         "Alright. Anya and Gustus have gone on a hunting trip. And I haven’t heard them in a few days.”

         “Leave us please Costia.”

         “Actually it would be better if we talked somewhere a bit more private.” Clarke said looking over to Costia, giving her a small smile, apologizing for Lexa’s behaviour. Lexa nodded her head.  “Of course.”

         “Great, I’ll meet you at your place in about 10 minutes. Costia, it was pleasure.” Clarke smiled softly and turned on her heel.

*

         Lexa watched Clarke walk away, wondering how Clarke knew where she lived. More than that how she knew Anya or her father. “So…she’s been to your place.” Costia said.

         Lexa had been dating Costia for about 6 months but only recently allowed her to come to her home. It was a force of habit or paranoia. Lexa ran through a list of possible creatures Costia may have been a few hours after meeting her. Lexa was trying to break that all those old habits. It wasn’t the healthiest of mindsets but it was the hunter’s mindset. Lexa wasn’t a hunter anymore but it seems like a hunter had found her.

         “Lexa? Is everything ok? You never mentioned you had a sister or your dad. I mean you said you were in the foster system your whole life.” Costia said.

         “I’ll meet you at the party in a half an hour.” Lexa said without looking at her girlfriend. She was watching Clarke jog across the campus, wondering what she wanted and how to get rid of her without attracting attention. Killing someone in her apartment wasn’t the best option, there were always people coming in and out at all times of the day.

         Costia gently held Lexa’s elbow. “Lexa, are you even listening to me? What’s going on? Who was that girl?”

         Lexa remained impassive. She cared about Costia. But Lexa never told her anything about her past. She was always afraid that her family or monsters would come back into her life. The day she left her father and Anya. To be more accurate, they left her. At a bus station. Anya berated her, calling her weak. “Have fun living your apple pie life.” Anya said over her shoulder, flipping Lexa off. Her father never said a word. He just sat in the car and sped off as soon as Anya got back in.

         Lexa walked away and never looked back. She swore she would never let them back into her life. The last six years Lexa took care of herself. She got herself emancipated and actually finished high school with exceptional grades. Despite the constant moving from place to place, Lexa managed to maintain her straight A average which landed her an academic scholarship.

         Lexa thought she could file her old life away. She could be a well-functioning member of society with a job, a valid credit card, mortgage and family. Who she was and what she did could be dead and buried. She could move on. Costia was kind, sweet, patient. So patient. Lexa decided to make a go at that life with her. Now her family was going to taint that too.

         “Lexa?” Costia said again.

         “My family…is complicated. I haven’t spoken to them in years. We’ll talk more later. I promise I’ll explain. I just need to deal with Clarke first.”

         "You don’t sound very….you seem tense. Like ready to snap tense. Do you want me to come with you? To ‘deal’ with Clarke?”

         “No.”

         Costia didn’t argue. Lexa was never one to mince words or hide anything so she decided to let it go. “OK, if you’re sure. I’ll see you at the party. I’ll have my cell so just text me when you’re on the way.” Costia said giving her a quick kiss then walked off. If Lexa told her truth, Costia would think she was crazy. Lying and subterfuge was her family’s MO. Lexa wasn’t going to be like them. But this talk with Costia was a task for later. Lexa left for her apartment.

         One of her neighbours must have been having a party. She saw a few people were carrying a few kegs and party platters. Lexa found Clarke waiting for her outside the apartment building, rocking back and forth on her heels. Clarke had a medium sized duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Lexa took a moment to seize her up.

         Clarke was dressed like a hunter. The tell-tale braid running from behind the left ear was poking out from under her free flowing blonde locks.  She was dressed predominantly in black. From the scuffed combat boots, to ripped and slightly worn shirt and jeans. There were only two things that stood out; the jacket and watch. The jacket was a navy blue. Clarke wore it with the collar perched up. It looked to be a well-worn garment. There were creases along the arms and across the shoulders. It was about two sizes too big for Clarke. The sleeves were bunched up around her elbows yet still covered her arms down to her wrists.

         Lexa noticed the silver watch. It looked very expensive. It seemed to be well worn as there were a few scratches along the glass. The thing is, hunters don’t wear watches. And Lexa saw Clarke check the time. That was a big red flag. One of the first lessons her father taught them was to track time in her head or through the stars and where shadows fell. It took too much to keep a watch in good condition. Also a bit of a hazard if something grabs you and clings to it. Besides watches were easy to pawn for quick cash. So why was Clarke wearing and actively using her watch?

         These two seemingly normal things indicated that Clarke maybe new to the game or was sentimental. Neither were qualities Anya or her father held in high regard. So Lexa was perplexed as to how Clarke met them, let alone earned their trust.  

*

         Clarke had gathered some attention from people moving pass her but avoided eye contact. She wasn’t shy or a prude by any means. Clarke was always a popular girl with either sex. But right now wasn’t the time for carnal pursuits. She had a job to do. Gustus and Anya trusted her to do something and she was going to see it through.

         Clarke glanced at her watch. 8 minutes had passed. Hopefully, Lexa was strict about keeping time as her family. Clarke would have been in so much trouble if Anya saw her using her watch. Anya taught her how hunters kept time but Clarke couldn’t shake the habit. She didn’t want to. It was her father’s watch and it just made her feel better to look at it.

         Clarke took another look around the surrounding area and saw Lexa standing by a large oak tree. Lexa had the same look on her face as Gustus and Anya when they were evaluating something. The one thing they hated more than monsters was weakness. So Clarke squared her shoulders and looked Lexa in the eye. Her blue eyes locked with green.

         Lexa slowly moved towards her. She unlocked the doors and gestured for Clarke to enter first. It seemed that there was party starting in the common area of the ground floor as people were handing out flyers to them and encouraging them to join in. Clarke smiled and accepted the flyer. Lexa had ignored the boy and waited for Clarke by the stairs. Clarke gave him a non-committal answer and silently followed Lexa up three flights of stairs. By the time they reached Lexa’s apartment, music was blasting down stairs.

         Apartment 308. Clarke entered first.  It was nothing fancy. Just the basics. One bedroom, bathroom, the kitchen was open to the living area. There was hardly anything personal around the place. Just books and hell of a lot of candles. Clarke assumed it was cheaper than paying electrical bills, especially with all that required reading for a law student. Everything was neat and tidy, if not a little bland. Clarke had worse over the past few years. From western theme motel rooms to leaky water beds. Clarke probably would never have the luxurious lifestyle or home she grew up in ever again. A small price to pay for all the people she’s helped over the years.

         “Your girlfriend is very pretty. How long have you two been together?” Clarke said standing at the kitchen isle perusing the apartment. Lexa walked into the kitchen dumping her bag on the counter top.  Next to the knife holder Clarke noticed.

         “I doubt that was you wanted to discuss Clarke.” she said.

         Lexa was straight to business just like Gustus and Anya. Clarke couldn’t help but notice that Lexa stood like them too. Her hands clasped behind her back and feet pressed together. Her chin up tipped upward slightly.

         “Are you sure you haven’t heard from your family? No notes with coordinates on them? No…”

         “I’m aware of how my family operates.”

         Clarke gripped the back of her neck, quickly massaging it. This was not the plan but she was given a contingency just in case.

         “Just a sec.”

         Clarke looked at Lexa before dropping her bag to the floor. She crouched down and pulled out wrapped object from the top of her duffel bag. She placed it on the counter next to Lexa. Lexa took a step forward towards the object while keeping the knives in reaching distance. Lexa looked pointedly at Clarke. Challenging her to try something. Clarke held her gaze but kept her eyes calm. Lexa seemed to accept her truce and went about unwrapping her gift.

         “Your dad…” Clarke suddenly was thrown into the refrigerator door with a knife coming towards her.

         Clarke grabbed Lexa’s knife wielding hand and dodged the blade. Clarke threw her knee into Lexa’s side and used her momentary distraction to disarm the knife and kicked it out of reach. Lexa threw a knee of her own into Clarke’s stomach then a couple of elbows to her face. Lexa got her good. Clarke felt the blood beginning to pulse from the gash on her forehead.

         Not one to back down from a fight. Clarke dropped her hips and wrapped her arms around the back of Lexa’s legs. She charged forward, to throw the brunette to the ground. Lexa however had wrapped her legs around Clarke’s hips and dropped them both into the dining area. They wrestled and rolled across the apartment floor for what seemed like hours. Crashing into walls and legs of the furniture. The party downstairs seemed to have blocked out the noise or one cared enough to check on their neighbour. Finally, Lexa got Clarke into a triangle. One of Clarke’s arm and her head were trapped between her Lexa’s legs. The brunette was clenching her thighs and knees together effectively crushing Clarke’s head and airway. “You don’t need to do this.” Clarke said. Lexa said nothing. She only bared her teeth as she attempted to choke her opponent.

         Lexa pushed her hips forward and angled her head up towards the windows, applying even more force to her attack _. She’s goddamn boa constrictor. Screw this_. Clarke managed to get her legs up towards her free hand and reached into her boot.

*

         Her father’s dagger. Clarke had her father’s dagger. He never let that thing out of his sight. She and Anya weren’t even allow to clean let alone take off his hands. Gustus always had it tucked into his belt. Slept with it under his pillow. The only way Clarke had it was that he was dead. Anya was dead.

         Lexa always believed her father and Anya were invincible. No one and nothing could take them down. Clarke did. Somehow. Or her family stumbled upon her on a hunt and she got them killed. Either way, blood must have blood. It’s the hunter’s code. It was instinct. Lexa just shoved Clarke into the refrigerator and grabbed a knife.

         Lexa was rusty. Clarke had managed to disarm her but she wasn’t going to get the better of her. They tousled for a bit before Lexa found her footing and got the upper hand. Clarke tried to reason with her. People who are about to die with say anything to prevent it.

         Lexa tightened her hold. She felt Clarke struggling. It wouldn’t be long now before Clarke would be unconscious. Lexa was thinking about how to dispose of Clarke’s body when she heard a click. She looked down to Clarke’s blood ridden face but her attention was directed to the silver object in the blonde’s hand. A small handgun, Barretta by the looks of it.

         Clarke angled the gun so that it rest on the side of Lexa’s liver. Clean and effective shot. Lexa decided to release her hold and scooted backwards. She watched as Clarke tried to get air back into her lungs. Lexa stood and resumed her pose as before. Hands behind her back and legs pressed together. The only sign of exertion Lexa displayed was some deep breathing. Clarke on the other hand was having a coughing fit. She was able to stand just barely, holding up her index finger asking Lexa for a time out. More shockingly, Lexa gave her it.

         Although this was more out self-preservation than anything else. Clarke was still aiming her gun at Lexa after all. Lexa could tackled her once more but she run the risk of being taken out by a cheap shot or a random stray bullet. That wasn’t going to happen. Once she got a hold of herself, Clarke touched her forehead. Blood was drying which was a good sign. She didn’t need stitches at least.

         “What the hell is wrong with you?” she said.

         “I don’t trust you.” Lexa said moving past the blonde slowly but confidently. Clarke curled her lips in bewilderment. “You can’t just kill people you don’t trust!”

         “Yes I can.” Clarke shook her head. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. “Well I won’t let you! Look, I didn’t come here to fight!”

         Lexa was ignoring her now. She had made it to the kitchen counter and looked down at the dagger. Lexa bit back her tears. “Did they die well?”

         “They’re alive. At least they were when I saw them last.” Clarke slowly placed the gun into her duffel bag.

         “Explain.”

         “Anya and I were wrapping a case. Your dad showed up. Nothing out of the ordinary. We were near your school. I figured they want to…doesn’t matter. He said that he needed Anya’s help with another case. That I had an important job to do. He handed me that dagger and asked me to deliver it to you if I didn’t hear from them after a few days. Anya even gave me her car to get here.”

         Lexa narrowed her eyes. Tris, as the Dodger was named, was Anya’s baby. Anya wouldn’t even let Lexa touch the wheel. When she was 14, Lexa did so out of spite. Anya pulled the car over, dragged Lexa out of the car and beat the crap out of her. It was the first time that Gustus let them out on their own while he was on a job. It was the last one for a while. Most people were grounded for beating up their siblings. Anya was not punished instead Lexa was. She was made to do double training duty so she could defend herself properly next time as well as weapons maintenance for disobeying Anya’s orders.

         “I was shocked too. Gustus said I had to get it to you. He said that you would keep it safe. He said to tell to you to be strong. That he and Anya would collect it soon as they could. That was…about a week ago.”

         Lexa began to pace, her eyes never leaving the dagger.  “Will you? Keep it safe? I don’t know what the deal is with the dagger but I know it’s more than sentimental value.” Lexa sighed then nodded. Clarke smiled and began to rock on her heels.

         Lexa’s eyes went to her head. There was a gash across Clarke’s temple. Lexa entered the kitchen and returned with a first aid kit.

         “Bathroom is through there.”

         “Thank you.” Clarke said as she went to the bathroom.

         Once the door was close and she heard water running. Lexa began to go over everything in her head. She was confused. Anya had voluntarily handed Tris over to a stranger. Her sister and her father were missing. Lexa didn’t know what to do. She could go looking for them. Her last exam was over and she had a few weeks break. But her father send the dagger away for a reason. Her thoughts were cut short when Clarke emerged from the bathroom. Her face clean of blood and bandage across her left temple.

         “Thank you for this.” Clarke said handing the aid kit back. Lexa merely nodded and place it back above the fridge.

         “I better get going. They said that if they hadn’t contact you or I by the time I got here, I should hit the road.”

         Clarke cleared her throat and dug into her jean pocket. “Here. Tris is in your no longer empty designated parking spot. Car Park B, spot number 13. Anya said to leave you the keys. Said to tell you that if you scratched it, she’d cut you.” Clarke smiled solemnly as she placed the keys on the table.

         Lexa recognised that look. Clarke was going to be left to face the world. Alone with the knowledge that monsters were real. “It’s nice to official meet you Lexa.” Clarke said holding out her hand. Lexa avoided the traditional handshake and gripped Clarke’s forearm. “Gustus said he would slit my throat if I so much as looked at you wrong. So…if we could keep our little wrestling match between us that would be great.” Lexa nodded.

         Clarke pointed to the door. She was half way through the door when Lexa called her back.

         “Wait. How did they know where to find me?”

         “I don’t know what happened with you and your family. But they love you. Very much.”

         “I’m still waiting for answer Clarke.”

         “Every few months, they would dump in a motel not far from here and swing by this campus. Anya said it was surveillance. She never told me what for. Just ‘shut up and stay out of the way’. Anyways after the fourth time, I followed them. They stayed the whole day, just watching. Whether it was the library, lecture halls, just outside that window beneath that oak tree. Then I noticed you. They just hung back and watched. So I did some sleuthing and found out your name. I didn’t find suspicious or supernatural going on here so I asked what they were up to. Anya was so pissed when I brought it up. I was actually afraid she was going to kill me. We were still travelling with your dad at the time. He calmed her down. Told me who you were. I think that was the most we ever talked.” Clarke said.

         Lexa turned her back and wiped the tear that broke free. Lexa cast her eyes down to the floor. She thought she was alone. All these years, she thought she was alone. But her father and sister were there, in the shadows, keeping her safe. Lexa wrapped the dagger up and held it to her chest, turning back to Clarke.

         “You’re late.” Lexa looked confused so Clarke elaborated.

         "The party you and your girlfriend were going to?”

         Lexa again nodded.

         “You like to nod, don’t you? Well, take care of yourself Lexa. I got to go. Here this is my number. Just in case you need anything.” Clarke said smiling before closing the door softly.

         Lexa quickly hid the dagger in the wooden box she kept in the back of her closet. She etched every kind of protective symbol she knew on to it. She headed down to Anya’s car. Opening she boot, she found the same symbols. Anya intended for Lexa to hide their father’s dagger in her car. The only reason Clarke was allowed to take her baby. Lexa wasn’t privy to the reason behind the dagger’s power but Clarke was right. It was more than sentimental value. She patted Tris’s hood before running of to meet Costia.

*

         15 dollars. That was all the money Clarke had left. _Shouldn’t have bought that coffee._ Maybe she relied a little too much on Anya and Gustus to provide and protect her. Although they gave her weapon and fight training, among other things, Clarke was basically the grunt. She did the research, organised rooms, food, prepping and maintaining weapons.

         Clarke knew she couldn’t just pick up and move on like Lexa had. Going to school, having an apartment, a girlfriend or boyfriend. Bright future. Maybe she could have once. Clarke had a normal life once. A mom and dad. Friends. A sweet and loving boyfriend who was, as clichéd as it sounds, her best friend. She literally had the white picket fences with a two storey colonial house. A blue mountain bike which she rode to school every day. The perfect little life.

         Until _something_ decided to destroy everything, leaving Clarke to face the world alone. That is until Gustus and Anya showed up. When Anya gave her the keys, she told Clarke that she showed strength and that she would survive this world, it took every ounce of Clarke’s willpower not to hug her. That was as heartfelt as Anya ever got. Clarke felt the tears began to roll down her cheeks. She had become so accustomed to them. Anya in particular. Gustus had decided three years ago that Anya was capable enough to taken on Clarke as a second. He acquired a truck and left them to face the darkness. Anya became the sister she had never had. Clarke would have cried more but she just didn’t have the energy. Besides the party seemed to be picking up. Which meant there was free booze with hopefully a warm bed and body to keep her mind of things for the next few hours at least. She stashed her duffel bag underneath a heap junk in the broom closet and went in search of a drink.

         The music was thumping. People were dancing, making out, playing beer pong and filling up the room to capacity. _Ah college. The simple life._ Clarke grabs a red cup and fills to the brim with cheap beer. Clarke was about to take a sip when someone bumped into her causing her to spill it on to an unconscious boy on the couch. He mumbled incoherently then fell back asleep. Clarke looked at her perpetrator to give them a piece of her mind but found that they were making out with someone else. Clarke shook her head and made her way further inside. There seems to be a makeshift bar so Clarke went in that direction. 

         “Hey, what would you like?” The bartender said with an inviting smile. She was wearing a bikini top with very small jean shorts. _Are they even shorts? What’s it that people call it now…skelts? Short/belts? Whatever. She won’t be wearing them for much longer anyway._ Clarke smirked and rested her arms on the sticky counter.

         “For now? How about…a vodka coke and…four shots.” The bartender smiled and started on her drinks. “Here I thought you were going to ask for **screw** driver or a sex on the beach.” Clarke laughed lightly. “Maybe later. What’s your name?”

         “Niylah. What happened?” She said pointing to Clarke’s forehead.

         “Got too excited when last exam was over. Ran into a locked door.”

         “Ouch.” Niylah lined up the shots and placed the vodka coke in front.

         “The door came off worse.” Clarke said with a wink. Niylah laugh it off and helped a few other people. She kept glancing back to Clarke with a smile which she happily returned.

         “Let’s get the icebreakers out of the way shall we? What you studying? How long till you graduate?” She said as Niylah settled back in front of her.

         “Economics and 6 weeks.”

         “Congratulations. Here, to celebrate.” Clarke said holding out two of her four shots to Niylah. “Thanks.” They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. They flirted back and forth over the next 30 minutes, in between other people orders.

         “So what time do you get off?” Clarke said over the rim of her drink. Niylah whispered to her other bartender and handed over her towel. She rounded the bar and leaned into whisper in Clarke’s ear.  

         “You never gave me your name.”

         “Charlotte.” Clarke had become accustomed to lying. Gustus and Anya drilled that into her quick. No ties. No traces.

         “Nice to meet you Charlotte. Why don’t you…” She said before reaching over the bar to grab a bottle of vodka. “Follow me and see if you can answer your own question.” Niylah took Clarke’s hand with her free one then lead her upstairs to her apartment.

….

          _“Mom? I’m home.”_

          _“Hey sweetie, sorry I’ve got to run. There was a pile up on the highway and it’s all hands on deck at the emergency room. There is lasagne in the oven. Put it at ….”_

          _“200 degrees and no higher. Leave the oven on low for dad. Finish your homework and no boyfriend in the house unless you and dad are here.”_

          _“That’s my girl. Be good. I’ve got my pager if you need me. Your father will be back around 8.” Her mother kisses her on the forehead then heads out the door. The house is empty. All she hears is the ticking of the clock._

          _She runs a bath later that evening. Once it’s filled she sinks into the water. She closes her eyes and feels her muscles relax. It was just perfect. She hears her dad downstairs calling out to her, letting her know he was home._

          _“Hi! Dinner is in…”_

          _She gets pulled underneath the water. Her hands grip the side of the bath and her legs begin to kick out but it’s no use. Something is pulling and holding her underneath the water. She calls out but the water muffles her screams. She feels the water being forced down her throat as she cries out for help. Voices whisper to her. They say so much, over each other, but only two words are repeated._

          _Clarke…Wanheda._

….

         Clarke shoots up on the bed. She was breathing heavily and her skin was coated in a cold sweat. She looked over to Niylah who was still sleeping soundly. It wasn’t the first time she dreamt about that night. It wouldn’t be the last. Clarke needed to leave. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic.  

         But she couldn’t leave without some cash or a place to stay. Clarke couldn’t bunk with Niylah. For one thing, Clarke liked to keep things casual or preferably to one night. Secondly, Lexa lived two floors down and Clarke was given her orders. Hand over the dagger and leave. Pick up where they left off. Clarke was nervous she had never hunted alone before. But there is a first time for everything. She cracked her neck and got out of bed.

         Clarke helped herself to the shower and checked her head wound before quietly getting dressed. Clarke spotted the sleeping girl’s wallet on the night stand. Clarke open it up but hesitated removing the cash and credit card. _We do what we have to survive._ Anya’s word invading her mind demanding she do what was necessary. Niylah was chatty prior to the sex. Apparently she had never been with a girl before despite her attraction to them.

         She probably was over thinking things. It wasn’t as if Clarke or rather Charlotte robbing her blind would change Niylah’s outlook on life or women. Then Clarke heard Anya’s voice again. _Don’t get soft on me princess._ With a sigh, Clarke dropped the wallet. Cash and credit cards intact. _Sorry Anya but you’re not in charge anymore._

         Clarke grabs some scrap paper and leaves a note.

_Morning or afternoon beautiful._

_Niylah, I’m sorry but my life is complicated. I don’t want burden you with it._

_Good luck with that job interview. I hope you have a good life._

_P.S. you didn’t need to be nervous. You were amazing._

_Clarke._

_Yea that’s my actual name - I’m sorry._

_Take care._

         Niylah gave her some peace for a few hours. They didn’t make plans for breakfast or anything but it was nice intimate evening. They just talked about normal stuff. Clarke hadn’t talked to someone about anything other than hunting in a long time. It was really nice. Clarke couldn’t just rob and leave her. Clarke placed the note by the lamp stand and kiss the girl’s shoulder. Clarke exited the apartment and headed down stairs to collect her duffel bag.

         She couldn’t rob Niylah but all the people who were passed out around the place however, they were fair game. Clarke also grabbed a back pack and loaded it with some of the random articles of clothing she encountered. Just in case she needed some makeshift bandages. She also took some canned goods and some drinks then left the building. Clarke counted her ‘earnings’ as she left, $357. Not bad. That’s enough for a couple of days in a motel room at least. And a bus ticket. Where to was the real question. This was a university so there must be library. Clarke decided to head that way and start looking for potential cases.

         Clarke had just crossed the street when a fire alarm went off behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Clarke turned back to the building. There was smoke exiting Lexa’s apartment window. Clarke’s head begins to swim. The world around her swirls and suddenly she is in Lexa’s apartment. Clarke can smell the smoke. She can felt it invading her lungs. The next thing Clarke sees is Lexa laying on the floor, looking up at her. The fire begins to surround them.

         Clarke tries to reach out and help Lexa but she was paralysed as if something was holding her in place. “My fight is over.” Lexa said before she closes her eyes close. Clarke can do nothing but watch the fire consume her.

         Clarke jerks forward and falls on to one knee. She’s back outside. People are running out of the building as onlooker’s crowd around her. Clarke looks back up to Lexa’s apartment, she sees the flames dart across the windows. Without thinking, Clarke rushes across the street and back into the building.


	2. The future as is to the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa revisits two key moments of her past and returns to the world of the supernatural

         Lexa hated parties. People became so hedonistic and moronic. As she walked through the sea of people she could see prime examples. Some guy was being held up by his ankles as he gripped the side of a keg, drinking as if his life depended on it. A couple was undressing each other in full view of everyone. It was the college experience that Lexa never wanted or indulged in. She had kept pretty much to herself. By the time she as able to live on her own, she had only 8 months of high school left. All the cliques and groups had been formed. Not that it mattered much, Lexa was the prime target for high school gossip. Others would rather talk about her than to her.

         In some ways, Lexa wished she could have that innocent juvenile experience. However she was much too focused on school work and living expenses to worry about that. This isolated pattern of living carried through to college. It wasn’t until she got into the law program that she met Costia. She would be lying if she said it was love at first sight or that she even noticed Costia. Between her study schedule and her shifts at the library, Lexa was too exhausted to notice anyone.

         Most of Lexa’s classes were based near a small café so it became her regular retreat. It was alcohol free and where most of the professors went so students tended to stay away. It was calm and quiet, just the way Lexa liked it. It was until a few weeks into the semester when Lexa was studying for her mid-terms when a bottle of water, a cold cup of coffee, an apple and a sandwich seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Lexa’s automatic response was a spirit or some other creature was trying to lure her in. She was usually by herself and in a secluded corner. It would be easy for something to snatch her without someone noticing.

         Lexa couldn’t help herself and did an investigation. She called over the waitress and conducted a routine inquiry. The history of the place, any ghost stories, flickering lights and so on. The waitress seemed to be amused by her. When Lexa concluded that there was nothing supernatural going on, she asked about the small platter that had made its way on to her table.

….

          _“That was me. You’ve been studying for almost my entire seven hour shift so I figured you’d be hungry.”_

          _“I see. How much is all of this?”_

          _“Don’t worry about it Lexa.” The waitress picked up on Lexa’s confusion. “Black coffee, no sugar. An apple and with a tuna and cucumber sandwich on rye with a bottle of water. You order it every Wednesday.”_

          _“From you?”_

          _“Uh…yea. Well, my shift is over so I got to run. Good luck with your exam or assignment, whatever it is you’re working on.” The waitress seemed a bit put out by Lexa’s comment so she extended an olive branch._

          _“What’s your name?”_

          _“Costia.” Lexa nodded and Costia smiled._

          _“So…you like ghost stories huh Lexa?”_

….

         Lexa found Costia with some of her sorority friends. Lexa had met them a few times but they hit a little too close to home.  They enjoyed trading scary ghost stories or watching scary movies. Lexa deduced that Costia hoped for her girlfriend and friends to bond quickly, given how Lexa and Costia met but it was not meant to be. Lexa lived these stories and didn’t like to be reminded. So they remained familiar acquaintances at best.

         Lexa must have been the topic of conversation as it ended as soon as she was in earshot. They made polite chit chat for a bit before Costia pulled her aside. “So how did it go? Everything ok?” Costia said. “Yes. Clarke was just dropping something off.”

         Costia cleared her throat and scratched her brow. “Lexa, I know you’re not the lovey dovey or sharing type but I care about you. And I know that you’re upset about something. Something to do with your family. So, when you’re ready, we can talk about it.”

         The music and crowd suddenly was overwhelmingly loud. Lexa wanted to leave. Costia took her hand and lead her out of the party. Once outside, Lexa took the lead. She didn’t know where they were going. They just walked hand in hand, silently across the campus. Lexa was a little surprised when they stopped in front of Anya’s car. Lexa let go of Costia’s hand and ran her hand along the hood. Costia looked a little confused but said nothing.

         “This is Tris.”

         “Tris?”

         “My sister, Anya christened her with that name when my father gave her permission to drive it. It’s a family heirloom.”

         Lexa said as she unlocked the door and gestured for Costia to enter. She was about to slip into the passenger seat when Lexa spoke. “Backseat…please.” Costia did as she was asked with a bemused smile.

         Lexa rounded the car and double checked the dagger was still in the truck. She grabbed the box then sat in the back with Costia. “This is another heirloom. This was my father’s most prized possession.” Lexa opened up the box and removed the dagger from its sheath.

         “It’s very beautiful. What do the carvings mean?” It was written in an ancient hunter’s dialect.

         “Blood must have blood.” Lexa said. Costia scooted closer and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder who placed the dagger back into the box. “They’re gone aren’t they? Your family. That’s why Clarke delivered these things to you.”

         “I’m not sure.”

         “What do you mean?”

         “It’s not unusual for them to disappear for a few days but never this long without contact.”

         “We should call the police then. File a missing person’s report.”

         “No. It will only complicate things. Trust me the police won’t be able to find them anyway.”

         “Is your family in some sort of legal trouble?”

         “Among other types of trouble. It’s just an occupational hazard.” Lexa looked over to Costia.  Her girlfriend seemed to be running scenarios through her ahead about Lexa’s family does for a living. “Lexa…is your dad a mobster or something?”

         Lexa shook her head with a small smile. It would be easy just to let Costia think that. Pin all her family drama on something a bit more believable than monster hunting. Lexa knew the odds were not in her favour if she told Costia the truth. More than likely Costia would up and leave her, thinking Lexa was either crazy or looking for a way out of their relationship. There was tiny part of Lexa asking her to be selfish, abandon both the car, the dagger and her old life for good. Make a fresh start with Costia. But she couldn’t. Lexa took a deep breath and decided in that moment to confess everything.

         “When I was sixteen, I meet a girl named Madison. My first kiss and lover. One night while we were sleeping, we heard a window smash and her mother screaming for her. Then there was loud bang followed by silence. Moments later, my father burst through the door and killed Madison in front of me.”

         Costia shot forward and grabbed Lexa’s hand. “What?! Why….why he would do something like that?”

         “Because of what she was.”

         “A lesbian?”

         “A werewolf. That’s what my father hunts, werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Always has. It’s the family business. It’s in our blood. It’s our responsibility as my father use to say.”

         Costia dropped Lexa’s hand and tilted her head in confusion. Costia’s eyes narrowed. Her mouth open and closed repeatedly like she was trying to speak but didn’t know what to say first. Lexa silently watched as Costia processed everything she told her. Costia took a deep breath in and looked back to Lexa. She shook her head and left car.

         “Costia. Wait.” Lexa said as she hopped out. Costia turned to face her. To say that she was upset was a bit of an understatement.

         “Look if you didn’t want to talk about your family, all you had to do was say so! You didn’t need to make up some bullshit story. A werewolf?! Are you kidding me?! You hate those types of stories and you try to feed me this one.”

         “Madison is the reason I hate those stories. The reason I left. Madison and her family were good people. They didn’t deserve to be butchered like animals.” Lexa had begun to cry. She hung her head and wiped her tears away. Suddenly she felt Costia holding her. They stayed way for a few minutes. Lexa just cried as she was too angry to cry when Madison had actually died. Costia kissed her forehead when Lexa had no more tears left.

         “Lexa, I believe you when you say you had a hard life and that you witnessed your father do something terrible.”

         "I’m not lying to you Costia.”

         Lexa knew that her girlfriend didn’t believe her. But Costia wasn’t walking away which Lexa took to be a good sign. Costia rubbed her hands up and down Lexa’s back. She hugged her tightly before putting some distance between them. Costia crossed her arms and look to the floor.

         "I’m sorry but this is…. I don’t know what to believe. Either you’re telling the truth, in which case, fuck! Or you’re severely traumatised by what your dad did to your girlfriend that you’ve become delusional. Or you just making this whole thing up to push me away.” Costia looked up to meet Lexa’s eyes, trying to determine which was true. Lexa stepped closer.

         "I’m not lying. I’ve never lied to you.”

         "You lied to me about being in the foster system.”

         "I was for a while before I got emancipated.”

         Costia rubbed her hands over her face. “Ok…so say you are telling the truth. Why would your family want you have these things if you walked away? Why would you even want to keep them?”

         "I don’t know. Clarke just asked me to keep it safe and they would collect it as soon as possible.”

         "Where does Clarke fit into all of this?” Costia said removing Lexa’s hands. Lexa took a few steps back and tucked her hands into her pockets.

         "I’m not sure. She’s a hunter but how or when she met my family is unclear. All I know is, my father never lets that dagger out of his sight. Why he has now is a little concerning.”

         Costia seemed to pale slightly at Lexa’s words. Unsurprising, Lexa probably seemed insane with an equally insane family. A family that would show up at some point. Given her father’s track record of meeting significant others, Costia was well within her rights to be anxious.

         “I won’t let anything happen to you.” Lexa said as she stepped in even closer and gently placed her hands on Costia’s shoulders.

         "I’m sorry. This is…. it’s too much. I need some space to think. We will talk soon. I promise.”

         Lexa watched her leave and when she was out of sight, retreated to the backseat once more.  It was just habit. Gustus or Anya would drive. Lexa would sit in the back. Lexa rolled on to her back and stared up at the protection charms and symbols that Anya must have put up. Her sister went all out but why? Lexa was also wondering why he father would give this knife to a stranger rather than having Anya deliver it to her. He could have even done that himself. They could have done it together since they were spying on her this whole time.

         Lexa became angry at that thought. Anya was horrified when she discovered Lexa ‘had been mounted by a dog’. Her father didn’t bring it up. He never brought up anything that wasn’t related to hunting. He was their Commander and they had to follow his orders. He didn’t order Lexa to leave. She had decided that for herself but was surprised and somewhat saddened that he didn’t argue. He just drove until he reached a bus station then handed Lexa her things.

         Anya however did argue, with their father with Lexa. Anya practically raised Lexa. She was mother, sister and mentor rolled into one. Anya tried to persuade Lexa to get back into the car. She told her to that Madison and her family were not innocent, no one was in this world. Lexa hated how subservient Anya was to their father. Lexa told Anya that she was just as much of a dog as Madison was because all she did was follow orders. Anya left moments later.

         Lexa shook the thoughts out of her head. She leaned her head back suddenly exhausted. Her mind drifted to Clarke. The Wood’s family were always about the family business. Never let anyone too close. Blood is blood. No one comes between them. Not until Madison at least. Maybe they were branching out or Clarke impressed them somehow. The blonde was quite the combatant or maybe Lexa was just rusty. It had been a few years since she properly fought anyone or anything. Wrestling and sparring in the gym wasn’t quite the same as the real thing. 

         Lexa removed the dagger from its confinement once more. She glided her fingers across the blade and the engravings. She wasn’t going to get answers sitting in the car. Did she even want answers? And what about Cosita. Lexa feared that she had lost Costia and she most likely would if she got involved in that world again. Lexa would also lose the future she was building for herself.  Lexa made her decision. She would call Clarke and tell her that the dagger and Tris were the blonde’s now. She wanted nothing more to do with world or her family, Lexa was living for herself now. If Clarke had to make a round trip from wherever she was so be it. Lexa took a moment to sit in the backseat one last time.

         The next thing she knew, Lexa eyes’ snapped open. The sun was just beginning to rise. Lexa must have fallen asleep. Lexa groaned with dissatisfaction while cracking her neck. It had been awhile since she had slept in the back seat. Back when she was hunting, her big sister would kick her out of their motel room if she had company for the night. Which was often. Anya was a very beautiful woman after all.

         Lexa looked up at the protection symbols and the rest of the interior. She wrapped the dagger back up and placed it back into the wooden box then shoved it under the seat and covered it up a fleece she found. Clarke’s probably. Anya was meticulous and strict about keeping Tris neat and tidy. Lexa grabbed a packet of salt from the boot and made a circle around the car just as an extra precaution. “Goodbye Tris.” She said before heading upstairs to collect Clarke’s number.

         Entering her apartment, Lexa knew something was off. Her bedroom door. It was closed. She never closed her door. Gustus had drilled that into them. It was so that you are able to hear something creeping up on you. Never give them the upper hand. Lexa grabbed a knife from the kitchen. She cursed herself. She should have carved protection symbols into her door and window frames or salted before she left. _Sloppy, Lexa._ She crept up to the door. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the knife and threw open the door.

         Lexa stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Costia’s head was sitting in the centre of her bed. Her decapitated body slumped against the wall. Blood was everywhere. It started moving up the wall which wasn’t physically possible. Blood was beginning to spread along the white wall forming some sort of pattern.

         Lexa looked back at Costia’s dead eyes. Suddenly, they moved to look at her. She jumped back and a fire broke out across the ceiling, following the pattern of the blood. As the fire alarm went off, Lexa ran from the room and grabbed her fire extinguisher. She tried to put out the flames but the blood soaked blood bed ignited.

         The flames were becoming too strong. She abandoned the extinguisher and ran to her front door. The door edged open slightly before slamming shut again. Lexa tried to pull it open but the knob wouldn’t turn. It was if something was holding on to it on the other side. 

         Lexa attempted to run to the windows but the fire shot straight across the room blocking her path. Smoke began to fill up the room. Lexa ran to the kitchen and soaked a kitchen rag. She held it against her mouth and nose to minimise smoke coming into her lungs.

         Lexa went back to her door. She lay on her back to escape the smoke then began kicking the door attempting to make a hole. Lexa’s eyes watered and stung. The rag had dried in the heat and her lungs were struggling to taking in oxygen. The smoke was taking its toll. She was becoming too weak to break through the door. Lexa stared up at the ceiling, watching the smoke swirl around her and thinking to herself, “My fight is over.”

         BANG. BANG. Someone was knocking on her door.

         “LEXA! LEXA! ARE YOU IN THERE?”

         Clarke.

         “THE DOORS STUCK!” Lexa said.

         She hears Clarke struggle with the door for a second before going quite. Lexa hears Clarke telling people to get out of the building.

         BANG. BANG.

         “LIVE ROUNDS. GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! IN FIVE.”

         Lexa retreats into the kitchen and pulls open her refrigerator door to protect against the spray and wood chips.

         “FIVE. FOUR. THREE. TWO. ONE.”

         Lexa hears the familiar tune of a sawed off shotgun. The door knob fly across the floor and Clarke runs into the room. She hears Lexa’s coughing and rushes over to her. Clarke pulls Lexa’s arm over her shoulder and pulls her to her feet. They were heading to the door when Clarke freezes. Lexa glances at her. Her blues eyes fixed at the wall of flame in front of the windows. Lexa looks over and realises Clarke isn’t looking at the flames but a black figure standing in the fire watching them. Clarke aims and shoots her shotgun but the figure had vanished before the bullet hit anything other than the window.

*

         Clarke sat Lexa on the pavement a few feet away from the building. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Lexa merely shook her head and looked up to her burning apartment.

         “She’s gone.”

         “What? Who’s gone?”

         "Costia.” Lexa was staring into the flame escaping the window. Clarke realised that Lexa wasn’t alone in the fire. “Wait here!” Clarke stood to leave but Lexa grabbed her arm. The brunette said nothing. She just cried.

         She wanted to comfort Lexa but she heard sirens in the distance. Clarke had opened fire in full view of a lot of witness and with a dead body on top of a fire, she would be a person of interest to the police. So Clarke needed to hide her bag and gun quickly.  She would also need to move Tris. It would be suspicious enough to have unregistered vehicle in Lexa’s parking spot but a car with various types of guns and knives among other things would automatically land them both in jail. The dagger would sitting in some evidence locker, just waiting to be plucked. 

         “Where’s the dagger?”

         “In the car.” Lexa said as she absently held up her keys without looking at Clarke.

         “Ok. I’ll back as soon as I can. Don’t move. Please.” Clarke gripped Lexa’s shoulder and got to her feet. She spotted Niylah in the crowd surrounding the building. Clarke pointed out Lexa and asked Niylah to watch her for a minute. Thankfully she agreed. Lexa was catatonic. She just sat there staring out into the distance.

         Clarke ran to Tris and shoved her bag into the boot then drove Tris to the opposite side of the campus. She found an empty underground car park and left her there. Clarke decided that it was too dangerous to leave the dagger behind after what happened to Lexa. She grabbed an empty plastic bag that Anya liked to keep for clothes that were too bloody or muddy to be kept on.

         Clarke poured some salt into the bag and place the sheathed dagger inside, taping the plastic bag around it. Clarke tried sticking it in her boot but it was too conspicuous. She taped the package on to her back, fortunately it was just small enough not draw attention. Especially when she put her jacket on.

         By the time Clarke made it back to Lexa’s apartment, the police, ambulance and fire fighters were on the scene. Fire fighters were charging into the building. Paramedics were helping where they could. The police were already canvassing the area and asking people questions. Clarke found Niylah where she had left her but Lexa was missing. “Where…”

         “She’s ok.” Niylah said pointing to ambulance. One paramedic putting a blanket over her while another was strapping on an oxygen mask. A couple of police officers were asking her questions. Clarke decided to hang back until they left.  Clarke turned to Niylah. “Thank you for watching her.”

         “No problem, Clarke.”

         “I’m...”

         "Complicated. So this is an interesting morning after.” Niylah said. Clarke was going to say sorry but complicated fitted well enough. “Not the best but not my worst. Are you okay?” Clarke said turning to her but keeping Lexa in her periphery.  “About last night? The note? Or the emergency evacuation?”

         “Take your pick.”

         “Excuse me ladies. Sorry I understand this is a hard time for you both. But I need to ask you a few questions.” A police officer said.

         "Me?” Clarke said.

         Yes. So if you could come step this way.” Clarke gave Niylah a reassuring smile and walked away with the officer.

         “So, miss….”

         "Wells…Charlotte Wells.” Clarke’s eyes kept moving back and forth between Lexa, Niylah and the police officer in front of her.

         "Miss Wells.  You’re covered in soot.”

         “I helped a young woman from her burning apartment.”

         "How did you get into her apartment?”

         "Fire extinguisher. There was one in the hallway. Just bashed the door knob off.”

         Clarke was praying for a number of things. One; that there was actually a fire extinguisher in the hall. Two; the fire had burned the door enough before the fire fighters got to it. Three; Niylah didn’t give her real name to the cops. Four; Lexa wasn’t giving them her name or another false one.

         “You see Miss Wells, we have reports of shots being fired. And numerous witness place you as the shooter.”

         “Must be a mistake. I’ve never even seen a gun other than in the movies.”

         “You’re saying that multiple witnesses are wrong.”

         “No. I’m saying that people were hung over and still sleeping when the alarms went off. I had something metallic in my hand and was making a loud noises with it. People were scared and confused. Mistakes happens.”

         “You a student here?”

         “No just checking out the campus. Thinking about doing some classes.”

         “ID?”

         “No, my belongings are in the building.”

         “I though you weren’t a student?”

         “I’m not. I just kept one company last night.”

         “You remember his name?”

         “Her name is Niylah. Didn’t catch the surname. Apartment 505.”

         Clarke watched him scribbling away. She took the opportunity to check on Niylah and Lexa. Niylah was with her friends who were huddled up talking. Lexa was still in the ambulance. Her eyes looking towards the lobby of the apartment.

         Fire fighters were escorting medical personnel into the building. Clarke glanced up to Lexa’s apartment. By the looks of it the fire was out. She saw a fire fighter looking out of the window and down to the ground. Clarke cursed internally. There was glass on the floor, must have been when she shot the window.

         “You see Miss Wells. Witnesses also say you had a large bag with you.”

         “As you can see I don’t have one.”

         “Witnesses also said you disappeared into the car park. A good a place as any to dispose of a bag with a gun in it. Did you take the time to wipe your fingerprints of it?” The officer looked a little smug at her silence. He was right but still, what a prick. Clarke just channelled Anya. Meaning she kept her mouth shut and waited for the officer to say the magic words.

         “No response to that Miss Wells?”

         Clarke remained silent. Anya liked to keep her face clear of emotion but Clarke wanted push this cop’s buttons a little. So she smiled. “Miss Wells, you are digging yourself into a deep hole. You might as well play ball.” Clarke smirk was bigger. He was becoming frustrated even more because her smiling at him. _Come on little fish, take the bait._

         “We can take this to the police station.”

         “Ok. I’ll be sure to tell my lawyer that you didn’t identify yourself as a police officer, provide me with your name or show me your badge, arrest me or read me my rights, that you questioned me without caution or another officer present…hmmm, what else? Oh, you attempted to intimidate or coarse me into a confession of a gun related crime at scene of fire. I’m sure my lawyer will provide me with more legal advice when I’m sitting in an interrogation room.” She said with a smile.

         Clarke held up her hands, inviting him to cuff her. Anya would have been proud. The vein on the officer’s temple was bulging. Clarke was surprised it hadn’t popped. “That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

         Clarke quickly spoke to Niylah who assured her that she told the officers the truth. She hooked up with a girl named Charlotte. Clarke gave Niylah her number, her real number.  “I move around a lot but if anything else happens here, anything that can’t be explained or you think you’re going crazy, please call me.” Niylah looked at her sceptically but plugged Clarke’s name and number into her phone anyway. Clarke took her number as well then gave Niylah a kiss on the cheek before she headed over to Lexa who was still sitting in the ambulance.

         Lexa looked past her. Clarke followed her direction. The paramedics were exiting the building with a body bag. _Costia. That poor girl. She didn’t deserve this._  “I’m sorry but I need to know what you told the cops.”

         “The truth. I had an argument with my girlfriend. Feel asleep outside. When I got home, I…found her head on my bed. A fire broke out. My door was stuck. I banged on the door to get someone’s attention. A girl broke in and pulled me out of the apartment and sat me on that curb.”

         It was Clarke’s turn to do the nodding. They were silent for a while before the paramedic informed them that they needed to take Lexa to the hospital for observation.

*

         Lexa had been remanded to the hospital for the last three days. Her doctor told her that it was for observations due the possible nasty side effects of smoke inhalation. They had also Lexa undergo a psych evaluation to assess if she was a risk to herself. The doctor gave her the all clear and informed her the police wanted to ask a few questions before she left.

         The police asked her the same questions as before. But this time they were more concerned with Clarke or as they called her, Charlotte Wells than Lexa. It seemed the blonde was the prime suspect. 

         “As I said, I never met the girl before. Not until she saved me.”

         “She didn’t give you a name?”

         “No. I never thought to ask.”

         “Did you see her with a gun at any point?”

         “No.”

         “Are you sure? We found bullet casings and your window had been shot out. Your girlfriend, Costia Rivers was murdered….”

         “Get out.”

         “Miss Woods. We understand this is difficult for you but…”

         “Leave me!”

         The police didn’t push her and left. Lexa threw her head back into the pillow then wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn’t need to be reminded that Costia was murdered and the police would never be able to find her killer.

         Lexa heard someone clear their throat. She quickly wiped her eyes and sat up in her bed. Clarke was standing in the door way with a bag over her shoulder. She gave Lexa a small smile but didn’t move. Clarke seemed unsure whether to enter so Lexa silently gave her permission.

         “Hey. Heard you were being discharged today.” Clarke said entered the room. She stopped just shy of the bed and began to rock back and forth on her heels.

         “Oh, here. I brought you some clothes. They’re mine. I didn’t know your size but we’re about the height so I figured they would fit.” Clarke said holding up the bag. “It’s in here too.” Lexa nodded and took the bag of Clarke. She unzipped it and peered in. There it was sitting on top of a pile of clothes, her father’s dagger. Lexa wanted so much to throw it out the window and be done with it. But she couldn’t. It was her responsibility now. More importantly, Costia would have died for nothing.

         “The police are looking for you.” Lexa said getting out of the bed.

         “Yea. But without evidence they won’t be able to hold me for more than 48 hours.”

         “Sounds like you have experience with this sort of thing.”

         Clarke shrugged her shoulders. Lexa excused herself to the bathroom. She took a quick shower then put on Clarke’s clothes. They weren’t a perfect fit. Lexa was slightly taller and more robust in her hips so the pants were a little tighter than she was used to. The shirt on the other hand was looser since Clarke’s chest was a bit more buxom.

         When Lexa stepped out, Clarke was still in her room. She was sitting in the chair by the window; bouncing her leg up and down and twirling her thumbs over one another. “You don’t have to stay Clarke. The dagger and I are not your responsibility.”

         “Is it just your family or do all hunters not know how to say thank you after someone saves your life?”

         “I’m serious Clarke. You don’t need to be here. You should do as Anya and my father requested. Leave me.” Lexa said. Clarke just stood and walked up to her.

         “Since you bring them up. You should listen to this.” Clarke pulled out her phone and put it on loud speaker. Anya’s voice filled the room.

_“Clarke, something is happening. I’ve gone to dig around. Pick up what I left behind. Tell Lexa, I’m sorry about her girlfriend. Both of them. Stay strong. Our fight is not over.”_

         They both took a moment to take in Anya’s words. She had never been the touchy feely type and her words were bordering on feelings. But something overrode their tearfulness; fear. Anya had said ‘I’ not ‘We’. Gustus wasn’t with her.  

         They didn’t have time to think about what that meant as a nurse wandered in. He told them that the paperwork was ready and Lexa could leave as soon as she signed them. They quickly did so and left the hospital. Lexa walked out of the reception and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tris but no one else waiting for her. It was odd. Her father would be sitting behind the wheel. Anya would be leaning against the hood of the car, telling her to move her ass.

         Lexa heard keys jingling next to her ear. Clarke smiled and offered them to her. “Here. Anya said to leave it with you in the first place.” Lexa took the keys with some trepidation. It marked a new chapter in her life. Lexa was in charge of Tris now.  She meets Clarke’s eyes before the blonde glanced towards the bus station. Lexa stepped in front of just as she about to leave.

         “I want to kill this thing! I want it dead! But I’m out of practice. Anya trusts you. That is good enough for me.” They share a nod and got into the car. Lexa sat for a moment, running her hands over the steering wheel. Clarke cleared her throat.

         Lexa looked over as Clarke removed a pocket knife from her inside her jacket. She cut the tip of her thumb and extended her hand to Lexa. Using her father’s dagger, Lexa did the same. They ran their thumbs over the back of each other’s hands, signifying their oath.

         Together, they would bleed and hunt the creature that took Costia. They would make it bleed, make it suffer and like it did to Costia, they would cut off its head and set it aflame. Blood must have blood.


	3. The great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discover a connection and set out to retrace Anya's steps. But things take a turn when Clarke gets herself arrested

          It had been 18 days since the fire. According to the local police website, Clarke was suspected of murder and arson. Thanks to a couple of fake reports and sightings, made by both Clarke and Lexa, they believed she had left not only the vicinity but the state.

          Just to be on the safe side, Clarke had stayed out of sight while Lexa attempted to find out more information. People seemed to be willing to help out the grieving girl but they came up with nothing. Whatever had killed Costia had left no traces. Lexa put in for some time off from school which was approved on the spot. All her belongings had been burnt so she had nothing to collect from her apartment. There was nothing left at Stanford for Lexa anymore so she joined Clarke at a dead beat motel a few miles away from campus.

          Lexa lay awake on her twin bed, staring up to the ceiling. Unsurprisingly, she had trouble sleeping. Although Clarke was able to sleep, it seemed to be far from peaceful. The blonde’s brow would always be furrowed. Clarke was always muttering in her sleep or tossing and turning. Ordinarily, this type of constant movement and noise would annoy Lexa. She like to have things quiet and still. Clarke seemed to be the opposite. She was loud and constantly moving. From blasting music from her phone to bouncing her leg up and down whenever she sat for more than 10 seconds but at the moment it distracted Lexa from thinking too much.

          Costia had told Lexa that she always thought too much, that she should relax every now and then. What Costia didn’t know was that Lexa was keeping an eye out for anything lurking in the shadows. Unfortunately, Lexa was prepared enough and Costia paid the price. Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her when Clarke flipped on to her back and began muttering again.

          Lexa glanced at the clock. 3:37 am. She closed her eyes and attempted to get some rest but Costia’s face kept popping up in her mind. Her eyes, alive and dead. Her last words to Costia about how Lexa wouldn’t let anything happen to her. Lexa imagined the pain and fear that Costia must have gone through while she was sleeping in Tris’s backseat.

          4:56 am. Lexa gave up on sleep and sat up in her bed. She pulled the dagger into her lap. Lexa didn’t know why but it brought her some comfort. She touched the cool silver blade before putting it back on the bedside table which sat between her and Clarke’s bed. She got up and checked the room. Salt still resting on the window sills and in front of the door frame. Walking past the motel desk, Lexa spied a note pad and pen. Lexa grabbed them and began to sketch the pattern that was formed through Costia’s blood. She sat at the table so that the light from the desk light wouldn’t disturb Clarke.

          Lexa kept retrying the pattern. She was no artist but this was important. It was the only clue they had to this creature. Any miscalculation or misplaced symbols and the pattern could mean something else entirely. She ripped and crumpled her attempts. The floor around her began to fill up with paper. Clarke began to turn more violently. Her muttering becoming louder.

          Clarke suddenly shot up in bed, her breathing rapid and heavy. “It’s ok. You’re safe.” It wasn’t the first time, Clarke had sprang up and out of sleep. Clarke acknowledged Lexa’s words and presence but didn’t respond. She swung her legs over the bed and gripped the edges, hanging her head. Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke was the type that wanted to be consoled when upset like Costia was, whether she was like Anya and liked to be left alone. Lexa decided to test the waters.

          “Nightmare?”

          “Not really. It’s more like a memory. What are you are you working on?” Clarke said looking over to the brunette. “It’s a pattern. Something that the creature had left behind before the fire. But I can’t get it right.” Lexa said throwing another crumpled piece of paper on the floor.

          “Maybe I could help. I use to draw quite a bit. Just describe it to me.” Clarke said walking over to Lexa holding out her hand, gesturing to the notepad. Lexa gave it over and started to pace while describing the pattern.

          Two large circles marked the top and bottom. The black circle was on top. It had three clear but broken lines which started in the middle and exited the top of the circle. The bottom was identical, only it was clear and the lines were intact as they exited the bottom. Interlinking the two circles were smaller ones, spiralling around each other, almost like a double helix. There was only that Lexa left out was the writing. It was trigedasleng, the ancient hunter’s dialect. It ran between the spirals and ended at the tips of the lines.

          Lexa slowed her pacing when she saw Clarke phased out for a moment. Her inane tapping of the pencil stopped. Clarke closed her eyes briefly and a shook her head, seemingly shaking away painful memories. While Clarke got to work, Lexa removed the dagger from its box. She resumed her pacing tapping the blade against her palm. She kicked the crumpled pieces of paper out her way, thinking about all the possible reasons the creature came to her. With no leads or mentors to ask for advice, Lexa and Clarke were left to speculate and agonise over what the creature was and what its motivations were. There seemed to be no basis for the attack. Other than to cause misery and chaos.

          Lexa had stopped pacing and looked at her reflection in blade. She stared into her own eyes until Clarke spoke. “It’s a demon right, has to be.” Clarke said sketching away on the motel’s writing pad. “They are vicious but also enjoy taunting and tormenting their victims. If it was a demon, they would have flaunted their presence for weeks and when I was at the point of madness, they would made me watch.” Lexa said moving from the door to the rear wall and back. Whenever she passed in front of Clarke, she would make eye contact.

          “Here.” Clarke said while tossing her pencil on to the table. Lexa walked towards her and took the outreached notepad from Clarke’s hand. It was perfect. Lexa was shocked that Clarke captured it so well. But curiously, Clarke had reversed the order of the circles. The clear circle was on the top and the black on the bottom. Clarke had also added writing. Writing Lexa had withheld but more importantly it was another word entirely.

          Clarke must have noticed her bewilderment. “It says Wanheda. The commander of death.” That was correct. At least in reference to the wording on the paper but not the one that was left behind in Lexa’s apartment. “You’ve seen this before.”

          “Something tried to drown me in my bathtub. After that, I started to have nightmares. Sort of…I mean…I would dream about that night and intercutting the memory, the word Wanheda is being whispered to me and shown to me. There would also be these circles. It was never a complete pattern though. Not until you described it.”

          “There was a word before the fire broke out. But it wasn’t this one.” Lexa turned the pad upside down and wrote her creature’s word on the paper next to Clarke’s. She then handed it to Clarke. “Jusheda. The commander of blood.” Lexa said as Clarke inspected the drawing. “Do these titles mean anything to you? Any creatures you know of that hold that title?” Clarke said placing the sketch down.

          “No but it seems we have either two competing creatures or collaborating ones. Neither are desirable.” Lexa resumed her pacing.

          “Something is going here. These symbols can’t be a coincidence. We can’t just sit here. We need to find out what’s going on.”

          “You’re right.” Lexa said then went about packing the dagger away things.

          “Ok, great. I think we should find Gustus and Anya. Or at least one of them.” Clarke said and helped Lexa collect their things.

          “No.” Lexa said as she took quick look around the room for anything potentially useful to them. She also gathered up as much of the salt as she could without contaminating it with dirt.

          “Why not?”

          Lexa rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. “My father sent this dagger away for a reason. Nothing has changed.”

          “Yes, it has. Besides Anya is by herself now. She’ll need our help as much as we need hers.”

          “We need to stay away Clarke. We can’t put others in danger. We slip away. Keep our heads down, stay out of sight and learn as much as we can about these things.”

          “That’s your plan. We slip away and just do research! We have been doing that for the past two weeks and came up with nothing!” Lexa ignored her and headed out the door. Clarke jumps forward and grabs her arm. “I thought you wanted this thing dead!”

          “Sometimes we must concede a battle to win a war.”

          “No. Hunters signed up for this life. Costia and my father didn’t. They deserve better than to a footnote in this so called war of yours.”

          “Your father?” Clarke realised her slip up and bit her lip. Clearly she wasn’t going to share. A stony silence came over them. Lexa understood that she was coming across as harsh but right now their survival was more important than indulging their desire for revenge.

          “We have to go.”

          “No. I’m not just going to sit around while these things are walking free!”

          “Then this is goodbye Clarke.”

          Lexa walked away from Clarke, leaving her duffel bag on the floor by the door. After settling the bill, Lexa ducked into the ladies room and splashed cold water against her face. She took the opportunity to cry. Everyone was gone. Costia, her father, Anya and now Clarke. She didn’t understand why this was happening. Lexa wanted to blame her father. But if he kept the dagger, he and possibly Anya too would be dead, if they weren’t already.

          If he gave it to Clarke to keep, she would be dead. Instead, the dagger came to her and Costia is dead because of it. Costia is dead. Lexa began to cry more. There was no one to blame but herself. She was a fool to think that she could just drop her old life and that it wouldn’t come back to haunt her. She should have kept to herself. She should have turned Costia down the second the beautiful girl asked to keep Lexa company while she studied.

          “Costia. I’m sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt. Please forgive me.”

*

          Clarke knew she was letting her personal feelings get the better of her and throwing Costia’s death in Lexa’s face wasn’t going to help anyone. She grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her. There was a bust stop a few feet down the road, Clarke could hop on it. Then what?

          Lexa was right. The trail was getting cold. All they had was two words, Wanheda and Jusheda. Lexa who had been a hunter her entire life didn’t know anything about it. Clarke also didn’t have enough money to get to where it was she was going. There was also Lexa to consider. It couldn’t have been coincidence that the section the dagger was out of Gustus’s hand that the monster came to Lexa’s door step. Lexa was still in possession of it. The monster would come back for it and Lexa’s fight may be over when it does. Clarke wasn’t going to let that happened. So Clarke headed down to Tris and waited for Lexa.

          When Lexa found her waiting, the brunette seemed to be shocked but happy that Clarke was waiting for her.

          “I’m glad you stayed.”

          “Me too.”

          They nodded to each other then entered the car. Before Lexa could start up the car, Clarke touched the crook of Lexa’s elbow. “I’m sorry. I was out of line bringing up Costia.” Clarke said folding her hands into her lap and looking at her father’s watch.

          “My mother died when I was two. I don’t know anything about her, only that something took her from us and we never found it.”

          “You’re trying to make a point but I don’t what it is.” Clarke said looking back up to Lexa.

          “Our search may take some time, Clarke. Years even. We have to face the reality that we may never find what took our loved ones from us. The dead are gone Clarke. No matter what we do, they will never come back to us.”

          “Are you telling me this or yourself?”

          Lexa was thinking, calculating. Clarke realised over the past two and a half weeks that Lexa would go into this quiet trance like state whenever she was trying to make a decision. Clarke put on her Aviators and cleared her throat.

          “Ok, Thelma, where are we headed?” Lexa seemed confused by Clarke switching her name so she elaborated. “Thelma and Louise.”

          “I don’t understand the reference. Tell me what you were doing in Jericho before you came to me.”

          “A woman in white haunting Centennial Bridge. We salted and burned her bones. Case solved. Why? What are you thinking?”

          “Anya’s message. She said pick up what I left behind. I think she was being literal. Where did you stay in Jericho?”

** Boulder County just outside Jericho, California **

          They arrived just as the sun went down. It wasn’t as shabby as their last motel but it was still on the mildly seedy side. Not the people get murder here vibe but the people cheat on their spouses here.

          “Well hello again. You lose your key?” The manager said to Clarke.

          “Uh…yes. Yes I did.” She said with a smile. The manager chuckled as he grabbed another set of keys from underneath his desk. “Your friend said you would. Here you go. She’s a real pistol than one, huh. Terrified the maids mercilessly.” He said.

          “Sounds like her.” Clarke said. Lexa felt a small smile touching her face.

          “Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s all taken care of.” He said when Clarke attempted to pay for more nights handing over the keys. When they entered, Clarke and Lexa were amazed at the amount of pages and images of creatures and spirits were hung on the walls. Almost the entire room was covered in spiritual iconology from Christianity to Hinduism and Taoism.

          “Ok, this is new.” Clarke said walking further in. She reached a section of the wall with what looked to be driver’s licenses. “These were Constance’s victims.” Clarke said as she tapped on the pictures. “Everything else…I have no clue. I don’t think Anya has been here for a while. You can take the bathroom first if you want. I’ll order some pizza.”

          Lexa gave a small smile. Clarke was trying to distract her. From the salts and other protection charms in the room and all over her car, Anya was scared and she wasn’t afraid of anything. At least that what Lexa always believed. Lexa grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Lexa had just stepped out the shower when she heard Clarke open the door. Their pizza had arrived. She tied up her hair and was pinning up her loose strains when Clarke projected her voice more than necessary. “Why hello officers. How can I help you? .... Nope just me….Yes, I’m sure….”

          Lexa quickly grabbed her bag and stood on the toilet to unlock the window. Clarke had kept them at the door as long as she could but soon enough they had entered the room. Fortunately, Lexa was climbing down the drain pipe by then.

          Once she got to the ground floor, Lexa hid behind the dumpster by the back of the motel. She watched two police officers scan the car when Clarke was brought down to it. Lexa watched as they questioned her but Clarke kept her smile and easy going charm. However, the police didn’t seem to buy it. They pulled Clarke’s hands behind her back and pushed her down on to the Tris’s hood.

          Lexa saw the police beginning to check around the area so she ran into town. She walked into a busy little diner. People didn’t seem to pay her any attention as they were busy yelling at the TV screen showing some football game. Lexa quickly pulled out her phone and found a map of the town.

*

          Clarke was drumming her fingers against the metal table. Apparently the nice little manager had cottoned on to the fake credit cards Anya had being using and called the cops who were laying in wait. Clarke had been sitting for about an hour when a portly Sheriff walked into the room. “I’m Sheriff Wilson. So, fake credit cards, fake IDs. Anything about you real?” Clarke opened up her jacket and looked to her breast. “These are real.”

          “I would check that attitude of yours girly. Not only do we have you on several counts of fraud but you also have pictures of a missing persons up on your wall. Along with a lot of other satanic mumbo jumbo. You and your friend are both in suspicion of those disappearances and possibly murder.”

          “Seriously? The first person went missing in 96. I was three.”

          “I know you have at least three partners. And one of them is older guy. And I know you have a goddamn arsenal in your trunk. So what happens? This guy rope you and your friends into his sick little game. You and your female friend lure them away then your sugar daddy takes it from there?”

          “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

          “OK. How’s about we start with your name, Lexa Clarke.” Clarke looked up to the man “Yea I figured that was your name.”

          He gave her a crooked smile. He tossed Anya’s journal down in front of her. He flipped to the very last page where her and Lexa’s name was circled. Clarke was not a typical girls name so she forgave the sheriff for thing it was a surname. “I mean from what little I can make out. This is nine types of crazy. So tell me, Lexa, what does these numbers mean?”

          “My high school locker combination.” They were coordinates.

          “Listen, Lexa, you’re in a whole of trouble. You also match the description of a person wanted for questioning by Stanford police in regards to a gun related violence, arson and murder. They’re on their way now so you better….”

          Another officer burst into the room. “Shots fired on Beaker’s street.”

          “You need to use the bathroom?”

          "No.”

          “Good.” The officer then cuffed her to the desk. He grabbed the journal and closed the door. Clarke heard lots of running in the hall. It was pretty small town so they were probably were all running to the scene of the crime. Well maybe not all, she heard the Sheriff telling someone to man the phones and keep an eye on her.

          Clarke tried to find something to unlock her cuffs with but had no luck so she attempted to squeeze her hand out of the cuff, stopping when the door opened. A young man entered the room. Very young. Saying that he looked around 12 wasn’t an exaggeration. Clarke assumed he was just joined the force so he must have been 18. He walked across the room to stand in front of table. His hand gripping his belt so tightly his knuckles were white. Whenever he would make eye contact, he would look away with very pink cheeks. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel.

          “Hi.” Clarke said with her best smile.

          “Ma’am.” He said touching his fingers to his eyebrow.

          “Ma’am? Do I look like a ma’am to you?” Clarke said leaning forward, cupping her chin with one hand. “No…Miss.” He turned red. He practically shuffled his feet as he smiled down at his shoes. “That’s better.” He was still red and smiling but at least he was attempting to make eye contact. “Listen Officer...”

          “Myers…John…John Myers. John….That’s….that’s my name.”

          “Nice to meet you John. I’m Sara. Could I go to the bathroom real quick?”

          “Oh…I really…the Sheriff…”

          “Please. I really need to go.” Clarke leaned forward and gave him her biggest puppy dog eyes. “I…sorry….I’ll have to ask Jerry.” So there was at least another officer in the building. “But Jerry wasn’t put in charge of me. You were. I won’t tell I promise. I’ll be really quick. You can even handcuff me. Please, John.”

          “Well…ok…I guess if you’re quick.” He came around the desk and unlocked her cuffs. He then re-cuffed her and, bless him, helped Clarke out of her chair.

          “Thank you.” Clarke kissed his cheek and he went an even deeper shade of red. “You’re so sweet.” She said as they exited the room. Clarke did a quick scan of the area. It was empty but Jerry was here somewhere. Clarke was preoccupied with how to immobilise John and Jerry, get the Anya’s journal, get their weapons back, their car, find Lexa and get the hell out of Jericho before the Stanford police showed up. So preoccupied that she didn’t see the body behind reception or someone was creeping up on her.

*

          Lexa waited in the alley way across the street from the police station. She had made a dramatic phone call to the police about shots being fired in the farthest location within the town’s jurisdiction. Lexa estimated she had around about 20 to 30 minutes. A quick fact checking session informed her that there were only 15 police officers in this humble little town. So she counted them off as they exited the station. 1, 2 … 12, 13.

          Officer 14 and 15 were still in the station. Most likely the first and second most junior officers had been left behind just in case of another emergency. Lexa quickly ran across the street and entered the station when the last car had moved out of sight. It was a pretty small place she could see the holding cells right behind the front counter. There were a few desks on her right, only 8 though. There was a stairwell so the rest of the offices must be up there.

          Thankfully this was a government building so there were signpost everywhere. Toilets and the evidence locker were down the hall pass the holding cells while interrogation was on her left. She was just about to enter when she heard a door creak behind her. Lexa quickly ducked behind the reception desk. Using the hallway mirror tucked up in the ceiling corner, Lexa saw a police officer exiting the toilets and heading towards her.

          As soon as he was just pass her, Lexa came up behind him wrapped her arms around his neck then kicked the back of his knee. He struggled as Lexa pulled him gently to the ground but within a few moments he had passed out. She helped herself to his ammunition but not his gun. It was registered to the police after all. She was dragging him behind the reception counter when she heard voices. She ducked down as the door to interrogation swung open.

          “Thank you. You’re so sweet.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s over sugary tone and the officers incoherent mumbling. Fortunately for Lexa, the officer was inexperienced and actually attempted to lead Clarke rather than escort her to the bathroom. His back was to Clarke but he had least handcuffed the prisoner. Lexa silently ran up pass Clark and knocked him out.

          “Holy shit! Oh I’m so glad I didn’t actually need to pee.” Clarke said holding her hand over chest. Lexa moved back to Clarke and removed a hairpin from her hair, allowing a lock of hair to drop. It only took a second for Lexa to unlock Clarke’s handcuffs. “Nice. You have to show me that trick. There’s another one around here somewhere.” The blonde said pointing the unconscious man on the ground.

          “Taken care off. We have about 15 minutes before the rest of them get back. This way.” Lexa said leading Clarke to the evidence locker. She took another pin from her head and used two to unlock the door. They located the car keys first then began loading their things back into the trunk. They returned to the station for some quick supplies like first aid kits and a police scanner as well as wiping their fingers prints. Lexa had anyhow, Clarke was running around the station like a chicken with her head cut off.

          “5 minutes. We need to leave. Clarke!”

          “No, no, no, no. It’s not here. Some of a bitch. He must have taken it with him.” Clarke said as she rummaged through the boxes.

          “What are you looking for?”

          “Anya’s journal. She left coordinates for us.”

          “I have it. It was sitting on the reception desk. Come on.” Lexa said showing Clarke the journal resting in her backpack next to the dagger. They were almost out the door when Clarke told her to stop. The blonde picked up a chair and smashed it against the vending machine sitting in the corner. Lexa helped Clarke stuff as much food and sodas into her bag while Clarke grabbed as much as she could carry in her arms. They were gone by the time the police returned to the station.

*

          Clarke switched off the police scanner when she heard that they had been classified as escapees. Well, Clarke was. There was no reports of a secondary assailant. “So I guess I have to add escaping custody, removing evidence and destruction of vending machines to my criminal record.” Clarke said opening up a packet of crisps. She offered some to Lexa but didn’t think the girl would accept. Clarke was surprised when Lexa plucked a few out.

          “Let’s see if Anya has anything in here for us.” Clarke said waving the journal in her hand. She was just about to open the cover when she looked to her companion. “Hey Lexa?”

          “Yes.”

          “Thank you for springing me.” Lexa concentrated on the road and gave her the slightest of nods. Clarke smiled and started reading. The journal wasn’t filled with Anya’s deepest thoughts but it had a lot of information on various creatures she came across or knew of and how to kill them. The last couple of pages, Anya’s writing became annoyingly simplified and ambiguous.

          “Anything interesting?” Lexa said.

          “Maybe. Do you know anything about a conclave?”

          “No. Why?”

          “It’s the last entry and Anya has it circled repeatedly.”

          “Did she write anything else?”

          “Night-blood. She’s got questions marks around it so I don’t think she knew what it is or meant.”

          “So we have more questions than answers.”

          “We have more information and just need to figure how to piece them together.”

          “We don’t even know if this has anything to do with Wanheda and Jusheda, Clarke. For all we know it’s something else entirely and we’re on a wild goose chase!” Clarke didn’t know what to say or how to calm Lexa down. She hadn’t seen her angry before. Lexa must be upset and depressed over Costia but had so far kept her emotions in check.

          “Maybe but it’s the only lead we have. Maybe Anya is waiting for us with the answers we want.” Clarke knew the chances of that were slim but she had to hope. Lexa took a deep breath and seemed to calm herself down.

          “What coordinates did Anya leave?” Lexa said as they turned on to the freeway.

          “Give me a second.” she said plugging the coordinates into her phone. “Hmm Brunicksville, Oregon.”

          “How far?”

          “About twelve hours.”

          “Ok, we’ll drive straight through. Swap after six hours.”

          “Sounds like a plan. I’ll get started on why she’s sending us there.”


	4. The price of prosperity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa take on their first case together and certain revelation about Gustus's dagger are brought to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four guest stars are introduced. Three are unnamed but you may be able to guess who they are, one most definitely.

          They were four hours away from their destination when they pulled into a gas station to refuel and recap. “The list of names are all couples?” Lexa said from the passenger window as Clarke was secured the fuel pump nozzle into Tris’s gas tank. “Yup. All from different states, different ethnicities. All made travelling cross-country but never arrived at destination and never seen or heard from again.” Clarke said moving to the front of the car.

          “No ties whatsoever to each other.”

          “Nope. Even their disappearances are random. I mean some went missing a year part, others were 5 years, 23, 17. It’s all over the place. The only common thread is that these couples were a man and woman and all travelled through the same town on the same day. Brunicksville on September 1st.”

          “September 1st that’s tomorrow.” Lexa said as Clarke placed the nozzle back into its holster. “Well, technically it’s today since it’s,” Clarke checked her watch. “2.45 am.”

          “Why do you use that? Didn’t Anya or my father teach you horology?”

          “Yes, but it’s my dad’s. Not as useful as a dagger but it’s all I have left of him.” Clarke said then cleared her throat. “Your sister is some sort of savant by the way. I mean how she spotted a pattern like this when she can barely work a toaster is beyond me. She even has the most recent missing person posters in here too. Anya’s a master. She’ll be ok without Gustus…right?”

          “Of course.” Lexa said softly but the look in her eyes indicated she was concerned. Clarke was a little shocked at her own callousness, Anya was Lexa’s actual sister after all. She should be the one reassuring Lexa and not the other way around. “Right, of course. So, we’ll get into Brunicksville at 7 am. Since we’re on the clock with this one, we should hit ground running. Show these photos around town and see if anyone recognises them.” Clarke said as she got back into the car. Lexa agreed and they set off.

**Brunicksville, Oregon**

          It was a quaint little town, small shops were huddle together along one stretch of road, no more than six on either side and a little café on the corner. Clarke was hit with sense of nostalgia when a little kid rode pass the car on a blue tandem bike. “It’ll be faster if we should split up and canvas the area. I’ll take the left side of the street.” Lexa said hoping out of the car without another word or even looking at her. Clarke smiled, it was actually nice to have some familiarity as Anya use to do the same.

          Clarke had no luck so far, everyone said that hadn’t seen the couple. She spotted Lexa walk into the local grocers and headed her way. She held door open for an older woman and young man carrying a basket full of apples. “Thank you dear.” The woman said then entered. Clarke smiled at her and motioned for the guy to enter. “Please, you first.” He said with a grin. Clarke didn’t argue and stepping but still helped him with the door, “Gentlemen stuff work for you?”

          “It got you to smile so I’d say so.” He said, his smile getting wider causing Clarke to roll her eyes playfully. “Gentlemen are supposed to keep their hair short and neat but you seem to be channelling Bucky Barnes.”

          “I guess that makes me a roguish gentleman which makes me ten times more appealing.”

          “And egotistical.”

          “You say that but you are still smiling.”

          Clarke didn’t have time to retort as she spotted Lexa by the back counter. She saw Lexa handing the man a poster but only heard the last part of the conversation. “Sorry Miss, I don’t recognise them. You say you and your **friend** are looking for them?”

          “Yes, we are.” Clarke said making her presence known.

          “I see, I’m sorry I can’t help you.” He said handing Lexa the poster back.

          “Who are you looking for?” Bucky Barnes said placing the basket of apples on the counter.

          “Our friends went missing last year. They may have passed through and we’re just asking around the area.” Lexa said handing him the poster. “Yea, I think I know this guy. I recognise his tattoo, they were just married right?” He said handing the poster back to the older man who changed his tune. “Oh yes, yes. I remember now. I think they stopped in for some supplies and directions before taking off.”

          “Directions?” Lexa said retaking the poster.

          “To the interstate, I can give you the same if you like.”

          “Yes please.” Clarke said. The man told them where to go and they made their leave. “Nice to meet you, smiles.”

          Clarke turned away and walked backwards for a few steps. “You too Bucky.” She heard him laughing from behind. “What?” She said when meeting Lexa’s disapproving face. “Did you get any information or were you too distracted by the boy who belongs in a shampoo commercial?” Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow! That was funny yet so bitchy. You know, you and Anya are a lot alike. And to answer your question, no I didn’t find anything but it wasn’t because I was distracted. No one recognised them or saw them.”

          “Maybe they’re lying.”

          “Oh yea, how’d you figure that?” Clarke said they got into the car.

          “Because the shopkeeper was extremely hospitable when I mentioned I was with a friend then you showed up and he shut down.”

          “Yea I picked up on that. You think he’s behind the disappearances.”

          “We have no evidence of that so we should check around the directions he gave us.”

          “You got it boss.” Clarke said with a smile and turned the ignition. They were just outside the town limits when Clarke’s head began to swim. “Clarke?” Lexa said as the blonde began to swerve along the empty road. Clarke pulls over quickly and wrenches the handbrake up. It feels like her head is splitting in half. She holds her hands to her eyes and sees quick flashes running through her mind. A mass of trees, fruit filled baskets and Bucky Barnes then something slashing into his stomach.

          “Clarke?” Lexa grabbed her shoulder. Clarke is broken out of her daze and coated in sweat. “Clarke, what’s wrong?” The blonde takes a few deep breaths as she turns to Lexa to answer, she spots the orchard sitting across the road from them with fruit baskets littered throughout. Without a word, Clarke turned off the engine and exited the car, ignoring Lexa calling her name. She was half away across the road when Lexa grabbed her shoulder and turned Clarke to face her. “Clarke! What is going on?”

          “I think…I think there is something in there.” Clarke said pointing inside the orchard. Lexa narrowed her eyes and tilted her head, not believing her. “Look, I…I can’t explain. I just have this feeling.”

          “A feeling? You nearly run us of the road for a feeling?”

          “You don’t have to believe me but I’m going to check it out. You can come or you leave. I can wait for you here.” Clarke said before walking into the orchard alone. She wandered around for a good fifteen minutes but she had not found anything. Just trees and apples. Maybe she was wrong. Her visions are fragments, muddled and it would not be the first time Clarke had made a mistake. She was about to give up when her phone began to ring. “Lexa?”

          “You should see this.” Lexa gave her directions and hung up. Clarke found her standing in a small clearing in the heart of the orchard, looking up at a scarecrow. It did not look like the typical scarecrow with a plastic face and hair with some old ripped clothes. Its hair looked real, its face looked like leather stitched together, and its clothes looked like they had been maintained.

          “Gross.” Clarke said as Lexa handed her a missing person’s report. “The tattoo. This thing has one as well. The exact same one in the exact same position.” Clarke looked at the picture then up to Scarecrow’s neckline. “So, this isn’t leather. Its skin is actually skin. Human skin. OK, Scarecrow prepare to burn. I’ll grab the equipment.” Clarke said.

          “I don’t think that is going to work, Clarke.” Lexa said staring up at the thing before turning to the blonde. “Look around, there are fruit baskets surrounding the clearing which is free of weeds and other plant life. The grass mowed. People have been placing flowers and other gifts at its feet. This thing is revered and worshiped like a god.”

          “A god?”

          “This scarecrow must be a vessel for one. There is Pagan celebration called the Mabon to show respect to the impending winter while giving thanks to the sun that provided them with a good harvest.”

          “And this town has had a very good harvest. So how do we kill a god?” Clarke said.

          “Gods cannot be killed but they can be banished. Gods require a power source and vessel to enter our realm. We need to find that power source and destroy it. The vessel will become meaningless after as will the sacrifices.” Lexa said then began walking back to the car.

          “Sacrifices?”

          “The couples that went missing, I think they were part of a sacrificial ritual. September is the spring equinox. Various cultures all over the world believe September is the perfect time of year to perform rituals concerned with protection, death and harvest.”

          “But rituals are usually pretty strict right? So why are people disappearing in sporadic patterns?” Clarke said.

          “A man and woman are always taken. It could be a fertility rite, the town was predominantly older citizens, I only saw two younger families.”

          “So the town folk are sacrificing people for babies and apples?” Clarke said handing over the keys to Lexa.

          “Possibly. People sacrifice themselves and others for ideals Clarke, to do so for children and food is not as farfetched as it seems. But we do need to know more.” Lexa said as she did a U-turn back into town. “Say we do find how to stop this scarecrow, what about the town’s people? Do we just let them get away with murder and ritual sacrifice?”

          “With the god banished the town’s harvest will wither and die, that will have to be punishment enough. First things first though, we need to find out which god we are dealing with.” As they were driving pass, they saw a tow truck with Brunicksville painted on it pull into town with a jeep hooked on to the back with a couple up front. “I think they found their next sacrificial victims.” Lexa said.

          Clarke was not so sure, she spotted a familiar sickle on the scarecrow. She saw it slice into the man with floppy hair, but how was she going to explain that to Lexa. “Clarke? You have another one of your feelings again?” Lexa said. “I was thinking, specific gods have specific rituals right? Maybe we should split up. I’ll stay here and keep my eyes on the couple and you go research the thing. I can feed you details about how the town’s people treat them. Could give you clues as to which god we’re dealing with.”

          “What about you, will you be safe here by yourself? The next town is three hours away.”

          “I think so, I mean they are sacrificing people but I’m alone so I think I’ll be ok. I’ll keep my head down.”

          “Very well. Be careful.”

          Clarke grabbed a few supplies from the trunk and walked into town while Lexa headed for the next town. Clarke strolled into town watching the couple through the diner window. The waitress and the rest of the folk inside the diner seemed to be friendly and chatted away. Clarke spotted the garage. She headed in that direction and found the young man from earlier. He smiled at her as she entered. “Hey you’re back.”

          “I never left.”

          “Where’s your friend?”

          “She’s just driving around some more.”

          “I’m sorry about your friends, I don’t know what to say but I kind of understand how you feel. Someone I knew disappeared too.” He said wiping the grease of his hands.

          “Really? A guy and a girl.” She said.

          “My dad…and his mistress.”

          “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories…Finn.” Clarke said looking to the name tag on his overalls. Finn followed her eyes and smiled.

          “It’s a better name than Bucky don’t you think? And don’t worry about it, I get a little mushy around this time of year.”

          “Yea, Finn is better. I can I ask why you turn into a sap this time of year?” Finn laughed lightly.

          “My dad and his girlfriend bailed around this time.” _Interesting._

          “Listen Finn, my friend and I have been travelling for a while and thought we might stick around for a bit. It’ll be getting dark soon so is there any home stays or motels room here?”

          “Ah no, sorry, there’s nothing like that around here. We don’t get much travellers staying here. All of them just pass through. The nearest motel is next to the county bus station which is about a 40 minute drive away.”

          “I see. So are you a local, Finn?”

          “Not really. I’m from Portland. My uncle asked me to come stay with him for a while after my mom died and I dunno. I just really like down here. It’s quiet and peaceful. I’ve been here for almost a year now and there hasn’t been a single crime.”

          “The perfect little town huh?”

          “I know it sounds like the boonies but I love it.” Finn said with a small laugh. Clarke smiled as he ran his hands through his thick brown hair. Maybe not everyone was involved with the scarecrow. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it.” Clarke said. Finn quickly stepped forward. “Oh, well, like I said we don’t get much traffic through here so folk like to squeeze as much out of passers through. My boss fixed the car already, I just need to pretend to be busy with it. I’m due for a break. Would you like to join me for some coffee or something? My treat.”

          “Sure.” It was the best way to get some free food and information. “Great. Follow me. Oh hey, I didn’t get your name.”

          “Lucy.” Finn extended his hand. “Nice to meet you Lucy.”

          “You too Finn.”

          A bell jingled as they entered the diner. The majority of the folk were still fawning over the couple. They side eyed her as she walked through with Finn who left her at a small table then went to order them some food. He returned with a tray with some sandwiches and two slices of apple pie. “You have to try the pie. This town does them like no other.” He said handing a slice over to her. Clarke didn’t want anything to do with the pie, it was tainted with blood. “Oh it looks delicious but I’m actually allergic to apples.”

          “Really? That’s too bad. It’s amazing.” Finn said pulling the plate back over to his side. “Yea, it’s a real shame. I saw the orchard on the way in and took a look around. You guys have pretty scary looking scarecrow out there.” Clarke said.

          “Yea it freaks me out but I guess that folk around are paranoid about people stealing some of the seeds and producing the apples elsewhere. Not that it matters much.”

          “What do you mean?”

          “Well, sometimes Mary…you met sort of, asks me pick up some of the apple baskets from the orchard. She can’t really carry the baskets anymore because of her back. Anyway sometimes I find some random pieces of clothing. I guess people go and do the do there.”

          “Do the do?” Clarke said with laugh. Finn joined in. He seemed like a nice guy and like Niylah, was providing her with some normalcy. But she had a job to do so Clarke decided to steer the conversation back to the town. She made a point of looking over to the couple. “Wow, quite the spread over there. You holding out on me?”

          “It’s one of those quirks I guess.” Finn looked over then back to her shrugging his shoulders. “You said you have been here for about a year now right?” Finn nodded his head and took sip of his drink. “How many people have travelled through here since you’re been here?”

          “Uh, maybe six or so. Why?” Finn said. Clarke quickly gave him a smile. “I don't know, sometimes towns like this are busy at certain periods. I mean you said the apples are unlike any other so is there like a festival or something like that during certain times of the year?”

          “Oh right, uh, no actually. That’s weird now that I think about it.” Finn seemed to be mulling this new found information in his head but Clarke needed more information. “So do a lot of people settle here like yourself?”

          “Not really. Most people are born and live their lives here. My mom was the last exception.”

          “Really? Why did she leave?”

          “I dunno. She never said. I think something to do with my dad though. My mom was pregnant with me when he ditched us so she packed up and left.” Finn cleared his throat and bit into his sandwich. "How old are you Finn?" He looked up to her a little confused by her sudden question. "Uh, 23, why?" Clarke smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Just curious." She said. Clarke had an idea where his father and the other woman went. “Finn?” The pair look up to find a police officer by their table. “Hey Uncle Jack.”

          “Shouldn’t you be working?” Uncle Jack said looking over to Clarke. “I’m just on a break. This is Lucy.”

          “Yes, you’re one who was looking for that couple.” He said then looking back to Finn, “Your break is only 40 minutes. Mary said you’ve been here for over an hour and a half.” Uncle Jack before discreetly looking over at the couple.

          “Right, sorry. I was actually going to give Lucy a ride to the motel, she and her friend need a place to stay.” Finn said and looked over to Clarke sheepishly.

          “I thought you and your friend had a car?” _Shit._

          “We do but, you see, she was closer to the couple than I was. And she like to deal with her grief alone so she’ll be driving around for a while, probably until after midnight or she’s low on fuel. So you know.” The sheriff eyed her suspiciously, she doubted that her description from Stanford or Jericho made it this far but Clarke was still a little on edge around law enforcement.

          “I’ll drop her off.” The officer said.

          “Oh well I was…”

          “I’ll drop her off Finn. You get back to work.”

          “Hey Finn, why don’t you give me your number. I’ll call you when I get there. We could keep in touch.” Clarke said holing out her phone. Finn smiled and quickly punched in his number. An hour later, she was being dumped at a bus station. Clarke ran inside and tried to book the next bus back to Brunicksville. There was one but only ran every four hours. “Shit!” Clarke said aloud. She called Lexa to let her know that she had been side lined for now.

*

          Lexa got to the next town in record time and found a local history museum and wrangled an impromptu meeting with the curator. She wasn’t comfortable leaving Clarke alone with a town potentially filled with human sacrificing pagans but the blonde made good points. Lexa was glad to be on her own for a bit. Lexa had never come across a true blue psychic before. She wasn’t afraid of Clarke but her abilities unsettled her and wondered if her family knew about them. What troubled Lexa was that Clarke had seemingly been bestowed with her abilities since her encounter with Wanheda, why and for what purpose was of concern.

          “So you’re the journalist?” The curator said breaking her out of her revelry. “Yes.” She said as he walked her through the library. “I’m doing a paper on small town lore particularly pagan worship.”

          “Well, I don’t think you’ll find many locals who are practicing paganism.”

          “It’s more about the importation of pagan gods into early American culture. Specifically, woods god that live in orchards.” The curator sat her in a small back room and brought her several texts. He had been talking her through a few when she spied a familiar looking scarecrow. Lexa thanked him for this time and left. She had just entered the car when her phone rang. “Clarke? Have you found anything?”

          _“Maybe, I don’t think this quaint little town just uses strangers passing through. I found out that Finn’s dad and a woman apparently skipped town on around the same time that there was gap between the missing couples. They were never heard from again.”_

          “Finn?”

          _“Shampoo commercial.”_

          “Right, well it makes sense, Anya’s journal that the sacrificial ritual takes place on one night and the town is secluded. It would be a stroke of luck for travellers to pass through on that day and for the town folk to keep them occupied long enough for the ritual.”

          _“You found something?”_

          “I think we’re dealing with A Vanir, Norse god of protection and prosperity. People built effigies of them and practiced human sacrifice, a man and a woman, to appease the god. Legends depicted the god’s power stems from a sacred tree once the first winter sun has set.”

          _“So the ritual can be done as soon as the sun sets.”_

          “Yes, you need to get that couple as far away from that town right now.”

          _“Yea, so I have bad news. A cop drove me out of town and dumped me at bus station. I can get a ticket back to Brunicksville but I won’t get there in time.”_

          “How is it that you attract police attention every single time you’re left alone? I’m leaving now, I think I can make back to the orchard in time. I’ll meet you at the station as soon as the couple is safe.”

          _“You can’t do this by yourself. You said yourself that gods cannot be killed.”_

          “Yes but some gods are contained to their worshipping grounds. I think if I can get the couple out of the orchard then it won’t be able to follow.”

          _“You **think**?”_

          “Just stay put Clarke.” Lexa hung up the phone and headed back to her car.

          It was dark when Lexa got back to the orchard. She recognised the couple’s Jeep from earlier so Lexa assumed that they had beat her there. The car engine was still warm and some smoke was escaping from under the hood so they didn’t have that much of a head start. Lexa leapt out and grabbed a shotgun from the trunk and ran into the orchard. Half way through, Lexa heard screaming. She ran in that direction and came across the couple who were scared out of their mind. The scarecrow appeared behind them, she shot it on the spot. The shot managed to knock it back but only for a few seconds.

          “RUN!” Lexa said. The couple didn't need to be told twice. Lexa turned every few seconds to shoot at the scarecrow. It would drop to its knees then bounce right back up. As soon as they were outside the orchard, Lexa turned around and aimed her gun waiting for the scarecrow. It never showed. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief, her inclination that it couldn’t exit the orchard proved to be true. Lexa dropped the couple at the bus station. They thanked her profusely then left on the next available bus. Lexa tried calling Clarke but she didn’t pick up. She looked around the station but couldn’t find her either. The teller confirmed that Clarke had been there but left in a truck from Brunicksville. Lexa sped back to the orchard.

*

          Clarke couldn’t just sit on the bench. She called Finn and convinced him to pick her up. He showed up an hour after sunset. Apparently his uncle had him running errands since he got back from dropping Clarke off. “Hey, not that I didn’t want to see you again but you sounded a bit stressed on the phone.”

          “I need you to take me to the orchard now. Right now!” Clarke said as she hopped into his truck.

          “Ok…why?” Finn said as he pulled out of the station. “Finn you seem like a nice guy but your uncle and the rest of the town folk are freaks.”

          “What?"

         "Please, just listen…what the hell?” Finn slowed his car to a stop. His uncle’s patrol car along with the Brunicksville tow truck and a third vehicle were blocking the road. Three men were holding up guns and walking over to them. “Wait here.” Finn said getting out of the car.

          Clarke watched them talk as the two other men approached the car. Finn tried to pull them back but his uncle pulled him to the ground and handcuffed him. “Shit!” Clarke slipped into the drivers’ seat and attempted to drive off. She couldn’t get far as the three men started shooting the engine and the wheels. Clarke dropped on to her side to avoid the bullets. When the shooting stopped, Clarke attempt to pull her weapon out of her bag but the door swung open. “Don’t move! Get out of the car! I said get out of the car!” Uncle Jack said.

          “You also told me not to move you dick.”

          “Smart ass!” The sheriff said grabbing her by the collar and flinging her on to the road. The other two trained their guns on her while the sheriff cuffed her. He pulled her to his patrol as the truck driver began to hoist up Finn’s car. Clarke was pushed into the backseat next to Finn. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Finn said as his uncle got back into the car. “He’s sacrificing us aren’t you? I’m guessing the other two got away.” Clarke said.

          “You two can thank your friend for this.”

          “Yea because she’s one practising human sacrifice.”

          “I’m sorry Finn but it’s our responsibility to save the town. For the common good.” His uncle said exiting the car.

          They pulled Finn and Clark out of the car and into the orchard. They tied them to an apple tree a short distance from the entry so that the scarecrow didn’t catch up with them. “How considerate of you to face us away from our killer.” Clarke said. Uncle Jack gave his apologise again to Finn. “Fuck you! Fuck all of you!” Finn said to the men left them. He turned to Clarke. “I don’t understand. They are just going to leave us here?”

          “No, they're going to sacrifice us. Look, we can get out this. The scarecrow can’t cross over the orchard so all we need to do is get out of these ties and run as fast as we can.” Clarke said trying to break the branch she was tied to. She had made some head way but time was getting away from them. The crickets were still chirping so Clarke assumed that they were safe for now. They had been there for about an hour or more and the scarecrow hadn’t shown itself yet, not that Clarke was complaining. Maybe Lexa removing the original couple had angered the god that it gave up on the town already. Clarke knew she spoke too soon. The crickets stopped. Silence ensued.

          “Can you see him? Is he moving?”

          “What?”

          “The scarecrow! Is it moving?”

          Finn moved his head around, trying to get a better angle. “I dunno, I can’t see...I th..” A loud screech of tires broke through the silence.

          “CLARKE!”

          “LEXA! WE’RE HERE!” she said.

          Clarke was about to tell Finn to remain calm that her friend was coming to save them when the Scarecrow appear before them. “HOLY FUCK!” Finn said. The Scarecrow looked at both of them. It removed a sickle from under its leather jacket and was about to strike when it was blasted back. Lexa pumped it with a few more shots until it was a couple of paces away and on the ground. She quickly cut Finn and Clarke’s ties and tossed Clarke an extra gun. As soon as it was in her hands, Clarke aimed the gun but the scarecrow had vanished. The three sprinted to the orchards gates. “What about the tree?” Clarke said.

          “Dawn is not far off. We’ll find and burn it in the morning. We need to get out of here.”

          They all stopped in their tracks when they heard a branch crack near them. Clarke and Lexa put Finn between them and aimed their guns. “LOOK OUT!” Finn said as he pushed Lexa out of the way of the Scarecrow’s sickle, only for it to plunge into his gut. Finn looked at Clarke, blood seeping out of his mouth, Clarke was momentarily frozen in the spot which was enough time for the Scarecrow to grab her. As soon as it grabbed her shoulder, Clarke snapped out of her daze and began shooting but it little good. The scarecrow seemed strong now that Finn was bleeding to death. Clarke started to struggle but slipped to her knees. She was being dragged away when she heard Lexa grunt in exertion, not a second later, Gustus dagger flew pass Clarke’s face and into the scarecrow’s arm.

          Clarke was released as the scarecrow’s forearm went aflame. The engravings along the handle and blade illuminating in bright hues of green. The dagger dislodged as the creature’s arm turned to ash. Clarke grabbed the dagger and stabbed it into the scarecrow’s heart. Its sickle and by extension, Finn, was forgotten and fell to the ground. Flames exploded from its chest and spread across the scarecrow’s body, consuming it and burning it into dust. Once the flames died, Clarke saw a light breaking free of the ash. Using her foot, Clarke pushed the residue aside to reveal the dagger, its engravings no longer highlighted in green but in red. She was surprised to find it cool to the touch despite being in a hot ash. Finn’s pained cough drew Clarke’s attention. The blonde looked to Lexa who subtly shook her head when she approached them.

          “You’re ok, you’re going to be ok.” Clarke said, her voice thick with sorrow. Finn tried to laugh but only ended up coughing up blood. He took a swallow breath when his coughing subsided.

          “I’m scared.” Finn said.

          “You will die with honour and my gratitude.” Lexa said rolling her jacket up and placing it under his head. Finn smiled at her and nodded.

          “The scarecrow?” he said.

          “Gone.” Lexa said as Clarke was stroking his hair.

          “The town?”

          “It will die.” Lexa said.

          “Good.” Finn said then turned his Clarke, “Hey, what happened to your smiles?” It was the last thing he said. Finn’s head rolled back limply and his eye where still open after he took his last breath. Clarke wiped the tear from her eyes and closed his eyes. Lexa gently touched Clarke’s back which prompted the blonde to rest her head on to Lexa’s shoulder. The brunette was a little stiff at first but she soon relaxed into the embrace.

          “We can’t save everyone Clarke.”

          “I know. It’s just…he didn’t even know my name.” Clarke said.

          They sat quietly for a moment before Lexa got up to remove the sickle and place Finn’s hands over his chest. Once he was situated in more dignified manner, they went in search of the tree. Finding it as the sun peeked over horizon, an old and warped apple tree with Norse cravings on it. Clarke and Lexa carried Finn’s body over and placed it at the base of the tree. After salting his body and the tree, they soaked them with lighter fluid. Lexa picked up a fallen branch and lit up one end. She was about to burn the tree and Finn but stopped and offered the branch to Clarke.

          “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Clarke said then cremated Finn. They stood there until there was nothing left. “Oh, here.” Clarke said handing Lexa the dagger. Lexa held it in her hand for a long moment before tucking it back into sheath and holstering it in the back of her jeans. Lexa then leaned over and whispered “We have company.” The sheriff and his cronies from the previous night were standing by smoking tree. The other two were in shock about it now being nothing but a burnt piece of wood. The sheriff was in shock too but because he sacrifice his nephew for nothing. The two women walked up to them. Clarke glared at the sheriff then spat in his face.

          “His blood is on your hands. I hope you live with that for the rest of your life.” Clarke said then walking off. Lexa stayed behind for a beat. “May you live forever.” She said before joining Clarke back at the car. As they drove pass the town, the apples on the trees began to brown and the once mighty green trees that surrounded the town were beginning to wilt. Clarke supposed that was a good as it could get. Not like they could file a police report. About 2 hours away from Brunicksville, Lexa pulled the car over. Clarke turned her way with a quizzical look. Lexa put the dagger on the dashboard. Its thud was most likely soft but to them, it sounded more like the weight of the world had been dropped in front of them.

*

          They stared at it for the longest time. Lexa didn't know what to think, her father had used that dagger many times before but it had never lit up, not once. If it had only illuminated when Clarke used it, Lexa would have assumed that it was tied to her abilities but as Lexa was lying on the ground watching Clarke and Finn were being dragged away, the green hues generated from the dagger. Yet when Clarke used it turned red, why switch between different colours and more to the point how could it dispose of a god's vessel without touching its power source.

          “Have you ever seen it do something like that before?” Clarke said.

          “No.”

          “Any ideas why it lit up green and red?”

          “No. Tell me about the feeling you had in front of the orchard.”

          “It’s not really a feeling. It was more like visions. I get these flashes. Mostly it happens when I’m _close_ to where it happens.”

          “Visions? Are you suggesting that you’re a psychic?”

          “I don’t know. It’s not a constant thing. I can go days, weeks even without having visions. I have no control over it. I just see things and sometimes that they come true.”

          “What do you mean by sometimes?”

          “I saw Finn die. I saw you die in your apartment. I was actually in the room. You looked up at me and said ‘my fight is over’ then the fire burned you alive. So I ran to your door and thankfully I got there in time.”

          “What about Costia? Did you see her die?”

          “No and that’s been bugging me since the fire. Why didn’t I get visions about her? I was there in the building until the alarms went off. I would have saved her if I knew.”

          “Did my family know about this? About your visions?”

          “Yea that’s how I met them.”

          Lexa didn't say a word, she just turned back on to the road, put the car in gear and drove off. There were too many questions and not enough answers. For the first time in years, Lexa wanted and needed her family. Lexa noticed that Clarke began to look out the passenger window into the dense forest, looking just as lost as Lexa was. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching.

#--#

          A man stepped out of the tree line when the car was nothing more than a pin prick on the horizon. He pulled out his phone and dialled.

          “I’ve located the dagger.”

          “ _But you haven’t acquired it.”_

          “It’s no longer dormant.”

          “……”

          “Looks like you’re no longer the running favourite. Put me on with our Queen. I think she’ll very interested to know who are in possession of the dagger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you for reading and all the kudos so far, I really appreciate it and am so glad you're enjoying the story. More guests stars are coming your way.


	5. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa investigate a haunted asylum where they run into would-be ghosthunters and spirit who pits the two of them against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next four guest stars have arrived! One is a mention but will make an appearance later down the line. Big thank you for reading and the kudos so far, it's really appreciated.

          Lexa stood at the foot of Costia’s headstone. It had been about two months since the funeral but she had only recently come to pay her respects. The investigation into Costia’s death was still ongoing with Lexa being a person of interest, however the police had little evidence or leads to follow. It wouldn’t be long until it became a cold case. To her family and friends, Costia’s death would be an unsolved murder for the rest of their days. Even if Lexa found and destroyed the creature, Costia’s family would never believe her, they would never find peace.

          “You always enjoyed being near the ocean so I thought I would bring a piece of it to you.” She said placing the shell on the base of stone. “I’m sorry. I should have done more to protect you. I should have stayed away from you all together. But what’s done is done. Your fight is over. Please be at peace, I don’t think I could survive losing you twice.” Lexa leaned forward and kissed the headstone. Clarke was standing a few feet away to give her some privacy, approaching when Lexa stood. Clarke gave a small smile to the brunette holding up a bouquet of flowers. “May I?”

          “Of course.” Lexa said stepping back a little. Lexa was a little surprised when Clarke began speaking to the headstone. “Hey, so I know we only met once but it was really nice to have known you Costia. Here, these are for you. I hope you like them. They’re called forget-me-nots. I thought maybe that it would be appropriate. Don’t worry about Lexa, I’ll take care of her for you. Rest in peace, please.” Clarke said then bounced up onto her heels. The blonde cleared her throat when she made eye contact with Lexa. “You ready to head out?” Lexa nodded and the two left the cemetery.

          “Did you hear back from Indra?” Clarke said.

          “Yes but she said the last time she saw Anya or my father was when the three of you helped her with that wendigo a few months back”

          “So we’re back at square one.”

          “Not necessarily. Indra said the conclave sounds like some sort of ritual of what she has not idea but probably linked to the dagger somehow since my dad sent it away with you. As for Wanheda and Jusheda, she knows as much as we do which is not much other than it means commander of death and blood. She’s never heard of any creature or spirit called that.”

          “Indra say anything else?”

          “Yes that she’s not our mother and it’s not her job to keep track of my family. Indra’s hunting at the moment but has offered her base in Virginia for us to use. An offer which we should take.”

          “What about Anya and Gustus?” Clarke said as the two got into the car.

          “What about them?”

          “They’re still missing.” Clarke said with a confused look. “We have tried to contact them Clarke, repeatedly. They are not on any current law enforcement wanted lists or match the descriptions of any known John and Jane Doe in county morgues. They don’t want to be found.”

          “So we just give up?”

          “Yes.”

          “You may have walked out on your family and spent the last few years in libraries and going to pep rallies but I have spent every day of the past five years with Anya. I can’t just give up.”

          “Don’t presume to know why I left my family Clarke. Their trails are cold, what do you suggest we do?” Clarke pulled out Anya’s journal. “There is nothing there Clarke. We’ve read through it.”

          “No, I read through it. You, for whatever reason refuse to even acknowledge it. Anyway, Anya made a point of us finding it, she obviously wants us to have it. Maybe if we retrace her steps, we’ll find something.”

          “Clarke…”

          “How about a compromise? We try shadowing the journal for a couple of weeks. If we don’t find anything then we head straight to Indra’s.”

          “Fine.” Lexa said. She didn’t it would help but then again Clarke had a point, Indra had already provided them all she knew.

          “Great. I think I have something. Last night, I searched some of the locations Anya named in her journal and this one, Rosewood Mental Asylum had a recent hit. A cop and his partner were investigating the abandoned building earlier that night, then they go home and shoot their wives. There was another murder attached to building in the 90s. A couple of kids broke in, one of them killed the other and set fire to the place. Both the kid and the cops claim they were possessed.”

          “People trying to claim insanity are hardly cause of us to investigate Clarke.”

          “Anya and I have looked into less.”

          Lexa sighed and rolled her eyes up to the roof then to her hands on the wheels. “Where is this asylum?”

** Rosewood Mental Asylum, Rockford, Illinois **

          It was nearly midnight when they arrived. Lexa and Clarke parked around the back of the condemned building. “Ok so, both the cop and the kids were in the south wing. I think if there is something going on here, that’s where it’s centred.” Clarke said. Lexa listened as she surveyed the area. The building was barely standing, the top floor was caved in and practically all the windows were smashed but the bars were still intact. The majority of the walls had signage notifying people that it was condemned and to stay out. The graffiti and trash around the place suggested that people didn’t take notice. Not that Lexa should be judging, she was about to enter herself.

          “What’s the history on the place?”

          “Completely clean, well for us anyway. The asylum used to the bread and butter of the town but was closed down after a huge riot. Guess where the riot started?” Clarke said after they entered the old reception area. “The south wing.” Lexa said. Clarke clicked her tongue and winked.

          “A+. That’s where they housed the high profile patients like the criminally insane, psychotics etc. In 84’, the patients attacked everyone and everything, staff, security, even other patients. Pretty gory from what I read, I mean some of the bodies weren’t even found.”

          “People seem to be constantly coming in and out of this place, why was the cop or that boy targeted?” Lexa said.

          “This could be why.” Clarke shows Lexa the cut iron chains that hung around the door to the south wing. Alongside salt, iron acted as a spirit repellent, it didn’t kill them but it kept them at bay. “This door could have been sealed for years to stop people from getting in and unbeknownst to whoever, kept something from getting out.” They changed their rod iron bullets for the salt infused bullet cartridges. Salt was easier and cheaper to purchase after all. They moved through the corridor, checking each room as they passed, the only source of light was from their flashlights. They had been searching for about an hour when Clarke spoke. “So what do you think? Spirits possessing people?”

          “Spirits who are bound to buildings or locations don’t tend to branch out Clarke.” Lexa said coming to what looked like a torture chamber. There were gurneys with straps and various sharp instruments thrown around the place. “Sandford Ellicott.” Clarke said reading the name on some old file she found. “He was one of the people who didn’t make it out of the riot. I got to say he did some pretty sick stuff to people, giving them lobotomies, electric shock treatment, he tried all sorts of radical treatment for rage displacement.”

          “Rage displacement?” Lexa said as they exited the room. “Yea, he theorised if people vented their rage, they would be cured of it. He would literally shock and torture them until they broke and expressed their rage. Sick freak.” Clarke said.

          “The medical profession is hardly innocent when it comes to testing new treatments or procedures. He may have been doing what he could with who he had. Criminally insane is a little different from your suburban housewife crying over her husband’s fidelity.” Lexa said.

          “Really? Well some of these criminally insane people may have been put here for no other reason for things like sexuality, seeing spirits or having visions. You think they deserve what they got?” Clarke said stopping in the corridor, forcing Lexa to stop and look at her.

          “Having visions, like you?” Lexa said. Clarke rolled her eyes. “Forget it. Let’s just get back to searching.” She said and walked pass Lexa to do so. Lexa rolled her eyes to ceiling and willed herself to be calm but she couldn’t. “No.” Clarke sighed and turned to Lexa.

          “Look, we can talk later about what’s bothering you, I promise. But right now, we have to…”

          “To what Clarke? Walk around aimlessly? Or wait for you to have a vision?”

          “We have to find the undiscovered bodies then salt and burn them.”

          “Undiscovered bodies? There was fire, they are most likely ash. We have no proof of any spirit activity. We didn’t even have any before we got here Clarke. The cops murdered their wives. The boy set fire to the place after he killed his friend. What is supernatural about that?”

          “Anya…”

          “Enough Clarke, enough about Anya. I realise you two were attached at the hip but there’s nothing here!” Lexa said.

          She felt so angry with just about everything. The radio silence from both her sister and father even when Lexa called them repeatedly, not even after the fire. Yet Anya deemed it prudent to contact Clarke though. Anya and their father may well be dead but Clarke kept talking about them like they were going to stroll through the door at any moment. Jusheda took Costia from her and made have tainted her with some supernatural abilities the way Clarke had with Wanheda. Lexa may come to embody the very life she had tried to separate herself from.

          Suddenly, they heard voices echoing down the corridor. They looked at each other and decided to put their conversation aside for now. As soon they rounded the corner, someone screamed. “Maya relax! They’re just girls.” The Asian boy said holding on to a handheld camera. “Oh shit, they have guns!” the scrawny kid said standing in front of Maya who said “OH MY GOD, PLEASE DON’T KILL US!”

          “Ok look we don’t want any trouble…” The Asian boy said.

          “Neither do we and we’re not going to hurt you. We’re police officers. I’m Clarke, this is Lexa. What’re your names?” Clarke said tucking the gun into the back of her jeans. Lexa huffed when Clarke gestured to do the same. She was also quite incensed when the blonde gave their real names. Reluctantly, Lexa put her shotgun into her backpack which she left on the floor by her feet.

          “I’m Monty, that’s Jasper and Maya.” Jasper also had a small handheld camera but had a pair of night vision googles on.

          “What are you guys doing in here?” Clark said.

          “Ghost-hunting.” Monty said. Jasper quickly interjected, “Well, actually we are filming a documentary about ghosts and getting scientific proof of their existence.”

          Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed. “Good luck.” She said grabbing her bag walking pass the group. Clarke was hot on her heels. “Lexa. Lexa!” She ignored her and continued on to the large double door. Lexa felt Clarke grab her arm and was about to protest when she came face to face with a spirit of what looked to be a former patient. It looked into her eyes and leaned forward mumbling.

          “GET DOWN!” Lexa did as Clarke asked and dropped to the floor. Clarke shot it with the salt bullet causing it to evaporate. “Oh sweet Lord…” Jasper said and Monty continued, “…of the Rings.”

          “How’s that for evidence?” Clarke said but Lexa ignored her when she saw how happy the two boys were. “The last person who came in contact with the spirit died so you two idiots might want to wipe those smiles of your faces.” Lexa said getting to her feet. Jasper and Monty immediately slumped their shoulders and their eyes went wide.

          “It’s too dangerous for you three here. You need to leave.” Clarke added. As soon as she did, the large double doors of the south wing slammed shut. Clarke and Lexa ran to the door and tried to pull it open but it refused to budge. “Let’s break it down.” Maya said with a slight panic in her voice. “I don’t think that’s possible. These types of doors are designed not to be broken down.” Clarke said.

          “The windows.” Jasper said grabbing a piece of wood.

          “They’re barred.” Monty said addressing the obvious.

          “Well how the hell are we supposed to get out?!” Maya said becoming frantic.

          “We’re not. There is something in here and it doesn’t want us to leave.” Clarke said.

          Maya went completely white and Jasper quickly held her close. “It’s going to be ok. I won’t let anything happen to you.” He said and kissed her forehead. Lexa felt the guilt bubbling up to the surface, those were her last words to Costia and she failed. Lexa stormed off.

          “Where are you going?” Clarke said.

          “To find the bones!” Lexa said without looking back.

*

          Clarke was concerned, Lexa had been on edge since Brunicksville and she looked like she was about ready to combust. Clarke had tried to talk to Lexa about the dagger and what it meant but was brushed off at every turn. “Bones? What bones?” Jasper said alerting Clarke to the fact that she had been put in charge of taking care of the three would-be ghost hunters. “Bones of the spirits. We need to salt and burn them to put them to rest. Come on, we have to stick to together. Stay close.” Clarke said following behind Lexa. They double checked the rooms they had searched earlier but found nothing so they went deeper into the asylum. “Jasper, put it down.” Maya said pushing Jasper’s camera wielding hand. “I can’t I have to document everything for evidence. Wow, this place is orbing like crazy.” He said.

          “That’s dust particles and insects.” Lexa said over her shoulder then added “Idiot.” Jasper seemed a bit put off but kept filming none the less. They checked a few more rooms but were no closer to finding the bones. “Any words of wisdom from the professionals?” Jaspers said. Clarke walked in front of the camera, “Next time you hear a place is haunted, don’t go in.” She said then walked up to Lexa.

          “Hey. Look I know you’re upset and with everything that has happened recently, you have every right to be….”

          “If you have a point to make Clarke then make it.”

          “We should talk, clear the air, we both have concerns so…” Clarke stopped when she saw Lexa look over her shoulder. Jasper was filming their moment. Clarke had to jump in front of the brunette while Monty stood in front of his friend to stop Lexa from pummelling him. “Hey, hey, calm down.” Clarke said to Lexa then turned to Jasper. “What is your problem?! Put that thing away!”

          “Jasper, just listen to them please. And can you let go, you’re actually hurting my hand.” Maya said. Everyone knotted their brow and turned to his girlfriend. Jasper held up the camera with both his hands. Suddenly, Maya was pulled into an old cell and the door slammed shut. Maya began screaming and banging against the door. “HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!”

          “MAYA! DON’T WORRY I’LL SAVE YOU!” Jasper said trying to pull the door open. Everyone pitched in to help but like the south wing doors, it was sealed shut. The door was made of metal otherwise Clarke and Lexa would have shot the door knob off. Maya kept screaming for help but then went silent. “Maya?!” Jasper said. The door cracked open. He didn’t hesitate and ran into the room. Maya was sitting in the corner, with her knees tucked to her chest and her head resting on her legs. “Are you ok? Did it hurt you?” he said crouching down to her.

          Clarke looked over to Lexa, who agreed that they needed to watch the girl who could become psychotic at any moment. Maya looked up with tears running down her cheeks but she shook her head. “137.”

          “Sorry?” Lexa said. Maya cleared her throat, “It whispered in my ear. 137.”

          “Room number.” Both Clarke and Lexa said to each other. “This doesn’t make sense. Why didn’t the spirit hurt Maya like the others?” Clarke whispered to Lexa so that the trio couldn’t hear. Lexa did no such effort. “Maybe the spirit is a death omen.”

          “What? Death Omen? What the hell does that mean? Is Maya going to die?” Jasper said. Clarke attempted to reassure him but Lexa cut her off. “It’s a possibility.”

          “What?!” Maya said. Clarke stepped in between the couple and Lexa. “We don’t know that for sure. For all we know is that the spirit was trying to tell us something, something about room 137.”

          “We’ll see. You three stay here. Clarke will watch over you for now. Don’t leave this room. I’m going to see if there’s anything of note in 137.” Lexa said taking off without looking back. Clarke watched Lexa move down the halls crossly but quickly decided not to argue. She turned and smiled at the young couple and Monty. They were all huddled in the corner while Clarke kept watch at the cell door. It was eerily quiet. It was if the spirits had just left them, Clarke was unsettled at the thought.

          “So how do you guys know about this ghost stuff?” Jasper said holding Maya close to him with one arm and filmed with the other.

          “It’s our job.” Clarke said.

          “Why would you want a job like this?” Maya said.

          “We don’t.”

          “Why don’t you guys just quit?” Monty said.

          “Maybe one day when we owe nothing more to anyone.”

          “I hope it’s soon.” Clarke smiled softly at Monty who returned it with a smile of his own. A gun shot echoed loudly through the empty halls. “What the hell?” Monty said jumping to his feet while Clarke dropped to her knee with a splitting headache. Clarke saw Lexa being thrown across the room, falling to the floor unconscious, then something grabbed her face. Clarke felt as if electricity was running through her body. Amongst the pain, Clarke saw images of stairwells and ventilation shaft with what looked like fluid pouring out of it. Next Clarke saw a name tag; Ellicott.

          “Are you ok?” Monty said leaning next to Clarke. She snapped her eyes open and looked over to Maya and Jasper with concerned looks on their faces. “Yea, I’m fine. Do any of you know how to handle a shotgun?”

          “What?! No!” Jasper said looking at the gun in her hand and Maya shook her head. “I can. My mom takes me duck hunting sometimes.” Monty said much to Jasper’s surprise.

          “Ok, here. It’s loaded with rock salt, it won’t kill them but it repels the spirits. Stay put and I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Clarke said. She was about to leave when Monty spoke, “Wait, what about you? How are you going defend yourself?”

          Clarke’s response was pulling out the gun she kept in her boot. She smiled then ran off. She headed to room 137 first which turned out to Dr Ellicott’s office. Clarke guessed that it was the good doctor’s spirit behind all of this. The office was empty but Clarke spied a single shotgun cartridge on the floor with flicks of salt. It was most likely the shot they heard earlier. The casing was still warm to the touch but there was no other sign of Lexa. The asylum no longer had its upper floor so Clarke decided to check the basement.

          Clarke called out for Lexa repeatedly. She searched the basement as thoroughly as possible but still had not found Lexa. What she did find was a ventilation shaft tucked into the corner with dried stains on it. Clarke placed her duffel bag next to it and pried the vent open. She found something large stuffed inside, when she pulled it out and discovered that it was human remains, sort of. Its head had been bashed in pretty badly and some of the bones were broken and splintered, even falling apart when touched. Clarke looked to the white lab coat surrounding the remains, she lifted the name tag. Dr Ellicott.

          “How’d that rage therapy work out for you Doc?” Clarke said. She was reaching for her bag to salt and burn the remains when something grabbed her shoulder. Clarke spun and aimed her gun but immediately lowered it. “Fuck, Lexa! You scared the shit out of me! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling you.” Lexa ignored her and crouched down to the body.

          “It’s Ellicott. I think he’s source here. Remember what I said about his rage displacement theory. Maybe he’s been continuing his work after he died, the cop and the kid, made them so angry that they became homicidal.” Clarke said grabbing the salt.

          “The patients rioted and were deeply troubled Clarke. There are other bodies to be found, let’s go look for them.” Lexa said.

          “OK, sure, just a sec.” Clarke said tossing the salt on the body. “Now Clarke.”

          “Lexa, I’m not disagreeing with you. There’s a body right here, we torch it and its one less spirit to deal with.”

          “You want to set a body on fire in a decrypted building? We find the other bodies first, pile them together then we burn them.”

          “There’s no wood in here, it’s a basement, made of concrete and metal. Besides I don’t think…” Clarke said putting her gun down and grabbing lighter out of her bag.

          “Why can’t you just do as your told Clarke?”

          “Excuse me?”

          “You didn’t listen to my father or Anya when they told you to leave me. You didn’t listen to me when I told you to stay put at that bus station. And what happened? People died Clarke. They died because of you.”

          “It’s Ellicott, he’s done something to you hasn’t he?”

          “Step away from the body Clarke.” Lexa aimed her shot gun at Clarke who automatically held her hands up and stepped backwards.

          “Put the gun down, Lexa.”

          BANG.

          Clarke fell to the ground, fortunately, the gun was a double barrel and filled with rock salt. Lexa had discharged her gun earlier so she had no more bullets loaded and the rock salt, although it hurt and stung like crazy, didn’t cause much damage. Clarke was kicked on to her back by Lexa who tossed her gun aside and unsheathed her father’s dagger. Lexa looked at the blade and just like before the engravings began to glow green, giving the brunette a rather menacing glimmering. “Lexa, listen to me, we need to burn the body and you’ll be fine.” Clarke said rolling on to one arm while holding out the other, trying to calm the brunette who was circling Clarke like a vulture. “I was fine before you came into my life. I was perfect until you took everything from me.” Lexa’s nose began to bleed black ectoplasm.

          “I’m sorry she’s gone but what happened to Costia wasn’t my fault.”

          “It’s not just her. Anya called you after the fire. You! When I was the one who lost everything. Anya let you drive off with Tris. Even, my father gave you the dagger. What is so special about you Clarke?”

          “Please Lexa, fight him. You’re stronger than he is.”

          “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa said then stepped towards her, dagger ready. As Lexa lunged forward, instinct took over, Clarke reached out her hand and felt an overwhelming force move through her body and into her fingertips then out. Lexa was flung across the room. She slammed hard against the concrete wall and fell to the floor, unmoving. Clarke looked to her hand and slowly got to her feet. “Lexa?” Clarke very slowly moved closer. “Lexa?” Clarke picked the dagger off the floor, its glow shifted to red. She tucked the dagger into her belt. “Le—”

          Something grabbed Clarke’s face. It was Ellicott but his face was bashed in and his skin was falling off like it was being melted. “Don’t be afraid. I’m going to help you. I’m going to make you all better.” The spirit said. He lowered Clarke to the ground and pumped even more energy through her body. As she dropped the dagger and fell to her knees, Clarke felt the force from earlier flowing through her veins. She placed her hand on Ellicott’s melting face, surprised to find it was solid. Her hand didn’t move through the spirit. Ellicott looked confused and began to convulse. The spirit let go and moved away from Clarke. It eyed her suspiciously but then dispersed into smoke when two shots came through.

          Clarke looked over to the stairwell, Monty was standing with the shotgun aimed with Jasper and Maya behind him. “What the fuck?” Jasper said still holding on to his camera. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. If he was a cartoon, Clarke was sure that Jasper’s eyebrows would have above his own head. Ellicott showed up again behind the trio. “Look out!” Clarke said and they ran towards her with Ellicott fast behind them. Clarke reacched for the dagger and was about to strike when Ellicott stopped moving. The spirit burst into flames.

          Clarke heard fire crackling beside her. Lexa stood by the burning doctor’s remains with a lighter in her hand. Ellicott burned to ash, both his spirit and his body. “Thanks.” Clarke said to Monty and taking the gun off him. “Don’t worry, it’s over.” She said to the trio. The blonde walked up to Lexa who was wiping the black goo from nose. They eyed each other silently. Lexa couldn’t hold the blonde’s gaze for long and looked off to the side. Clarke handed her the dagger. She seemed to be a little shocked but accepted none the less. They grabbed their things and left with Monty, Jasper and Maya.

*

          Lexa trailed behind them. She was ashamed that the spirit got a holdover her, if she was honest with herself, Lexa was a puppet the second she stepped into asylum. “Thank you for your help but didn’t I tell you guys to stay put?” Clarke said. “I was totally on board with that but Maya, she wanted to help.” Jasper said staring adoringly over to his girlfriend who just shrugged and smiled.

          Once outside, Maya turned to Lexa and Clarke. “Thank you. You saved us.” Maya said hugging Clarke. Lexa declined the hug but shook the girl’s hand. She watched as Jasper and Monty gave Clarke a hug. Lexa again declined to their hugs, instead Jasper tapped his fingers to his brow while Monty nodded to her. “Hey, so do you guys have a number to call if there’s anything other incidences?” Monty said. Clarke gave him her number. They said their goodbyes and the three left in their car. Lexa had moved to Tris and was making a make-shift sling. She was having trouble with it as she only had one good arm. “How’s the arm?” Clarke said taking the fabric off her and helping Lexa put her injured arm up. “Hurts.”

          Lexa was at a lost, Clarke was not a mere psychic. Her abilities extended beyond visions. Clarke had physically pierced the veil and not only touched a spirit but harmed it with the press of her hand. She didn’t know what to do. Lexa couldn’t just kill Clarke. For one thing, Lexa was more than outmatched by whatever Clarke was. Another thing was that her father kept Clarke alive and had trusted her with his dagger and Anya trusted her too.

          “I’ll have to drive, for now.” Lexa nodded her head and got into the passenger seat. Clarke got into the car and drove to a nearby motel. Lexa dropped on to one of the beds and barely closed her eyes when Clarke spoke. “You tried to kill me.” Lexa propped herself up on to one elbow. Clarke was sitting on the other bed, facing her. “You shot me across the room with your hand.” Lexa said sitting up fully, mimicking Clarke’s posture. “Clearly we have things to discuss.” Clarke said. Lexa nodded and motioned for Clarke to take point.

          “I made you a promise to hunt and kill the thing that killed Costia and I will keep that promise. But we’ll need to trust each other. I know you’re in pain but, you can’t keep it bottled up inside or it will kill you. Hell, it nearly killed me. You blamed me for a lot of things which you had no right to do. I didn’t want Tris or the dagger. I didn’t want Finn or Costia to die. I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

          “I know. We have no answers, no solid leads, it was just easier to blame you than myself.”

          “What happened wasn’t your fault either.”

          “Yes it was. It seems like I’m destined for this life.” Lexa said looking at the dagger. “I shouldn’t have left, none of this would have happened.”

          “You don’t know that. Wanting to be free of this life is not a crime and what’s happened is not punishment for it.” Lexa looked at Clarke for a long moment, shocked that she was actually comforting Lexa after what had happened. “I’m sorry I tried to kill you.” Clarke smiled and some of the between tension faded away. “Yea well, we’ll chalk it up to bad medical advice. Look, I’m sorry too, for accusing you of abandoning your family. You wanted a different life, you shouldn’t be put down for that.”

          Lexa gave her a small smile. “You know I haven’t replaced you right? Your family loves you. They were just scared something would have happened to you if they weren’t around. And about Anya calling me, well, when was the last time you called her?”

          “A while. Of course the first time I do, she turns her phone off.”

          “Yea.” Clarke sighed looking at her hands.

          “Does it bother you, what you can do?” Lexa said.

          “I’ve never done anything more than have visions before today. I have no idea how I did it.” Clarke said flexing her hands then looked at Lexa. “I don’t know what’s happening to me.” She said then began to cry so Lexa leaned forward and placed her good hand on Clarke’s hands. “We’ll figure this out Clarke. You summoned your gift when that spirit and I tried to kill you, it was self-defence. You should not feel guilty for that. I don’t hold you accountable for anything.” Clarke wiped her tears with one hand and gripped Lexa’s hand with the other.

          “You made me a promise to avenge Costia but I never promised the same for your father, Clarke. I’m rectifying that now.”

          “There’s no need.”

          “Clarke.”

          “There’s no need because Wanheda or whatever that thing that tried to drown me didn’t kill my father. I did. I killed him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for next chapter:
> 
> Lexa cleared her throat and mimicked Clarke’s position. Both their heads resting on the one pillow, both keeping their eyes on the water stained ceiling. “You said that you killed him. May I ask how?” Lexa said.
> 
> 4 new guest characters plus 2 characters are frequently mentioned make an appearance. Thanks for reading!


	6. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells Lexa about her life before she was a hunter, how Wanheda came to her and how she met Anya and Gustus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New guest stars and some previous ones coming at you.

**Violetville, Baltimore**

Six years ago…..

          It was beautiful spring day, a perfect day for baseball. With a tremendous crack, a ball shot far beyond the bleachers. The crowd cheered blocking out Clarke’s cries of joy. After the game, Clarke hopped down to the bullpen and waited. She jumped into her boyfriend’s arms when he walked out, giving him a deep kiss. They broke apart when they heard wolf whistles from this teammates but maintained their embrace.

          “You were so great! You’re definitely getting that scholarship Wells.” Clarke said.

          “Really? I hope so not that my dad will notice.” Clarke kissed him again quickly.

          “Your dad has a pretty stressful and busy job….”

          “You don’t always have to stick up for him but thank you for being the best future daughter in law ever.” Wells said with a smile swinging his arm over her shoulder and walking them away from the bullpen. Clarke giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “You know it, BUT let’s just focus on finishing school and getting into college before we start trading vows, ok?”

          “For you, anything.” He said giving her a kiss. “Hey, some of us are going to the movies, you wanna come with?”

          “I can’t. I have to finish my lit review of Hamlet for English.”

          “Oh right, I should probably get on that.” Clarke playfully shoved him away, making him laugh. “Wells! It’s due in three days.”

          “Hey, you’re the straight A student who’s going to get into pre-med at Georgetown. I’m a jock who’s aiming for a scholarship.”

          “Which you’re going to get so stop worrying about it.” Clarke said pulling out her vibrating phone. “It’s my mom. She wants me home ASAP.” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

          “Hey, at least she remembers you exist.” Clarke smiled solemnly at him and hugged him. “You dad knows you exists, hopefully he’ll realises his mistake before it’s too late.” She said kissing his cheek. He smiled and walked her to the bike racks. He lifted the bike up and placed it on the sidewalk. “Your chariot, my lady.” He said with a bow making Clarke laugh. “Why thank you good sir. How can I repay your gallantry?” Wells attempted to give her a seductive look but failed and blushed. Clarke laughed even more. She wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “That will have to do for now. I’ll thank you properly this weekend, my dad is heading to D.C. after my mom’s conference to surprise her.”

          “Cool. Do you want me to stay over the whole weekend or just a night?” Wells said.

          “The weekend. I mean we’re going to go apartment hunting next year right? So maybe we can use this as trial run.”

          “Ok, great. Oh, here, it’s a little cold out and you forgot your jacket, again.” He said taking off his navy blue jacket and helping her into it. “Thanks, you’ll get it back this weekend.” Clarke said hopping on to her bike. “Why don’t you keep it? You’re always wearing it anyway. Besides coach says that we’re getting some new championship letterman jackets soon anyway.”

          “Thanks, I do love it because it’s warm, cosy and smells like you.” Clarke said. Wells went to move in for another kiss but Clarke’s phone went off again. “Yea, yea, yea, I got to go before my mom blows a gasket. Love you.” She said giving him a quick peck and riding off. “Love you too!” Wells shouted.

          Clarke rode home, saying hellos to her neighbours as she passed them. Clarke jumped off her bike and walked it to the front door then leaned it against the porch railings. “Mom? I’m home.” She said tossing her keys into the bowl by the door. Her mother walked out of her room and down the stairs, she was wearing her scrubs so Clarke assumed that was why she had to get home. “Hey sweetie, sorry I’ve got to run. There was a pile up on the highway and it’s all hands on deck at the emergency room.”

          Abby kissed her daughters cheek when she reached her and grabbed her page, strapping it to her belt. “There is lasagne in the oven. Put it at ….”

          “200 degrees and no higher. Leave the oven on low for dad. Finish your homework and no boyfriend in the house unless you and dad are here.”

          “That’s my girl. Be good. I’ve got my pager if you need me. Your father will be back around 8.” Abby kisses Clarke on the forehead then heads out the door. The house is empty. All Clarke hears is the ticking of the clock down the hall.

          Tick. Tick. Tick.

          Clarke sends a quick text to Wells telling him she got home safely then headed up to her room to finish her homework. Once her dinner was ready, she ate, cleaned up and went to run a bath. She spots that the princess clock her dad bought her. It was cheesy and tacky but Clarke kept it all these years. It was the last family trip they took since her parents careers took off. It was to Disneyland which was fitting because the clock-face was rammed with Disney princesses. She picks up the clock and smiles at the memories. The lights flicker, switching rapidly between the deep darkness and overbearing brightness. Once the lights returned to normal, Clarke shrugs it off and goes to put the clock back but stops midway when she realises, the hands of the clock. They stopped moving.

          Clarke presses the clock to her ear. Nothing. Clarke then taps the glass frame a couple of times. Nothing. She puts it back on her dresser and decides to leave the battery change for later. She starts filling up the bathtub but thinks she hears something downstairs. Clarke turns off the water then walks out of her room with her phone ready to call 911 and Wells’ old baseball bat. She stands quietly at the banister for a minute, listening out for something, anything. When she hears nothing, Clarke does quick check of the house. She checks through every room with the sound of the hallway clock echoing through the house.

          She was just entering her father’s study when the lights began to flicker again. It was extraordinarily silent, something was missing. Clark turned in the door frame to the face the wall opposite her, there stood the antique grandfather clock. It had stopped. Clarke walks up to the clock. She doesn’t know what she expects to find but Clarke examines the clock face. Its arms suggests it stopped the very moment the lights started flickering. As soon as she steps forwards, Clarke hears scratching in the rafters. Blue eyes immediate look up to the ceilings. Clarke feels the hair on the back of neck stand on edge. She looks back to the clock.

          DONG….DONG….DONG

          Clarke’s heart leaps into her chest. The clock was working again, sending out it courtesy bell strikes on the hour. “Stupid thing.” Clarke said as the phone in her hand begins to vibrate, DAD calling.

          “Hi Dad.”

    _“Hey kiddo, you ok? You sound a little off.”_

          “Yea, I’m fine. I just thought I heard something. Don’t worry, I’ve checked all the doors and windows, they're all locked.” Clarke said looking out the study window into the back garden.

          _“OK good. What’s on the menu?”_

          “Mom’s lasagne.” Clarke said looking back to the clock. She shakes her head and brushes off her discomfort and returns upstairs.

          _“Wonderful. Your mom messaged me to pick up some bread and milk so I’m stopping by the store on the way home, you want anything?”_

          “Some ice cream, there isn’t any left. And rat poison.”

          _“I personally prefer peanuts with my ice cream but you kids these days, I don’t know.”_

          “Haha, you’re hilarious. I think we have rats.”

          _“In the house?!”_

          “Yea, well in the walls at least. I think they’re eating through the wiring, the lights have been flickering.”

          _“Hell…., hopefully there aren’t many and I get dispose of them and fix the damage before your mother gets back. She won’t sleep again if she finds out. OK so bread, milk, rat poison.”_

          “And ice cream.”

          _“And ice cream. I’ll be home in an hour or so. See you soon kiddo. Love you.”_

          “Love you too dad.” Clarke said then walks back up to her room.

          She walks through to the bathroom but stops when she feels cold all of a sudden. Clarke walks back and forth but the cold seems to be rooted to one spot, just as quickly it dissipates. “Huh, weird.” Clarke said then moved to her bathtub and refills it with warm water. She strips off and gets in, sinking into the water. Clarke closes her eyes and feels her muscles relax. It was just perfect. Clarke lounged there for a few moments when her phone repeatedly messages.

          Wells sent her a photo of him fake crying and looking terrified in front of some vampire poster with a caption reading, _“Totally sucked! Hahaha. Love you.”_

          Her mother’s text read: _“HI sweetheart, can you pull something out the freezer for dinner tomorrow, it’s your choice for family meal night. I probably won’t be home until the morning. Sweet dreams.”_

          A few of her friends posted some photos of them and Wells eating pizza and playing video games, with the caption, _“Missing out on the fun!! Bcoz ur a NERRRRDDDDD!!!!!! LOL.”_

          Clarke sends a quick reply to everyone and is about the sink back into the water when she hears the front door close. Her nerves quickly evaporate at her father’s voice. “Clarke? It’s dad.”

          “Hi! Dinner is in…” Clarke is pulled underneath the water. Everything was spinning, circles began to flash in front of her, so many competing voices whispered to her. Suddenly, Clarke felt as if she was no longer in the water. She saw figure appear before her and felt a warm breath pass over her face, she couldn’t see any features as the light was so blindingly white. Clarke thought that this was it, she was dead. The figure came closer and leaned in, a soft feminine voice whispered into her ear but Clarke could only recall two word. Clarke…Wanheda.

          Clarke shoots up and out of the water. She coughed up the water in her lunges, her eyes were watering and her nose was bleeding. Blood drops into the water swirling with the clear liquid. Her entire body ached. Especially her hands, looking to them Clarke saw that her fingertips were bleeding too. It was then that Clarke spotted her father’s shoes pointing to the ceiling and something hovering over his body.

          It essentially a white robed figure. Light projected from the ripped and worn holes in the flowing fabric. Thin bony fingers creeped out of its robe and on to her father’s face and down to his chest where it rested for a moment. It pulled back its hand and looked to Clarke. It had no eyes, just empty sockets filled with tiny blue balls of lights. Its mouth opened but there was no teeth just more balls of light. With a blink of an eye, it vanishes into thin air.

          Clarke looks over the side of the tub and sees her father’s death eyes staring up to the ceiling. “Dad? Daddy?!” Clarke said climbing out of the tub. She presses her fingers to his neck but doesn’t find a pulse. She commences CPR immediately. Clarke doesn’t know how long she attempted to resuscitate her father, all she remembers is a cold spot on her shoulder and the crack of thunder outside.

*

Present day….

          They sat silently for a moment. Lexa didn’t know what to say. While she attempted to be ‘normal’, Lexa was always alert, waiting and watching for something to jump out of the shadows. Despite being with Costia, Lexa never really fit in, she was never really ‘normal’. Clarke was her entire life until that moment. Lexa wished the blonde could have that innocence once more.

          “The thing you described, hovering over your father, sounds like a reaper.” Lexa said. She was still sitting beside Clarke, holding on to her hand. “Yea, that’s what Anya said. Cold spots, flickering lights and scratching, all signs of a malevolent spirit.” Clarke sighed then let go of Lexa’s hand. She scooted backwards and lay on the bed. They were silent once more.

          “Is that why you use the watch? To make sure time is still ticking, a counter measure to spirits?” Clarke smiled and looked at her father’s watch. “Sort of. It’s weird, all the clocks in the house had spotted at the time of my father’s death. Expect this one.” Lexa cleared her throat and mimicked Clarke’s position. Both their heads resting on the one pillow, both keeping their eyes on the water stained ceiling. “You said that you killed him. May I ask how?” Lexa said.

          “ME reports said that the wounds on his neck and shoulders were consistent with the wounds on my hands and fingers. I had grabbed on to him when I was under and…he drowned. He tried to save me. And I killed him.”

          “It wasn’t your fault Clarke. I’m sure your father would not want you blaming yourself for what happened.”

          “I know.” Clarke said then turned her head to Lexa. “Thank you.”

          “For what?”

          “For listening. You want to hear how I met your family?”

          Lexa smiled softly and nodded. Clarke smiled and rolled on to her side to face Lexa.

*

         Clarke was admitted into a mental hospital not long after her father’s death. Clarke was diagnosed as having PSTD with severe hallucinations. With no one, not her mother, not her friends and not even Wells believing her story, Clarke retreated into herself and gave up talking all together. She would just sit in the day room until lockdown, just staring out the window. Abby visited every day and informed her of the police investigation into her father’s death. In fact it was a bizarre case for the police. Clarke had bruising indicating she had struggled in the tub but nothing to suggest that someone was holding her down, no hand prints or contusion on her head or chest. Instead she had bruises suggesting her father tried to pull her out of the water. No charges were made. The case faded into oblivion.

        “I was thinking when you’re feeling better, maybe we could look at getting a new home. A smaller one. You may even want to go to college one day and the house…it’s too big for one person.” Abby said one day moving Clarke uneaten lunch tray to the side of the table. “What do you think?” Clarke didn’t respond. “I brought you something. It may help you communicate.” Abby said placing a drawing kit on the table. Clarke didn’t move. “Hey Mrs Griffin. Hi Clarke.” Wells said. Abby got up to hug him and asked him to join them. Clarke didn’t acknowledge his presence. Wells cleared his throat and sat across from her.

        “I know you still don’t feel like talking so I brought something for you, us, to do without talking.” He said and pulled a chessboard out of his bag. “Ta da. It’s the same one we use to play when we were kids. How about I set it up?” This was their routine for the next few months but ultimately Wells and Abby’s visits began to decline. After seven months, they gave up altogether. It was then that Clarke had her first vision. It was the worst one she ever had, it made her nose and one of her eyes bleed. She fell to the ground unconscious, waking up a few hours later. CT scans and various head scans were done but they found nothing, physically Clarke was perfectly healthy. But Clarke knew there was something wrong, she saw a few of the people around her die. Something took them and hung them from the ceiling. It was driving her, for a lack of a better word, crazy.

        Clarke grabbed the dust ridden pencil and paper and started to sketch. Clarke did nothing but sketch all day and night. She drew everything she saw in her visions, it was the only way to keep herself sane. The only time Clarke was without her pencil and folder was when she was in group. This was a new part of treatment for her. Since she was no longer catatonic but was obsessed with drawing, her new doctor, Jackson, had requested she step away from it for at least an hour a day.

         “Ok, good afternoon everyone. Who would like to start us off?” Dr Jackson said. A man immediately stuck his hand up in the air and was practically jumping up in his chair. “Ok, Ted. Since this is your first time back in group. Go ahead, what would you like to talk about?”

        “The monster that is hunting us.”

        “Ted, we talked about this. This type of conversation is not good for group.”

        “You know what else is not good for group, a monster that is eating people!”

        “Ted, that’s enough.”

        “I saw it! I saw it when it killed Susan! The monster is real. It’s coming for all of us!” Ted said jumping to his feet.

       “That’s enough Ted. We will talk more about this privately but from now calm yourself down.”

       Group was uneventful after that. That night, Clarke was wandering to the bathroom when she heard some people running in the hallway, she looked around the corner and saw some nurses running into a room. A few minutes later, they were wheeling out a body. This was the second death in three weeks. Clarke leaned her head against the wall, wondering if she was set to follow the pattern. Clarke was adamant that some invisible force tried to drown her but what if she was wrong. What if she was crazy, Clarke opened her eyes and saw something in the corner mirror. It was horrifying. It was wearing normal clothes but had a long thin frame with large sunken black eyes, its skin was pale with festering sores all over it. Its hand were abnormally long with a spike protruding from its wrists. Just like in her vision. Clarke screamed and fainted on the spot.

        She woke up to Abby and Wells in her room for the first time in months although she ignored them. Clarke began sketching manically. Every time she had vision, there was another death. Suicides was the main explanation, group had stepped up to make sure other patients didn’t continue the pattern. Ted once again blamed the monster and was even more frantic than usual. “You saw it didn’t you?” Ted said to Clarke. “I saw you in the hall way when Alex died, you looked into the mirror and screamed, you saw it! I saw it! IT’S REAL AND IT’S GOING TO KILL US ALL.” The orderlies had to subdue him. Clarke had another vision that night, the next morning, Ted was found dead. Suicide.

       Abby and Wells returned to their normal pattern of behaviour. They would play chess and talked about nothing in particular, they would try to include Clarke in their conversation but she remained zoned out, focusing on her sketches. Instead of the normal gory stuff she was used to, Clarke drew a large muscular man with a braided Mohawk and beard and a young woman with dirty blonde highlights through her hair and insanely sharp cheekbones. Off to the right of the page was a dagger engraved with more gibberish. She saw them fighting the monster, talking to her and driving her far away from her isolation.

       The next day, they showed up at the hospital, asking people questions about the suicides. She stared at them in shock. Clarke was almost starting to believe she was crazy, everything she drew, Clarke had never seen with own eyes until now. Clarke sat by the main doors waiting for them to pass her. As they were on their way out, Clarke stood in front of them causing them to stop in their tracks. She handed them the drawing she did of the monster and of them then walked off. That night Clarke dreamt of herself being devoured by the creature. Clarke was remanded to her room as she attempted to run as far away from the hospital and creature she could. She didn’t get far and was remanded to her room with Abby and Wells keeping her company.

        Knock. Knock. “I’m sorry to interrupt. Clarke, there’s some people here to see you. They would like to ask you a few questions.” Dr Jackson said then spoke to someone outside the door. “I don’t know how much good this will do, she hasn’t spoken in over a year but come in.” They walked into her room, the man and woman from her sketch. “Hello Clarke, I’m Detective Swanson and this Detective Mills. We’d like to ask you a few questions about the recent suicides.” The man said then turned to Dr Jackson. “Please step out the room Sir.” Dr Jackson didn’t argue but assured Clarke he was outside the door.

        “They weren’t suicides.” The detective’s paused. “It’s…the monster.” Clarke said using Ted’s words, poor bastard. Detective Swanson stepped forward and removed the sheet she gave them yesterday and showing it to her. Clarke nodded her head.

        “You’ve seen it.” He said. Clarke nodded.

        “Where?” Detective Mills said folding the paper up and putting into her jacket pocket.

        “In the mirror.” The man nodded then removed another sheet, the one Clarke drew of them and held it up. “How did you know to draw this?” He said pointing to the dagger which confused Clarke, she thought that he may be more curious about how she drew them without meeting them.

        “I saw it.” Clarke said tapping her temple.

        “When did you start having these visions Clarke?” Detective Mills said.

        “After something tried to drown me in my bathtub.”

        “When was this?”

        “7 months ago.” The two detectives exchanges looks. Clarke looked discreetly to Abby and Wells then whispered “Help me. It’s coming for me.”

        “Why do you think that?” The female detective said.

        “I’ve seen it. I saw all of them. People go crazy. They are placed in their rooms. The monster comes that night. Just like the others. I’m not crazy. I’m going to die if you don’t stop it. Please, help me!” Clarke said becoming more frantic, alerting Dr Jackson to her distress. He ushered the detectives from the room. “I apologise for that. I’ll make sure they don’t bother you again Clarke.” Dr Jackson said patting her hand. He left the room, leaving Clarke under the scrutiny of her mother and Wells.

        “Clarke, it’s so good to hear your voice again but please tell the truth. Your father tried to hurt you.” Abby said holding her daughter’s hand.

        “Dad never hurt me.”

        “You don’t have to carry the weight of it anymore Clarke. Your father tried to kill you.”

        “No!”

        “Sweetheart you’re unwell. Your father brutalised you. He may have been doing it your entire life and I didn’t know.” Abby said.

        “NO! My father was a good man!”

        “He was evil Clarke.” Wells said.

        “NO! NO! He tried to save me! HE TRIED TO SAVE ME!”

        “He tried kill you Clarke.”

        “NO! Something attacked me that night. Something invisible!”

        “Enough Clarke. Your father is dead. You killed him.” Abby said. Clarke looked up to her mother and shook her head. “No…the thing…”

        “There is no thing. There is no conspiracy, there is no monster. You. Killed. Him.” Abby said.

        “Mom, no. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was an accident.”

        “No Clarke, you murdered him. These drawings of yours are all hallucinations. You can’t face the truth. Your dad is dead because of you.” Wells said.

        “No, no, no, no, no.” Clarke said as they kept hurling accusations of her. Until the lamp on the bedside table flew into the wall, smashing into pieces. A nurse came running in. “Clarke?”

        “Why are you saying this to me?! WHY?”

        “Clarke, it’s ok.” the nurse said.

        “NO! HE TRIED TO SAVE ME! HE DIED FOR ME! HE DIED FOR ME!”

        “Clarke, please try to calm down.”

        “HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YOU’RE MY MOTHER!”

        “Clarke, I’m a nurse.”

        “NOT YOU! MY MOTHER! RIGHT THERE!” The nurse looked over his shoulder confused. “Clarke there is no one in this room but you and me. See look.” The nurse said tossing the pillow right through Wells. Clarke paled as Wells and Abby moved to her side with smiles on their faces. “We’re not real Clarke. We’re in your head. Because. You. Really. Are. Crazy.” Their faces erupted into rot festering sores.

        “NO. GET AWAY!” Clarke pushed the nurse over and ran for the door. Nurses, patients and visiting family members looked her way as she ran into the reception area screaming. Everyone turned into the monster. “NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY! STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Nurses closed in and Clarke began to punching and kicking them away until they jabbed her with some tranquilisers. She saw the two detectives looking at her from the reception area before her world faded into black.

        Clarke woke up strapped to a bed in what looked like a van, one that was moving. She struggled against the restraints when someone spoke to her. “Oh good, you’re up.” Clarke felt the van begin to slow down and pull over. The engine stopped completely then she heard the door open and close. Clarke lifted her head to the double doors at the base of her feet.

        “Dr Jackson?”

        “In the flesh. Well sort of. You see me a little differently don’t you Clarke?” he said holding a mirror to his face. The monster. Clarke struggled even more against the leather straps to no avail.

        “You killed those people.”

        “Man’s gotta eat.” He said with a laugh and sat next to her. He trailed his thumb over her forehead then sucked his finger, moaning with satisfaction. “Crazy brains. Got to love them. You see they get soaked up in dopamine and other delicious chemicals. You’ve been stewing in these juices for over a year now. You’re going to be delicious.”

        “You! You did this to me! Made me see things! You killed my dad, you bastard!”

        “Ah, no, that was all you. But I did have to speed things up in the end. All it took was a touch. And you were mine.” He said. Clarke remembered, right before she flipped out in her room, he touched her hand.

        “Where’s my mother? Where’s Wells? What did you do to them?”

        “Me? Nothing. Your boyfriend got some scholarship, bailed a few months ago. Your mom, well, there’s been word around the hospital that she’s took a position in a different town.” Clarke felt the tears run down her face. “Don’t look so sad, she tried. A lot longer than most people. I was meant to feed on you first but Abby kept coming to visit. God, she was grating. But like everyone who puts their loved one into places like this, she forgot about you, moved on with her life. Now you belong to me.”

        “What do you mean you were meant to feed on me first?” Jackson just looked at her, his eyes betraying him, he wasn’t supposed to tell her that. “Why take me out of the hospital? You didn’t with the others. How are you going to explain my disappearance?” Clarke said. Since he liked to talk, Clarke was hoping to get him monologing again until she figured a way out of this predicament.

        “Because of you. I mean I knew they would be on my ass soon but I thought I would have a few days at least until they figure out what I was, **who** I was. But you went and gave those hunters my face. So I had to improvise.”

        “Hunters?”

        “Yea, the name really sums them up. As for you disappearing, well, I’ll stage a good old fashion escape. Won’t be too hard to sell since you’ve tried it before.” He said holding up a duffel bag filled with her things.

        “You won’t get away with this.” Jackson smiled and tap her forehead.

        “It’s been lovely to chat Clarke but it’s been a long day and I’m very, very hungry.” He said letting his spike shoot out of his wrist. Jackson leaned over her and placed the spike by her ear, Clarke tried to move away but couldn’t, she was trapped.

        BANG.

        Jackson screamed and leapt back into the wall of the van holding his arm. Clarke saw his skin starting to burn and break off into pieces. More gun shots exploded in the van effectively making Clarke deaf for a few seconds. Clarke looked over to Jackson who slumped against the van. The female detective from earlier, appeared beside her and removed her restraints while her partner removed a dagger from his belt and stabbed Jackson in the heart. His body began to splinter and break apart into dozens of pieces.

        Clarke grabbed the duffel bag and hopped of the van with the detective. Clarke wasn’t tall by any means but the man was towering over her, practically the same height of the van. He and the woman were no longer dressed in their clean cut suits which made them all the more intimidating. They were dressed head to toe in black. They still had their gun holsters under their arms but had more strapped to their hips and thighs.

       “It’s ok. You’re safe.” The man said.

       “Thank you. What, what was he?” Clarke said then rifled through the bag. She beyond happy to see her father’s watch and Wells’ jacket. She put them on instantly.

       “A wraith. A creature that feeds on brain matter. I’m Anya. This is my father, Gustus.”

       “You’re hunters? You hunt monsters?”

       “Yes.”

       “Can you hunt down the thing that attacked me?”

       “Tell us everything.”

*

Present day…

       “What happened next?” Lexa said.

       “I told them what I told you. I asked them a few stock standard questions. They asked me questions. Then I employed them, I guess, to find whatever was in my home that night.”

       “Did you find it?” Clarke shook her head.

       “They let me hang around after that though. My visions came in handy every now and then.” Clarke said with a smile which Lexa returned. “We’ll find it Clarke. I promise.”

       They fell asleep not long after. Both emotionally exhausted, Lexa from her run in with spirit of the asylum and Clarke’s revisiting her past. Lexa woke to the sound of a phone ringing. The room was pitch black except for the flashing of the phone on Clarke’s side of the bed. It was then that she realised the blonde had draped her arm around Lexa’s waist. “Clarke, your phone.” Lexa said gently tapping the girl’s arm. Clarke mumbled incoherently but didn’t wake up. “Clarke.” The blonde didn’t budge, she just burrowed deeper into Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa sighed and reached over the sleeping girl for the phone.

        Lexa dropped back on to her back as she looked to the screen, NO CALLER ID.

        “Hello?”

        _“……….”_

        “Hello?”

         _“Hello Lexa.”_

        “Anya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. Cliffhanger! Once again big thank you to you guys for reading, the kudos, bookmarks and all that so far. It is so appreciated. I'm really glad you all are enjoying it.


	7. Answers lead to more questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa get some insight into the dagger's origins and are told they may not be the only ones who were marked by Wanheda and Jusheda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blown away by the response to the last chapter, you guys are amazing. Your readership and kudos so far are very much appreciated. Plot and Feelings are getting a push this chapter and we get a brief mention of 3 fan favorites who will come into the story down the track. I hope you enjoy.

          “Anya. Where are you? Where’s dad?”

          _“Where’s Clarke?”_ Lexa rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. Six years without contact and the first thing Anya asks about is Clarke. _“Lexa.”_ The brunette sighed and looked to Clarke still sleeping soundly. “She’s here, asleep.”

          _“Uh, figures, she always did work fast. Wake her up.”_

         Lexa ignored Anya’s innuendo and cradled the phone to her ear with her shoulder, using her good arm to shake Clarke awake. The blonde opened her eyes, when she noticed that she was effectively spooning Lexa, Clarke shot off to the side and fell off the edge of the bed. As soon as she hit the floor, Clarke bounced straight back up to her feet, pretending nothing had happened. Lexa didn’t have time to think about Clarke’s reaction so she pointed to the phone and mouthed, Anya. Clarke quickly put on a light and sat on the bed.

        _“Put me on speaker.”_ Lexa did as she was told and scooted closer to Clarke to allow her hear Anya better and speak if she wanted too.

          “Where’s dad?” Lexa said. “What is going on?” Clarke said at the same time. Anya ignored them both.

        _“Where are you two?”_

          “Rockford, we took care of the thing in the Rosewood asylum yesterday. And the thing in Brunicksville too.” Clarke said grabbing the journal and dagger from the nightstand.

          _“You’re in Illinois?”_

          “Yea, wh—” Clarke said.

          “Anya! Where’s dad?”

        _“I don’t know.”_

          “You don’t know?”

          _“You a parrot all of a sudden?”_ Clarke rested her hand on Lexa’s thigh to stop her from arguing further but quickly removed it after a few seconds. _“He took off one night.”_

          “Just like that?”

          _“That’s right. Look, there are bigger things happening here than dad.”_

          “Like the conclave?”

        _“Yes.”_

          “What is it, the conclave?” Clarke said.

        _“Do you still have the dagger?”_

          “Yea, we do but —” Clarke said as she and Lexa looked to the object.

          _“Good, don’t let it out of your sight!”_

          “Anya! The engravings, they illuminated.” Clarke said looking over to Lexa.

          _“You used it didn’t you, Clarke?”_

          “We both did to destroy a vessel.” Lexa said.

          _“We’ll talk in person.”_ The line went dead.

          “Ok then.” Clarke said. Anya didn’t seem in any distress so they assumed she was safe. Clarke tossed the phone on to the bed and pinched the bridge of her nose then grabbed the journal. A few seconds later, Clarke’s phone vibrated, alerting her to an incoming text.

         NO CALLER ID: 41.90078° N, -87.63587° E

          “Chicago, just 90 minutes away.” Lexa said.

          “Let’s go.” Clarke said as she and Lexa jumped of the bed and grabbed their things.

** Chicago, Illinois **

         They checked into the first motel they found in the city. They called Anya repeatedly but all their calls went to voicemail so they left a message telling Anya where they were. Clarke and Lexa had no other choice but to wait. Lexa was pacing up and down the motel, Clarke was lying on the bed playing a game on her phone with some intensity. “You should sit down or something, Lexa. You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet.” Clarke said without taking her eyes off her phone.

          “It’s been 9 hours Clarke.”

          “I get it, it’s frustrating, she’s frustrating but hopefully she’ll be here soon and we’ll get some answers so try to relax.” Clarke said finally stopping her game and placed her phone on the charge.

          “Hope is for those who haven’t prepared Clarke.” Lexa said pacing.

          “Ok, Ms the glass is half full, what’s bothering you? Outside of Anya. You’re usually pretty calm and collected, now you’re more like a powder keg. Talk to me, maybe I can help.”

         Knock. Knock. Clarke and Lexa looked to each other. Knock. Knock.

          “Hello? Pizza’s here.” The muffled voice said behind the door. They grabbed their weapons of choice, the dagger for Lexa and the Barretta for Clarke. The blond took up the position by the door, while Lexa held the dagger behind her back as she opened the door. Standing in front of them, was a boy no older than seventeen. He came equipped with braces and some pimples on his forehead and cheeks. He looked about as menacing as ball of yarn. Clarke immediately pulled her gun behind her back but kept the safety off. Lexa and Clarke exchanged a look when the boy just stood there with his mouth ajar.

          “Yes?” Lexa said after a few beats.

          “Uh…uh…your cheese…pizza! ….cheese pizza with…uh…coke and garlic bread.” He said with a nervous laugh. Clarke had relaxed considerably and leaning her body against the doorframe and her head tilted. Lexa didn’t know why Clarke was smirking and fluttering her eyelashes at her.

          “We didn’t order that.” Lexa said.

          “Uh…” he boy said before looking at this ticket.

          “I did.” Lexa and Clarke nearly knocked the pizza boy out of the way to get a glimpse of who they thought they heard. Anya popped up beside the boy with some cash. “Here.” She said. The boy handed over the food to Anya and gave one last long look at Lexa with a dreamy smile on his face.

          “You got a phone?” Anya said to the boy.

          “Yea?”

          “Hand it over.”

          “But uh…”

          “Now.” He immediately pulled out his phone and handed it over. Anya quickly took a photo of Lexa and tossed the kid his phone back. “Consider that your tip.” She said then shut the door in his face. “Perfect timing, I’m starving.” Anya said tossed her backpack on the closes bed and sat down with the pizza on her lap. Anya scooted back and leaned against the headboard and bit into a slice of pizza, closing her eyes as she savoured the taste. She looked a little worse for wear, sporting a few cuts and bruises with some dirt smudges on her face. Clarke and Lexa just stared at her, waiting for her to fill them in or at least acknowledge them in some way. Instead she just ate her pizza and opened up the bottle of fizzy.

          “You mind not eating on my bed.” Lexa said.

          “No I don’t mind.” Anya said. Lexa rolled her eyes and went back to pacing.

          “Well isn’t this a heart-warming reunion.” Clarke said, clearly annoyed at the two brunette who were avoiding speaking or even looking at each other. “Unknot your panties Clarke. And hush! I haven’t had a hot meal in weeks so let me just enjoy it without you running your mouth.”

          “Fuck you Anya.” Clarke said, the woman in question ignored her and continued eating. “Where have you been? Where’s Gustus? What the hell is going on?” the blonde said.

          “Oh my god, you really can’t help yourself, can you?”

          “You owe us some answers, Anya!” Lexa said.

          “I owe you nothing Lexa.”

          “You are so selfish! Clarke and I —” Lexa said with Anya interrupting “I’m selfish?! You’re the one who walked away.”

          “You’re the one th—”

          “Stop it! I know you two have issues but now is not the time. We deserve answers Anya.” Clarke said lightly touching Lexa’s shoulder and holding out her hand towards Anya, separating them even though they were two feet apart.

          “Fine.” Anya said finishing off her slice and moving the box of her lap. She grabbed the chair from the corner of the room, dragged it in front of the bed and took a seat. “Sit.” Anya said gesturing to them to sit on the bed in front of her. Once Clarke and the younger Woods sat, Anya told them what she had uncovered and what Gustus told her. The dagger never belonged to him, it belonged to Lexa’s mother, Thea. It had been passed down her family line for centuries until Thea was loss to them, leaving it in Gustus’s hands. Thea had stipulated, in the event of her death, that the dagger be passed to Lexa upon her 18th birthday.

          “Sorry, but why Lexa and not you? I mean isn’t it usually the oldest child who inherits magical artefacts?” Clarke said.

         Lexa had an inkling why but it made little sense, Anya was 8 years old when Lexa was born. Anya was as much Thea’s as Lexa was, if not more so as Lexa was only 2 years old when their mother died. Lexa was perplexed as to why their mother would chose to leave Lexa the dagger and not leave it to Anya or the very least the both of them. “I wasn’t Thea’s biological child but she raised me as her own. My father didn’t mention why she decided to leave it to Lexa but she did so for a reason.” Anya said. Lexa could see that Anya was a hurt by their mother’s will but her sister quickly pulled up her walls and continued to provide them with answers. Anya told them that the dagger was special. It was embedded with magical abilities which made it lethal to any supernatural entity. However it had been dormant until now.

          “Why? Why now?” Clarke said.

          “War is coming. Supernatural occurrences were mounting all over the country. Possessions, poltergeist activity, hauntings and turnings have increased. These creatures were being organised or at the very least, becoming emboldened by some figure of authority.”

          “Do you know who?” Clarke said. Anya grabbed another slice then shook her head.

          “What about the conclave? Do you know what that is?” Lexa said.

          “No, just an educated guess. A summoning ritual that brings about a creature called night-blood which I can’t find any lore on.”

          “Do you know when or where the conclave will take place?” Anya shook her head. Lexa sighed and ran her hands over eyes. “What about Clarke and I? Why were we targeted?” Lexa said.

          “War requires soldiers Lexa which is why the dagger lit up for you both.” Anya said looking at both of them but lingering on Lexa who stood and began to pace once more. “Soldiers?” Lexa said as she walked past her sister. “Yes. There’s are other psychics, two at least, aside from you Clarke.”

          “Really? Where are they?” Clarke said.

          “Right now, I’m not sure. I was tracking one of them for a few weeks ago, I was so close but she…blind-sighted me.”

          “How?”

          “She wasn’t like you Clarke. This one….manipulated the world around me, made things appear and disappear, not like thought projections but actual physical things. People, creatures, a crocodile.”

          “A crocodile?”

          “Yes. A fucking crocodile. Anyway, the reptile kept me occupied while the psychic slipped away. The crocodile evaporated after that. I don’t know why but she could do more than have visions.”

         Clarke and Lexa shared a look, silently debating to reveal her newfound abilities. “What?” Anya said looking between the two. Clarke cleared her throat, “I can do more now.”

          “Meaning?”

          “I blasted Lexa across the room with my hand.” Anya turned her head to her sister, looking at Lexa’s sling, knotting her brow so Clarke recounted the tail of the spirit of the asylum. “Then I touched the spirit and damaged it.” Anya leaned her elbows on her knees and ran her hands over her face. “What about you? Anything to share?” Anya said looking over her shoulder at Lexa. “No.” Lexa said stopping at the window and stared down at the people walking by, noticing a black mini-van across the street. “Is this where you and dad have been? Tracking psychics?”

          “I have, he left by then.” Anya said.

          “You have any idea why Gustus left?” Clarke said. Anya sighed and shook her head. “How did you find the psychics?” Lexa said turning to face Clarke and her sister. Anya twisted in her seat to ensure she gave both of them her full attention. “Like most things we hunt, there are patterns. Obscure patterns but still patterns like freak electrical storms, energy fluctuations and large amount animal deaths in the vicinity. I ran a check, there were a multiple cases similar near drowning cases to yours Clarke. The clincher, all were a single child, one parent died and all cases were on the same day at very same time, down to the minute.”

          “One of their parents drowned too.” Clarke said wrapping her arms around herself. “Yes, in the sink, the living room, in their car even on a fucking aeroplane.” Anya said, telling Clarke that her father’s death wasn’t her fault. Even if she hadn’t held on to him, Jake Griffin would have still died.

          “Wait, multiple cases? You said you only knew of two other psychics.” Clarke said wiping the tear from her eye. “That’s because the majority are dead. The ones who were committed to mental asylums reportedly committed suicide in their rooms.” Anya said looking pointedly at the blonde.

          “Jackson.” Clarke said.

          “Yes, the others died either in freak accidents or other weird circumstances.”

          “Our kind of weird?” Clarke said. Anya nodded.

          “The two psychics I mentioned earlier pretty much fell of the grid after the ‘accident’ and stayed off. Or have been using their abilities to cloak themselves.”

          “Wait, if psychics are supposed to be soldiers in this upcoming war, then why kill them off?”

          “I don’t know.”

         “What about Wanheda and Jusheda? You know anything about them?” Lexa said. Anya again shook her head and looked to the ground. “Not really, only that they seem to have chosen psychics six years ago and currently choosing initiates.” Anya said looking back to them.

          “Initiates?” Lexa said.

          “Initiates of Jusheda. That’s as close as a translation I could find. Just like psychics, there’s a pattern to their selection too. Amongst the electrical storms and animal deaths, there’s a fire and it’s always the second child out with some combat experience and someone was…. Anyway, they are even harder to track.” Anya said getting to her feet then grabbed another slice of pizza and her drink. “Why is that?” Lexa said turning her head to her sister. “Because they’re all are missing. They were thought to be have died in a fire but no bodies were ever found.”

          “The shadow.” Clarke said to Lexa. The brunette remembered, the door being held shut and the figure standing in the fire. It must have been there to take her away to god knows where but Clarke broke into her apartment and rescued her. “Shadow?” Anya said looking between Clarke and Lexa. “There was something in the room during the fire, it was…watching us then disappeared. We searched for it after the fire but it left no traces.” Lexa said.

          “Was it an actual shadow or did it look solid?” Anya said.

          “Solid.” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time. “Why? What are you thinking?” Lexa said.

          “I tracked something to Chicago. I think it may be related to initiates.” Anya said grabbing her backpack and removing a new journal. “A girl was murdered a few days, here in Chicago. No signs of a struggle. One thing that they are keeping out of the papers is that the girl actually made a 911 phone call, saying she saw some sort of shadow in her apartment. The line cut out shortly after.”

          “Why do think this initate related?” Clarke said.

          “Because she along with another two victims were born on July 20, 1993.”

         Lexa’s head shot up and she looked to her sister with some trepidation. “What? Why is that date important?” Clarke said looking between the two sisters. “It’s Lexa’s birthday. And the other initiates who disappeared, it’s their birthday too.” Lexa swallowed then looked back to the window. “Why take the others and kill these particular initiates?” Lexa said.

          “Good question, we’ll look in to that first thing tomorrow. I’m going to get cleaned up.” Anya said getting to her feet and placing the chair back in the corner. She grabbed her bag then headed for the bathroom, locking eyes with Lexa on the way. “By the way, your curls are out of control.” Anya said to Lexa then walked into the bathroom. Lexa resisted the urge to touch her hair, if she let her hair air dry, Lexa’s curls would be extremely volatile. She had rarely let it down as it was more practical to keep it up but in her anxiety about seeing her sister again after so long, Lexa had just forgotten.

         Lexa looked over to Clarke who began helping herself to the pizza. “Here, eat. We haven’t had anything since yesterday.” The blonde said holding out the pizza box. Lexa was about to protest when her stomach rumbled. She grabbed a slice and sat next to Clarke. They ate their fill in silence with the sound of the shower running. “Not what you expected?” Clarke said. Lexa nodded, she didn’t really know what to expect when she reunited with her family but indifference never crossed her mind. Anya hadn’t even asked about her arm until Clarke mentioned it. “She’s alive and we have some answers. We should count our blessings. By the way I think the curls are cute.” Clarke said with a quick smile. Lexa felt her cheeks warm at the compliment and averted her eyes.

          “You ready to talk about what was bothering you?” Clarke said tilting her head to catch Lexa’s eyes. The brunette looked back to her companion and sighed. “After Wanheda attacked you, it took about 7 months for your abilities to present themselves.”

          “Yea?”

          “I lost Costia almost 4 months ago now. I’m…if Wanheda bestowed you with abilities, perhaps Jusheda did the same for me.”

          “You’re worried you’re going to become like me, have visions and throw people across the room with your mind.” Clarke said.

          “I mean no offense Clarke.”

          “I know and I know how hard this is for you but you don’t have to carry all of this by yourself. I can help, more than that, I want to help if you’ll let me.” Lexa smiled, noticing for the first time how blue Clarke’s eyes were. Lexa once again averted her eyes to the floor, noticing that her leg was pressed against Clarke’s, she didn’t know whether Clarke had moved closer to comfort her. Lexa didn’t notice Clarke move but she must have, otherwise that meant Lexa had been sitting that close to the blonde the whole time.

         Someone cleared their throat. Lexa stood instantly while Clarke scooted away. “Am I interrupting?” Anya said leaning against the bathroom door. Both of them shook their heads. “Uh huh. It’s late, we need to rest, big day tomorrow to go hunting for shadows. I don’t share bunks. Deal with that how you please.” Anya said turning off the light leaving Clarke and Lexa to decide who took the bed.

*

         Clarke woke up to someone closing the room door. “Rise and shine princess. Put these on.” Anya said tossing her a blue uniform then heading to the bathroom. The blonde groaned and cracked her stiff neck and back. “I told you to take the bed.” Lexa said looking at the blue costume. “Yea, well you’re injured. Speaking of which, where’s your sling?”

          “My arm is fine Clarke.” Lexa said rotating her hand in the air albeit somewhat rigidly. Clarke walked over to her and did a quick assessment. Lexa should really keep it in the sling for the next few days but Clarke knew that the brunette didn’t want to appear weak to her sister. Clarke realised she had picked up a lot of little things about Lexa. Like how she kept her hands while she stood, if her hands were in front, Lexa would place her left hand over the right but if her hands were behind her back, she would clasped on to her forearms. When Lexa was emotional, she would swallow. If she was angry, her jaw would set and she would hold her chin slightly higher. If she was thinking, she would pace. Lexa’s eyes, well they were beautiful and her lips…

          “Ok, just take it easy. Doctor’s orders.” Clarke said, not entirely comfortable with the directions of her thoughts. Clarke looked away to find Anya eyeing her suspiciously from the bathroom door. “Lexa, bathroom’s yours.” Anya said now dressed in her uniform. Clarke stepped back as Lexa walked pass. The blonde gulped as Anya approached with hard expression, “What?”

          “Do we need to have this conversation?”

         Anya was doing what any decent big sister would do, lookout for her baby sister and make sure interested parties knew the deal. Hurt the sister and you get it tenfold. Wells was the first and only person, Clarke had ever been in love with and have a relationship with. Since becoming a hunter, it was easier to remain a solitary creature. Honestly, it was what Clarke wanted. Ordinary people wouldn’t understand why she did what she did and hunters, they were stone’s throw away from being sociopaths.

         But Lexa was different, she was the best of both worlds. Once this war was over, when Wanheda and Jusheda were dealt with, Clarke would continue hunting. Lexa walked away from being a hunter and may do so again when it was done. So there was no point in pursuing anything, not that Lexa would be receptive to any romantic attention anyhow. Costia was still a looming figure in the brunette’s life and who wanted to compete with a ghost. No pun intended. Maybe what hurt the most was that Anya, her mentor, her friend and her sister, didn’t think Clarke was good enough for Lexa. Clarke casted her eyes down to the floor and shook her head, agreeing that Lexa was off limits.

          “Good.” Anya said moving away from Clarke when she heard the bathroom door open. Lexa glanced between the two, sensing the tension in the room. “My turn.” Clarke said, putting on a fake smile then moving into the bathroom.

         20 minutes later they left the motel and headed over to the murdered woman’s apartment. The uniforms Anya ‘borrowed’ identified them as lab technicians from the local police department. The manager let them into the apartment then left them to investigate. According to the police reports, killer walks in and out of the apartment without breaking a window or knocking over furniture, didn’t leave any prints, alarm was still on. The police had to cut the chain to get in.

          “No visions Clarke?” Anya said as the blonde shook her head as she moved through the room. Clarke stopped in front of a blood splotched wall. She couldn’t say why but Clarke knew there was something about the wall. “I think something is here.” They searched around area, the wall and everything nearby but didn’t find anything. Lexa looked at the wall then walked to the other end of the room and tilted her head side to side while scanning the wall. “You see something?” Clarke said. Lexa nodded then proceeded to the kitchen and rummaged through the draws, coming back with some electrical tape. Using the tape, the brunette connected the blood spots on the wall. And slowly a symbol emerged from the tape.

         Clarke woke up back in the motel slighty confused and disorientated. It was dark outside the window and the lights were on. Anya was in the corner writing into her new journal while Lexa was sitting at the motel desk reading through Anya’s previous one. Clarke was surprised. It was the first time, she had seen Lexa touching it, let alone reading it. Lexa must have sensed someone watching her and looked up. She immediately put the journal down and came over to Clarke. “How are you feeling Clarke?” Lexa said helping Clarke to sit up. “Fine, thanks. What happened?"

          "You fainted." Lexa said sitting on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs and resting her hands in her lap. "How long was I out?” Clarke said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. “Awhile. Did you have a vision?” Clarke shook her head but she was sure something happened, she didnt just faint. It was too much of a coincidence. “The wall, what was there?” Clarke said. Lexa grabbed her phone and showed Clarke the picture she took. A circle in the centre with a line on the top that curved out to the right while the line on the bottom curved to the left. “Great. More circles and lines.” Clarke said handing Lexa back her phone.

          “Yes. Do you still have the picture you drew of Jusheda and Wanheda’s symbol?” Lexa said.

          “Yea, it’s in my bag.” Clarke said pointing to it, giving Lexa the permission to go through her things. “See? Told you just to go through it.” Anya said shaking her head as she closed her journal. Lexa looked to Clarke with an exasperated expression, making the blonde smiled. “This is the symbol of Jusheda and in reverse, it’s Wanheda’s.” the blonde said as Anya took the notepad from her sister.

          “Interesting. Let’s see if we can find out anything from these symbols.” Anya said taking a photo of the notepad.

          “We’ve already sent it to Indra, she didn’t know anything.” Lexa said.

          “I was actually thinking of our father.”

          “Why? He hasn’t been very communicative thus far.” Lexa said.

          “That attitude is why you always rode in the back.” Anya said sending the image then tossed her phone on to the bed.

          “So the symbol in the apartment, do we know anything about that?” Clarke said noticing Lexa set her jaw and hoping the distraction would calm her down slightly.

          “It’s an ancient trigedaslang symbol for shadow demon. They haven’t been seen in a millennia. Apparently, a creature of pure evil. Its sole purpose is to kill anything and anyone. Whoever summoned them is extremely powerful to contain them as they are devoid of any sense of loyalty or chain of command. But we have a more pressing issue to discuss like the tactical unit that’s monitoring us.” Anya said looking out the window.

          “Black mini-van.” Lexa said.

          “It’s like riding a bike, isn’t? When I slipped out this morning, I tracked it back to an abandoned warehouse where one more man is posted. It’s a temporary base so they must be getting their orders from someone and we’re going to find out who. Now, who wants a pizza?” They ran the same pizza boy from the other night. As soon as he arrived, Anya pulled him into the motel room and demanded he take his clothes off. He fainted on the spot. She donned the pizza boy’s uniform and left, texting Clarke an hour later.

         ANYA: We’re a go.

          “OK, here we go. You ready?” Clarke said to Lexa. The brunette nodded and the two got their car and drove off. The van tried to follow but seconds later, the car ran out of gas. Anya had popped a hole into their tank when she snuck out earlier. Clarke and Lexa doubled back quickly and parked in front of the motel and ran into the alley where Anya was waiting for them. They heard the van struggling to come to life but kept to the shadows and waited for the driver to move into the back. As soon he did it was their cue to strike. Lexa headed to the side door while Anya and Clarke crept up to the back. They paused for 5 seconds then flung the doors open at the same time, catching the two men inside by surprise which made subduing them easy. “Someone has deep pockets.” Clarke said. The van was fitted out with very expensive looking equipment. Mounted on one side was a few monitors and a small desk with three computers resting on top. On the other side was a few cabinets filled with some weapons and files.

          She and Lexa stripped the van of its weaponry and other resources while Anya watched over their prisoners. Clarke went to work on the computer while Lexa went through the hard files. “Found something.” Lexa said showing them the surveillance photos she found. The photos were of people they had never seen before. Most of them had a red stamp labelling them deceased. Three however were labelled priority. One of a tall lanky and surly looking young man, the second was of a young Hispanic woman and the last of another young woman with long brown hair and a strong jaw. Anya looked over his sister’s shoulder at the photos. “I don’t know about the other two but this one is the crocodile girl.” The older Woods said pointing to the Hispanic girl.

          “This is in lock down if we had more time, I could crack it but since we don’t.” Clarke said then removed the hard-drive. “And them?” Lexa said. Anya didn’t respond. She simply removed her knife and slit their throats. Clarke’s jaw dropped and looked to her mentor in shock. Anya was always rather gung-ho about killing monsters but Clarke had never seen her kill a person before. “Don’t get soft on me princess. We are at war, people die. I prefer it to be them than us.” Anya said moving pass her and out of the van. Lexa lingered behind to speak to Clarke. “There was no other choice. If we let them live, they would have just come after us again and would have done more than just surveillance.” Lexa said looking a little shaken but convinced with her sister’s actions. “Yea.” Clarke said hopped out the van. The blonde looked back to Lexa who was closing the men’s eyes then covering their bodies with their jackets. Clarke gave her an appreciative smile as the brunette exited the van. “Thank you.” Clarke said. Lexa may ready to go to extreme measures to protect her family and herself but she still felt for the lives taken in order to do so.

          “For what?” Lexa said. The sound of the Tris’s car horn prevented Clarke from explaining. Anya drove them to the abandoned warehouse. The three scoped out the parameter but found no additional forces or evidence to suggests anyone else had come and gone from the location since the last time Anya was there. “Let’s go.” Anya said hopping out. As soon as she stepped one foot on the ground, Clarke felt pain swell from the base of her skull all along her head to her eyes. She faintly heard someone calling her name and felt blood dripping from her nose then the world faded away.

_She’s lying limply along the dusty floor boards._

_The dagger resting on some sort of altar._

_Lexa is fighting with a woman she hadn’t seen before._

_Black figures are circling the room._

_Then she sees it._

_A reaper._

_And it’s hovering over Anya_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has taken on a life of its own and has been split into two. I've entitled it Death is not the End, ominous I know given how I ended this chapter. 8 possibly 9 guest spots in the next chapter, eep, rest assured that they drive not derail the plot. Some characters are new and some are not. Once again thanks for reading!


	8. Death is not the end Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is a seemingly happily married doctor while Lexa is a succesful lawyer but the two find themselves questioning their reality, especially when a woman in red appears to be following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, oh my god, can't believe the story broke the 1000 hits mark. I was esctatic when it broke 100 so i'm over the moon right now. So big thank you to everyone following the story and for all your kudos so far, it's really appreciated. This is still a two part chapter. Alrighty, here we go.

          Clarke sprang upwards, breathing erratically. The headlights of a passing car illuminated the room for a few seconds. Clarke surmised that she was in a bedroom, a homely one. There was ornaments and picture frames on top of the dressers and a hamper in the corner with some pants hanging out of the side. Hung on the back of the bedroom door was her blue jacket and a white lab coat. She didn’t know why but for some reason Clarke knew this was her bedroom. Hers and…Clarke looked to her side to find Wells sleeping soundly next to her with a golden band on his wedding finger. Clarke brought her hand up and spotted a similar golden band along with a rather expensive looking ring on her finger. “You ok babe?” he said groggily but kept his eyes closed.

          “Yea. Fine. Good. I need the toilet.” Clarke said than rushed to the ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind her. She flipped on the lights and ran cold water over her face. “Clarke?” Wells said knocking on the door. “Are you ok?” his words muffled by the door. “Yea, got my period.” The blonde said with a wince. For some reason sharing such intimate information with her husband seemed wrong. “Really? Oh, we’ll just have to keep trying right?” Clarke nearly passed out on the spot. Children! She couldn’t have kids, she was…. All of a sudden Clarke’s mind drew a blank, what was she thinking about. Clarke cursed softly dousing more cold water on her face. “Clarke? Your pager is going off.”

          “Pager?”

          “Yea.” Wells said with a chuckle then the phone rang. “That’ll be you know who.” Clarke heard him pick up the phone and speak to someone before knocking on the door again. “It’s your mom.” Clarke took a few quick deep breaths then opened the door to a smiling Wells. She couldn’t help but tear up a little at the sight of him. He gave her a confused smile then handed her the phone. “Hello?”

          “Hi sweetie….”

          “Mom.” Clarke said breaking down and crying at the sound of her mother’s voice. “Sweetie is everything ok?” The blonde couldn’t answer and just sobbed into the phone. Wells plucked the phone from her hands and held her with one arm. “Abby? Yea, she’s fine....she got her period. Yea, I know. She knows. It’s ok. Do you really need her in today?” Clarke quickly grabbed the phone. “Mom are you going to be there?”

          “Yes, of course. I’m the chief of emergency medicine. But sweetie, if you can’t…”

          “I’m on my way. I can’t wait to see you! I’ve missed you mom.”

          “We saw each other this afternoon sweetie.”

          “It seemed much longer than that to me. I’ll see you soon.” Clarke hung up the phone then proceed to get dressed. Only when she had her scrubs on did Clarke realise how weird this all was. Just a few hours ago, she was….she was…what was she doing? The blonde remembered going to work, having lunch with her mother but it just seemed…wrong. Clarke spotted a picture of her and her father from her wedding day. But that was not what happened…he...a bathtub….the thought escaped her. “You really ok to go in?” Wells said handing Clarke her coat. The blonde nodded, standing awkwardly in front of her…husband. She loved him she did but it wasn’t right. Green eyes flitted into her consciousness. “Yea I’m fine. I should get going.” Clarke said squeezing past him.

          Wells touched her arm gently and leaned in but at the last second Clarke turned her head, making him kiss the side of her mouth. The blonde made a swift exit upon seeing his hurt expression. Clarke drove her car to Mount Weather Memorial Hospital where she worked. As she walked through the locker room doors, Clarke felt a sense of familiarity but it just wasn’t right. It was like a dream you know you had but couldn’t remember anything about it. Clarke glanced at her mirror attached to her locker door and found a woman dressed in red was watching her. The blonde instantly turned but found nothing. “Clarke.”

          The blonde saw her mother walking into the locker room and ran to her, holding on so tight and crying into her shoulder. Abby was shocked at her outburst before softening and hugged her just as tightly, kissing her forehead. “Oh sweetie. I know it’s hard, you two have been trying for so long but everything is going to be ok. I promise.” Again with the children. Clarke didn’t want them, her job was too dangerous….no that couldn’t be right…it was too time consuming. “Yea. You look really nice.”

          “Sweetie what’s wrong? You’re acting very strangely.”

          “I…I’m fine. I just need to get my mind of things.” Clarke said holding out her hand to the file in her mother’s hand. She and her mother saw to numerous patients throughout the night, Abby constantly critiquing her work. It usually annoyed her but it was so nice to have her mother close. Clarke didn’t know why she was following her mother around the hospital like a lost puppy, all she knew was that she didn’t want to leave her side. They were sitting doing their paperwork in the wee hours of the morning when the picture of her dad popped back into her head. “Mom? Where’s dad?” Abby spotted writing and looked up to her with a sad expression. “The same place he has always been, sitting on the mantel piece next to grandma.”

          “So he is dead.”

          “Excuse me?”

          “What? Nothing. I’m going to go…need to pee.” Clarke said fleeing the room. The blonde practically sprinted to the locker room, opening and closing her locker door, hoping to see the woman in red again. The apparition and her father being dead were the only thing that seemed genuine to her. *Beep*Beep* Clarke checked her pager and sprinted to the ER where her mother was working on a woman with several deep lacerations to her body. She looked down at the woman’s pleading brown eyes when the woman grabbed her hand.

    _“Clarke. The Altar!”_

_“Finish what I started.”_

_“My fight is over.”_

          The monotonous tone of the heart monitor flat lining never sounded louder than it had ever been. “Time of death, 12.43 am.” Abby said. The nurse began packing up the crash cart. Clarke felt a tear run down her as she closed the woman’s eyes. The doctor didn’t know why she was reacting this way. She had seen countless people die, some with even more traumatic injuries. This woman’s death, it broke her heart. “Clarke,” Abby said pulling her aside for a moment. “Are you alright?”

          “Yea, I’m fine. I just…that woman…I don’t know, nothing, never mind. I’ll tell the family.”

          “It’s ok, I’ll handle that.”

          “I said I’d do it.”

          “I’m telling you, you’re not. End of discussion.” Abby said walking away. A flicker of red caught her eye, Clarke spun to the reflection on the glass window but only saw herself. Sighing, Clarke moved to the waiting room where a woman was pacing back and forth and a tall muscular man was standing by the window. “Mr and Mrs Woods?” Abby said. Again a sense of nostalgia hit her when the Mr Woods looked to her. Mrs Woods seemed less familiar but those eyes, those green eyes Clarke knew she had seen them before. “I’m doctor Griffin. I’m so sorry. Your daughter is gone.” Watching them break down and cry was more than Clarke could stomach. She clocked out and went in search of a drink.

*

          Just when she thought her day couldn’t more odd. First she nearly pummelled a defendant in open court, smug bastard tried to claim a ten year old purposefully ran in front of his car which resulted in the boy’s death. Then she began sprouting some nonsense of blood needs blood as a legal defence for a client who tried to strangle the man who killed his wife. It felt so like her but it wasn’t her. Lexa couldn’t understand it, she had everything she wanted. Since being free of the foster system, Lexa was determined to have what she didn’t when she was growing up. A meaningful career, lots of friends, a home and someone who would be waiting for her there. Yet everything was wrong which was why she was sitting at a random bar not replying to her live-in girlfriend’s calls and texts. Lexa wasn’t a fan of bars but it would be the last place anyone would look for her. She sighed as she looked to the mirrored backsplash of the bar, spotting a woman in red watching her from the balcony of the second level. Lexa turned to look up at her but she had disappeared.

          “Whiskey sour please.” Someone said beside her. Lexa couldn’t place it but she knew that voice. The brunette found a rather beautiful blonde woman who seemed to have had a rough day. The stranger locked eyes with Lexa making the brunette whip her head away so fast that she got a cramp in her neck. “Ouch. You ok? I’m doctor so…” the blonde said pointing to Lexa’s neck. “Clarke.” The name rolled of her tongue. The woman looked a little shocked that Lexa knew her name, no doubt the blonde thought she was some sort of stalker.

          “Yea, how did you…have we met before?”

          “No, I don’t know how I knew your name. I’m not a stalker or anything.”

          “I’ve never heard you stammer before.” Clarke said with a giggle. Lexa smiled at the sound but quickly reigned it back in. “I would assume so since we’ve never met before.”

          “Right, of course. I’m Clarke, but you knew that…somehow.” she said holding out her hand which Lexa took. Neither of them finding it odd that they clasped forearms an not hands. “Lexa.”

          “Nice to meet you, Lexa.”

          “Nice to meet you too, Clarke.” The bartender handed Clarke her drink bringing them back into the present. The bar started to get filled up as people began to crowd around the bar, pushing Clarke and Lexa so close that they were pinned to each other’s shoulders. The doctor smiled at her and began to rock back and forth on her heel. “Do you want to, maybe, get some coffee?”

          “Yes.” Clarke smiled brightly and led Lexa outside. Lexa followed her to a small coffee shop which seemed to be where doctors and nurses frequented as the majority were in hospital scrubs. The brunette watched Clarke ordering through the window, for whatever reason her life seemed to be more real now that the doctor had entered it. Since waking up this morning, Lexa felt like she was in a dream yet had all these memories floating in her head. They were odd. Lexa couldn’t help but feel conflicted that she was perturbed by the fact that she graduated from Stanford where she met Costia and all her friends. Well Costia’s friends…they were her friends too though….weren’t they?

          Lexa shook her head as if to remove the thoughts from her mind. She did a double take as saw a woman in red across the street who disappeared a second later. “You see something?” Clarke said holding a tray of food and drinks.

      _“You see something?”_

          “I thought I did but I must have been mistaken.” The brunette said returning her attention to Clarke who sported a curious look. “Ok, order up.” Clarke said putting down a black coffee, a cucumber sandwich, an apple and a bottle of water in front of Lexa who was amazed that this stranger knew her go to meal. Clarke sat with a sheepish smile. “I don’t know how I knew to get you this.” Clarke said then began tucking into her meal. A mixed fruit salad topped with yoghurt, two hash browns, a bagel with cream cheese and a bottle of water and some chocolate milk. Lexa’s knowledge of this unsettled her as she knew that this was Clarke’s classic combo.

          They ate in silence until Clarke caught Lexa’s attention with small giggle. Before she realised what was happening, the blonde ran her thumb along Lexa’s mouth and showed her the mayonnaise Clarke wiped off. She then proceeded to suck the mayonnaise of her finger then went back to her breakfast as if nothing had happened. Lexa froze, she wasn’t sure what to do or to say or if she even wanted to. Lexa felt flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks as Clarke licked the cream cheese off her plastic knife before she dropped it unceremoniously. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t….I mean I….sorry!” Clarke said. Lexa cleared her throat and attempted to speak but couldnt, she just opened and closed her mouth. “I have a girlfriend.” She blurted out finally.

          “Yea! Of course! You’re beautiful! I…I…I mean, I’m married. Trying to for kids.” Clarke said with a nervous chuckle before hanging her head then abruptly standing and walking away. Lexa ran after her, grabbing her shoulder to make her turn. “I’m sorry." Clarke said. Lexa ran her hands up and down Clarke’s arms before reaching down to hold the blonde’s hands. “It’s alright Clarke. Please sit.” Lexa said pulling Clarke back to the table. “You said, ‘you see something?’. I can’t explain how but I know you’ve said to me before.”

          “Like déjà vu?”

          “No, you’ve said that to me before in an apartment, there was blood everywhere. I can’t shake this feeling that we’re not supposed to be here.” Clarke looked over her shoulder which made Lexa turn in her seat. “Clarke?” The blonde sighed and began to bounce her leg rapidly. “This is going to sound crazy but I think you’re right. I…I been seeing this woman.”

          “I thought you said you were married.”

          “Not that kind of seeing! Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. This woman is more like a mirage, she vanishes almost as soon as I see her but it’s never direct. I only ever see her in reflective surfaces.”

          “This woman, does she wear a red dress?”

          “Yea, you’ve seen her too.” Lexa nodded her head then pulled out her phone and began searching. Clarke moved her chair closer to Lexa’s and helped her research about a woman in red which only resulted in movies or songs. “Well, they say a woman in a red dress is the devil in disguise.”

          “Are you suggesting we’re in hell Clarke?”

          “I don’t know but this is fucking weird. I mean, I have this life but it just seems like the only real thing is being here next to you.” Clarke stared into her eyes before dropping them to Lexa’s lips. The blonde bit on her bottom lip when blue eyes met green once more. She and Lexa moved in at the same moment but before their lips could touch, “Clarke?” The woman in question jumped up with wide eyes. Lexa turned to see a handsome man looking at the blonde with hurt and her with contempt, the husband.

          “Wells. I…” Clarke said.

          “Wells? Your…boyfriend.”

          “Husband!”

          “No. No you’re not. You left Clarke. You got a scholarship. This is not real. Clarke, this is not real!” Lexa said. She felt the change in her clothes, gone were the silk shirt, grey pin-striped suit and black pumps. Instead she was wearing an all-black outfit with combat boots and a gun slung over her shoulder with a dagger strapped on to her belt. With a blink of an eye, Clarke and Wells were gone as was everything else around her. Lexa found herself in the middle of a forest. Lush green moss covered the trees and rocks, it looked like it had not been touched by man yet there was a large water feature in the middle of a clearing with 7 pillars surrounding it. On either side of the fountain were two stair wells that arched up to a landing where a large metal door sat alone. It looked like an optical illusion, two images merging into one despite having no connection what’s so ever.

          “Welcome Lexa.” The brunette spun on her heel at the unexpected voice, finding the woman dressed in red standing behind her. “How do you know my name?”

          “Lexa. It’s a good name. A strong name. An apt name. It means the defender. Your mother choose wisely.” Lexa narrowed her eyes at her. She had no mother, she was an orphan. " _Mom wanted you to have the dagger when you turned 18. It’s yours now.”_ A green glimmer drew their attention. Lexa removed the dagger attached to her hip as Allie began to circle around her with her brown eyes fixated on the glowing dagger. “Do you know what happens when there is imbalance Lexa? Pain. Suffering.”

          “Who are you?” She stopped in front of Lexa, her eyes snapping to the brunette’s. The woman looked to her side where a wall manifested. It was adorned with black and white painting which had red letter smeared across it. A LIE. “It depends on your perspective. I am a lie to many but I am also an ally to others. But I have come to call myself Allie. A suitable balance between the two I believe.”

          “Where is Clarke?”

          “Perception is everything Lexa.”

          “What have you done with her?” Lexa said setting her jaw, growing tired of Allie’s desire to dance around her questions. “For instance, the world I fashioned for you and Clarke. Many have another life after death in the worlds I craft for them. Yet you both questioned it, rebelled against it as I hoped you would.”

          “WHERE IS SHE?!”

          “You cannot escape your destinies. Even when given the opportunity. Nor can I.” She said then stretched her hand to the fountain. A line cracked along the feature moving down and along the floor to the centre of one of the pillar. A green glow emitted through the cracks, revealing an odd language down the column. A language that for some reason Lexa could read. _Destroy a receptacle of death_.

         “We will meet again Lexa.” Allie said snapping her fingers and a blinding white light engulf the room.

** Chicago, Illinois **

          Lexa remembered everything. Her father was missing, Costia was dead and she was back to hunting the supernatural.

>           She sees Clark wobble and the brunette grabs her before she hits the floor. “Clarke?” Lexa said lowering the girl to the floor and resting her body on her lap. Anya rounds the car and kneels beside them. “I think she had a vision.” Lexa said wiping the blood from Clarke’s nose. “Well, that can’t be good.” Anya said. There is a sudden uptake in the wind and stray litter and dust swirl around them. The sisters look up to the night sky and see shadows crossing over them. “Definitely not good.” Anya said starting to shoot at them with her salt gun but with little effect.
> 
>           “CLARKE!” Lexa said after a shadow demon whips past and grabs Clarke out her arms. Lexa jumps to her feet and starts to shoot as well but she and her sister are soon overwhelmed. Before they can formulate any sort of counterattack, they are pulled into the warehouse and landed hard on to their stomachs which knocks the guns out of their hands. Seconds later, they are flung into the wall where they are pined a foot of the ground by the shadow demons. They were black solid figures yet seemed to be made of mist with blood red eyes and razor sharp claws but devoid of any other features. A bitter laugh drew Lexa’s attention back to the warehouse floor, standing in front of them were a man and a woman who relieved Lexa of the dagger. The green was more vibrant than it had ever been.
> 
>           “The almighty Trikru. I have to say that you two fall immensely short of the legend attached to your lineage.” The woman said as she placed it on the black altar in the centre of the room where an unconscious Clarke was lying next to. “At least we have a legend, who the hell are you?” Anya said. It had the desired effect, the woman grew angry and she swiped her hand in the air. A shadow demon flew pass Anya, slicing its claws across her face but Anya refused to cry out in pain and simply breathed heavily.
> 
>           “Enough.” One of the men said in low gruff voice. Unlike the other man who had short hair and was clean cut, he sported a rugged beard and long hair tied up at the crown of his head. “So, you’re the man in charge.” Anya said.
> 
>           “No. I am a pawn just like you.” he said looking to Lexa. The brunette recognised that look in his eyes. He wasn’t here because he wanted to be but he was required to be. The woman scoffed. “Ontari, the devout. I am Roan, the coerced.” He said bowing slightly to Lexa and Anya, as the shadow demons bound the sisters in ropes. Once secured, they were dropped to the ground. “Those people weren’t initiates, they just happened to share my birthday. You killed them just to draw us in.” Lexa said. “I’ve killed for less.”
> 
>           “Is that supposed to frighten us?” Anya said which earned her two swift kicks in the stomach. Ontari turned her attention to Lexa glared up at her. “I’m surprised, no mercy pleas for your sister. I had heard you were the weak link in your family.”
> 
>           “If you wish to issue a challenge then do so, otherwise don’t waste my time.” Lexa said. Ontari punched her in the face, knocking to the ground and grabbed her by the hair to pull her back upright then punched her again. “You are not worthy of the honour of being an initiate.” She said. Lexa’s retort was to spit the blood in her mouth on to Ontari’s face. Their captor eyes filled with rage and she unleashed a few more furious blows. “Ontari. Ontari! ONTARI!” Roan said pulling her away from Lexa. “Calm yourself. She’s making you look weak.” He said.
> 
>           “I am in control.” Ontari said shrugging off his arm. “Truly? Then you realise Lexa was distracting you from her sister who’s cutting through her ropes as we speak?” Roan said with a smirk. Ontari quickly moved to Anya and removed the knife from her hand then kicked her again then punched Lexa. “Actually I was distracting you from her.” Lexa said. Clarke was on her feet, she raised her hand and blasted Ontari and Roan through the large glass window of the warehouse. “That thing does come in handy.” Anya said as Clarke cut her free. Lexa had her own knife and removed her bindings. Getting to her feet, Lexa spotted Ontari chanting something from outside the warehouse. A quick breeze came through and Lexa came face to face with a shadow demon.
> 
>           Its deep red eyes, like pools of blood, stared into her soul. Lexa was hypnotised by the swirls of red, everything faded away and she was somewhere else entirely. It was an enclosed tunnel with no start or end, it just extended out indefinitely. Lexa took a step but lose her footing on the slippery floor. She reached out her hand to stop herself from hitting the floor, feeling something warm and wet on her hand, Lexa brought it to her face and found a thick black fluid coating her hand. She felt the floor beginning to pull her down like quick sand. Soon Lexa was neck deep in the black fluid just as it was about to engulf her, Lexa found herself hitting the floor of the warehouse.
> 
>           “Clarke, the altar!” Anya said, she had knocked Lexa out of the way, taking her place. Lexa watched as her sister was lifted into the air, the shadow demon clawing at her body. Anya screamed out in pain. “NO!” Lexa said as she shot blindly around Anya with the salt gun, hoping to hit something. Whether she did or not, Anya was neglected and dropped. Lexa was just about to reach her sister when she was tackled to the ground by Ontari who began throwing punches wildly. Seeing a break in her attack, Lexa threw the palm of her had upwards into Ontari’s nose, most likely breaking with the amount of blood that poured from it. Ontari leaned back in pain so Lexa pushed her hips up to the ceiling and threw Ontari to the ground, elbowing her in the face at the first opportunity. Roan then flew past her and into the wall with extreme force, falling to the floor unconscious. Clarke must have used her telepathy to once again to prevent Roan from sneaking up on the brunette. Lexa heard a loud crash beside her as Clarke knocked the altar over. Not that she was paying to close attention, Lexa was solely focused on Ontari, beating her into an inch of her life. She was about to throw the final blow when a shadow demon pulled Ontari out from under her and fled the room.
> 
>           “Anya?” Lexa said as she ran over to her. Anya was barely conscious as Lexa cradled her sister’s head in her lap. Clarke grabbed the altar’s table cloth. Anya was coated in blood and claw marks. “Oh god! Anya, you’ve lost a lot of blood.” Clarke said ripping the cloth into strips. Lexa helped her to bandage the most vital areas. Anya breaths became short and shallow. “Clarke…my first journal…first entry….finish what I started…” Anya said to the blonde then looked to her sister. Anya gripped Lexa’s hand and held it to her chest “Lexa….be strong….my fight is over.” Anya’s head rolled back and her grip loosened completely. Everything slowed down, Lexa didn’t know what to do but cry as she watched as the light in her sister’s eyes began to dim. “Anya?! No, please, keep fighting. Please!”
> 
>           “Oh no, you don’t!” Clarke said pulling Lexa away from her sister’s dying eyes. Clarke reached out to grab something above Anya. As soon as the blonde clasped her hands, she let out an anguished scream. The whites of Clarke’s eyes turned black and the blue of eyes became translucent, the blue seemed to move through her veins as rose under the blonde’s skin and appeared at the back of Clarke’s throat. A reaper appeared to Lexa, hovering over Anya, struggling to take her soul into its mouth. A green glimmer caught Lexa’s attention, the dagger sat glowing by Clarke’s knee. Without blinking, Lexa grabbed it and stabbed the reaper in the head. Blue balls of light escaped the reapers eyes and mouth, flying wildly around the room. The shadow demons fled when a blinding white light escaped from the reaper as it exploded into various pieces.

           Lexa was no longer in the forest, she was back in the Chicago warehouse. Roan was still lying unconscious, the shadow demons must have only taken Ontari but the brunette was confused as to why. Lexa’s attention was taken by the sound of coughing. “Anya.” She said noticing her sister was breathing. Lexa hugged Anya and kissed her temple. Lexa opened her eyes to thank Clarke but realised that she was unconscious with smoke emanating from her hands. “Clarke?” Lexa said as reached for the blonde to check her pulse.

          “DON’T MOVE!” a squad of five armed guards entered the room in full swat gear. Automatic assault rifles, black ski-masks, combat helmets and night vision googles. Three surrounded her, Anya and Clarke while another two went over to Roan. “HANDS UP!” the one in the middle said. Lexa simply narrowed her eyes at him and held on to Anya and Clarke. “I SAID HANDS UP!” The armoured guard stepped closer to Lexa with his gun aimed at her head. Lexa looked at name tag, DIGGS, then to the dark green tinted googles he wore. “No.” Lexa said. Diggs lowered his weapon slightly before raising it again to shoot her.

*

          “No. No you’re not. You left Clarke. You got a scholarship. This is not real!” As soon as the words left Lexa’s mouth, everything came flooding back to her. Her father’s death, Abby and Wells creeping out of her life, hunting, everything. Clarke was pulled backwards and the fake world disappeared revealing an unknown city. “Lexa?!” Clarke said, her voice echoing across the empty streets. Clarke walked around walking into every building she came across trying to find someone. Anyone. Art donning the walls of the executive buildings with couches in the waiting rooms and plants in the corners. The offices had desks, chairs, filling cabinets even paper and pens. The coffee shops had food in the display cabinets and coffee beans waiting to be brewed. Everything was as it should have been except there were no people. It was then that the blonde realised there was also absolutely no sound. No traffic, no soft humming of electrical outlets and most disturbing, there was no wind not even a soft breeze. It was deathly silent.

          She steadied herself and continued walking. Clarke must have walked for hours until she heard something. Water. Clarke rushed to the sound and came across a fountain, it sat a few steps of the ground and circled by 6 pillars surrounded by a mass of people. None of them noticed her as she moved through the sea of people, they were seemingly mesmerized. Standing a few rows down was Anya. Clarke smiled and picked up her pace, running to her mentor. “Anya! Anya?” Clarke said. Anya didn’t seem to notice her. Her usual brown eyes were now had taken on an opaque blue. Clarke waved her hand in front of Anya’s face but had no response.

          As soon as she touched Anya’s hand, Clarke was transported somewhere else. It looked to be underground warehouse. There was nothing on the concrete walls and the ceiling had piping exposed and running all along it. Anya was lying on a gurney with various tubes and wires attached to her with Clarke lying in the gurney next to her. “Oh.” Clarke said as she looked to her hands as if she was going to be able to see through her own flesh, realising she was still holding on to a hypnotised Anya. “Don’t worry we’ll – who the hell are you?” Clarke said as an unknown man walked through her body and began holding up some x-rays showing an oedema. Given that he was examining the scans next to Clarke’s body and not Anya’s, the blonde guessed the oedema was hers. Clarke was going to die or worse live trapped in a body that couldn’t wake up.

          In shock, Clarke dropped her hand from Anya’s sending them back to the empty city. The blonde turned to the man standing beside her and grabbed his hand. His body appeared, he was in a car crash with a young boy trying to wake him up. Clarke let go of his arm. She tested some of the other people and found similar results, bringing Clarke to the conclusion that she and these people were in limbo. They were clinging to life despite their bodies fading away. Clarke must have put all these people here when she held on to that reaper. This was her fault. Clarke just wanted to save Anya, her friend but in doing so had condemned herself and others to limbo. Maybe that was what she and Lexa went through earlier. Maybe life after death is filled with the choices people didn’t make in their first life. A life as a normal functioning person but it wasn’t real. There was no other life but the one she was living.

          “Fuck!” Clarke said wiping the tears away. “Watch your language.” The blonde closed her eyes at the voice she could never forget. She kept her eyes closed for the longest time before turning around and opening them.

          “Hey Kiddo.”

          “Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full discloser this part of the story has undergone 3 major rewrites (some characters were dropped in replace of new/previous ones to push the story along & some scenes were removed entirely) but I am happiest with this version. I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading.


	9. Death is not the end Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now free of Allie's fantasy world but still unconscious, Clarke's spirit navigates the City of Light with her father Jake trying to revive herself and Anya. Lexa having returned to the land of the living, encounters old friends and interrogates the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for your readership and the kudos so far, you guys are awesome. Here we go part 2 I hope you enjoy.

          “DON’T MOVE!” a squad of five armed guards entered the room in full swat gear. Automatic assault rifles, black ski-masks, combat helmets and night vision googles. Three surrounded her, Anya and Clarke while another two went over to Roan. “HANDS UP! I SAID HANDS UP!” The armoured guard stepped closer to Lexa with his gun aimed at her head. Lexa looked at name tag, DIGGS, then to the dark green tinted googles he wore. “No.”

          Diggs lowered his weapon slightly before raising it again to shoot her. Before he could pull the trigger, a black canister rolled between his legs. Lexa recognised it, she shut her eyes tightly and brought her hands to her ears. “FLASH GRENADE!” and the sound an ear piercing bang was the last thing she heard. The inside of her eye lids were lit up and there was a ringing in her ears despite her protective measures.

          Opening up her eyes, she saw the guards fall to the ground with their throats sliced open. “Indra. Lincoln.” Lexa said with relief upon seeing them. She turned her attention to the other two people beside them. One she recognised, the other she didn’t. “Nyko?”

          “That’s me. On your feet Lexa, I can take it from here.” He said pulling the brunette up then getting to work on Anya and Clarke. Nyko was predominantly a healer by trade so Lexa was a glad he was here. “Echo. I’ve heard a lot about you Lexa.” The woman said clasping the brunette’s arm. Lexa hadn’t heard anything about this Echo but decided not to comment. Instead she turned her attention to Roan who was being gagged and bound by Lincoln. Indra was scoping the parameter once satisfied with the security she returned to Lexa, answering a question the brunette had not yet asked. “When you sent through the shadow demons symbol, I believed it was necessary to lend some assistance. I knew you and sister would never ask for it.”

          That was true. The Woods clan was predominantly self-sufficient, obsessively stubborn and independent. Asking for help was the lowest possible scenario. Indra patted Lexa on the shoulder as she passed her, crouching down by Nyko. The healer looked to Indra then to Lexa with some apprehension. “Anya has lost a fair amount of blood. I’ve cauterised the vital areas which will slow the bleeding but she’s at extreme risk of infection. If it gets into her blood, her chances of survival are even lower than they are now.” Nyko said.

          “Then we leave, now.” Lexa said sheathing the dagger then collecting Clarke in her arms while Nyko picked up Anya. Indra stood and ordered Lincoln to move Roan outside. Parked beside Tris was a large black SUV and a black van. “No here, bring Clarke to my car.” Nyko said as Echo opened up the rear door revealing two small gurneys tucked into each side. He placed Anya down on one while Lexa put Clarke on the other. “What about Clarke?” Lexa said as Nyko popped a drip into Anya’s arm. “I couldn’t see any physical injuries which leads me to think that it’s cerebral which isn’t good. I can’t be sure of anything until I get her head scanned.” He said.

          “Lexa. We need to move quickly.” Indra said from the door. Lexa was tempted to hand her the keys and stay with Clarke and her sister but given how little space there was, the brunette knew that wasn’t possible. She hopped into her car with Indra. Echo drove the van, with Lincoln following behind. Lexa clenched her fists along the steering wheel until her knuckles were white as she recalled her sister’s words.

          _“This is war, people die.”_ Lexa just hoped it would not be her people.

*

          “Hey kiddo.” Clarke froze, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. The blonde closed her eyes and turned around. She kept her eyes closed for the longest time before opening them. “Dad?” Jake smiled at her and opened his arms, Clarke flung herself into them. She held on to him for what seemed like forever. She pulled away and he cupped her face then kissed her temple. He pulled her in for another long hug. “I’ve stuck around. After.” He said gripping her shoulder. The same spot where she felt the cold spot the night he died. Clarke looked at him and smiled as he bobbed his head. “The lamp in the hospital when I was hallucinating. That was you too.” Jake nodded.

          “I didn’t know how to get your attention, to tell you that thing was trying to hurt you.”

          “Don’t worry about that. Worked out in the end. D—do you visit her? Mom?” Clarke said lifting her head of his chest. “Occasionally when you’re … preoccupied for the evening.” Clarke stepped back with her cheeks reddening, her deceased father may have inadvertently visited her while she was meaningless casual sex with strangers and acquaintances. “I can’t say that I’m happy about your career choice or how you pay for your living expenses among other things.”

          “It’s how we survive.”

          “Life is more than just surviving Clarke, please don’t forget that.” Clarke nodded her head and smiled, wiping the tears of her face. “Is mom…is she happy?”

          “They call it the City of Lights, the spirits pass through here every now and then. When I’m not with you, I’m here. The lost souls linger here though but not for long.” Jake said boycotting Clarke’s question. He tipped his head asking Clarke to follow him. “Why not? Where do these lost souls go?” Clarke said as they began to walk around the empty city with Clarke gently tugging Anya along. “She takes them.” Jake said sitting on the bench nearby. “She?” Clarke said joining him after helping Anya to sit. “Never got her name, she danced around my questions.”

          “Did she try to take your soul?” Clarke said not wanting to get into the details.

          “Yea but I said no, after all they say the devil is a beautiful woman in a red dress. Besides, she reminded me of Hannibal Lector. Docile until it was dinner time.” Jake said with a smile, trying to stay positive and jubilant having being reunited with his daughter. “Did she say why she wanted to take you?” Clarke said thinking of the fountain filled with souls. “To save me.”

          “Save you? Save you from what?”

          “Pain.” Clarke looked over to Anya, thinking about how much pain she was in as those shadow demons tore into her. Clarke turned her attention back to her father, thinking about the pain he went through drowning then following her around without being able to talk to her. “Dad, I’m sorry I didn’t want you to die for me.”

          “I would have died for you on spot if they’d asked and I would die again if it meant keeping you safe.” Clarke hugged him again and cried into his chest. “Death isn’t so bad. I mean you can go anywhere you want, any time you want and —”

          “Dad, Anya and I aren’t dead. Not yet. We have to figure out a way to get back.” Clarke said.

          “I can be of assistance.” Clarke and Jake jumped up. The woman in red stood before them. The blonde instinctively pulled Anya up and stepped in front of her while Jake stepped in front of his daughter. “You and your father are loyal. An admirable quality.”

          “You’re not taking my kid.” Jake said directly after her. “I wish to help.” She said directing her answer to Clarke. The blonde was a little concerned that this woman in red seemed to be devoting her attention on to Clarke. “Who are you?”

          “You may call me Allie. It’s nice to meet you Clarke Griffin.”

          “How do you know my name?”

          “I know all who traverse my city but you should not linger here for long, you have work to do Clarke.”

          “Do I?”

          “Your body is growing weaker. We must return you at once.” Allie said reaching out to Clarke. Jake flung forward to strike but fell through Allie. It shocked Clarke to see her father react so violently, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Literally, he would just try to get them close to a window and usher them out than spray or swat. Clarke calmed him down and asked him to watch over Anya. The blonde stepped towards the woman in red. “What do you want, if you return me to my body?”

          “Nothing. Continue your journey as you have been doing.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. It couldn’t have been that simple, Allie must want something else but was not ready to play her hand. Fortunately, those who wish to make a supernatural deal, their word is everything. Of course there were some loopholes but Allie specifically said nothing so Clarke was cleared. “Where’s Lexa?” Allie gave the smallest hint of a smile. “I’ve returned her. She’s safe and awaiting for your arrival.”

          “What about Anya?”

          “I will only return you.”

          “I’m not leaving without her.” Allie released a long deep breath as if she was annoyed, all that was missing was the eye roll. “You heard my daughter! She’s not leaving! ....without her friend.” Jake said shaking his head but not out of anger. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, he was trying to calm himself down. An uncomfortable feeling emerged in the pit of Clarke’s stomach. Allie was not affected by his anger. She had ignored him all together ever since she appeared to them, only speaking only to Clarke. “Anya was meant to die. You only delayed the inevitable Clarke. Let her go.” Clarke looked to Anya who was still oblivious to the world around her. “I can’t leave her here.”

          “You are afraid. Afraid of what she will become. You need not worry, I will reap her soul and she will feel no pain.” Clarke looked back to the woman. She seemed so genuine about wanting to help but to what end had Clarke wondering and why Allie was so invested in collecting souls. “You’re not a reaper so why do you need souls?”

          “You are very smart Clarke but time is growing short. Say your goodbyes.” She said. Clarke looked at Anya and her father. “Don’t go Clarke. Please. You can’t…trust her. You can’t trust her. Your friend still needs help.” Jake said. Clarke didn’t know what to do. Anya was meant to die but she couldn’t let her go, she couldn’t let her father stay in this City of Lights alone and she couldn’t go back without saving both of them first.

          A bright yellow light surrounded them, Clarke looked to Allie whose hand emitted the light. She raised it towards Clarke’s chest. “No!” Jake said pushing Anya in front of Clarke and into the woman’s hand. Anya’s milky blue faded away to reveal her nature brown. “Clarke?” she said before the light grew so bright that Clarke need to look away. Once her eyes readjusted, Clarke noticed Anya was gone as was Allie. Clarke looked to her father, the bad feeling in her stomach growing. He had sacrificed Anya for her to stay with him, in the City of Light as a spirit. “We couldn’t trust her. She could have taken you to god knows where.”

          “So you gave her Anya. She is my friend!”

          “I couldn’t let her take you. I….I couldn’t, I couldn’t lose you again.” Jake said dropping his head. Clarke wrapped his arms around him as he broke down and cried. Clarke was about to reassure him when the City of Light became dark. The sun had vanished from the sky and the people hypnotised earlier where looking at them in a rather hostile manner. “You! You brought us here! Send us back!” one of them said with others agreeing and shouting over each other. “I…I…don’t know how.” Clarke said as Jake gripped her hand.

          “You sent the other one back!” someone else said. “Send us back! I have a wife and children!” another said. Other began chiming in about their loved ones and how they needed to get back to them. The mob of people began stalking towards her and Jake. The two walking backwards as the crowd drew closer to them. The milky blue eyes were now a violent red. “Grab her!” Jake pulled Clarke away and they ran as fast as they could with the incensed crowd running after them. They ran through the streets and into a building. “Here! The doors!” Jake said opening one up and shutting it and his eyes. “Abby.” He whispered then opened the door. They were no longer in the City of Light but in a small clinic. “Mom?”

*

          Lexa followed the others to a mini storage facility where they had rented out a few units. Nyko and Echo had setup a small medical room in one unit where he examined the two unconscious women. “Lexa.” Indra said gesturing for the brunette to walk with her. She couldn’t help Clarke or Anya for the moment so she left them in Nyko’s hands. “Our guest has woken up. Perhaps you would like to ask him a few questions.”

          Roan was bound by the wrists which were held above his head, strung up towards the ceiling. His feet were also bound, his shoes had been removed and his toes scrapped against the cold floor. He seemed to be sporting a bit more injury than what she remembered. Lexa surmised that Indra had ‘woken’ him up and given him some incentive to answer their questions. The sight of him did give Lexa pause, she had never ‘interrogated’ anyone before. Although she did remember one night hearing her father interrogating someone in their cellar. She couldn’t sleep for a week after the screams she heard that night. Lexa chanced a look at Lincoln who seemed uncomfortable with the interrogation but wasn’t going to stop it. “Let’s get this over with shall we?” Roan said. Indra hit him in the stomach with a block of wood. Lexa squared her shoulders and refused to appear weak in front of this man. “Why did you and Ontari try to trap us?”

          “We were ordered to.” *Whack* Indra hit him across the back this time.

          “By whom?” Roan chuckled but didn’t respond. All apprehension Lexa had about interrogating him evaporated. Roan reminded her of Allie and she was done with people dancing her questions, making choices for her life without the courtesy of informing her why. Lexa signalled Indra to hit him again which made him wince. She was tired of being lied to, tired of having everything decided for her, tired of being in the dark. Lexa signalled Indra again, again and again. She signalled her so much that the older hunter became uncomfortable with the brunette’s rapid change in attitude. Roan however still hadn’t given her answer. Lexa unsheathed her dagger and ran its blade over the curve of his bicep, the blood began soak his shirt and drip to the ground.

          Lexa cut his other arm when he did respond. She gave him a courtesy nick on his cheek for good measure. She continued to slice into his skin as she began to circle him, her boots creating a blood imprint along the floor. “I will not cut your vital arteries which means you bleed for hours on end. Unless, you tell me what I need to know. So I’ll ask again, by whom?”

          “Lexa, Anya’s awake.” Nyko said rushing in. The brunette dropped her shoulders, relief flooded her now all she needed was for Clarke to wake up. “You may want to take this time to reconsider your decisions.” Lexa said cleaning the blade on the side of his pants before leaving the room. Nyko looked to the prisoner and took a step forward, “Don’t you dare touch him! Nobody does! He belongs to me.” Lexa said holding the dagger at each one of them. The three took a step back submitting to her will. She hurried to the next unit and found Echo flashing a light into Anya’s eyes, checking her pupil dilation.

          “Lexa.” Anya said as she attempted to sit up but was easily pushed back down by Echo. “Anya, it’s good to see you recovering so quickly.” Lexa said as she signalled Echo to give them some privacy. Nyko had appeared at the doorway but didn’t enter, Echo walked up to him and the two began discussing Anya’s condition. “Perhaps a little too quickly.” Anya said looking at the amount of bandages she had on her body then spotting Clarke in the corner.

          “She's alive and so are you, that’s all that matters. Nyko said that you both have cerebral oedema.” Anya looked at her exasperatingly. “Blood was collecting in your brain.”

          “That doesn’t sound good.”

          “Nyko will take care of it. Now that you’re awake he can assess the extent.” Lexa said, looking over to Clarke then back to her sister. She and the blonde were both placed into some sort of fantasy world, perhaps Anya was as well. “Do you remember anything?”

          “I remember dying. But it was probably a dream because mom and dad were there.” Anya said resting her eyes on the ceiling. “Was I with you?” Anya shook her head. “I think Clarke was but it was odd, like she and I were in two different locations.” It was then that Lexa realised that in her fantasy world, she had no family while Anya’s involved their parents and Clarke. Their fantasy lives didn’t involve having each other as sisters or even as strangers. Lexa wasn’t sure what that meant, only that it saddened her.

          The brunette filled in Anya about her encounter with Allie, the shadow demons taking Ontari and her interrogation of Roan. “Clearly interrogating him isn’t working. We can approach him a different way. He claimed he was a pawn and now he has been abandoned by whomever is controlling the shadow demons. Offer him what he wants.” Anya said.

          “His freedom.” Lexa said mulling over Anya’s advice. “What if it’s a trick? The sun has risen the shadow demons most likely weaker now. Perhaps he’s stalling for time until the sun sets.”

          “It’s possible but we can always track him down later. Float the idea, see if he bites. I’ll see what Nyko has to say about my brain bleeding.” Anya said. Lexa nodded and touched her sister’s shoulder, locking eyes with her. She gave her a small smile which, surprisingly, was returned. Lexa returned to Roan allowing Nyko and Echo to re-evaluate Anya’s condition.

          “You remember the terms.” Lexa said as she stood in front of Roan. He chuckled grimly. “Answer or bleed, I believe.” He said.

          “I’m changing them. You answer my questions and you will be freed.” Lexa said. Lincoln and Indra exchanged glances. The brunette was sure that she was giving them all metaphorical whiplash with her constantly changing behaviour but Lexa opted to trust her sister’s advice. It appeared to be working, Roan had not broken eye contact with her. “Why would you do that?” He was contemplating her offer.

          “From the way you were railing in as well as attempting to defend Ontari, I assume that you were there to keep her in check and to protect her. You failed. She is gone, rescued by the shadow demons but not you. Like all pawns, you are expendable. Now you have a choice, die remaining loyal to those who have abandoned you or provide answers and go free. Whoever sent you after us will have more important things to do than track you down. As will everyone here.” Lexa said looking to Indra and Lincoln.

          “You cannot be considering this. He could very well lie to us.” Indra said from behind Roan. “I’m not considering it, I’m doing it. Or will you stop me?” Lexa said directing her attention to Indra and the two had a stare down. Lexa could see out the corner of her eye that Lincoln was taking a subtle step forward. But she didn't know whether it was to defend her or Indra, or to stop them both. Indra took a step back. "I hope you know what you are doing.” Lexa hoped she did as well. The brunette turned to Lincoln. “Cut him down.” Lincoln looked to Indra for confirmation which she reluctantly gave. Lexa crouched down to the prisoner.

          “If you accept my deal, I give you my word I and the hunters here will leave you in peace. Our word is our bond. Unless you sully our deal by attacking us in anyway, no matter how insignificant.” Roan kept his eyes on hers, trying to decide if she was lying to him. He gave a slow nod. Lexa cut him free and held out her hand, pulling him to his feet. “His things please.” Lexa said to Lincoln who was standing beside the items in question. “Her name is Nia. She’s my mother, in blood only though. As you said yourself, she has abandoned me in favour of her pet.” He said taking his things off Lincoln.

          “Ontari. Why is she so special to Nia?”

          “She’s unwavering in her loyalty and has absolutely no mind of her own. A perfect little soldier for my mother’s goal.” He said pulling on his shoes. “Which is?”

          “World domination most likely. A picture of originality my mother is.”

          “How does she plan to achieve this?”

          “I am not privy to the finer details but I know there are 7 tasks she must complete and she requires that dagger to do so.” He said pointing to the dagger resting on her hip. 7 tasks much like the 7 pillars along Allie’s fountain. Destroy a receptacle of death. Lexa kept her face blank but imagined punching a hole through the wall, by saving Anya, she and Clarke had inadvertently helped this Nia with one of her tasks. Lexa did know if he that was all he knew so she decided to test him. “Allie.” Roan didn’t seem to have any idea what she was talking about so she tried again. “Woman in red.” This only seemed to confuse him more. “Never mind. Anything else, you can offer us?”

          “She wants a psychic. Just one. And one Initiate.” Roan said removing his blood soaked shirt and dropping it to the ground with splat. “Why just one?” Lincoln said partaking in the conversation for the first time. Lexa didn’t mind it. She had sworn him and Indra to her deal without their consent, the least she could do was allow them to ask some questions. “Like I said, I’m not privy to the finer details.”

          “How very convenient.” Indra said walking up to Roan and Lexa, her hand resting on her short sword poised and ready to strike. “What about the other initiates? The ones that were taken.” Lexa said, wondering why take the initiates but kill the psychics. Roan smirked and rubbed his chin. “Nia wants the strongest initiate. Ontari may be her pet but now that she has been bested, Nia will be very invested in acquiring said initiate.” He said locking eyes with Lexa.

          “And Ontari would come after the initiate as well to win back favour.” Indra said also looking to the brunette with some apprehension. “The initiates are dead then.” Lexa said turning her attention to Roan who nodded his head. “Some lasted more than others but yes, the majority are dead. Except for one.”

          “Lexa.” Lincoln said crossing his arms over his chest.

          “No. There is another initiate they have yet to secure other than yourself.” Roan said. Lexa gestured for Lincoln to come in close. She whispered to him to collect the photos they had taken off the men in the black mini-van the night before. “Why?” Lexa said as Lincoln took off to Tris. “Witchcraft, hoodoo, it’s unclear but she is being hidden by someone with powerful protection charms.”

          “You know what she looks like otherwise you wouldn’t know that she is woman. Correct?” Lexa said which Roan confirmed. Lincoln returned a short while later. Lexa bypassed the Hispanic girl as Anya confirmed her to be a psychic and the lanky gentleman as Roan said the initiate was female. Lexa held up the third photo, a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw. “Where did you get that?” That question surprised her.

          Clearly the men in the black mini-van were not working for him or perhaps Nia sent someone else to investigate but Lexa doubted that. If they knew where this girl was then why take photos, why not just take her. There was another player in this game. Minions of Allie perhaps. But since Roan didn’t even know of her, all Lexa could do was speculate. “Her name?” Lexa said.

          “Octavia Blake.” Lexa held up the other photos to see if she could get the other psychics names but Roan shook his head. “I dealt with initiates only.” Lexa handed the photos back to Lincoln. “Her last known location?”

          “Oylmpia, Washington. 4 years ago.” Lexa nodded then signalled Indra who placed the black hood over his head and secured his hands which he made him groan in frustration. He didn’t ask for any medical assistance nor did she offer it, she gave him his freedom but arranged for nothing else.

          Indra pushed Roan to her car then knocked him out and shoved him into the trunk. Lincoln came to Lexa’s side with a soft smile as Indra drove off. “It’s good to see you again Lexa, although the circumstances are not ideal.” Lincoln said holding out his arm and pulling her into a hug. Before she went on her first hunt, she and Lincoln were practically inseparable. Anya was not old enough to be her father’s second so Indra was his partner for a few years.

          Lincoln and Lexa were a lot alike, neither really bought into the life of a hunter. Instead of weapon and combat training, the two would slack off and play games like cops and robbers, tag, hide and seek. If they were near a town, they would go to the movies. However they were caught and were no longer allowed to spend time with each other as her father put it Lincoln was making her weak. Indra stopped hunting with him after that remark and Lexa took up residence in Tris’s backseat. The sound of the heart monitor beeping erratically broke Lexa and Lincoln apart. The two ran into the next unit and found Clarke was having an epileptic fit.

          “Lexa.” Anya said holding out her hand. Lexa took it, watching Nyko and Echo do nothing. “Nyko said that they need to wait until she stops.” Anya said gripping her hand tightly, providing some comfort to her little sister. Clarke eventually stopped but so did her heart. “No pulse.” Echo said pressing her fingers to Clarke’s neck. Nyko scrambled for the defibrillators. “CLEAR.” He said as he pressed the defibrillators on to Clarke’s chest which jolted her off the bed.

          “Still no pulse.” Echo said touching her finger to Clarke’s throat again. “Up it to 160. CLEAR.” Nyko said and shocked her again, Clarke’s body raised off the bed then slamming back down but she remain none responsive. “Still no pulse.” Nyko abandoned the defibrillators back and placed his hands over her chest. “Commencing CPR.” He said as he began chest compressions while Echo pumped air into her lungs via some sort of plastic apparatus. The two keep trying to resuscitate Clarke but Nyko soon stopped with a saddened look. Lexa closed her eyes and felt a single tear roll down her cheek. “Time of death 8.36 am.”

*

          “Mom?” Clarke said moving around the medical office as her mother saw to a patient.

          _“There you go. All done. You realise that you can’t go around beating up every young man who takes an interest in your sister, Bellamy.” Abby said writing out a prescription. "_ _She’s my responsibility.” Bellamy said getting off the gurney. "_ _How extremely archaic of you. Your sister is a grown woman and her own responsibility. You should respect that and take more responsibility for yourself. Here take one twice a day with food.” Abby said handing him a prescription then ushering him out of the door._

          The blonde forgot about the mob looking for her or how a door managed to get them here. Instead she just watched her mother writing out her patient report. This was her mother, not some fantasy she dreamt up but her actual mother. Clarke went up to her unnoticed. “Mom, I’ve missed you so much. I wish I didn’t…I wish things could have been different.” she said knowing that Abby couldn’t hear her. Abby looked a little thinner than Clarke remembered, a few grey hairs weaving their way into her mother’s hair. Clarke reached out and touched her mother’s cheek. Abby looked up and rubbed her shoulders, pulling her fleece around herself to block out Clarke’s cold presence.

          “Right, we’re spirits.” Clarke said to her father who glumly nodded his head, tucking his daughter underneath his arm. They just stood there, finally reunited as a family but in the cruellest way. Two were spirits. One whose body had long since decomposed while the other was lying in some gurney somewhere being watched over some guy she had never seen before. And the third person who had no idea she was in the company of her lost husband and child.

          Jake rubbed his hand up and down Clarke’s arm. “We should go before –”

          “Before what?” Clarke said looking up to him. The door to her mother’s office opened.

          _“Hey, saw Bellamy was back in here. That boy needs to get his head on straight.” A man said entering the room. “That boy is a man. A man who needs some proper guidance.” Abby said finishing off her notes. “Is that a hint?” he said. Abby smiled as she walked over to him, passing through Clarke to give him a lingering kiss._

          “What the fuck!” Clarke said pushing away from her father and glaring at her mother and this…asshole. “His name is Marcus. Your mother…agreed to marry him. The wedding is in a couple of weeks.” Jake said which his eyes looking anywhere but at his wife. “You bitch!” Clarke said swiping her hand at the pile of papers on her mother’s desk, sending them everywhere.

_“Whoa. What was that?” Marcus said as he helped Abby clean up. “I don’t know but it seems to happen when you’re around.” She said._

          Clarke looked at her father who briefly met her eyes. The evidence was mounting. She couldn’t focus on that now, Clarke just wanted to get as far away from her mother as possible. “Let’s go.” She said. Her father didn’t argue. Using another door, they were transported back to the City of Light. “What are we doing back here?” Clarke said.

          “It’s some sort of failsafe, I think. Whenever you use a door to leave somewhere, you end up here. Come on.” Jake said leading her to another door across the hall. He just shrugged his shoulders at Clarke’s confusion. “Another failsafe, never use the same door twice.” He said opening the door for her. “You choose now.” He said as he closed the door behind them. They appeared in front of Lexa who was sporting a black eye, a nasty gash above her eyebrow and a busted lip. Clarke furrowed her brow and tilted her head when Lexa was pulled into a hug by… “Lincoln?”

          Clarke did a quick check around the place and found her body in the next room. At least she was amongst friends. “You look good as per usual.” Clarke said returning to Lexa’s side, awkwardly avoiding her father’s questioning look. “So, I’m still here. And I –” Jake grabbed her arm with one hand. Clarke looked to where he was pointing, the angry mob had found them. “Run!” she said as they attempted to run in the opposite direction but found the rest of the mob waiting for them.

          They attacked from both sides and without any doors to get to, they were pinned. “WAIT! PLEASE, WE DON’T WANT TO FIGHT!” Clarke said but had no choice but to defend herself. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” Jake said punching and fighting anyone who came near his daughter. The mob began to pull Jake to the ground, his body flickering as if he was being erased. “NO!” Clarke said then placed her hand onto one spirit’s head and absorbed his energy into her own body, dispensing of his spirit. The blonde continued to do so until she became overwhelmed by the amount of energy fluctuation through her body. She could only describe it as blowing up. Clarke yelled out as the energy burst through her body which was engulfed by an overwhelming bright light.

          _“Time of death, 8.36 am.”_

          “I’m dead.” She said as reaper appeared before her. “You’re time has come Clarke Griffin. It wasn’t supposed to be this soon but your actions have consequences.” The reaper said. Its voice, which was shocking enough that it had one, sounded like a mixture of men and women, adults and children all rolled into one. “You were taking my friend.” Clarke said.

          “She was meant to die. Yet her soul has returned, you have disrupted the balance.” The last part wasn’t directed to her but to her father. “Can you restore Clarke’s soul into her body?” Jake said. The reaper seemed to be contemplating his offer. “It is not done! However, the one you call Allie demands her return. Distrupting the balance even further unless....you give a soul to replace it.”

          “Take mine.” Jake said.

          “No! Please, don’t. It’s my time.” Clarke said. Jake smiled solemnly at her. “Clarke, you know how vengeful spirits are formed.” He said. Clarke’s tears flowed down her cheeks as she nodded. Vengeful spirits were who chose to stay behind rather than be reaped. They lingered without a body and without a voice, watching the world move on without them. They become despondent and eventually violent.

          “If you go I won’t be able to stop myself. And if you stay, you’ll become like me. Angry and resentful. I was willing to let your chance of returning to your body just so that I wouldn’t be alone anymore. My time was over a long time ago but I couldn’t let you or your mother go. But I have to and so do you.” Jake said pulling her into a hug. Clarke clung to him for as long as she could. Surprisingly the reaper didn’t interrupt them, allowing them to have their moment.

          “Remember what I said. Life is more than just surviving.”

          “I will I promise.”

          “I love you kiddo.”

          “I love you too dad.”

          Jake gave his only child one final smile and this time went with the reaper. The blonde gasped, opening her eyes and sprang upwards. “Clarke! You’re alive.” Lexa said holding the blonde’s face in her hands and kissing her cheek. The blonde began to sob soon after and clung on to Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. Jake Griffin. The man who died twice to save his child. On the brightside, Anya is still fighting (yay!) and major 100 characters are being introduced into the story and will pop up very soon. 
> 
> Sneak peek for the next chapter - Indra's place - "Are those landmines?"..."I'm more impressed with the rocket launcher."...."Jezz, you think she has a tank around here."...."I wouldn't be surprised if she did." 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....Clexa. And we get a glimpse into Nia's throne room.

** Indra’s base, Virginia **

          It was…sparse. The house was a one storey and filled with only what was necessary. A basic kitchen and dining area. The living room was sparsely decorated with no television only a couch, two arm chairs, a red worn rug and a fire place. The adjoining study just had a desk and another couch but nothing else. Down the hall was the one bathroom and bedroom. Etched along the door and window frames were protective enchantments. Anya took the couch in the living room with Clarke and Lexa taking the floor. Echo took the other couch while Nyko and Lincoln took the floor of the study.

          After everyone had their spot, Indra invited them all into the basement which was heavily fortified. Clarke was sure that it would be able to withstand a nuclear explosion. Adorning the walls were every type of gun and bladed weapon you could get your hands on. Grenades and other tactical weaponry were carefully laid out on the countertops. “Are those landmines?” Echo said pointing out the object in question as she pushed Anya into the room. “I’m more impressed with rocket launcher.” Anya said.

          “Jez, you think she has a tank around here?” Clarke said taking in the sheer volume of weaponry around her, that she was a little nervous to move. “I would be surprised if she did.” Lincoln said as Lexa took a position next to Indra. “Luck favours the prepared.” Indra said as she cleared a whiteboard in the back of the room with a computer in the corner. “You must be very lucky then.” Echo said moving as far away from the landmines as possible. Lexa put the photos of the two psychics and the initiate on to the whiteboard. “Nyko, is there anything more you want to add to Clarke and Anya’s recovery?” Indra said.

          “Nothing other than I can’t explain it. Clarke and Anya are completely oedema free. All internal contusions are gone as well. There is no trace of anything ever being wrong. Other than the external lacreations. So you’ll need to stay in the wheelchair for the next 2 weeks unless you’re doing rehab with Echo.” Nyko said to Anya. “Maybe Allie and the reaper cured our oedemas, I mean, why send us back only to have us croak a few minutes or hours later?” Clarke said.

          “I am still suspicious of this Allie. It cannot be a coincidence that she located both of you in this City of Light. A city she claims to be hers. Did she say anything else to either of you?” Indra said looking between Clarke and Lexa. Both shook their heads. They had told them everything Allie had said and done. Allie seemed to be all about removing pain and suffering. The woman in red claimed to have some sort of destiny, as did Lexa and Clarke. Allie also seemed to be tracking these 7 tasks but for what purpose was still unknown. “I am more concerned with these 7 tasks. If you are right Lexa, then there is only 6 more to go. And we have no idea what they entail or what their purpose is other than that dagger must be used.” Echo said.

          “That might be a clue. All rituals that involve a weapon also involved some form of sacrifice. Even Jusheda and Wanheda are clues. Death and blood may be involved in the tasks. The reaper represents death. You two idiots killed or ‘sacrificed’ one and ergo a task of death was completed.” Anya said. Clarke looked over to Lexa when she heard the word idiots but the brunette was keeping her face blank. That wasn’t good, Lexa was extremely angry. It was a weird situation, Anya saved Lexa and almost died. In turn the brunette and Clarke saved Anya but had completed a task for the enemy. So thankyous were not being thrown around.

          “So if we find creatures or lore connected to blood and death, we may be able find out what these 6 remaining tasks are.” Lincoln said, tapping one of his clenched fists against his mouth while resting his other arm across his chest. “That doesn’t exactly narrow things down, I mean particularly every lore has blood and death involved somehow. Besides we have no idea why these tasks need to be completed other than that douchebag saying that his mommy wants to rule the world.” Clarke said.

          “The door.” Lexa said, gathering everyone’s attention. “When I met with Allie, there was a door that was above the fountain and pillars. Perhaps the 7 tasks are keys that open it.”

          “To unleash what?” Nyko said.

          “The 7 signs of the apocalypse could be a good reference point. The apocalypse will rid the world of the sinners and start anew.” Lincoln said tucking his hands into his pockets.

          “As much as that might be true, we have no evidence. Only assumptions.” Lexa said. Clarke could tell that she wanted to pace the room but wouldn’t as she was in a meeting of sorts. “Lexa is right. We need more information. All we know for sure is that the dagger is required in these tasks and this Nia will be looking for you two and it. I believe it would be best if all three were separated.” Indra said.

          The other voiced their opinions on the matter. “Enough. The dagger is mine and Allie made reference to our mother when I spoke to her. There is no coincidence in this life. I believe its best if the dagger stays with me. As should Clarke.” Indra and Anya went to argue but Lexa held up her hand to prevent them from going further. “I would have been lost months ago if it wasn’t for Clarke and her visions. We both would still be in Allie’s dream world if we didn’t have each other. But I will leave Clarke to decide if she wants to remain with me. End of discussion. At any rate, we have more important matters to attend to.” Lexa said pinning up some photos. Clarke bounced her eyes from Indra who was not pleased with Lexa’s decision while Anya was uncharacteristically quiet.

          “The next order of business, these three. We have to focus on finding them. We know two of their names, Octavia Blake and….” Lexa said tapping the photos then looking to Anya. “Raven Reyes. She’s difficult to pin down but like her namesake, she appears to have the powers of a trickster. And the attitude.”

          “Sounds like my kind of girl. I’ll help you track her down, we’ll be spending a lot of time together anyway.” Echo said to Anya who reluctantly agreed. “Nyko and I will track Octavia. We have the most ties to suppliers and farmers.” Lincoln offered. Nyko held his fist up which Lincoln readily bumped with his own.

          “That leaves the hipster and the remaining 6 tasks. I will take Mr Grumpy. So if you don’t mind, you two can take the tasks.” Clarke said looking to Indra and Lexa. “You know nothing about this boy, how do you plan to track him?” Indra said. Clarke held up a computer hard-drive. “The three of us took this from a computer of a security van along with the photos. It may contain more information on who sent the men in Chicago.” The blonde said.

          “It’s late. We start first thing at first light.” Indra said. Everyone left to settle in for the night. Clarke opened her eyes to the dark house. She wiped her eyes groggily and groaned as she sat up, trying to forget the dream she was having. Anya was still asleep but Lexa was missing. The sleeping bag next to her was empty. Clarke placed her hand on to the inlay which was still warm, Lexa had gotten up too long ago. She did a quick check and spotted Lexa sitting outside on the porch bench. “Hey, mind if I join you?”

          Lexa looked up and scooted across the bench making room for Clarke. “Thanks. It’s a little chilly out here, huh.” The blonde said crossing her arms, immediately regretting it when she saw her father’s watch popping out of her blue jacket sleeve. “Are you alright Clarke?” Lexa said.

          “Yea, I’m fine. Just bad dream. Don’t worry it wasn’t a vision.” When she first started out, Clarke thought every dream she had was a vision but over time she learned how to differentiate.

          “That wasn’t what I meant.”

          “I said I’m fine.”

          “Very well.” Lexa said looking back up to the star filled sky. Clarke knew she was being a bit short but thankful that Lexa didn’t pry or wasn’t put off by the blonde’s reluctance to talk. There was a lot on her mind. The foremost issue was her mother which had always been a sensitive subject. Clarke had understood why Wells had moved on with his life, he was young and had a great opportunity. Abby however was her mother yet she not only gave up on Clarke but had even moved away from her on a physical level, possibly to another state. It bothered her that Abby’s office had no pictures of Clarke or her father as if they never existed.

          Clarke was also wanted to address the near kiss she and Lexa had almost shared in Allie’s version of reality. However, Clarke thought it would be in bad taste to talk about any potential romantic attractions right now with shadow demons and god knows what else hunting for them. Is addition, she did promise Anya she would keep her hands of Lexa. Speaking of Anya. “Don’t feel bad about your fantasy life.” Clarke said which earned her Lexa’s full attention.

          “I was thinking that those fantasies belonged to people who no longer exist. The girl who wanted to go home and live out the life she was supposed to live.” She said pointing to herself then to Lexa. “And the girl who wanted to be anywhere else but at home and avoid the life she was supposed to live. We’re not them anymore. Those girls are gone and they’re not coming back. Not until we finish this.”

          “You’re going to stay. With me.” Lexa said.

          “I made you a promise. I keep my promises.” Her father’s smile popped into her head. “It’s late and we have an early start. Let’s get some rest.” Clarke said walking back into the house without a second glance. She headed straight for the bathroom to throw some cold water on her face but when she reached for the faucet, her father’s watch announced itself once more. For the first time, it had stopped working because her father was gone. Trading his soul to bring hers back to the land of the living. Clarke gripped the lapels of Wells’ blue jacket and crossed her arms to wrap herself in remnants of her old life. Sleep was elusive that night as Clarke was grappling with a decision she didn’t have the heart to follow through on.

*

          Lexa watched Clarke retreat into the bathroom. Although she was glad Clarke had chosen to continue travelling with her, she was concerned that her desire to keep the blonde close extended beyond the handiness of her psychic ability. Costia was dead and if Allie’s perfect world told Lexa anything was that Lexa had started to move on, with Clarke. She looked up to the sky once more. A war was being waged and she had a part to play in it. She had never believed in fate or destiny but the more they unravelled about this war, the more Lexa felt that her entire life had been mapped out for her. She would have no say or choice in anything as every decision and every outcome was preordained. Her growing feelings for Clarke were the one thing that was in her control. Lexa was going to hold on to that no matter what.

          Lexa was fairly certain that the attraction was mutual as they seemed to gravitate towards each other even before they thought they were a doctor and lawyer. Yet the blonde was hesitant which Lexa found a little odd. Clarke seemed to attract a lot of attention and enjoyed flirting with people. Clarke had not extended this behaviour to Lexa but perhaps romantic liaison with someone who you would spend particularly every minute of the day with as a deal-breaker for the blonde. There was only one way to find out.

          A few days, Lexa had yet to broach the subject with Clarke. The additional people around them made things a little awkward. Lexa was sitting beside Indra pouring over books. Lincoln and Nyko had gone off to check out a tip that their suppliers gave them. Anya and Echo were in the kitchen retracing Raven’s steps hoping to pick her trail again. “SON OF A BITCH!” Lexa heard Clarke say from the living room. She dropped her reading assignment and went to see what the commotion was about. Lexa was greeted by Clarke running past her to grab a towel from the kitchen. “What happened?”

          “There must be a self-destruct mechanism. It blew up a few minutes after I cracked it. Five days’ worth of work down the drain.” Clarke said fanning a small cloud of grey smoke from her laptop. “Thanks for the assist.” Clarke said turning her head to the kitchen. “Go cry about it Clarke.” Anya said while Echo following quickly, “I think she already is.”

          “Ugh! Assholes!” Clarke said as she tossed the towel onto the table and left the house, slamming the door on the way out. “I didn’t she was that dramatic.” Echo said. To her credit, Echo seemed a little concerned. “Give her time.” Anya said as Lexa went after Clarke. “Don’t you roll your eyes at me. I’m prepared to knock you over in this thing.” Anya said to Lexa as she patted her wheelchair.

          The brunette knew that Clarke was upset about more than the hard-drive. She had been tossing and turning every night since arriving in Virginia. She searched the compound and found Clarke sitting against Tris’s back wheel, absently throwing few pieces of gravel. Lexa took a seat next to her but wasn’t sure what to say so she decided to just to be truthful. “I’m sorry that you lost him again.” Lexa was too young to remember her mother’s death so she couldn’t relate to Clarke’s grief over her father. “I think my dad would have liked you.”

          “Was he was like you?”

          “Yea, I guess so.”

          “Then I am sure would have liked him too.” A smiled slowly crept across Clarke’s face which made Lexa heart rate spike. “Anya threatened to run me over with her wheel-chair.” Lexa said without thinking. She was going to apologise but Clarke burst out laughing. “Oh my god, that just how I imagined Anya in her 90s trying to trample the kids in her neighbourhood.” Clarke said. Lexa joined in the blonde’s laughter as she pictured it. “Thanks.” Clarke said after their laughter died down. “For being you.” She added when Lexa went to ask why Clarke was thanking her. “Your welcome I suppose.” Lexa and Clarke chuckled at her awkwardness.

          “Did you want to stay in fantasy world? Did I screw that up for you?” Clarke said.

          “No. What bothers me was that in Anya’s version, I wasn’t there and our mother was alive.”

          “You think that she blames you for your mother’s death. Lexa, that world was fake. In reality, Anya was willing to die for you. That says more than that world ever could. Got it?” Lexa nodded her head then rested it against the car. “I came out here to cheer _you_ up.” She said. Clarke smiled and mimicked her position. “You did so I thought I’d return the favour.”

          “No I didn’t. You changed the subject and you’re trying to again. If you don’t want to discuss it Clarke, you only need to say so. But know that I willing to help if you want me to.” Clarke’s blue eyes darted between her green ones. The blonde took a deep breath then leaned forward and kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth then leaned her forehead to Lexa’s. “You’re trying to distract me again.” Lexa said. Clarke didn’t pull away which she took that to be a good sign. “Maybe.” Lexa smiled at the blonde’s response. Neither pulling away, needing the comfort they were offering one another. When she opened her eyes, Lexa found that Clarke still had hers closed. The brunette studied Clarke’s face unobserved, smiling at the small mole just above Clarke’s lips. She cupped the blonde’s face but before she could claim those lips, Clarke gripped Lexa’s wrist and pulled away slightly.

          “I kinda promised Anya that I wouldn’t.” Clarke said opening her eyes. Lexa wasn’t thrilled, no anyone likes rejection and she was annoyed at her sister’s pre-emptive strike. Ultimately it was Clarke’s choice so Lexa removed her hand immediately. “But.” That word and the way Clarke eyes kept bouncing from her eyes and lips was all she needed. Lexa surged forward and kissed Clarke. It slow, deep and passionate. She lost herself as it played out. Only gaining some sense of consciousness when she felt Clarke push forward and straddled her lap, cupping her face. Lexa slid her hands underneath Clarke’s jacket and pressed them against the blonde’s back. Both moaned as their tongues finally met. Lexa felt Clarke’s hands leave her face and cold air hitting the tips of her fingers, she assumed the blonde was removing her jacket. Without breaking their kiss, Lexa glided her hands from Clarke’s back and down her arms to help.

          “OH!” Both women pulled away to find Echo staring down at them. “Uh…I’m sorry.” Echo said quickly turning on her heel and all but sprinting away. Either Anya or Indra must have sent her to look for them when they hadn’t returned to the house. Lexa let out a long breath then pulled the blue jacket back onto Clarke’s shoulders. When she finally met the blonde’s eye, Lexa gave her a soft smile. Clarke returned it with gusto and kissed her quickly. “We should get back inside before the other two come out looking for us. Or, I should hotwire this car and drive as far away as I can because your sister is in there.” She said pointing to the house. “You’ll be safe under my protection.” Clarke chuckled and gave Lexa a lingering kiss.

          Lexa caught Clarke’s wrist as she went to stand. “We’ll talk about this later, right?” Lexa said pointing between the two. Her heart dropping slightly at Clarke seemed to be apprehensive at the suggestion. “Yea, sure.”

          “I’ve only been with two people in my life Clarke. I’m not a casual sort of girl. Not that is a bad thing, it is just who I am.” Lexa said quickly when she realised that Clarke may interpret her answer as a judgment on the blonde’s past liaisons. “It’s ok, I know you weren’t insinuating anything.” Clarke said before moving ahead of her. Lexa was not optimistic about Clarke’s response. Coupling this with the admission that Clarke was indeed distracting Lexa earlier didn’t help lessen her nerves. Perhaps Clarke was going through the motions and just needed some human contact and comfort on a more visceral level. Lexa had never been one to seek out sex as a coping mechanism, she would just go running or putting in a few bag rounds.

          If the last few months taught her anything was that she and Clarke were constantly using different tactics when approaching the same problem. Hopefully they were not at odds on the future direction of their relationship. Lexa put her thoughts aside for now, not wanting to waste any energy of thinking about what ifs. Clarke stopped at the door and waited for her to catch up, offering her a shy smile as Lexa came closer. “SO,” Anya said as soon as they entered the house, Lexa nearly collided with Clarke as the blonde froze on the spot. “did you get over your little tantrum or do you need to be put in the corner for a timeout?” Anya said. Clarke’s response was to flip her off. “I’ll put you both in the corner if you keep this up.” Indra said putting the kettle on. Anya held up her hand signalling her surrender. They both sat at the kitchen table, opposite Anya and Echo. The latter given them a sly wink and subtly zipping her lips indicating that she would not say anything about what she had witnessed. “You didn’t get anything off that hard-drive at all.” Indra said starting to prepare the coffee. “Not really. I searched for Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake but nothing came up so I assume they left the names off the reports. But I search for the word ‘priority’, I only glimpsed the title of the last one accessed before the drive blew itself up.”

          “And the title was?” Indra said as Lexa went to help her distribute the coffee.

          “Cerberus.”

          “Hercules 12 labours.” Anya said with everyone nodding in agreement excluding one.

*

          “Sorry, I skipped my Greek mythology course. Can someone fill me in on this whole Cerberus and Hercules connection?” Clarke said as everyone seemed to know something she didn’t. “Basically, Hercules went insane and killed his entire family. In order to purify himself and achieve immortality, he was given 12 labours. Cerberus was one of them. It’s a three headed dog with the tail of a snake and body of a lion which it guards the gates of the underworld, allowing the dead to enter but never to leave.” Anya said.

          “Cerberus means flesh-devouring and apparently represents the three origins of human conflict; nature, cause and accident.” Lexa said handing Clarke a cup of coffee. “Thanks, so Cerberus is linked to death and suffering. Sounds like its right up Allie’s…alley...anyway it’s a potential candidate for one of the remaining six tasks.” Clarke said suppressing a smile as the brunette began pouring in some milk along with two teaspoons of sugar. Strong black coffee was not a favourite of hers but seemed to be the cup of choice for other hunters. Realising that Lexa knew how she liked her coffee was another great little revelation. Their impromptu make-out session was another. Lexa’s lips were even softer and supple than Clarke anticipated and her eyes took on an even deeper shade of green. BUT, Clarke hated there was a ‘but’ this time. Lexa was a monogamous and relationship oriented person while Clarke was not. Well at least she was for the last few years. Wells was the only relationship she ever had and getting involved with Lexa had some serious downsides.

          One, Anya would kill her. Two, they most likely would be spending every minute of the day together. The word suffocating came to mind. Three, Anya would kill her. Four, their job was extremely dangerous even when there wasn’t a war being waged. Five, there was a war being waged. Six, Anya would kill her. Seven, Gustus would…holly shit he would do worse than kill her if he found out.

          “We should look into this Cerberus angle. It sounds military. They always name their projects after shit like that.” Anya said.

          “Agreed. I’ll contact Tristan and see if his connections can enlighten us.” Indra said then walked off to do so. “Tristan?” Clarke said to Lexa as she sat down. “A former green beret for the past 20 years, now turned hunter when his wife was kidnapped by a Jinn.”

          “How do you know this Tristan?”

          “Our father did. He tried to help Tristan to find his wife.”

          “Did they find her?”

          “What was left of her.” Anya said taking a big gulp of her coffee. Clarke pictured finding a loved one sucked dry of all their fluids. Jinn feed of people for months all the while giving them an enticing dream world to live in. Some people wilfully and slowly die whilst experiencing bliss. It reminded her of Allie and her father. Clarke glanced to the broken watch. Life is more than just surviving. “You ok there Clarke?” Anya said. “Yea. Um, if you guys don’t mind, would you guys help me with something?”

          “Of course. What do you need help with?” Lexa said.

          “A funeral.”

          About 30 minutes later, the five women were outside huddled around a metal barrel. Echo tossed in a few extra pieces of broken branches while Lexa doused them with accelerant. Indra poured in some salt and lit it up. The hot flames burst up and out of the barrel. “Are you sure about this?” Lexa said to Clarke who nodded her head.

          She took of her jacket and smelled it one last time but the smell that it once held was completely faded. Wells’ cologne was replaced with Clarke’s perfume and sweat. She wasn’t sure when that happened but clearly it was awhile, the blonde just refused to acknowledge it until now. Clarke sighed then tossed the jacket into the fire, watching the material burn into ash. Clarke then took off her watch. She kissed the face of it and held it to her chest. Clarke imagined for a moment that the beating of her heart was the watch ticking away, that her father was still with her but he wasn’t. “I couldn’t let you or your mother go. But I have to and so do you.”

          Clarke sighed and gave the watch one last kiss then submitting it to the fire. She bit her bottom lip to try and stop herself from crying as the glass cracked under the intense heat. Clarke looked to her hand, and she smiled at Lexa’s gesture. The brunette didn’t grab her hand but held her fingers allowing Clarke to decide if she wanted the comfort. Clarke moved her hand to hold Lexa’s hand properly and rest her head on the brunette’s shoulder. The others stood around the fire giving a moment of silence. “Let’s give them a moment.” Anya said which was a little surprisingly. Clearly, she and the other noticed Clarke and Lexa’s intimacy. Maybe she had changed her mind about her and Lexa or maybe she was just showing some decorum before she cut Clarke’s head off.

          Clarke and Lexa stood until the fire was nothing but smoke and ember. “No regrets?” Lexa said turning to the blonde. She looked to their linked hands and blushed slightly but made no move to let go, which delighted Clarke to no end. “No. I have a new life now and can’t hold on to what could have been.” Clarke said and kissed Lexa’s cheek which made her blush even deeper. “I’m sorry I was so blasé before, about us.” Clarke said.

          “You had more important things on your mind.”

          “You’re important to me too. So…” Clarke said then cupped Lexa’s face and pulled her in, kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around the back of the brunette’s neck as Lexa pulled her hips in closer. Clarke reluctantly broke their kiss as they were becoming a little too heated. Although making love to Lexa was definitely on her priority list, doing so by her father’s and ex-boyfriend’s metaphorical ashes was not. “When you say so...”

          “I mean I’m yours and you’re mine.” Clarke said which earned her another toe curling kiss from Lexa. Once they broke apart, Clarke took one last long look to the ash filled barrel. As sad as she was to see the last remnants of her old life as a pile of dust, Clarke knew it was the right thing to do. They joined the others in the house to find Anya by the door. Lexa squared her shoulders, ready to defend her. “You break her heart and I’ll break every bones, muscle, tendon, joint and anything else of yours that I can.” Clarke held out her hand and the two shook on it.

          She wouldn’t promise Anya that she wouldn’t break Lexa’s heart. The only way to do that was not to be with her. Clarke could only try her best not to but life would inevitably throw some roadblocks their way. Hopefully those blocks would not include sacrificing themselves for each other or someone else. This war was just beginning and like Anya said, people die. Clarke just prayed that it wouldn’t be any of them.

#--#

          Ontari hit the marble floor with a thud. The shadow demons left her bleeding on the floor as they retreated into a black flame burning in the circular gap by the base of the large window. Seven pillars surrounded the fire, the carvings along one was glowing green. The sitting a few feet away from the fire was a throne chair where her Queen was waiting.

          “My Lady, I –” Ontari said as she painfully got up on to her knees. Nia held up her hand. Ontari shut her mouth instantly. “You do not have the dagger.” Nia said calmly.

          “No.”

          “Or the psychic.”

          “My Queen, I can –” Ontari averted her eyes as Nia stood. Ontari trained her eyes to the floor as heard the Queen approach her until the edge of Nia’s boots were the only thing she could see. Ontari could only hear the thumping of her heart as the Queen just stood in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief when Nia walked away from her. Ontari risked looking up and watched her Queen walk to the black flame dancing by the window, turning her back onto Ontari.

          “Perhaps I placed my faith in the wrong person.” Nia said calmly returning to her throne as her guests had arrived with a small group of armoured guards and a large crate. “Queen Nia. It is an honour to meet you at last.”

          “Mr Wallace and son, have you completed what you so boldly claimed possible?”

          “Of course. Emmerson.” Dante said signalling his man to open the crate. A deranged man tumbled out groaning and growling. He seemed more beast than man, his skin took a red like appearance as if it was sunburnt. Small cracks of blood splintered the skin. He looked up to Nia and snarled as he lunged as her. A high pitch sound echoed through the room as he dropped to his knees in pain.

          “Werewolf virus weaponised without the fallout of infectiousness as promised. There are a few side effects. The skin for example. Neurologically they are in a constant state of transformation so they are extremely aggressive. But they can be controlled with this.” he said holding up a remote in his hand.

          “Excellent.” Nia said holding out her hand, informing to him to give her the remote. Cage smirked. “Quiet ingenious if I may say so. Now that we have it and the various other defensive measures we have created, I wonder what use I have for you?” “Insolence is not an admirable quality.” Nia said calmly, she was no fool as this man believed her to be. She saw his duplicity the moment she set eyes on him. “Which is why I have acquired all of your workers’ loyalty including your son’s.” Dante’s smirked dropped when Cage touched his gun to the back of his father’s head. “Sorry Sir, it’s just a more logical solution to our problem. You understand don’t you.” He said as Emmerson took the remote and giving it to Nia.

         Nia pressed the attack button and the test subject mauled Dante, breaking his bones and shredding his flesh with his teeth. His screams filled the room as his blood began filling the floor. Nia stopped the attack just as Dante was on the verge of death. She walked over to him and placed her foot over his neck. “Ontari, take a good look. This is a man who failed me but I have no feeling for. You see the pain he’s in. You fail me again and you will wish you were in his place.” Nia said staring into Ontari’s eyes as she twisted her foot, snapping Dante’s neck. “Now make yourself useful and clean up this mess.” Ontari went to work instantly despite the wounds she acquired from Lexa.

         “Now Mr Wallace, let’s proceed with the harvest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I was really nervous about writing the kiss sequence so when the sex comes into play....I dunno, i'm nervous thinking about it. Anyways, things are coming to ahead in the upcoming chapters. I'm not sure yet but probably this fic will wrap up in about 10-15 more chapters. Thank you so much for reading, all the kudos and following the story, I'm really humbled by all of you.


	11. The Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters are sent on a bizarre mission. While investigating, tension mounts between Lexa and Anya due to the increasing, albeit different, tension between Lexa and Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Resurgence,  
> The dagger was activated and responds to by its user exhibiting different colours, red (Clarke) and green (Lexa). Anya was horrendously injured by a shadow demon so they killed a reaper with to save her. The hunt is on for fellow psychic, Raven (manipulates reality), another initate Octavia and an currently unidentified young man. Unknownst to them, Queen Nia has launched an operation called 'Harvest'.
> 
> A/N. I know my chapters are quite long and i tend to drop and pick up story threads here and there so i've added the 'Previously' section. I hope it helps you recall certain plot points. The title may give you a hint as who is gues star is. Ok, here we go, chapter 11. I hope you enjoy.

          Lexa walked into the pitch black shed, pulling her jacket in closer to keep herself warm. “Clarke?” she said noticing her breath among the cold night air before she was pushed up against the shed wall. “Shhh.” Clarke said before kissing along the brunette’s neck and up to her ear. Lexa smiled as she turned her head to capture Clarke’s mouth with her own. The cold was now replaced with warmth as Clarke pressed herself up against her, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist. It had been three weeks since Echo walked in on their first kiss but she had remained quiet about their relationship. Unfortunately, they had gotten a little carried away one night which woke up Anya who threatened to smother Clarke with a pillow if she didn’t move into the living room.

          Anya kept an annoyingly, perhaps even an obsessive, eye on them since then. They had to resort to subterfuge and late night rendezvous to spend time together. Lexa pulled back slightly when Clarke’s hands slipped under shirt. “Sorry, too much?” Clarke said removing her hands straight away. While they had passionate and heated encounters, they had yet to consummate their relationship. “No! Not at all. It just that your hands are freezing.” The blonde sighed in relief and brought her hands to her mouth, warming them up with her breath and rubbing them together before placing them back where they were. “Better?” Lexa nodded and they picked up where they left off. Their kisses and hands becoming more brazen. Clarke removed one of her hands from Lexa’s stomach and sandwiched it between their bodies. The direction it was going Lexa thought the blonde was going to take her right then and there but instead Clarke reached into own pocket, removing a set of car keys.

          “Feel like pulling a Jack and Rose?” Lexa wasn’t sure what that meant, she rarely understood Clarke’s references but this time she had an idea of what she was talking about. The blonde kissed her once more before moving to the car parked beside them. Clarke unlocked the backseat and hoped in, beckoning Lexa to follow. She did so promptly, closing the door behind her. Lexa climbed on top of Clarke, taking a moment to study her face. “Take me to the stars, Jack.” Clarke said making them both laugh. She had never been the type to quickly jump into bed with someone, she had only consummated her relationship with Costia just a few weeks before she died. The more Clarke stole kisses, her time or touched her, the more Lexa responded, the more she craved, the more she wanted. Lexa pulled back to look into Clarke’s eyes, seeing the desire she felt reflected back. They removed their jackets and shirts.

          “Wow.” Clarke said with giggle, running her fingers down Lexa’s stomach. “A hint of a six pack. Nice.” She said kissing each muscle before kissing Lexa’s lips. “You’re making me look bad.” The blonde said looking down at her own belly. “You have other assets, I lack.” Lexa said her eyes dropping to the Clarke’s ample chest before looking away, feeling the blush on her cheeks. Clarke giggled, it was the most beautiful sound. One the blonde didn’t do often. Lexa was proud that she was able to elicit it twice in such quick succession. “You look, touch and do whatever you want to my…assets.” Clarke said with a smile. She gave Lexa a searing kiss and pulled the brunette back on top of her body. The kiss left Lexa yearning for more. She unbuttoned Clarke’s pants and just as her fingers touched the band of the blonde’s underwear, a bright light was shown on them accompanied by loud bangs on the window.

          “Break it up!” Clarke cursed under her breath as they redressed themselves. Lexa exited the car first, intent on letting her sister know how frustrating she was being. “Anya!”

          “It’s dad.” Anya said shoving her phone into Lexa’s face.

          NO CALLER ID: 40°26'49"N 79°57'15"W

          “Come on, let’s go.” Anya said jogging back to the house. While she had made strides in her recovery, Anya movements were still somewhat restricted. “Go? Go where?” Lexa said as she and Clarke followed behind. “To dad. Come on, get your ass in gear.”

          “I’ll get my things.”

          “Not you.” Anya said as she packed her things. Lexa silently told Clarke to ignore Anya and go pack her things. “Clarke’s coming with us.”

          “No she’s not.”

          “Yes, she is. We may need her help.”

          “No we don’t. Dad is waiting for us.”

          “And you know this how?” Anya huffed as she shoved her pain meds into her backpack. “Because I do so stop arguing and pack your things.”

          “No.” Lexa said. The coordinates were the normal way their father sent them messages but Lexa wasn’t just going to slip away in the middle of the night just because Gustus finally decided to text. Anya threw her bag into the couch. “What is wrong with you Lexa? Our father has finally contacted us and you are putting up a fight to go see him because your girlfriend can’t come with us?”

          “This has nothing to do with Clarke! And nothing is wrong with me, you should ask yourself that question. Why can’t you just question his methods for once? He hasn’t contacted you in months or me in years not even when I….”

          “When you what?”

          “I called him, texted him and left a dozen voicemails when you were injured.” Lexa said. She didn’t need to explain that Gustus hadn’t contacted them since then to make sure that Anya was alive at least. So more than likely the coordinates were a hunt than trying to make contact with them. “Doesn’t matter, he sent us coordinates so we have to investigate.”

          “It doesn’t matter? You almost died!”

          “Everyone has to die eventually. Besides, Dad has been investigating this war longer than we have, he’ll have answers!”

          “If he’s even there!” The lights flicked on. Indra stood by the switch dressed in her dressing gown with an even deeper scowl than her normal one. The two sisters have not occupied the same space in years so being around each other 24/7 was beginning cause a lot of friction between the two, not to mention everyone around them. “Echo, Clarke, collect your things.” She said. Lexa looked over to the living room, both woman in question must have woken up at some point while she and Anya were arguing. “We don’t need their help.” Anya said.

          “I don’t care. They are going with you. And I’ll have some peace and quiet for once.” Indra said turning off the light and plunging the room into darkness, leaving no room for excuses. “So…Where are we headed?” Clarke said.

** Crawford Hall, University of Pittsburgh **

          The ride there was a little frosty. Indra didn’t stipulate whether they could take one of her extra cars but none of them were brave enough to knock on her door to ask. So they all piled into Tris and drove off, Clarke in the back with Echo. Fortunately, it was a rather short drive, especially with each of them taking a two hour turn driving made things go a lot faster and with less fatigue. It also made research a lot easier with three working the same case. Only the case was weird.

          “Ok. What. The Fuck?” Clarke said as the four of them were gathered around large circular imprint on the campus grass. “This pattern has no streaks or signs of stopping and starting.” Lexa said as she moved around the pattern, tracing her fingers along the dirt. The grass around it was green and lush but within the circle, the grass was burnt away leaving nothing but the dirt underneath. “I’m telling you it was done by a jet engine or something.” Echo said. “Oh of course, a jet engine of a UFO.” Anya said.

          “A UFO doesn’t mean aliens. It just means an unknown flying object.”

          “Echo, up until this point you have been very tolerable. So please don’t be stupid now.” Anya said turning to the medic. “Oh I’m stupid because I’m arguing against aliens?!” They two bickered back and forth. Lexa was about to break them up when she noticed Clarke holding the bridge of her nose and squeezing her eyes shut in pain. “Clarke?” Lexa said gently placing her hand on the blonde’s back. “White. I’m just having some flashes of white.” She said. Whatever pain Clarke was experience dissipated. “Just white nothing else?” Anya said. Apparently, she and Echo stopped arguing. Clarke nodded her head. “Are you sure you’re alright Clarke?” Lexa said. Clarke smiled and quickly kissed her cheek, making Anya roll her eyes. “Physically yes. I’ve learned how to differentiate between dreams, nightmares, fantasy and my visions. This is different. It’s…new.”

          Lexa wasn’t too thrilled to hear that and by the look on her face, Clarke wasn’t either. Lexa didn’t want to say it would be alright because she couldn’t guarantee that and didn’t want to make promises she couldn’t keep, not again. “Hey.” Echo said tapping her own ankle but looking to Lexa’s. A green glow was being emitted through her pants. Lexa had strapped the dagger to her leg, walking around with it tucked into her belt in broad daylight wasn’t the best idea. The brunette stepped into the circle and the light turned yellow. She exchanged glances with Clarke then Anya, silently informing her that the dagger had never illuminated that colour before.

          “Alright, let’s scope around the place and find some witnesses.” Anya said. They all agreed and took opposite ends of the campus, Clarke and Lexa took the East while Echo and Anya took the west. Not that matter much, everyone had a story and every one was different from the last. It was around midday when they finally got a lead. Clarke and Lexa met up with the other two hunters at the closest motel to the university. Echo went to get their rooms while the other three exchanged notes outside. “There a frat party going on tonight, and this Atom guy has to make appearance.”

          “Great, we’ll pull him aside and have quick chat.” Anya said sipping on her coffee. Clarke nudged her head in Anya’s direction. Lexa had let her frustration slip earlier and the blonde encouraged her to talk to Anya about it but she was being stubborn. Lexa shook her head and Clarke sighed. “Ok so, the party is kicking off at 10 pm. How about we get some rest and meet down here in about a two hours? Get something to eat then make our way to there?” Clarke said as Echo rejoined them. “Good idea, Clarke your keys. Anya and I are two rooms down. Before you start, I am in charge of your rehab and I can’t be running back and forth between rooms. Besides, you two would kill each other if you spent anymore together in close quarters.” Echo said escorting Anya away, turning back to wink at them. Clarke walked over to Lexa with a tentative smile.

          “Come on. We should get some rest before tonight.” Clarke said holding out her hand to Lexa who sheepishly took it. She was not the most physically affectionate person but Clarke was, always finding the opportunity to touched her. However, they couldn’t spend more than five minutes alone before she or Echo, much to the woman’s dismay, tracked them down. Lexa was becoming more and more agitated with Anya’s overbearing protectiveness and with their father being in the mix again, her temper was wearing thin.

          When they entered the room, Lexa dropped her bag and Clarke’s hand. One queen size bed was idly sitting in the centre of the room. “You take the left side right?” Clarke said walking into the room. “Uh, yes. How did you know that?”

          “We’ve shared a bed before Lexa.” Clarke said depositing her bag on her side of the bed. “Right, of course.” Lexa said as she grabbed her bag of the floor. Mentally calming herself down, she and Clarke had slept in the same bed after they investigated a haunted mental asylum. However, at that point they hadn’t kissed or even thought about it, well Lexa hadn’t. The brunette did remember Clarke falling off the side of the bed when she realised that she was spooning Lexa though, so perhaps her calm demeanour was all bravado. “Do want to talk about it?” Clarke said. Lexa looked between the blonde and the bed. “Oh no. No, no, no. I mean not ‘No’ as in “No” to that, I….” Clarke said chuckling at herself tripping over her own words. Bravado, check. Lexa thought to herself. “I meant do you want to talk about Gustus or Anya?”

          “What’s to say? He’s not here. He sent us here to hunt and she doesn’t care question why.” Lexa said with a slight shrug of her shoulders then went to unpacking her things. She put so much focus into it that the brunette blanked out what was going on around her, until she felt a touch on the back of her shoulder. Lexa relaxed slightly but didn’t turn around so Clarke wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder. She smiled at the contact and placed her hands on top of Clarke’s. Lexa didn’t know what to say, if she should say anything at all. Any sign of weakness was not tolerated amongst her family. With Anya’s physicality limited and her blooming relationship with Clarke, she had to put on an even greater show of strength. Clarke gently turned her around and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

          Lexa stroked the side of Clarke’s face, smiling as the blonde turned her head to kiss the inside of her palm. Once their eyes met, they kissed again, languid and fervent. Clarke cupped her face and walked them backwards, falling onto the bed with Lexa on top of her. It could have been minutes, seconds, hours. Lexa didn’t know or care but the need to oxygen overrode her desire. She pulled her mouth away, took a quick breath and kissed along Clarke’s jaw line then down her neck.

*

          Knock. Knock. Knock. Lexa pushed up slightly to look at the door. “We can ignore that.” Clarke said pulling her back down with a kiss. If she did her job properly, Lexa would forget the interruption all together. Clarke flipped them over, taking the top position. Clarke moaned at the sensation of Lexa’s tongue drag across her bottom lip, the blonde snuck her hands underneath Lexa’s shirt. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. The handle of the door began to jiggle violently. “Griffin!”

          “Are you kidding me?” Clarke said looking up to the door. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. “Griffin! You open this door right now!” Clarke pushed herself off Lexa and stormed to the door. “What?!” she said flinging the door open. “Don’t you what me! We have to go question the frat boy which you would know about if YOU BUSY WEREN’T TRYING TO BANG MY LITTLE SISTER.” Anya said before dropping her head down to Clarke’s pants which had been undone, she hadn’t touched it which meant at some point Lexa had. “You son of a –” Anya said lunging forward to throttle the blonde. “Hey, hey, hey! Knock it off.” Echo said grabbing on to Anya while Lexa pulled Clarke behind her. Anya pushed Echo away and stormed off. Echo rolled her eyes dramatically and followed suit. Clarke leaned against the door and closed her eyes briefly. “We should hurry or she’ll come back up here.” she said then went to leave when Lexa touched her arm. The brunette pointed to her pants. Clarke blushed and zipped up. “You’ll also want to fix your clasps.” Lexa said walking pass her. Clarke’s hand went to her bra clasp and found it undone. “When did you do that?” The blonde said. Lexa turned on her heel and grinned before venturing down the stairs.

          The party was in full swing when they got there, people were already drunk with some light weight beginning to doze off. “This college thing is pretty hedonistic. I’m a little shocked at you Lexa.” Anya said as they entered the frat house. “This was not my experience.” Lexa said, despite her height, the brunette seemed to tower over her. “Let me guess, libraries, all night study sessions.” Anya said helping herself to some alcohol. Lexa nodded. Clarke smiled at her discomfort, it made her all the more enduring. “Fucking nerd.” Anya said.

          “John Atom, why don’t we focus on finding him?” Lexa said. They all spread out to look, locating him sitting in the back garden, knocking back shots like his life depended in it. “Ok, the three of us will flip for it.” Anya said pointing to Clarke, Echo and herself then removing a coin from her pocket. “Three?”

          “Yes because you have no game.” Anya said.

          “Clarke’s not doing anything game-like.” Lexa said crossing her arms. “If she doesn’t want to.” Lexa said dropping her arms just as quickly and looking to the floor, slightly embarrassed at her jealousy. Clarke wanted to kiss her senseless right them and there. “Jealous already? You haven’t even slept with her yet.” Anya said. “Not for a lack of trying.” Clarke muttered under her breath.

          “What was that?”

          “Nothing.” Clarke said quickly.

          Anya rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Fine. Echo, call it.” Anya said tossing the coin into the air. Echo won so she sauntered her way over. She spent about a minute or two with him become beckoning them over. “These are my friends.” Echo said. “So, we heard about your abduction and they would like to ask you some questions.” Echo said with sly smile and touching his knee. “Yea, I’m with the… ‘truth is out there’ online paper and would like to learn about your experience. Completely anonymous of course.” Clarke said. He told them that he was walking back to his dorm when a bright light broke out over the sky and he was beamed up into the ship. The aliens had the stereotypical alien look; small grey bodies, large heads with no nose or visible mouth, and large black eyes. After downing a pint of beer, Atom told them that aliens had probed him repeatedly. “That wasn’t even the worse part.”

          “The worse part? You were sexually assaulted by aliens, what is worse than that?” Anya said who received a quick kick in the shin by Lexa who in return got a punch to the thigh. Clarke pulled Lexa away and stood next to Anya to stop their shenanigans. “They made me…. slow dance.” Atom said. In blink of an eye, Clarke found herself in a darkened room with a disco ball bouncing green and red lights among the walls. The song ‘Lady in Red’ playing in the background. Clarke wondered where she was for a moment but then she spotted Atom being pulled on to the dance floor by an alien. She watched the little grey man wrapping his hands around Atom’s body and sighing sweetly into his chest as they began to sway to the music. Clarke was snapped back to Atom and the others who were looking at her with great interest. “O…k. Thanks for your time.” Clarke said grabbing Lexa’s hand and walking back to the car.

          “I’m sorry, you saw the aliens.” Lexa said. Anya and Echo were just as perplexed. “Yea. I saw him and the aliens.” Clarke said. “Ew, you saw them…” Echo said pushing her fingers in and out of a hole she made with her other hand. “What?! NO! I mean I saw him slow dancing with the aliens.” Clarke said before describing what she saw. Echo and Anya began bawling with laughter. Lexa narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “Evidence of an actual alien abduction are scarce at best. It’s usually just hoaxes or delusions. Besides how does that explain the dagger?” Lexa said trying to bring the conversation back on track. “I don’t know, all I know is what I saw. I think we’re going to need some help on this one.” Anya stopped laughing immediately.

          “No! Absolutely not! Indra is pissed off enough, if we pull her in, she’ll work us like dogs.” Anya said. “Anya’s right. Besides its only been one day, we’ll just dig a little deeper tomorrow.” Echo said. They all agreed and called it a night.

*

          Three days later, Lexa was pacing up and down the motel room. Anya went to see if they could find any local police reports with anything suspicious. Lexa was charged with an online search of campus history. Echo and Clarke had gone to canvas the university. What did they come up with? The Ethics and Morality professor was reportedly got his…. appendage caught in what Clarke described as a ‘blow-up doll’, as someone had put glue on the orifices. Another professor ruptured their ear drums when they sat on their chair which was rigged with a blow horn. The chastity club had their candied apples switched for candied onions and jam filled donuts with mayonnaise filled ones at their bake sale. The icing on the cake? All the staff toilets had become in operable as someone dropped in a cherry bomb into the one of the toilets, creating an excrement explosion.

          This entire case was getting under her skin for a number of reasons. The case itself made no sense, aliens of all things and a bunch of pranks. There must have been something here, as Gustus sent them and the dagger lit up at the UFO sight. But as to what it was, the lack of any real evidence prevented them from formulating any viable theory which was making Lexa extremely agitated. Anya was also testing her boundaries. She had taken up the couch in Lexa’s room as she made Clarke switch rooms to prevent the blonde from ‘defiling her little sister’. Lexa had tried to be accommodating to Anya’s behaviour as she was injured but she was becoming increasingly frustrating. “What’s up with your ass?” Anya said upon entering the room. “Nothing is up my ass.”

          “Are you sure? I think I see a stick up it.” Lexa set her jaw and took a deep breath, determined not to revert to childish antics. “I am merely concerned with dad’s motive for sending us here when there is nothing here to hunt.”

          “Clearly there is otherwise that thing wouldn’t have lit up like a Christmas tree.” Anya said pointing to the dagger resting on the desk. “So why doesn’t dad tell us why he sent us here? Why doesn’t he just tell us where he is?” Lexa said. Anya shrugged her shoulders. “He has his reasons.” Lexa rolled her eyes and continued to pace. “I’m assuming that you didn’t find anything of interest at the police station?” Lexa said. “Nope.” Anya said dropping on to the bed before jumping back up and wiping her pants. “Ugh, probably soaked in you and Clarke.”

          “When would we find the time to do anything when you are constantly banging on windows or doors and screaming on the top of your voice?!”

          “Aw, are you grumpy from the lack of stimulation? I’m just looking out for you.” Anya said pointing to Lexa’s groin then crossing her arms. “I don’t need you to look out for me. I am not a child!” Anya scoffed. “Says the girl who ran away like a six-year-old throwing a temper tantrum.”

          “Dad killed my first love and you told me to get checked for fleas and worms!”

          “That bitch, is the appropriate term for her since she was a werewolf, deserved what she got!” Lexa could barely control herself, she could feel her skin tingling with the burst of adrenaline and anger coursing through her body. “I have had it up to here with you Anya.”

          “Right back at you! You and your walking hard on for freaks.” Lexa snapped and launched herself at Anya but her sister had side stepped and clothes lined her. Lexa groaned as her back hit the floor. “Oops, did you slip?” Lexa looked up to Anya’s smug face. Since her sister resorted to school yard fighting so would she, Lexa punched Anya in the groin dropping her sister to her knees. “Oops, did you –” Lexa said but was cut off by Anya punching her in the same spot. “Ha! Most action you’re gotten in a while.” Anya said as Lexa dropped beside her. Lexa shoved her sister’s shoulder and received the same. The two forgot all sense of decorum and training. They began fighting like a bunch of school children, pulling each other’s hair and slapping each other’s arms and faces. Completely oblivious to the fact that they were no longer alone.

          “What the hell are you two doing?!” Clarke said as she and Echo tried to separate them to no avail. Lexa and Anya continued to fight across the floor until cold water was chucked on them. The two broke apart looking up to Clarke who had a jug in her hand. “Now that is enough. You two need to get a hold of yourselves.” The blonde said. “Or what mom?” Anya said who received a kick to her foot by Lexa’s own which nearly started another fight. “Indra’s downstairs.” Echo said tucking her phone back into her pocket. “What?” Both Lexa and Anya said. “We called her, we were getting nowhere and your constant bickering wasn’t helping. So come on.” Echo said walking out the room. Anya pushed Lexa back down to the floor before heading out the door. Clarke held out her hand to Lexa who took it with a shameful look. The blonde grabbed a towel and handed to her with an undecipherable look on her face. “We shouldn’t keep Indra waiting.” She said before walking out the room with Lexa trailing behind.

          Indra was waiting by her black SUV, her arms crossed. Her normal stern look was replaced with one of disappointment when the four neared. “You’re all morons. If you two,” Indra said pointing to Anya and Lexa. “weren’t constantly at each other’s throats and if you two,” she said looking to Echo and Clarke. “had pulled your heads out your asses, it would very clear what you were dealing with.” The four of them exchanged glances, nervously picking at their pants or shuffling their feet. “A trickster. Or at least some with the abilities of a trickster.” Indra said looking to Anya who narrowed her eyes before snapping them shut. “Raven! The psychic. She blind sighted me again!” Anya said stomping her foot.

          “Yes. She probably saw you coming a mile away and wound you all up even more.” Indra said. “Raven must be living on or near the college since the activity localised there. We’ll show her picture around the place, she can’t keep her façade up all the time. Someone may recognise her.” Lexa said with the others nodding in agreement. “No need.” Indra said opening up her rear door to reveal an unconscious Raven bound and gagged. “Settle your bill and return to my base. Echo and Clarke, you’ll come with me. I’ll need you to monitor and keep her sedated until we have her in a secured location. We can’t risk her catching us unaware.” Indra said getting into her car. Echo and Clarke were a little hesitant to leave the two sisters alone but if Raven was over sedated, she could stop breathing and die. “We’ll be fine. It’s only six hours.” Anya said walking off. Clarke gave Lexa a small smile before jumping in the back with Echo.

          Sighing, Lexa headed over to Tris. She was embarrassed that she not only resorted to fighting Anya, and not even like a true warrior but a petulant child but that Clarke had witnessed it. Lexa only hoped that she hadn’t deterred Clarke’s interest although she wouldn’t be surprised if she had. But perhaps she could turn it around by brokering a truce with Anya. “You were right. Dad sent us here for a good reason.” Lexa said as they pulled away from the motel. Anya didn’t respond or acknowledge Lexa’s attempt at a truce. Her knee jerk reaction was to rescind her offer but if this case taught her anything was that Lexa allowed her feelings to cloud her judgment. Her resentment towards Anya and her father, her desire and affection for Clarke. All of it blinded her from the obvious. Lexa was thankful that it was only the capers of a Trickster and not anything more malevolent.

*

          Clarke looked out the rear window at the car following behind them. Tris has kept a steady course which hopefully meant that the sisters were not arguing. Unfortunately, it also potentially meant that they weren’t talking. Clarke and Anya had gotten along rather well when they were hunting together. Obviously, she couldn’t replace Lexa but she was as close as Anya had to a little sister. She was seventeen when she met Anya and Gustus, just a year older than Lexa when she left her family behind. Clarke filled the role of little sister who needed to be protected and trained as she had no idea how to hunt back then. And the blonde liked it. She liked being part of a family unit again but now that Lexa was back, Clarke wasn’t quite sure where she fit in anymore. If anything it was the role of an antagonist, driving the wedge deeper between Anya and Lexa. Maybe she should have kept her word to Anya and had stayed away.

          She didn’t want to tell Lexa as the brunette had her own problems to work through with her sister. Clarke didn’t want to add on any of the blonde’s family issues or that she was considering taking a step back from Lexa at least until Anya was more comfortable with their relationship. The car screeched to a halt. Clarke looked out the front window to find a five medieval knights on top of their noble steads blocking the road. The blonde crawled into the front seat to make sure she was actually seeing what she seeing. “What the f—” Clarke said. The knights disappeared. Instead a barrage of arrows darkened the sky. “DOWN.” Indra said as she pulled Clarke down and leapt on top of her. The arrows pierced the car and the windows. “STATUS!” indra said looking to Clarke then to back where Echo was looking over Raven. “Clean.” Echo said.

          “Clean.” Clarke said informing Indra that they weren’t injured. Indra however had gotten an arrow in the leg. “Everyone out.” Indra said pushing Clarke between the car seats into the back. Echo kicked open the back door. As she went to pull Raven out of the car, the back of the passenger seat burst open. A boxing glove connected to a spring launched forward and knocked Echo directly in the face. Echo eyes crossed as she wobbled on her feet before passing out on to the road. The sound of horses and the war cry of their knights came closer as did the sound of a powerful car engine. Clarke crawled forward but heard a distinct click “Shit!” Clarke said the top of the SUV along with the floor panel sprung up, shooting the blonde out of the car and into the road, directly in front of Tris’s path. Unable to roll out the way in time, Clarke tucked in her head along with her arms and legs and hope for the best. The wheels squealed, the smell of rubber filled the air as Tris tried to make a sharp stop. The hooves and war cries abruptly ended, replaced with sound of metal being crushed.

          Clarke slowly opened her eyes. She saw that three bollards were now standing in front of her, Tris was now facing away from her with the back end smashed against the posts. Lexa and Anya ran out from the other side of the car, their body sagging with relief that Clarke was alright. “You alright there Clarke?” Anya said. Clarke nodded. “Yea, I’m good. Nice driving.” Anya squeezed her shoulder and went to check on the others. Lexa checked over her, patting her down to make sure there was no blood or bruises anywhere. “I’m ok. Lexa,” Clarke said grabbing Lexa’s hands. “It’s ok. I’m fine.” The brunette kissed her and touched their foreheads, holding the position for a few moments before joining the others.

          Anya was helping Echo to her feet and giving her nose the once over. Blood was pouring out of it and by the looks of things, she was already getting two black eyes. Clarke took over to make sure it wasn’t broken. Indra had the nozzle of her gun placed right between Raven’s now open eyes and one hand on her throat. Small woman was very cocky, cracking jokes and taunting the people around her despite being held captive. “Thank you, for the bollards.” Clarke said coming into Raven’s view. “Your welcome. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.” Raven said.

          “Clearly.” Indra said with the arrow still embedded in her leg. Echo scoffed holding a bloody rag to her nose. “Yea, sorry about your nose. Your leg. Your cars. And seeking a crocodile on you. And shoving you into oncoming traffic. Totally a dick move on my part. But I can make up for that. Uh, you mind letting me up now?” Raven said tapping on Indra’s hand who only tightened her grip on Raven’s neck. “I’m sorry! I thought you were with those other dudes.”

          “Dressed in black tactical gear?” Lexa said. Raven nodded as she couldn’t speak. “Do you know who they are?” Raven shook her head. “You won’t try to run or conjure up any more illusions.” Raven crossed her heart. Indra was reluctant but released her. Raven coughed, touching her neck as she sat up. “Seriously, I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect myself. I meant it when I said I’d make it up to you.”

          “You can start by conjuring up a car to get us where we need to go.” Anya said as Clarke and Echo went to help Indra with her injury. “Uh, I can’t do that.”

          “Why not?”

          “I can do a lot of things but they’re not real.”

          “Not real! Look what you did!” Echo said. Clarke followed Raven’s gaze from the arrow in Indra’s leg, Echo’s nose and the destroyed cars. “Point taken, maybe there are real but I can only do one illusion at a time and only for about a minute or two tops. I pass out otherwise.” Clarke was inspecting Indra’s leg when Raven said “Clarke Griffin right?”

          “Yea, how did you know that?”

          “Allie. She said you would find me.” Raven said.

          “What else did she say?” Lexa said allowing Clarke to tend to Indra. The blonde broke the arrow head off, remarkably, the Indra showed no signs of pain as Echo removed the arrow from her leg. “Stop the harvest.” Raven explained that something had tried to drown her and Allie appeared to her. The woman in red showed her an image of Clarke, saying that the blonde would find her and together they needed to stop the harvest. “Did Allie say what the harvest was?”

          “She said it was…” Raven said, closing her eyes and snapping her fingers repeatedly to jog her memory. “a weird word, I’ve never heard of it before. Nit…knight…”

          “Nightblood.” Anya offered.

          “No but it was similar to that.”

          “Naitbleda.” The rest of the women said simultaneously. “Yes! That was it. Allie said we had to stop the harvest of the naitbleda.” Raven said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did at first have them having sex but the scene rolled into another story all together. So it may be the next chapter or the one after. Once again thanks for reading and the kudos so far. Catch you next time.


	12. The Great Rite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are sent on a hunt. Finally alone, they become even closer. However, their enemies are circling and poised to strike.
> 
> Previously on Resurgance:   
> 6 pillars/tasks remain but the hunters only have 2 connections; the harvest of nightbloods & the title Cerebrus. An intiate, Octavia & a John Doe psychic still need to be found lest they be killed or worst. The dagger can kill any supernatural creature, even god like ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm beyond happy that this story has not only broken 2k but is growing in readership. Thank you guys so much. I'm a little nervous as this chapter is sexually explicit and its my first time writing a scene like this so hopefully, it was done well. Anyways, here we go.

          The next few days were uneventful well at least in terms of answers and hunting. Lincoln and Nyko had checked in regularly but had yet to locate Octavia. According to their search, she was being moved constantly. Whoever was guarding her, knew how to play the game. Despite her leg, Indra was helping Anya who was working tireless on restoring Tris to her previously impeccable condition. Raven seemed to be intent on her promise of making things up to them. The petite woman revealed herself to be quite mechanically handy. Working on the cars she damaged, fixing up the electrical work in Indra’s house as well as “tricking the shit” out of the laptops, effectively streamlining their searching capabilities.

          The lack of jobs and searching created a lot of time to think. About how Christmas was on the horizon and she hoped the gift she got was well-received. Plus, Gustus wasn’t here and hadn’t contacted them since he sent the coordinates despite Lexa and Anya telling him the job was done. Speaking of the sisters, their fighting had come to an abrupt stop as did their snide comments to one another. Mainly due to the fact that they had largely stayed away from each other. Clarke didn’t know what to do. Both women were as stubborn as each other and the blonde was still a very sore point in their relationship.

          The blonde looked out the window to the growing winter land outside and Lexa who was busy chopping up some fire wood. The scene was really beautiful. The trees coated with snow and icicles, the grass frosted and Lexa whose cheeks were flushed and seemed even more red amongst the snow. The brunette must have sensed someone watching her. Clarke locked eyes with her and Lexa gave her a shy wave and smile then quickly went back to work. “So how is things going on that front?” Echo said as cleaned the barrel. “Good.”

          “But…”

          “Well, it’s just –” Clarke was interrupted by the sound of the back door opening and Raven cat calling Lexa. “Holy shit that’s a lot of guns.” Raven said walking into the living room. “These are just the hand guns.” Clarke said scanning the table filled from edge to edge with weapons. “You people need to get a hobby or something.” Raven said.

          “This is our hobby.” Clarke said cocking the chamber and checking the sights. “Then you guys need to get some on the regular. You are all wound tighter than a nun’s panties.”

          “Nice. I thought you were helping Anya.” Echo said disassembling another gun. Raven scoffed and wandered into the kitchen. “You try and show someone how to properly reassemble an engine and you get booted out the room. Oh come on! Resonate, I gave you a list of stuff to get when you went shopping the other day.” Raven said rummaging through the pantry before settling on the plain biscuits. “First of all, it’s Echo. Secondly, we didn’t go shopping, we went on a supply run. And finally, I got your high priority items.”

          “Ok, yes you did so thank you but the firstly and secondly thing, what’s the difference?” Raven said taking a seat next to her holding out the box of biscuits. “A big difference, Sparrow.” Echo said but accepted the biscuits Raven offered none the less. “Whatever. By the way, Anya is going to be preoccupied for a couple of hours. So you know, take Lexa to a secluded corner or better yet Indra’s bed. It needs to be broken in.” Raven said with a laugh which quickly died when Clarke and Echo’s eyes were wide and focused on something behind her. *whack* “Ow! You b…” Raven said holding the back of her head. Indra held up a large book, ready to strike again before looking at the other two. “Get back to work.” She said before heading outside. They sat in silence until Indra was out of ear shot.

          “She always like this?” Raven said.

          “You shot her in the leg with an arrow.” Clarke said.

          “It wasn’t like I used a heat seeking missile or I went ‘hey arrow, shot that chick in the leg’. It was an accident.”

          “Oh, like what you do did to my face?” Echo said pointing to the fading yellow around her eyes. “Your face was already an accident.” Raven said. Clarke laughed lightly as she looked out the window, curious about what Indra was talking to Lexa about. “So Lexa’s blue balling you.” Raven said. The blonde head whipped back to Raven. “What? No.” Clarke said making Raven chuckle as she bit into a biscuit. “Then what’s up? Why aren’t you two merging pink fortresses? Constantly in every location and position? Is it Mrs Grouch? What’s her deal by the way? She hot for your girl?”

          “They’re sisters.” Echo said.

          “Oh ok. I thought it was a little weird since you and Anya were you know, doing the do’, bumping uglies, the beast with two backs, the old in n’ out, having adult naptimes, aggressively cuddling, amorous congress, finger banging, munching carpet, knocking boxes, bam-bam in the ham…. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift.”

          “It’s hard—” Raven snorted in laughter. “not to.” Echo said then went back to the cleaning the guns, ignoring the topic. “You’re not though, are you?” Clarke said turning in her seat to Echo who merely cleared her throat. Raven laughed loudly and held up her hand to Clarke for a high five. She didn’t leave Raven hanging. Echo soon turned the tables and brought the conversation back to Lexa and the single Raven. The three continued to trade barbs and stories. Clarke realised that she hadn’t had friends since her dad died. Anya was as close as she could get but they had a more mentor and mentee relationship and sisterly bond than a best friend rapport. Maybe Echo and Raven can fill that void.

*

          Lexa watched Clarke laughing and talking with the others, it made her feel so much better that the blonde was smiling and making connections with others. Clarke told her that she was upset that her relationship with Anya had deteriorated when she and Lexa became an item which infuriated Lexa. Her sister was being such a pain, dismissing both Lexa and Clarke. “Shouldn’t you be helping your sister?” Indra said. Lexa froze for a moment, thinking how many times she had heard that in the past. The brunette slammed the axe down a little harder this time, with such force hard that the axe got wedged in the stub beneath. Lexa had to put her foot on the stub for extra leverage to try and remove it.

          Suddenly frustrated, Lexa gave trying to free the axe and sat on the stub. “I have experience with children who aspired to more than being a hunter.” Indra said sitting next to her. Lexa was curious as to why Lincoln was still hunting, when they were younger they would talk about what careers to pursue. He wanted to be police officer, helping others in a different and more legal capacity. Lexa noticed that Lincoln had no braids or hair. “Lincoln enlisted in the army. One of his squad members was a Rugaru and was feeding on others. There was little evidence to prove anything, suspicion that Lincoln killed his squadron was damning enough so he was dishonourably discharged.” So Lincoln did walk away but was pulled back in. There was no escape it seems. Lexa shouldn’t be complaining. She along with a lot of other people may have died if it weren’t for hunters. “What happened to the Rugaru?”

          “Lincoln and I took care of it. I had assumed he would leave again but he didn’t. He chose to stay. Changing your mind is not weakness Lexa.” Indra patted Lexa’s shoulder and walked towards the garage. She had slight limp in her step due but refused to be restricted by it. “Hey.” Lexa smiled at the sound of the low husky voice. “Hello Clarke.” She said standing up to face the blonde. “Are you ok?” Lexa nodded. The two stood silently for a moment. Clarke smiled as she began to rock back and forth on her heels, trying to start up a conversation or waiting for Lexa to say something. “Kiss!” Raven said peeping out from the window. Echo pulled her back in, mouthing sorry to them and shutting the blinds.

          “So, I’m going to make a supply run.” Clarke said.

          “We did that yesterday.”

          “Yes but Raven needs more specific stuff. Do you want to join me? Get away for a bit?” Clarke said hopefully. “That’s code for sex!”

          “Raven!” Echo said from behind the window blinds. “What? She seems to have trouble understanding euphemisms.” Raven said. Clarke laughed but it soon faded as she looked pass Lexa to the garage. The brunette turned her head and spotted Anya watching them. Lexa sighed and looked back to the solemn Clarke. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to her.” Lexa said. Clarke quirked one side of her mouth. “Will you?” The brunette looked down to her shoes. She was being very stubborn, cowardly even, by avoiding her sister. Clarke’s boots came into view, making Lexa cast her eyes upwards. The blonde tucked a stray hair behind Lexa’s ear before resting her palm on the side of her face. When Lexa smiled, Clarke leaned in and kissed her softly. “Look, I don’t have any siblings so I don’t know what the rules are. But it’s not weakness to be the one to break this silent treatment.”

          “Indra said something similar not two minutes ago.”

          “Well, we experience with your family.” Lexa nodded her head. Showing weakness was the worst thing someone could do in her family. She was never sure why that was but it was drilled into her as far back as she could remember. Tapping at the window distracted them. “Sorry to interrupt but we got a few potential cases.” Echo said from the window. Raven was practically giddy, citing that she had never seen a ghost. “It’s so exciting!!! We’re like the Scooby-doo gang. Only way hotter. Hmm who would be who?” Raven said then proceeded to list their qualities but Lexa had no idea what she was talking about. “It was a TV show. Four teenagers with a talking dog named Scooby Doo, drove around in a van solving ghostly mysteries.” Clarke whispered to Lexa. “A talking dog?”

          “Yea. It was a kids show. I use to watch it every Saturday. You didn’t watch Saturday morning cartoons?” Lexa caught Anya’s eyes and shook her head. “No. I preferred to read.” Lexa said.

          “Ok, book nerd lesbian. You’re Velma.” Raven said and went on to label everyone else before being silenced by Indra who decided to split them and the cases up. She would take Raven to get her in the groove of hunting by taking the most basic looking case. Anya and Echo partnered off as were Clarke and Lexa.

          The brunette was a little put out that Anya hadn’t said goodbye but then again she had been very forth coming either. They had come to a silent agreement to give each other a wide berth. Lexa wasn’t going to end her relationship with Clarke and Anya wasn’t going to give up on following their father’s orders. A small part of Lexa, knew that this was more than just that. It was winter and the sisters always got more combative during the holiday season. She wasn’t sure why. Perhaps when they were younger it was because Lexa believe in Santa Claus and would demand her sister mail her letter until Anya told her the truth. Now it seemed like a Woods family tradition, the sister would get on each other’s nerve until they nearly came to blows while their father was god knows where.

          Lexa saw Clarke wave goodbye to Echo and Anya as they drove away in the last remaining car. Since there were only two cars left, Indra dropped them off at the nearest town to steal a car. Clarke was insistent that they didn’t take family looking cars in case of presents being stolen. It reminded Lexa that Clarke probably celebrated Christmas before she became a hunter. The brunette decided to get her something the question was what.

*

** Oakland County, Michigan **

          It was dark by the time they arrived and would have to pick up their investigation in the morning. “We should get some rest. You want the bathroom first?” Clarke said. Lexa was seemed to appreciate getting out of the room. The motel was very festive. Christmas decorations were all over the place. From the words of HO HO HO hanging on the windows, the Rudolph statue in the corner, the small Christmas figurines and snow globes adorning every surface. There was even a small plastic tree on the kitchen counter of the motel room.

          It was so over the top cheesy that Clarke was overcome with melancholy. She hadn’t had a real Christmas in years. The Griffins went all out for their winter holidays. Her dad up on the roof putting up Santa in his sledge with his reindeer while she and her mother watched in trepidation, praying that he wouldn’t slip. The best thing was the tree and Christmas dinner. Clarke remembered the tip of the tree just touching the ceiling, filled with colourful lights, tinsel and various other baubles. The dinner table was filled with food and candles. She remembered eating until there was no room left. Clarke sat on the bed with a sigh. When she got back to base, Clarke would ask Indra if they could host a Christmas meal. *Buzz*Buzz* The blonde grabbed her phone and saw a group text sent by Raven.

          TheTrickster: How was the sex?

          Clarke: None of your business.

          TheTrickster: You answered straight away so clearly your hands are not preoccupied. Loser! Where is Lexa?

          Clarke: Getting ready for bed.

          TheTrickster: Clarke’s finally going to get some!!! Oh lightbulb. Give me a sec

          TheTrickster: Just bombarded Anya’s phone with sexy pics and tips

          Echo: Why are you harassing Anya?

          TheTrickster: Finally defending your lady. Why now though? Is she a closet pillow princess?

          Echo: Good night!

          TheTrickster: I’ll get her to admit one day. Got to go, Indra is giving me the stink eye. Enjoy the gifts. Night!

          Clarke: What gifts?

          TheTrickster: You’ll see

          Clarke texted her good nights then placed her phone on the bedside table. “Everything alright Clarke?” Lexa said emerging from the bathroom. Clarke turned to answer but the words were forgotten as Lexa dressed in what can only be called negligee. It was a black flowing gown with thin straps and generous leg slit. Clarke’s breath hitched as Lexa walked over to her bag, revealing the gown to be backless and the brunette was without a bra. Lexa was rather conservative with her choice of attire. The only skin that was on show was her hands and her exquisite face, in fact Lexa even used full length pyjamas and was never bare boot so tonight was unexpected.

          “Clarke?” Lexa said reminding the blonde that she was staring.

          “Yea. Yes. Sorry, what?”

          “I asked if everything was alright.” Lexa said pointing to Clarke’s phone. “Right, sorry. Everything is good. Just Echo and Raven checking in. So this is…. new.” Clarke said pointing to the negligee. “Yes, my pyjamas were removed. This was pinned to it.” Lexa said as she handed Clarke of a piece of paper with the words WEAR THIS OR NOTHING AT ALL written on it. “There is more on the other side.”

_Merry X-mas._

_Raven + Echo (who was too chicken to sign her name)_

          “Raven’s probably patting herself on the back for that one.”

          “If not that than this.” Lexa said holding up two miniature bottles of tequila, handing one to Clarke. They clinked their bottles and drank. It may not be Christmas Day but it as good a time as any beside she may not have a moment alone with Lexa once this case was over. Clarke went to her bag and removed a newspaper wrapped present. “Merry Christmas Lexa. I hope you like it.” The blonde was a little anxious as she couldn’t quite read Lexa’s reaction. She wasn’t smiling but wasn’t offended either. If anything, Lexa seemed wistful as she ran her hand over the cover, tracing her fingers along the title. The Brothers Grimm Anthology.

          “Was it a bad choice? I can always change it.” Lexa crushed her lips against Clarke’s, pressing forward encouraging the blonde to scoot backwards and lay down. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa’s back, relishing the silkiness of the brunette skin along with the added weight and warm body settling on top of her. Lexa kept her mouth fused to Clarke’s, straddling her hips as the blonde pushed up to sit. Clarke slid her hands up to the thin straps of the negligee, gently dragged them over the edge of Lexa’s shoulders as the brunette pulled her arms through the fabric. Once freed, Clarke broke their kiss to take in Lexa’s now bare torso. The blonde kissed Lexa right between her breasts which were firm and fitted beautifully in Clarke’s hand. Lexa arched forward as the blonde flicked her thumbs over Lexa’s nipples and began to massage and caress.

          Blue eyes met green, burning with an intensity she had not had the privilege of seeing before now. Clarke’s shirt was whipped off before their lips reconnected as the brunette expertly unclasped her bra. Lexa kissed her way from Clarke’s lips down her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point. Undoubtedly, a mark would be left. Clarke grinned at the thought of being claimed by Lexa. The sensation of Lexa’s mouth and the feeling of her bare skin along with their nipples rolling and pressing into one another, Clarke bucked her hips. As the brunette removed her lips, Clarke felt the cold air hitting the wet imprint left behind on her neck. Clarke barely touch her lips to Lexa’s before being pushed down on to the mattress.

          Lexa glided her hands down Clarke’s body, rubbing her thumb over the groove to the blonde’s belly button. Clarke’s moaned and arched her back when Lexa placed a kiss just below her navel. Once her zipper was down, Clarke lifted her hips off the mattress to help Lexa slide her pants down. “Shit.” Clarke said as her leg was suddenly immobilized. She had forgotten that her boots were still on and inadvertently got her foot caught in the jeans. Lexa laughed softly as she patiently untangled Clarke’s legs and removed her boots. “Sorry. A little overzealous.” Clarke said. Lexa smiled as she propped herself up on her elbow.

          “We’re in no hurry.” Lexa said running her hand from Clarke’s cheeks down her side, past her hip and up into the inside of her underwear to slowly pull them down. Clarke angled her hips but the brunette seemed to be intent on keeping things slow and continued to rake her fingers on Clarke’s inner thigh. Lexa leaned down to kiss her. Their kisses became increasingly more heated and Clarke clutched Lexa’s head to occupy her hands and anchor herself. The blonde was used to being the one in control of her sexual encounters, mainly because she would climax faster and it would be essentially over but she was more than happy to relinquish control to Lexa. Clarke broke their kiss and moaned aloud as the brunette touched her centre. Lexa kissed her mouth quickly then slowly kissed her way down Clarke’s body.

          When Lexa’s lips finally touched her, Clarke bucked her hips up dramatically, accidently hitting Lexa a little harshly. “Oh shit! I’m so sorry honey! You ok?” Lexa rubbed her chin with a wide smile. “Very overzealous.” Lexa said sliding her hands down Clarke’s legs. “I’m ok.” Lexa said kissing each of Clarke’s hips then resettling in her position between the blonde’s legs. Clarke gripped the bed sheets as the flat of Lexa’s tongue slowly ran up her length. Her breathing began to match her heart rate as the brunette began to lick and suck at her. Clarke moaned as she released one hand to coaxed Lexa back up to kiss her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck as their tongues battled for dominance. The blonde’s head slammed into the pillow as Lexa slipped her fingers inside Clarke’s slick folds and once again lay claim to her neck. Her hips took on a life of their own and undulated with the growing pressure as Lexa thrusts became harder and faster. Clarke cried out Lexa’s name as her orgasm ripped through her. A few seconds later, Lexa screamed into her neck.

          Lexa kissed Clarke before sliding off to the side. The blonde missed the full body contact but smiled at the fact their legs were tangled. Clarke took a moment to watch Lexa. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open, her hair was damp and her skin was flushed and slick with sweat. Clarke had never seen Lexa so unguarded and vulnerable, the brunette never looked more beautiful. Clarke couldn’t help but kiss the edge of her mouth, eliciting a lazy smile. Without opening her eyes, Lexa reached out her arm and wrapped it around Clarke, kissing her cheek when they were closed enough. They lay there for a moment in silence. Clarke trailing her fingers up and down Lexa’s legs. “Done for the night?” Clarke said with a smile. Lexa smiled and kept her eyes closed. “I think I earned a rest since I did all the work earlier.”

          Clarke’s eyes narrowed but she retained her smile. Eyes still closed, Lexa’s smile widened as Clarke rolled top of her. The blonde remained silent until Lexa opened her eyes. “If you’re going to issue a challenge...” Clarke said placing her hands on either side of Lexa’s head. “I challenge you.”

          “I accept.” They sealed their contest with a kiss. Clarke couldn’t tell who eventually came out on top, they were constantly switching. The rest of the night was blur with screams of pleasure, sweat, heat and tangled limbs.

          The sun was just rising when Clarke woke up, casting a golden glow around the room. Clarke propped herself up on the pillow, watching Lexa sleeping soundly as traced her fingers up and down the brunette’s tattoo. It was primal in its design with six sections to it each mirroring the other. It took up most Lexa’s upper arm. Clarke wondered what the design meant as Lexa was not the one to do things lightly. It must hold a significant and sentimental meaning to her. The tattoo was another a surprise from the night before. Clarke rather liked the conservatism that Lexa exhibited, it made Lexa all the more alluring as Clarke now knew that the brunette was spontaneous, playful and completely unrestrained when it came to sex. She beamed as the memories came flooding back, her fantasies were nothing compared to the real deal.

          Lexa was the most beautiful, intelligent and sexiest person she had ever met. And she had chosen to be with Clarke. For the first time, in so long, Clarke was happy. Not because she had lived through a dangerous mission or because she had saved someone from supernatural creature. She was happy because she got to wake up next to the person she was falling in love with. It was icing on the cake that they got to explore their sexual chemistry the night before. It was off the charts and Clarke couldn’t wait to experience it again. The change in the brunette’s breathing told Clarke that she had woken up. “Morning.” Clarke said as placed a lazy kiss on the back of her lover’s neck. Lexa moaned with delight and snuggled deeper into Clarke’s embrace.

          “What time should we start canvassing?” Clarke said, they were on a job after all. “Shhh.” Lexa said with a hint of a smile. Clarke wasn’t going to argue to stay in bed for another hour or so. She kissed Lexa’s shoulder and continued to trace along the tattoo. “It’s beautiful. What does it mean?” Clarke regretted it when she felt Lexa tense slightly, their bubbling mistakably burst.

*

          Although she wanted to talk about something else, Lexa didn’t want to start their morning off with pushing Clarke way. Lexa explained that she had gotten it on her 18th birthday as a way to keeping some semblance of her family, specifically her mother, with her. “This column represents my family. My dad, my mom and Anya.” Lexa said touched the pattern closes to Clarke. “This one represents my mother’s dictum; strength, wisdom and compassion.” She said touching the other column. The blonde kissed Lexa’s tattoo, her neck then her cheek.

          “I’m sorry you couldn’t spend more time with her. Do you remember anything about her?”

          “No. I was too young.”

          “You look a lot like her.” Clarke said absently. Lexa turned on to her back to face her. “What do you mean?”

          “In the City of Light, Anya’s version of reality, I saw her. She was in the hospital. She had the same green eyes, same full lips and curly brown hair.” Clarke said kissing each feature as she listed them. “Hey, you ok?” Clarke said rubbing her thumb over Lexa’s jawline, alerting her to the fact that the brunette had zoned out. “Oh, yes. I’m ok. I was just…I’ve never seen her before.”

          “Really? You don’t have any pictures of her? At all.”

          “There was one but I barely remember it. All I see is the outline and basic colours. I had asked my dad about her but he didn’t want to talk about it. I think it is too painful for him. Anya too. They had more time with her than I did.”

          “Doesn’t mean you can’t miss her.”

          “Can we talk about something else please.”

          “We don’t have to talk at all.” They spent the next few hours making love, finally emerging around midday. They went about their investigation. Two men were abducted from the beds as they slept, their wives not hearing a thing. Unfortunately, a child of one of the victims saw something dragging his father up the fire place. Santa Claus. Adding to the strangeness, was the fact that there was not chimney, the fire place was purely aesthetic. However, there was one connection, a Christmas reeve. It was a unique reeve as the plants used meadows sweep, a plant rooted in human sacrifice and pagan lore. Their search led them to a local Marg Kerrigan.

          “Meadow sweep is pretty rare and rather expensive. So why is this lady giving them away for free? I don’t see an apple trees around the place so we’re not dealing a Vanir again.” Clarke said as scoped out the Kerrigan’s from across the street. If their motel was festive, this house was pulled out of the North Pole. The Kerrigan’s history checked out, nothing suspicious about them. They appeared to be an elderly couple, who married 40 years ago and had retired here a year ago. “They aren’t exactly evil personified.” Clarke said as they watched the couple reading and knitting in their living room. “Appearances aren’t everything Clarke. The decorations they have hanging up are ravine and mint. Alongside meadow sweep, very powerful ingredients in pagan rituals. The meadow sweep reeve attracts gods and they feed on the closes living being.”

          “So Mr and Mrs Kerrigan are feeding people to a pagan god? Why? What are they getting out of it? And which god? There are thousands.”

          “I have an idea. The god of the winter solstice. Virginia is blanketed with snow. This part of Michigan should be the same but there’s barely even a hint of snow here.”

          “They sacrificing people for a good climate? Way to steer clear of the stereotype that old people like mild weather. Assholes could have just moved south. OK, how are we going to tackle this? I would prefer not to be tied to a tree again.” Clarke said.

          “Agreed. We sneak in grab some meadow sweep and lure the god to us.” Lexa said holding up her dagger. Clarke agreed once the lights were out, they made their way to the house. Lexa unlocked the back door but the second she stepped into the living room, her dagger began to glow green. The brunette looked up to the stairs to see Mr Kerrigan smiling down at her. Clarke was slammed against the wall. She didn’t have time to think before old Mrs Kerrigan knocked her out.

          When she came to, Lexa was tied to a chair. She began to panic when she couldn’t see Clarke anywhere. “Lexa? Are you awake?” Lexa sighed in relief as she felt Clarke moving behind her. “Yes, are you alright? Did she hurt you?”

          “Just my pride. The dagger is over there by the umbrella stand.” Clarke said. Lexa turned her head towards the stairs where the dagger was alternating between green and red. “Oh good you’re up. We didn’t want to start without you. Introductions are in orders. I’m Mrs Marg Kerrigan and this is my husband Jonathan.” Mrs Kerrigan said pointing to Mr Kerrigan who was picking up the dagger carefully. He examined it as he walked into the kitchen. Gone were the over the top Christmas decorations, replaced with ritualistic items and ingredients. Meadow sweep was abundant along with mint, some bones, one human and cat skull and black candles. It was an altar. This wasn’t human sacrifice; this was something else.

          “And we know who you two are.” Mr Kerrigan said as his wife began adorning Clarke with meadow sweep reeve. The Kerrigan’s were full of smiles and cheerfulness as if the scenario was common place, perhaps to them it was. “Oh, don’t you two look darling.” Mrs Kerrigan said cupping her hands together and resting it on her cheek. “I really don’t understand what you hunters have against us. We use to take over a hundred tributes a year but now we only take in two or three. That isn’t so bad now is it?” Mrs Kerrigan said.

          “Eat me.” Clarke said.

          “In due time, my dear.” Mr Kerrigan said smacking his lips. He moved out of view but Lexa felt Clarke struggling against her binds. “This is going to pinch.” He said. Clarke protested against him but then screamed out in pain. “Clarke! Don’t you dare touch her again, you son of a bitch!” Lexa said as Clarke began to take rapid deep breaths. “You missy, better watch your language and show us some respect.” Mr Kerrigan said pointing the bloodied blade of Lexa’s own dagger in her face.

          “Fuck you, asshole!” Clarke said, her voice huskier than normal and laced with pain. “Oh my goodness me, you two are racking up nickels owed to the swear jar.” Mrs Kerrigan said holding up her finger to them. Mr Kerrigan laughed bitterly. “There is no more respect for our kind anymore. Even after we… what’s word sweetheart?”

          “Assimilated dear.” Mrs Kerrigan said moving what looked to be Clarke’s blood in a ceremonial bowl into the centre of the altar. “That’s the one. Assimilated. We got jobs, paid taxes, have a mortgage, we even vote. We are just like everyone else. Yet you people insist on hunting us down.” Mr Kerrigan said lighting up his pipe. Mrs Kerrigan was throwing in various ingredients into the blood filled bowl.

          “Times have changed.” Lexa said as she slowly but surely loosened the nail that held the arm rest together. A few more tugs and she would be free. “You’re telling me. We are gods and were worshipped by millions. People would travel for days to sit where you are now. Next thing we know our altars are being decimated and we’re being chased around like common monsters.”

          “But not to worry dear. Times will change again, very soon. Allie will ensure the world returns to the way it was.” Mrs Kerrigan said stirring her concoction. Mr Kerrigan smiled and kissed her temple before taking a long sniff of the blood bowl. “Allie? You know about her?” Clarke said. The couple to each other and laughed gently. “Oh of course, you silly thing. I appreciated Nia’s intentions but you know what they say about good intentions. I think this is done.” Mrs Kerrigan said sharing a smile with her husband who held up a funnel. They then turned their over jubilant smiles on to Lexa.

          “Alright little lady. Open up your mouth.” Mr Kerrigan said grabbing Lexa’s head and trying to shove the funnel between her lips. Mrs Kerrigan waiting behind him with the blood bowl. “NO! Leave her alone!” Clarke said, Lexa could feel her struggling violent in her chair. The brunette used it to her advantage and broke the arm rest, freeing her arm. She reached for the dagger on the side of the table, knocking things of the counter in her attempt. Mrs Kerrigan ran over to the kitchen sill putting the bowl down, well out of the way of the commotion. “Hold on.” Clarke said. She must have used her ability as Mr Kerrigan was thrown into them which sent them across the room. Lexa was broken free but a quick glance showed that Clarke was unconscious as she hit the wall. The brunette had just gotten to her feet when Mr Kerrigan body checked her with such force that they went through the dry wall and landed in the living room.

          The feeble looking Mr Kerrigan was pummelling her into submission. Lexa threw as many blows as she could but Mr Kerrigan was a god, his strength far exceeded her own. He finally stopped stood and called for his wife. Lexa gingerly rolled on to her back and saw the dagger by the pantry door. Summoning what energy she had left, Lexa got to her feet and sprinted for it but was knocked into the wall by Mrs Kerrigan. Lexa grabbed an umbrella of all things and threw out a few shots but ultimately, Mrs Kerrigan was just as strong and resilient as her husband. She grabbed the brunette’s wrist and squeezed. Lexa felt her bones crack under the pressure and she cried out in pain.

          As soon as her mouth was open, Mrs Kerrigan grabbed her face. She placed her bony fingers between the joint of Lexa’s jaw preventing her from closing her mouth and force her head backwards. Mr Kerrigan appeared behind her and poured Clarke’s blood down Lexa’s throat. Although she tried to cough it out, Lexa swallowed the majority of it. She didn’t know what to expect but nothing was far from it. The Kerrigan’s seemed to be in the same mind set as they looked at Lexa expectantly before it gave way for confusion. The tick of the clock was suddenly the only sound in the house.

          Tick. Tick. Ti—

          Unbeknownst to them, the clock had stopped. Mr Kerrigan screamed and contorted in pain before he exploded into burst of white light and blood. “Jonathan!” Mrs Kerrigan said, in her grief didn’t see Clarke running to her to stab her in the heart, dying in the same manner as her husband in light and blood. Clarke wiggled the dagger in the air, red highlighting the engravings. Both she and Lexa were coated in blood, so much that it was dripping off them but that didn’t deter them from running into each other’s arms. They were just happy that they were both alive. “I would kiss you but is bio hazard.” Clarke said. Lexa realised the blonde must not have seen the Kerrigan’s force feeding her blood. Lexa wasn’t sure why they did but knew that Allie must have something to do with it. Lexa contemplated whether she should inform Clarke. Police sirens echoed in the distance, that conversation would have to wait.

\--##--

          The images of Clarke and Lexa making love flowed through the ripples of water and flames. One of the remaining six pillars illuminated, flowing between green and red. _The Great Rite._ The green and red continued to flow and mixed. The colours swirled and eventually turned a bright yellow that blocks out everything other than the light. Five pillars remain.

        Allie was in her mansion, smiling as she trailed her fingers along the water of her fountain of souls. The woman in red was delighted with the crunch beneath her heel as she walked pass the pillar. Allie stood at the base, staring up to the door. It was lower now, soon the door would touch the ground and Allie would be free. Nia will make her move soon and when she did the remaining pillars would collapse in quick succession. Despite her best intentions, Nia’s plan would descend into chaos. She would disrupt the order. Pain and suffering would permeate every living being in this world. Allie could not let that happen. With Lexa as her Trojan horse, Allie would restore order and this world would know true peace.

          Nia was sitting on her throne, staring into the black fire as the pillar crumbled into dust. She held a vial of dark red blood, watching as the small black parasites within it crawl across the glass. Nia looked over to her loyal ward. “Ontari. This is your chance to redeem yourself.” Nia said holding out the vial to her. Ontari bowed and took the container from her Queen who didn’t not relinquish it straight away. “Bring them to me. Alive.”

          “As you wish. And the psychics?”

          “We leave them in the hands of fate. Besides the boy is ripe of the picking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I like to keep to a 7 -10 day turn around for new chapters BUT exams are around the corner so I apologise in advance if I dont keep to this schedule. I am most definitely going to finish the story though.  
> P.S. I'm no where near an expert so I wikipedia it. The Great Rite is a pagan sex ritual with the "purpose of drawing energy from a powerful connection". Just in case you were wondering.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for the kudos. It means so much to me that you're enjoying the story.


	13. Blood stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa recalls her first encounter with the supernatural as she suddenly falls ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, given the Lexa shitfest that was 'Thirteen', I thought it would be fitting that chapter 13 would be Lexa centric. Its entirely in her POV. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Previously on Resurgance:  
> Lincoln and Nyko are hunting down the initiate Octavia. Gustus is still absent. Lexa was force fed Clarke's blood and got injured in the process. Lexa's first girlfriend was named Madison who was killed by Gustus and Anya.

          “They fed you my blood?” Clarke said as they drove down the road. Lexa nodded and cradling her broken wrist in her sling. Clarke was in shock, her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly ajar. Lexa felt the same way. The news was more than unsettling for a number of reasons. Obviously there was the health risk and another that the Kerrigan’s were Allie supporters. “Yes. I got the impression that something was supposed to happen when I consumed it. The Kerrigan’s looked…disappointed when nothing did.” Lexa said pinching the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

          Clarke let out a long breath and gripped the steering wheel. “Ok. Ok. Let’s just relax. I do a full medical and bloods every few months and it’s always come back clear. Although I haven’t done it since I met you but I haven’t been with anyone since them, well Niylah, but we used protection so it’s fine, you’re fine. We just need to breath. I mean it’s just another piece of the puzzle right. We have to tell Anya and Gustus. They– Lexa?” The brunette’s head was throbbing. The oncoming headlights and the yellow tint of the street lights were making her headache worse. “Yes. I will. Am. Now.” Lexa said unlocking her phone but the screen was blurred. “Lexa, are you alright?”

          Sweat was beginning to form along her skin. Lexa dropped her phone. “Clarke. Pull over.” Lexa said as her stomach was contracting and turning. “What? We’re on the freeway.” Clarke said. Lexa felt the bile running up her throat, burning and ripping sensation taking hold. The brunette turned her head just in time. She vomited onto the passenger window instead. The room started to spin and her body felt exceedingly heavy as like concrete was being poured on her. “Lexa.” Clarke’s voice sounded long and drawn out, taking on a deeper tonality. Lexa felt warm liquid expel from eyes and ears. She absently touched her face and upon looking at the fluid, it was black. Lexa passed out.

\-----##-----

17 years ago,

          Seven-year-old Lexa was looking out the window as the snow fell steadily across the world outside. The town had Christmas decorations all over their homes and streets. Lexa remembered seeing them as they drove through but the festiveness slowly creeped away until there was nothing left. Despite the falling snow, the snow outside had taken on a dirt brown colour. Lexa sighed and turned away from the window to watch Anya and their father talking in by the door. It was a conversation she heard every time they arrived in a new place. This was the third place in five weeks. “Lock the door and don’t open it up for anyone. And if something tries to get in….” Gustus said waiting for Anya to complete his sentence. She didn’t hesitate. “Shoot the head and throw salt on it.”

          “And most importantly…” Gustus said double checking his gun and ammo. “Look after Lexa. I know.” Anya said dully. “This is important Anya.” Gustus said with a stern look. Anya tucked her hands into her pockets. “You’ve told me a hundred times. I’m not stupid.”

          “You’re not stupid but it only takes one mistake Anya. I’ll call in a few days.” He said heading out the door. It wasn’t unusual. Their father was always leaving the sisters alone for days on end. Anya started to lower the blinds after Gustus drove away from the car park. “You want to play game?” Lexa said as her 15-year-old sister double checked the salt along the doors and windows. “Sure. How about the quiet game? Go.” Anya said grabbing a book from her bag and dropping herself down on her bed. Lexa tucked her legs in and sat quietly. Lexa was watching Anya reading but her eyes didn’t seem to be moving across the page. In fact, her sister wasn’t even turning the pages. Lexa wondered what she was looking at. For a while the only sound in the room was the leaking faucet in the kitchen.

          Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip

          Anya snapped her book shut and got up to move to the kitchen. Anya turned the tap but the dripping would not stop. “Ugh, stupid thing.” Anya said hitting the tap then crawled under the sink. Lexa’s attention was drawn to the book Anya was reading. It was odd book with worn leather.

          “Stuff.”

          “What kind of stuff?”

          “Stuff you don’t need to know about.” Anya said looking away from the pipes to Lexa who hadn’t moved from her original seat. Lexa huffed finally moved, slumping on to the arm chair in the corner. She flipped through the grainy TV channels before she landed on some cartoons. Lexa put down the remote and began to watch the colourful characters move across the screen. Lexa laughed as a bald hunter shot himself in the face with his own gun because a rabbit played a trick on him. Anya stormed over, she shut off the TV and put the remote on top of the fridge where Lexa couldn’t get to it. “Don’t watch that crap! Ever! Guns are very dangerous! Here. Read these.” Lexa looked at the colourful papers featuring smiling happy families then to her sister who once again turned her back on the little brunette. In a fit of anger, Lexa threw the brochures down and kicked her sister in the back of the knee. Lexa ran to the bathroom to avoid her sister’s wrath.

          Lexa had barely locked the door before Anya stared banging on the door ordering her to come out. “No! I hate you!” Lexa said. “Well, I hate you too!” Anya said hitting the door one last time. Lexa sat by the door, listening to Anya storm around the apartment. The front door slammed shut a few minutes later. After some prolonged silence, Lexa slowly exited the room. She searched the apartment but found nothing. She was alone.

\---##---

Present day,

          Lexa opened her eyes at the sound of muffled voices. She saw her sister and Clarke having an argument in the background with Echo trying to calm them both down. Her ears were blocked so Lexa didn’t know what the fight was about but more than likely Anya was blaming Clarke for what had happened. The world was spinning and her eye lids grew heavy. Opening her eyes again, Lexa caught different flashes. She saw the roof of a car with either Clarke and Anya cradling her head on their laps and stroking her hair. Next time she opened her eyes, Lexa saw white snow then black boots. She felt her head being titled up and Indra came into view. Indra touched her forehead and spoke to her but it was white noise nor did Lexa have the energy to answer. Next thing she knew, Lexa was being placed on the hunter’s bed and fell asleep.

\---##---

17 years ago,

          Lexa had never been on her own before and started to cry. Her grumbling tummy reminded her that Anya hadn’t made her dinner yet. But Lexa decided she could make it herself. It resulted in spilled milk over the table, the floor and her clothes. After cleaning up the mess, Lexa noticed the tap still dripping. She turned the faucet as hard as she could but the water continued to fall. The brunette gave up and left it as it was.

          Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip

          Lexa couldn’t afford to waste more milk or cereal as she was in enough trouble. She just ate plain bread as she couldn’t reach the peanut butter. Lexa polished off four pieces before she dared to put the TV on but the snowy weather meant there was little no reception. With nothing better to do, Lexa practiced her reading by going through the brochures and every book she could find. One in particular called out to Lexa the most but she was hesitant to read it. It was the book that Anya was reading earlier. It was sitting by the window sill. Gathering enough courage, Lexa pulled the chair over and climbed up to the counter. Lexa sat with her legs dangling off the edge. She rested the book on her lap and ran her hand over the cover. It was made out of worn leather and seemed to be overflowing with scary pictures and monsters.

          Drip…drip...drip

          Lexa couldn’t read the hand writing but the images were fascinating enough. She continued to flick through the book when a picture dropped out from between the pages. The colours had faded, the edges were beginning to tear. It was of a young woman with wavy brown hair and green eyes smiling up to the camera. A younger Anya who sitting on the woman’s lap, smiling down at the baby in the woman’s arms. Lexa spotted the numbers in the bottom corner of the picture. 23 07 ‘93. It was Lexa’s birthday, her literal day of birth. She touched her mother’s face. It was the first time she had seen it. Lexa abandoned the book, tucked her legs underneath her and held the picture close to her face. Lexa just sat there and tried to commit her mother’s face to memory. She knew she would never see the picture again as her father and Anya had kept it from her for this long.

          Drip…

          Lexa looked at the faucet. The droplet was resting along the rim of the tap, threatening to fall but was unable to. She tapped it a few times but it was frozen solid but Lexa wasn’t cold at all. The window blind wasn’t swaying either. There was no cold air coming in. Scrapping and rustling came in from underneath the window. Lexa checked the cabinet but only saw a bucket and pipes. More rustling was heard. It must be from outside. Lexa peaked over the sink. Her heart rate spiked when she saw a shadow dart pass the blinds. Thinking her mind was playing tricks, Lexa moved the blind aside and peered out, hearing sounds of rustling and the crunch of snow. But the car lot was empty. The only movement was the snow fall. It was blanketing cars and road along with the yellow of the street light. The little brunette continued to scan the environment. Amongst the growing snow banks, Lexa saw a figure crouching by the edge of the motel.

          It was pure white as far as Lexa could see. Through the cracks of the snow flakes, she saw its eyes, its red eyes staring at her. Lexa scrambled off the counter and ran to the light switches. She turned off every source of light in the room, plunging it into darkness. Lexa grabbed a knife from the kitchen along with the photo and sat in the joining corner of the kitchen counter, out of sight of the front window. Her heart was pounding. Her breath shallow and rapid. Scuffling and dragging noises grew louder then suddenly stopped. Silence ensued. Lexa swallowed and shoved her mother’s photo into her pocket. A slow metallic scrap and springs tightening permeated the room. *Click*. The door slowly slid open, creaking as it did. It stopped with a thud as the chain prevented it going any further. Lexa wondered how it was able to do so due the salt line by the door.

          Her heart dropped. The light switches were behind the salt line. Lexa had broken it in her panic to turn the lights off. A large claw emerged from behind the door and hook itself around the chain. Slowly and quietly pulling the bolt away from the wood it was screwed into. Lexa spotted Anya’s bag by the bed. Salt. She always kept salt in there. Lexa needed salt. Taking a deep breath, Lexa ran to the bag and as fast as she could, grabbed the box of salt. The front door was pushed opened. Hitting the kitchen counter with a loud thud. If she didn’t know any better, Lexa would have assumed it was a bear. It was white, on all fours and pure muscle. It didn’t appear to have any hair with sharp pointed ears, razor sharp claws and teeth. Its red eyes peering into her soul. It moved in closer and she threw salt in its face.

          It roared as she ran to the bathroom. It lunged at her but flew overhead and slammed into the wall. Lexa had just got the door closed as its claws broke through the wood. Lexa poured salt in front of the door and sat in the bathtub. The knife in her hand shaking as she was. A growl filtered from behind the door. Sniffing and disgusted snort came from under the door crack. It was quiet for a moment then started to smash and scrape at the door with such force that the hinges were beginning to come away from the wall. Crippled with fear, Lexa began to cry and scream. “GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!” The door continued to be bashed against then just as suddenly, it stopped. Lexa heard it run from the door and out of the room. She heard screaming in the distance then nothing. Except her heart pounding in her chest.

          Glass exploded into the room with an almighty roar. Lexa screamed as its claws swiped at her from the small window above the toilet. It began to pull and break apart the wall, brick by brick. Water from the toilet and sink erupted in the room, dissolving the salt. Seeing no alternative, Lexa decided to run. She fled the bathroom and headed for the car park, praying someone would be able to help her. Two men lay dead, covered in blood, their eyes staring up to the snowy sky. The creature came skipped to a stop in front of her. Its claws gouging lines into the cement. Lexa held up her knife.

          “GET DOWN!” Lexa dropped to the floor just before the gun shots flew over her body. More shots were released and the creature was being moved back by the force, eventually falling on to its back. Anya scooped her up and ran in the opposite direction. Lexa clung to her sister. Through her tears, she saw the creature getting to its feet and chase after them. Knife still in hand, Lexa threw it as the monster flew at them. The blade hit one of its eyes and it fell to ground in pain but it was too close and it knocked the sisters down as well.

          Anya scrambled for the gun and turned to fire a few more shots. It swiped at her feet, grabbing her foot and flung her a few feet away. Bright lights landed on the creature. A car horn blasted through the air. The creature turned towards the car and roar in response. The creature and car stared each other down before the screech of wheels and smell of burnt rubber filled the air. The creature and car sped towards each other. Before colliding, the driver jumped out. Half the car was crushed. The creature roared at its victory with a distinct limp in its step. Lexa could see its blood seeping from its wounds. Its blood was black.

          Gustus jumped onto its back and savagely stabbed the monster repeatedly with his dagger. The creature shrugged him off and swipe at his back. Gustus cried out in pain and fell to the ground. “Daddy!” Lexa said. As it went for the final blow, shots rang out. Anya shot at its legs and feet, empting her gun. Anya pulled out a machete and Gustus got to his feet. The crippled and bleeding creature ran off through the tree lines. Gustus reached Lexa first, checking every inch of her. He did something Lexa never seen him do before. Gustus dropped the dagger on the floor and walked away from it. He fell to his knees and held her for the longest time and chocked out a cry. He pulled back slightly and gazed at both of them with a relieved smile. “What happened?”

          “I… went out for a bit.”

          “What?” Gustus standing up. Anya averted her eyes. “I told you not to leave the room. I told you to watch out for her.”

          “I’m sorry.” Anya said. Gustus picked Lexa up and carried her away. He replaced his damaged car with one of the dead men’s cars, a 1970 Dodge Challenger. It wasn’t until they stopped for gas that Lexa realised that she still had her mother’s photo in her pocket. It was crumpled by the time she removed it. “Daddy?” Gustus turned in his seat to face her. Lexa handed him the picture with a sheepish look. He ran his thumb over her mother’s face. “It was my fault. I got scared and I broke the salt line. I’m sorry.” Lexa said. Gustus tucked the photo into his pocket and that was the last time Lexa ever saw it.

\-----##-----

Present day,

          Lexa opened her eyes to look around the room. Her vision was still blurry and her head still pounded but she made out some features. Clarke was sleeping next to her on the bed and Anya in the chair next to the bed, fast asleep. Resting in her sister’s lap was the Brothers Grimm book that Clarke got Lexa for Christmas. It was opened to her favourite story. Lexa felt a tear run down her face before she fell unconscious again.

\-----##-----

17 years ago,

          “Why do we have to stay here?” Lexa said from the backseat. Gustus on the porch talking to a woman she had never met before. “Because dad says so.” Anya said. It had only been two days the monster attacked her and Gustus was determined to hunt it down. “What if the monster gets him?” Lexa said.

          “Dad’s the best, ok? Nothing can take him down.” Lexa was not convinced and thought back to the picture. “Did a monster kill mom?” Anya was quiet for a while before turning in her seat to face Lexa. “Yes.”

          “I don’t want him to go.”

          “He has to. He saves people. It’s important.”

          “Then why can’t we go with him.”

          “One day, it’ll be the three of us, together. Always. I promise.” Anya said holding out her pinkie finger. Lexa wrapped her own finger around her sister’s. Gustus beckoned them forward. They slowly made their way forward. Gustus gripped Anya’s shoulder, telling her to take care of her sister. Gustus then kneeled down towards Lexa. He didn’t say anything, he just stared at her for the longest time. Eventually resting his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t be afraid Lexa. Never be afraid. Your sister will take of you. And I will come back soon.”

          “But we can help. Anya made it go away and I’m good with knives. I hit it right here.” Lexa said touching her right eye. Gustus rubbed the tears from her eyes with his thumb. “Stay strong.” He kissed her head and introduced her to Indra and her eight-year-old son Lincoln. The sisters stayed on the porch until his car was out of view. Indra set the them up in Lincoln’s room which was in the basement. All over the walls and beams had symbols craved into them. “They’re for protection.” Indra said.

          “Thank you.” Anya said.

          “You’re welcome but these weren’t put up for you two.” Indra said. Lexa looked over to Lincoln standing quietly in the corner. Indra patted his shoulder and asked Anya to help her prepare dinner. “My dad goes away a lot too. You want to play cops and robbers?” Lincoln said.

          “What’s that?” Lexa said. Lincoln smiled at her, displaying that one of his teeth was missing. He took her hand and led her outside into the garden. They ran around for hours, unknowingly honing their hunting and evasion skills as they went along. Their hiding, tracking and combat skills were more proficient that other children. They only went back inside when it came time for dinner. It was a quiet affair but it was nice. After dinner, Lincoln and Lexa played checkers as Anya and Indra talked in the kitchen.

          Later that night after all went to bed, Lexa lay awake. Jumping at the slightest noise she heard. “Can’t sleep?” Anya said rolling to face Lexa who shook her head. Anya got out of the bed and removed something from her bag. “This book belonged to mom. She gave it to me for Christmas when I started reading.” Anya said handing Lexa a book entitled The Grimm’s Fairy Tales. The cover was ripped and torn, the spine was splintered and the pages had taken on a dark yellow and had some water droplets on it. “Since you’re reading now, it’s yours. You have to promise to take care of it, ok?” Lexa bobbed her head as clutched the book to her chest then hugging her sister just as tightly. “I will I promise.”

          “Merry Christmas, Lexa.”

          “Merry Christmas, Anya. I don’t have anything for you though. Oh wait!” Lexa said crawling out of bed and into the kitchen. She grabbed the cereal box and ripped out a page from the newspaper. Lexa wrapped her gift into the paper then ran back to Anya. “Here.” She said placing the gift into Anya’s hand. It was a cheap plastic coin with a smiley face one side and an angry face on the other. Anya smiled as she flipped it between her fingers. “Thanks Lexa, I love it.” Lexa beamed and got back into bed, patting herself on the back for her quick thinking. “Can you help me read this?” Lexa said. Anya nodded and lay down next to her sister. Lexa snuggled in and began reading or tried. “…”

          “Hansel and Gretel.” Anya said.

          “Hansel and Gretel. A long time ago there was a woodcutter who lived deep in the woods with his wife and two children…”

\-----##-----

Present day,

          Lexa opened her eyes. The room was no longer in motion. Anya was gone, sitting in her place was Indra who smiled wholeheartedly upon seeing Lexa awake. The brunette must have been in shock because Indra actually hugged her. She tucked a stray curl behind Lexa’s ear then left without a word. “Lexa.” a relieved and husky voice said.

          “Hello Clarke.” A smile graced Clarke’s lovely face. “Hello Lexa. You feeling better? You look better. You’re still a little warm though.” Clarke said touching her palm to Lexa’s forehead and neck. “Stay rugged up. I’ll get you something to eat, you must be starving.” Clarke said hopping out of bed and heading for the door. The blonde had just walked out of sight when she came back into the room. Clarke crawled on to the bed and kissed Lexa. It was long, tender and filled with relief. The blonde joined their foreheads for brief moment then gave her another kiss. An another then another before finally leaving the room. Anya practically ran into the room a few moments later. “Looks whose finally up.” She said sitting on the edge of the bed. “How long was I asleep?”

          “A little over a day.”

          “Clarke told us what happened.”

          “We will discuss that at a later time. Now that you’re up. I’ll do a supply run. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Indra said replacing the glass of water on Lexa’s bedside table. The front door closed as Clarke returned with a plate of bread and a hot mug of something, Lexa saw the heat from within the cup permeating the air. It was honey lemon tea and it the right stop, Lexa felt an instant reprieve. “Here. Sorry it’s not the best menu but with your vomiting and other…stuff. It’s going to have to be plain bread for now.” Clarke said. Plain it may have been but it filled her belly nicely. Lexa devoured the bread and was hungry for more. She had run through all of it so Clarke had to switch to the biscuits. Lexa realised she was using her hand and arm. Her wrist was no longer broken. Her face must have painted her feeling. Anya held a mirror in front of Lexa. Despite the beating, she took Lexa’s face was devoid of any injury. There wasn’t even a hint of any injury to begin with.

          “7 months. We met 7 months ago and I got my abilities after 7 months. Remember when you said that Jusheda may have given you some abilities as well. Maybe this is it.” Clarke said. “Or your blood did this to her.” Anya said crossing her arms. Clarke took a deep breath. “Maybe but I doubt it. I’m telekinetic as best. I heal…”

          “Normally?” Anya said.

          “OK, we agreed to put a pin in this.”

          “While Lexa was sick, she isn’t anymore. Apparently. So its back on the table. She drank your blood and now hers is black!”

          “I’m not leaving.”

          “Leaving?” Lexa said glancing between the two. “If you had just listened to me in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened but no! You had to stay with Clarke and now has ingested her blood. Who the hell know what will happen next!” Anya said getting to her feet and standing by the bed. “No one does. You can’t protect me from everything.” Lexa said.

          “I can try.” Anya said eyeing Clarke then leaving the room. The door slammed a few minutes later. Lexa had come to the realisation that Clarke and Anya’s relationship may have deteriorated beyond repair. Anya was increasingly suspicious towards Clarke and was openly hostile due to the fact that Clarke had been involved when Lexa got hurt, not once but twice. The first time, Clarke shot Lexa across the room and fracturing her arm. The next although it was indirect, Clarke’s blood had apparently made Lexa ill to the point of potential death. “Are you alright?” Lexa said. “Me? You’re the one who’s sick.” Clarke said looking at Lexa in disbelief.

          “You’re the one who’s upset.” Lexa said with a small smile. Clarke kissed her cheek and went about tidying the room and letting in some fresh air. “I’m more worried about you. Anya is too. She’ll come around. I think. Hopefully.” Clarke said picking up the book. “Anya has the entire anthology but she just keeps reading Hansel and Gretel.” Lexa smiled accepting the book from Clarke. “It’s an important story to us.” It took some convincing but eventually Lexa was able to move about the house freely. She spotted Anya in the garage working on Tris. Thanks to Raven’s specific abilities, Lexa was able to fashion a piece of nostalgia which hopefully would appease her sister.

          Echo smiled as she entered the garage. She patted Anya’s hip to alert her that they were no longer alone. “I’m glad you’re on your feet. I’ll let you two talk.” Echo said and went to leave. “Thank you. For being a buffer between them and for taking care of Anya.” Lexa said. Echo was a little surprised at her sentiment. “It was my pleasure.”

          “Weren’t you going somewhere?” Anya said. Echo sighed and rolled her eyes. “And my pain.” She said then left. Anya leaned against the benchtop. “It never came up but I… lost mom’s book in the fire at Stanford. I’m sorry. Clarke didn’t know about it. She just bought the book randomly.” Anya averted her eyes to her boots at the news that her prized possession had been reduced to ash. “I’ve been thinking a lot about that day…here. Merry Christmas Anya.” Lexa said holding out a small wrapped gift. Anya hesitantly plucked it from her hand and tore through the newspaper. “I don’t know if you remember—”

          “I remember. I remember that day very well.” Anya said. She reached under the collar of her shirt and removed a long leather strap necklace with a plastic pendent. It was the plastic cereal box coin Lexa had given her all those years ago. “You’re my sister and I would die for you. I know you would do the same. You almost did. What is happening to me is not Clarke’s fault.”

          “We can’t discount it. Visions are one thing but the spirit touching and throwing things with her mind. Then feeding her blood to you. It means something. We can’t afford any mistakes.”

          “Everyone makes mistakes. You have left me alone that night but I broke the salt line.”

          “That was different.”

          “Why? Because we’re family?”

          “I promised to protect you and I will at any cost.” Lexa sighed. Anya was adamant in her desire and duty to protect her little sister but Lexa needed her to understand there was a line. “Any cost? I left when you killed Madison. Clarke… she’s special. You hurt her and I will never forgive you and we never see each other again.” Anya wanted to argue, Lexa could see but her sister swallowed it and went back to work on Tris. Lexa sighed and turned to leave. “Grab the other creeper.” Anya said from under the car. “Excuse me?” Anya slid out from under the car on a wheeled board. She patted the wooden contraption. “This is called a creeper. You use it to slide under cars. The other one is over there. I’ll show you how to fix the car. For future reference.” Anya said then disappeared under the car. Lexa smiled lightly and did as she was asked.

          Remarkably Anya was quite patient when teaching Lexa the mechanics of cars and how to fix them. They spent a better part of the day going over the car, finally putting Tris back to the way she was. “Moment of truth.” Anya said then turned the key. Tris engine thundered back to life. Anya and Lexa shared a smile. “Good job.” Anya said then cleared her throat. She picked up a polaroid camera and a folder out of the drawer. “Clarke must be rubbing off on Echo. She got me these for Christmas. Because I… the only pictures I have are of creatures.” Anya said handing Lexa the folder. It was photo album. The first picture inside was the one of their mother, the next was of Echo. “Shall we add to it?” Lexa nodded. The sister stood next to each other awkwardly and took a photo together. It was terrible so they took another and another. Finally getting one with genuine smiles and closeness.

          “Lexa.” Clarke ran into the garage with Echo and Raven hot on her heels. The blonde held up Lexa’s phone and played a video message. A familiar face graced the screen. Ontari. “Lexa Woods. I believe this is a friend of yours.” The camera shifted from Ontari’s face to reveal Nyko bound and gagged. Behind him was some sort of cage filled with terrified people. Ontari grinned into the camera and show a syringe filled with a red substance. She injected it into Nyko’s neck and locked him and the hostage in some sort of cell. Ontari kept the camera trained on him. Nyko began to screamed and twitch violently, falling on to the fall crying out in pain. The other hostages shuffled into one corner, trembling in fear, crying and pleading for help.

          Nyko’s cries eventually turned into a high pitch screech. He leaped up and began tearing into the flesh of the other hostages. Once he was done with them, Nyko reached out from the bars trying to get to the camera. His eyes and pupils had taken on a milky blue colour. The white of his eyes had turned yellow and his blood vessels were on display. Flesh was hanging from his teeth and warm blood was coating his mouth and tongue. Nyko growled and snarled at the camera until... *Bang* Nyko head was blown back as blood exploded on to the wall behind him. Nyko slumped forward and rested against the metal bars. A hole now rested between his eyes which were still open. Blood seeping out of the wound, trickling down his face. Ontari turned the camera back on to herself. “Come to me, Lexa. Or I kill everyone in this town. Starting with your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Nyko. We hardly knew ye. This may be the last chapter for the next 3 weeks. I have 3 major exams on so i may be too mentally exhausted to write anything but i will finish the story. Once again, thank you for reading!


	14. Siege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt is on for Ontari after the death of their friend. Pasts collide and the group find themselves in great danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry for the mini-hiatus but exams had to take priority. BUT they're over and we're back to it. I hope you enjoy!

          They packed as much of Indra’s arsenal as they could into their car and on their persons. They weren’t going to take any chances with Ontari as she had already assassinated. Nyko’s death was blow. He and Echo ran a successful travelling clinic, providing aide to constantly moving hunters. And Indra, she knew Nyko since he was child. He was Lincoln’s best friend and had been a second son to her. Nyko’s death also brought up a lot of questions and fears. Lincoln was travelling with him. If Ontari got to Nyko, then she may well have Lincoln. Indra was a ticking time bomb. Her son was potentially a captive, dead or worse. Nyko’s execution as hard as it was to witness, was better than the alternative. Ontari had injected him with some sort of virus. A fast acting one. For all they knew, Gustus and Lincoln had been turned. Possibly even feeding on innocent people. Ghoul was the closest thing they could categorise what Nyko had been turned into. Generally, it took years of being underground and eating dead flesh. Nyko transformation only took a few seconds, that question would have to be put on hold for now as would mourning for Nyko. For one thing, they didn’t even have his body and warriors were only mourned after the war was over. There was a feeling in the air that this war was coming to ahead.

          They pulled off into a dirt road a mile outside of the town and split up to take a few vantage points around the town. The town was surrounded by thick woodlands with one central road running through. Along this road, cars were parked on the street neatly. People were walking down the street, coffee cups in their hands. Some were sitting on benches talking. Lexa saw people having their lunch at the local dinner through the scope of her rifle. This was not the ghost town she was expecting. “Are you seeing this?” Anya said over the walkie talkie to Indra and Echo. Her sister seemingly had reaffirmed her position as Lexa’s keeper. “Yes, hardly a town under siege. This is where the coordinates point to.” Indra said.

          “Could be a trick. Mirage or some sort.” Echo said. Lexa looked at the dagger, idly resting in front of her. “Unlikely, the dagger isn’t reacting to anything.” She said.

          “Wait, the police officer walking towards the station.” Clarke said rapidly and refocused on her scope. Her eyes and lips curled in concentration.

          “Copy. Have him in our sights. Who is he?” Indra said.

          “I don’t know but I’ve seen him before. Where have I seen him before?” Clarke said looking up to the tree lines then back to her scope. Anya shrugged her shoulders. “We’ve hunted in Pennsylvania before. You bang him?” It perturbed the brunette that Clarke seemed to be entertaining the idea. Lexa didn’t believe that their relationship was a fling much like Clarke’s other unions outside of Wells but she was a little anxious about the blonde’s sexual history. It was much more liberal than her own. Moreover, being so close to someone who had been intimate her girlfriend even if was just a night made Lexa’s blood boil. She looked through her scope one more time to size him up. Unattractive well to her at least. His hair looked as if it had never come into contact with a comb. He had a profound dimple in his chin and a scowl on his face. Lexa was hardly the smiling type either but at least she kept her face neutral. She supposed he had the muscular bad boy appeal which she never understood but then again men were her forte. “Hey, space cadet. Did you get all that?” Anya said. Lexa glanced from her sister to Clarke who had a hint of a smile. Anya rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Your girlfriend said no. We will have to take a closer look.” Anya said then walked back to Tris whilst taking to Echo over the radio. Clarke playfully bumped Lexa in the shoulder with her own. Her smile now full and bright. “Jealous?” Clarke said walking into Lexa’s path and moving backwards. Lexa shook her head. “No.”

          “Liar.” Clarke said. She placed her hand on Lexa’s stomach to stop her walk and kissed her. “Hey! Love birds, we’re working here.” Anya said, disassembling her rifle and placing it back into its container. It suddenly struck her that Raven was with them and hadn’t made some sort of flippant remark. Lexa turned her attention to the woman in question as she walked pass them, biting her thumb as her eyes pierced the ground. Strapped to her hips were two hand guns and to her calves, two serrated daggers. Indra had given her a crash course in weapon work but it was clear Raven wasn’t very comfortable with them. “You’re very quiet.” Lexa said but Raven didn’t respond, she looked like she hadn’t heard Lexa. “Raven?” Clarke said, lightly touching her elbow. Raven snapped her head up. “What?” she said.

          “I said you’re very quiet.” Lexa said.

          “I thought you would have enjoyed it.” Raven said with a hollow chuckle which died quickly. She wiped a tear from her cheek and looked back to the ground. “It’s stupid. I never even met him.”

          “It’s not stupid. You’re one of us now, one bleeds, we all bleed.” Lexa said. Raven seemed a little shocked that she was being reassured. “Thanks.” She said softly and heading to the car. Lexa was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek by Clarke. “That was really sweet. She’ll be ok, right?” Clarke said.

          “Of course. I’ll keep her safe. I’ll keep both of you safe.” Lexa said.

          “How about we keep each other safe. You don’t have to take the world on yourself, you know.” Clarke said. She gave Lexa quick peck on the lips then walked off. Collectively, they decided it would be safe for Indra and Echo go in first. They hadn’t found anything out of the ordinary except that Ontari sent them her for no reason. Once they were satisfied, the others made their way into the town. Indra and Echo radioed in that they were headed to the clinic to investigate. They seemed to stick out as people were looking their way as they parked. Anya rummage through the fake IDs they had before settling on Federal Marshalls. “OK, here’s the plan. We’re looking for Ontari and our John Doe here.” she said handing out a picture of the boy psychic they had yet to track down. “Raven, you’re with me. You two go find out who Clarke’s mystery guy is. Just be careful, ok.” Anya said to Lexa. She shared a look with Clarke and patted her shoulder. Perhaps Anya and Clarke’s friendship could be salvaged. “Hey, check this out.” Clarke said touching Lexa’s hand. It appeared to be an ordinary pot but upon closer inspection, Lexa saw a Quincunx, a five spot symbol, craved into the rim. A powerful hoodoo symbol for fixating a spell to a location. “This places seems a little…white for hoodoo.” Clarke said looking around the area. Lexa couldn’t disagree but if taught correctly anyone could use it. They texted the others with what they found and entered the station. Apparently Quincunx symbols seemed to be carved into various spots along the town. Someone were working some serious hoodoo work here. They needed to find out who and why.

          “Here we go.” Clarke said. The blonde took a deep breath and entered the station in search of Clarke’s mystery man. They didn’t have to look far as he was sitting at the front desk writing up reports. “Try not your jealously get the better of you.” Clarke said with a wink and sauntered up to the desk to which the officer looked up, providing her with a large smile. “Hello there. How can I help you?” He said giving Clarke his full attention. His deep hoarse voice grated Lexa’s ears. “US Marshalls Taylor and Carey.” Lexa said stepping in front of Clarke, blocking her from view. Lexa heard a small giggle from behind her. “Have you or anyone else seen this individual.”

          “John Murphy, yea, they’re in lock up.”

          “I’m sorry?”

          “In lock up. The other one is at the medical centre.” He said standing and collecting two files.

          “Other one? Female?”

          “No. Male. He’s approximately 40 – 45. About six foot, brown hair, blue eyes.”

          “What was his offence?” Clarke said.

          “Him nothing. Murphy on the other hand, disorderly conducted and public drunkenness.” He said handing Lexa a folder. “Who was the second perpetrator Officer…Blake?” Lexa looked up from his badge to his face then to Clarke. “Are you related to an Octavia Blake?” Clarke said. Officer Blake his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Why you asking?” he said.

          “Because we are. Answer the question.” Lexa said. The two entered some sort of posturing contest and Lexa was not going to back down. An older gentleman came to Officer Blake side, with a nervous smile and concerned eyes. His presence gave off a sense of calm and Officer Blake seemed to relaxed if only for a second. “Everything alright here, Miss?” he said.

          “Federal Marshals and no it’s not. Your deputy is obstructing a federal investigation.” Bellamy looked like he was going to argue but his superior quickly jumped in. “I’m sorry, Marshal. Please come to my office and we’ll discuss the matter. I’m Sheriff Marcus Kane by the way.” He said shaking Lexa’s hand. He extended it to Clarke.

*

          A slow realisation seemed to dawned on Clarke and her features darkened. She remembered when she saw Officer Blake before. He was one of her mother’s patients. The mother who had abandoned her when she was in a mental hospital. Fate was fucking her over and she wasn’t taking it too well. And here she was standing in front of Marcus Kane. Her mother’s finance. The town sheriff no less so much for her mother’s zero-tolerance of guns. Clarke wanted to scream and smash every window she could see. The blonde looked at Marcus’s hand in distain, crossing her arms across her chest. Marcus cleared his throat and tucked his hand away then escorted them to his office.

          “How can we help you marshals?” Marcus said gesturing for them to take a seat.

          “Is Officer Blake related to an Octavia Blake.” Lexa said when Clarke refused to answer. Clarke couldn’t trust herself not to be any more aggressive than she was already. This man represented her mother’s new life. “Yes, he is. She is also one of my deputies. On leave at the moment. May I ask why?” Marcus said settling behind his desk. “Of course you may. Why is she on leave?” Lexa said. Clarke’s lips quirked at Lexa’s deflection of his question. “Octavia has been unwell recently. Bellamy’s very protective of her so I apologise about his behaviour. Despite what she says, Abby is better at bringing him into line better than I am.” It took all of her self-control not to launch herself across the table at Marcus’s smitten smile. “Wife?” Clarke said out of the blue. Clarke remembered from her time in the City of Light, her father saying that Abby was set to get married soon.

          “Bellamy is not married.”

          “Not him.” Clarke said pointing to a picture behind Marcus. It was of him hugging her mother with one arm and kissing her forehead. Her eyes were closed and a content smile plastered over her face without a care in the world. Probably because she was dressed in a white wedding dress. “Yes, last week actually.” He said turning to the picture with a bright smile and rubbing the shiny gold band on his finger. “Whole town was invited or was it just family?” Clarke said drolly. Marcus looked over to Lexa briefly then fixed professional smile. “Just family. What exactly are you investigating?” Marcus said. Clarke just stared angrily at him. Just family, bullshit, Clarke wasn’t there nor was Jake. No, because her father was dead and Clarke was sitting in a kitchen cleaning guns and doing bullet inventory. Marcus looked between the two, he spent a bit of time focusing on Clarke though. “We cannot disclose that information. When did the Octavia fell ill?” Lexa said. Marcus looked sceptical but answered none the less. He told them that Octavia had fallen ill two days ago, the same time Lexa was sick. Since Octavia was still confined to the clinic, Lexa assumed they were concerned with infection or a possible pandemic. “When did John Murphy and his friend come into town?” Lexa said.

          “Friends. Uh, about three days ago.”

          “Before Octavia got sick.”

          “Yes. Was this some sort of biological attack?”

          “We are following up all possible avenues of investigation.”

          “Of course, just give me a minute please. I’m going to call the clinic and let them know.” Marcus said picking up the phone from his desk. A landline, no less. Lexa stopped him midway. “That won’t be necessary. We have people there already.” She said.

          “Listen Marshal. I understand you have a job to do but this is my town, my people, my family. If they are in danger, then I would like to know.”

          “Who was the third friend?” Clarke said suddenly.

          “Excuse me.” Marcus said.

          “You said friends before. As in plural. Officer Blake said one of them was at the clinic so who was the other one? Female?” Clarke said.

          “No. Male. He’s got a record and few warrants for his arrest which is why he’s in lock up.” He said handing Lexa the folder. Clarke saw out of the corner out of her eye, Lexa trying to keep her face devoid of emotion. She handing the folder up to Clarke. Lexa then took a long moment to stare down at her father’s picture. He was alive. He was here. He was only a few feet away. Seven years without contact and her father was sitting in a jail cell a few feet away from her. It was the picture perfect reunion but it was still a reunion. Anya would be so relieved. “We will need the prisoners and the one at the clinic released into our care immediately.” Clarke said getting to her feet.

          “Sure, once you hand over the release papers.” Marcus said standing up as well.

          “Listen Officer, your messing with things you cannot begin to imagine. Now put your metaphorical dick away and do what we say.”

          “Excuse us for a moment Sheriff.” Lexa said all but dragging Clarke from the room to a secluded corner. “Clarke, what’s wrong?”

          “I’m fine!”

          “No you’re not. We have my dad and the psychic so you need to calm down.” Clarke ran her hands through her hair and clasped the back of her neck. She relaxed when she felt Lexa’s thumb caressing her cheek. “Why don’t I finish up here? You find Anya and Raven, make up some papers for us to get them out of here.” The blonde merely bobbed her head and left. Walking outside, Clarke spotted the clinic down the street. She was in there. Mrs Marcus Kane. “Hey, you took forever in there. Where’s Lexa?” Anya said coming up to her. “Uh, she’s inside with Murphy.”

          “Who?” Anya said.

          “The psychic. He’s in lock up.”

          “What?”

          “Yea and look there is someone else.”

          “I know.” Anya said opening up the car down. A man was sitting in backseat, his wrists and his ankles bound together by a long and sturdy piece of rope. “Don’t trouble yourself if you cannot remember.” He said nodding his head. “Shut up. Let me refresh your memory, this is Roan. Nia’s son.” Anya said. Clarke didn’t really remember him. They didn’t have much face time as such but Lexa told her about him, how he gave them some information regarding this war after the brunette had agreed to let him go after torturing him. “You’re one of Murphy’s friends. The one at the clinic. You’re here for Octavia aren’t you?” Clarke said.

          “Octavia? Octavia Blake? The ini…whatever person?” Raven said.

          “I needed a doctor and your mother is a fine doctor indeed.”

          “What?!” Both Raven and Anya said. Anya was there when she started. Clarke had told Raven about her initiation into the world of hunting. In turn, Raven had told the blonde about her own mother who had drowned much like Clarke’s father. The only difference was that Raven’s mother drowned primarily in her own vomit. She wasn’t the most stable person and struggled with addiction. Their mother issues made them closer as friends. “Are you ok Clarke?” Raven said touching her back. Clarke held her tears at bay for now. “Yea, fine. Sort of. Listen, Anya, your dad is here too.” Clarke said motioning her head to the police station. Anya paused for a moment then attempted to rush into the station. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look I know you want to see him but if you go in there, it’s going to raise a lot of red flags. Speaking of red flags, why are you working with Gustus?” Anya looked at Roan, also curious at this turn of events. “We have similar interests.” Was all he said.

          “Everything about this screams trap. Your mother, my dad, Lexa, this dickbag and all the initiate and the psychic being in the same place at the same time. Ontari fucked us royally.” Anya said the whipped out her phone and called Echo, telling her of the updates. “You all need to leave as soon as possible. Quincunx cannot hold for much longer. Now that Augusta is gone, there is only one last obstacle left.” Roan said. His dark blue eyes piercing her own. “Which is?” Clarke said.

          “Me. Ontari will find a way to breach the barrier and bring about my death. You and the other children will no longer be safe from their eyes.” Roan smiled at the Clarke’s confusion and elaborated. All though he could not have stopped the deaths of Jake or Costia, Roan had placed protection charms over some of the children. Octavia, Murphy, Lexa and Raven in particular. “What? Why would you protect me or any of us for that reason? Isn’t your mother the crowned bitch?” Raven said.

          “If you knew Ontari as she was, you would understand. Besides, Nia has no further use for me. I have played my part which make me expendable to her. Now my fate is my own and I choose to protect you all as I promised I would.” He said giving Anya a quick glance. Clearly he didn’t want her to overhead what he said but surely he knew Clarke would talk to her and Lexa later. “Promised who?” Clarke said.

          “As I said, Gustus and I have similar interest.” Before Clarke ask any more questions, Anya came back to them. “Clarke, head back inside and call my phone as a ploy. I assume the sheriff won’t release the prisoners without proper documentation. Raven, I’ll show you a copy of what we need you conjure up. Let’s go move it.” Anya said. Clarke didn’t have time to dwell on Roan’s words and quickly re-entered the station. Fortunately, Sheriff Marcus wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “Marshal.” Bellamy said with none of the friendliness he had earlier. “Officer Blake. The forms are on the way. Can I have the email address to send it to.” Clarke began to rock on her heels hoping that Raven’s magic would be enough for Bellamy to print out and keep. “Sheriff took your partner down to holding. OK, paperwork is order. I’ll print it out, sign it and release it the prisoners to you.” he said. The bell of the main door rang out and Bellamy smiled brightly towards someone behind Clarke. The blonde instinctively turned her head in the same direction. “What’s up Doc?” Bellamy said.

          “Hilarious as always Bell…Clarke?” Abby’s hand shot to her face and tears began to well in her eyes. “You know the marshal?” Bellamy said. Confusion evident on his face as he looked between the two women. “Marshal? She’s not a marshal.” Abby said.

*

          Lexa didn’t know what wrong with Clarke, she was never this hostile. Matter of fact, that was Lexa’s domain. Clarke was usually the brighter and sweeter side of their partnership. The brunette knew she was a little insensitive at her dismissal of Clarke earlier but she didn’t have the time to get into a deep discussion. Not that she could, as much as Clarke always encouraged Lexa to express her feelings, the blonde wasn’t as forthcoming. Lexa put the thought out of her mind and went back to Marcus. “I’m sorry about that. We recently lost a fellow marshal in the line of duty. It’s connected to these men. I need to speak to them, privately.” Lexa said. Marcus softened at her reasoning and escorted her to the cells. “Do you have a photo of the woman? You and your partner asked if a woman was with Murphy, twice.” Marcus said pausing at the door. Lexa wanted to make up a lie and keep him in the dark but Ontari was skulking around the area. This man and the people in were in danger. They didn’t need to know the entire truth but at least a part of it. “Her name is Ontari. Surname unknown. There is no picture. She is around my height, long black hair, brown eyes, has curved scars on the left side of her face. Ontari killed our friend and injured others. She’s very dangerous. If you see her, please don’t engage. Call this number anything, day or not.” Lexa said handing him a piece of paper with her number on it. Marcus tucked it into his pocket and led her into the holding cells. Just as the Marcus unlocked the doors, Lexa phone vibrated.

          Clarke: Transfer papers on the way.

          “That was my partner. The papers are on the way.” Marcus smiled and held the door open for her. Murphy was sitting in the first cell. He looked up at her in distain as she walked in. He was of a slim build and average height, with brown hair that hung just above his ears, dark blue eyes and a prominent nose. Sitting the cell opposite him was her father. “Hey Sheriff, where’s your sombrero?” Murphy said with a chuckle. Marcus was unfazed by his antics. “They’re all yours Marshal.” Marcus said then left the three alone. “So you’re a marshal huh? Since when do they carry hunting knifes?” Murphy said pointing to the subtle bulge atop the rim of her boot. He was sharp but he wasn’t Lexa was interested in. The brunette walked up to the cell where Gustus stood tall and proud. He had a beard, a long one with small plaits in it. He also had a face tattoo now. Green curves adorning the right side of his face. “Hello Lexa.”

          “Dad.”

          Murphy’s low scoff broke through the air. “Dad? This shit really is a family affair.” he said standing then proceeded to urinate. “Clarke is organizing the release papers. We’ll get you both out here. We just have to think about how to secure Octavia Blake.” She said but Murphy started to laugh sarcastically. “You wanna fill her in? Pops?” Murphy said laying across the bunk with his back up against the wall and his foot propped up against the toilet bowl. Lexa glanced to Murphy who quirked on of his brows. His incessant smirk still plastered on his face. “We are safest here Lexa. All of us. Especially you.”

          “Me?” Lexa said gazing incredulously at her father. He hadn’t spoken or seen each other in years but Gustus wanted to protect her now all of a sudden. “And what about Anya? Clarke? Indra? Echo? Nyko and everyone else that has bled and died? Who’s going to protect them? Or are they not worth protecting?” Lexa said walking closer to the bars. Gustus tipped his chin ever so slightly. She knew that look, he wasn’t happy with her tone. “War requires sacrifice. Now, you are the only choice.”

          “Choice? What choice?”

          “To end it.” Lexa went to argue further but Marcus stormed into the holding cells. “Sheriff, I’m not done!” She said holding up her hand towards him without diverting her eyes from her father. “Yes, you are. I don’t know who you are but you’re under arrest for impersonating a federal officer.” Marcus said. Lexa sighed and turned to him. Her anger spiking when she saw Clarke in hand cuffs, being held by the arm by Bellamy. The brunette tucked her arms behind her back and stood tall. She was one of the shortest people in the room but Lexa by far the tallest. “I think Clarke said it best. You are messing with things you cannot imagine. Let her go, take your deputy, your people and walk away from this town before it’s too late.” Lexa said.

          “You are not in a position to threatened anyone.” Bellamy said, his hand resting on top of his side piece. Click. “We are.” Indra said placing her gun at the back of Bellamy’s head. She stood on the side showing Sheriff that they had hostages of their own. Abby and Octavia. Roan was an unexpected guest amongst them but he seemingly was helping the hunters as he held a gun to Abby’s head. “We meet again Lexa. Under similar circumstances unfortunately.” Roan said.

          “Abby, Octavia, it’s going to be ok. I promise. Let the hostages go. You have nowhere to go from here. This building is filled with police officers.” Marcus said to which Murphy laughed at. “Yea, you might want to reconsider that. You have no idea what my friend here is capable of.” Echo said gesturing to Raven who boasted a triumphant smile. “Your doughnut squad is taking a little nap, Sheriff so you and mop head over here have no options but to do as we say.” Anya said holding Octavia hostage. “Let her go, please.” Marcus said talking to Roan directly. Roan looked to Lexa for instruction. “Release Clarke then the others.” Lexa said pointing to Murphy and Gustus. Marcus signaled to Bellamy who furiously shook his head. “My sister too.” He said.

          “Oh yea. I’m sure no harm will come to us when we have no bargaining chips. Dumbass.” Raven said.

          “You only need one. Let Abby go and take me instead.” Octavia said. Lexa had hoped Octavia was the diligent type of police officer however they would have the police on their tails even after Octavia was able to return to her old life. If she could at all after meeting them. Lexa looked to Roan and nodded. Just as he was about to release Abby, Bellamy pulled out his gun and held it to Clarke’s head. “You’re not taking my sister.” He said.

          “Bellamy, don’t! Please! Please! Please don’t hurt her! Please!” Abby said holding her hands to her mouth, praying that the deputy would listen to her. Lexa along with Marcus were very confounded by Abby’s outburst. Even more odd was Clarke’s bitter laugh. “Why so shocked Sheriff. Didn’t your wife tell you about me? I’m the kid which she had with her first husband. He’s dead so don’t worry about bigamy.” The blonde said. Lexa glanced at Abby, the woman who abandoned Clarke. Not that she was in any position to judge, Lexa had effectively abandoned her family as well and lied about their existence. “Holy fuck, are you guys kidding me with the family ties bullshit? You know what, fuck this.” Murphy said and closed his eyes then portal appeared before him. Murphy reached into it and Bellamy feel to the side on to his knee, seemingly punched in the groin. Murphy then removed Bellamy’s gun from the portal with a smirk. “Ball’s in your court, boss.” He said to Lexa, casually sitting on his bunk and crossing his feet at the ankle as the portal disappeared. The look on her face said it all, there was no going back for her now. Lexa signaled for Anya to release her. Anya reluctantly did so. Octavia pushed away from her and went to check on her brother. “Who are you people?” Octavia said. Lexa stepped forward and removed her dagger. She cut across her own palm and held it up to Octavia, showing her the black blood that ran through her veins as well as her rapid healing ability. A few seconds later the cut knotted back together and Lexa’s palm was free of any scar. Abby gasped as did the other non-hunters.

          “We are your people now.” Lexa said as she removed Clarke’s cuffs. Doing so with ease with one of her hair pins, Lexa was rewarded with a kiss and a hug. Roan reassured them that she could not cross the Quincunx which led to more questions which the others answered. “Are you alright?” Lexa said quietly to Clarke. The blonde smiled tightly and nodded as Lexa rubbed her shoulders. The brunette kissed her forehead and gave her another hug. “I know.” Clarke said as she ran her hands up Lexa’s back. Slowly, the brunette let go of Clarke then punched Bellamy in the face as he recovered from Murphy’s hit. “You threatened her again and I will end you.” Lexa said. Bellamy went to push back but Anya, Echo and Indra aimed their guns at him. “Bellamy, calm down. If they wanted us dead, I sure they would have already. These…Quincunx, they’ll protect us.” Marcus said.

          “Yea, so long as Roan…” Clarke said but stopped short when the florescent lights began to flicker. The light coming through the small windows of the holding cells blacked out. The temperature dropped tremendously. Their breaths began fog the air as crack of thunder nearly brought them all to their knees. Silence ensued then screams of agony. “Don’t move!” Roan said to Murphy and Octavia before running outside to with the hunters. “What is happening?” Abby said moving closer to Clarke and gripping her elbow. The blonde push off her mother’s hand and ignored her question. “Stay here please. It’s safer.” Lexa said following after Clarke. Of course, no one listened and they were hot on their heels. Shadow demons flew at the town and began clawing at the barrier but were expelled with balls of light. “The Quincunx. They can’t pass them.” Anya said. They then vanished into the air when they weren’t able to penetrate the town. “But I can.” Ontari walked out of the diner opposite the street. Smiling, she held up a remote and a bright blue light and a high pitched sound emitted from the object. Moans and growls overcame from both ends of the town and in front of them. Ghoul like creatures slowly emerged from the various doors and outlets surrounding the station. The towns people, Ontari had corrupted them all. Their skin was red with their veins on full display, protruding and pulsing from under their skin.

          “Lincoln.” Indra said softly. He emerged from behind Ontari, his teeth barred and his eyes milky blue offset by yellow. “NO!!!” Indra said shooting at Ontari widely and landing a shot in the shoulder and chest. Ontari merely laughed and inspected the black blood pouring down her arm and chest. The hitch pitch noise rang out and the ghouls and Lincoln roared then sprinted towards them. “GET INSIDE!” Gustus said pulling Lexa’s gun from its holster. Murphy ran first, Octavia grabbed Abby and Echo handed Lexa her gun and pulled the shell shocked Raven inside. Clarke used her gift to shove the closest group of ghouls away buying them more time. The others shot as many of them as they could without hitting Lincoln as they moved back into the station. Well, most of them anyway. Indra was on a mission and firing her gun even through there were no bullets left. “Indra! Indra! Come on! We need you, come on!” Anya said as she and Lexa attempting to dragged the bereaved mother away. Gustus eventually picked her off the ground and carried her inside. “MY SON! MY BOY!” Indra said before breaking down into cries and wails. “Barricade the windows!” Roan said as he, Indra, Bellamy and Marcus attempted to keep the door from being. Murphy helped the others pushed tables and anything else they could move up against the windows. Glass smashed and the door was being pounded on by the creatures outside.

*

          “We’re losing ground. We need to move!” Indra said, her tears and cheeks still wet with her tears.

          “The holding cells. All the walls and windows are heavily fortified to prevent escape.” Marcus said.

          “We can’t all move once or in groups, the windows and doors won’t hold.” Lexa said struggling to keep the cabinet against window with Clarke’s help.

          “I can hold the door!” the blonde said.

          “NO! You’re staying out her by yourself.” Lexa said.

          “She won’t be. I’ll keep the windows barricaded. And you, Twilight! You open a portal for us to get through once everyone is behind the bars.” Murphy paused for a moment but agreed none the less.

          “Clarke, you don’t have to do this.” Abby said.

          “It’s none of your business!”

          “Clarke, please.” Lexa said.

          “It’s the only way, you know that. On three. ONE, TWO, THREE.” Clarke said.

          The blonde held her hand to the door while steel shutters blocked out the windows. “GO, move now. Hurry up!” Anya said making sure that everyone got into the holding cells, especially Lexa. The blonde exchanged a glance with Lexa before turning her attention back to the door. Clarke felts the blood trickling down her nose and down her chin. While she had used her gifts defensively before, Clarke had not actively held on to it for as long as she was doing now. “How you holding up Raven?” Clarke said with some effort.

          “You know me.” She said but with pain evident in her voice. A gust of wind came from behind them and various voices spoke over each other, telling them to run. “Together on three. ONE, TWO, THREE.” Clarke said and the two psychic made a break for it. Glass broke and the door slammed against the walls. Snarls, grunts and wails came closer to them. Clarke reached the portal first and jumped in, landing into Lexa’s arms. Raven came through next but was grabbed by the creatures. She screamed and began struggling as did everyone else did trying to pull her in. Echo managed to stab a few of the creatures who had the greatest hold on Raven to allow Anya and Indra to pull her through. The brief moment of relief was quickly replaced. As Murphy was closing the portal, the creatures reached for the nearest person and pulled them in. “ECHO!!! NO! NO! OPEN IT BACK UP! I SAID OPEN IT!” Anya said grabbing Murphy by his collar and shoving up against the wall. “NO WAY THEN WE’LL ALL BE DEAD LIKE HER.” Murphy said which earned him a beating. Gustus pulled her off him and Roan stepped in front of the slender young man. The door to the holding cells broken to the ground. The ghouls slammed up against the barred entry to the holding cells. Anya was right, Ontari royally fucked them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Echo. I have become very attached to you. And Lincoln, that gentle soul. Hope this chapter made up for the break but we are now back to the weekly(ish) turn around. As always a big thank you for reading, the kudos and the like. I greatly appreciated it. Catch you next time.


	15. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group retake the town from Ontari's clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay with the update. I've been unwell over the last week and a half. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

          It was officially dark out. No light entered from the small window aligned along the top of the cells. The bunks were stacked up against the rear exit and entry way which was also amassed with the dead. Using their knives and blades, the hunters managed to kills the infected townsfolk that were pressed against the door, the majority of them anyway. The rest were trampled and squashed against the bars by the ones behind. Blood and other fluids that threatened to spills across the floor were being soaked up with the flimsy prison mattresses. Finally, after fortifying their new resident, the group had a chance to breath and even sleep once the sounds of growls and the occasional thud from the outside wall ended. Indra who was standing watch over the windows claim almost all of the infected town folk were effectively killing themselves by slamming up against the walls in order to smash their way inside but now they just stood there aimlessly. She had yet to move since taking the position, perhaps to get a glimpse of Lincoln. He wasn’t amongst the pile of bodies by the door so Lincoln was still roaming around outside, somewhere. Lexa wasn’t sure which fate was worst.

          Gustus and Roan had taken up positions both ends of the holding cells. Lexa turned her attention to the new and reluctant recruits. Abby was double checking the cuts and scrapes the Raven had received. Raven sat as far away from everyone as possible, no doubt blaming herself for had happened. Clarke had tried to speak to her but was brushed off. Raven was the one who was grabbed first but in the scramble to save her, Echo was the one ultimately taken by the creatures. So she sat by the front, absently rubbing the grim collected along the cells bars. Marcus was walking up and down the small hallway. Clarke’s revelation about who she was didn’t appear to be going so well as Lexa had not seen the newlyweds in close proximity to one another. Bellamy had switched post with Marcus and sat by his sister’s side as she slept slumped against her brother’s shoulder. Lexa looked to her own sister. Anya was the driving force behind the massacre of the infected. Stabbing and slicing what she could, Anya was the first and last one to strike down these poor people. Now she sat alone in a corner by the rear exit, cleaning and sharpening the heavily utilised blades. Lexa wasn’t sure what she could say or do for Anya. Her sister was always the kind that like to be left alone when she was in pain.

          A small sigh and movement in her lap, drew a small smile from Lexa. She smoothed the crease along the Clarke’s forehead as she slept with her head on the brunette’s legs. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Clarke’s temple, producing a small smile from the sleeping beauty. Lexa caught her sister’s eye who quickly averted her eyes but not before Lexa saw the sorrow etched in them. The brunette then found another pair of eyes watching them. Abby. She didn’t seem to be disgusted but more wistful. Lexa was a little conflicted. In one hand, she understood Abby as the brunette had walked away from her family and started a new life without them. However, Lexa was the child and Abby was the mother. The brunette began idling fiddling with her glowing dagger. “Does it change colour when you shake it?” Murphy said leaning against the cell door. He ignored Lexa silent snubbing of him and proceeded to sit down next to her, offering her a stick of gum. Lexa savoured the minty flavour and the opportunity to move her jaw. She hadn’t realised until now just how tense it was and had been since the attack.

          “Sorry about your friend.” Murphy said eventually with genuine sympathy. She nodded her thanks but didn’t feel like talking about it. “How long have you known about your father and sister? You have the same eyes.” Lexa said at the looked of surprised on his face. Murphy leaned his head back against the wall and sighed. “Nia said the same thing about the eyes. Well, she said ‘you have my eyes’.”

          “You’ve met her?”

          “Yup, dear old granny grabbed me when I was kid.” Lexa had flashbacks to the white monster that had come for when she was a child as Murphy told her about his time spent with Nia. He and Ontari had been raised together as Nia tried to indoctrinate them into her little soldiers. Ontari fell into her grasps as the young girl was thrown into a fight arena as soon as she was able to properly hold a stick, beaten into submission to void the pain being unleashed upon her. Murphy even described the younger Ontari as ‘sweet’. They weren’t the only children to grace Nia’s stronghold. Murphy became attached one in particular as she reminded him of a younger Ontari. To his horror, the girl was the one who died when Wanheda marked him. “That was her name. Murphy. I don’t remember my surname so I just took hers.” He said with a shrug.

          “I’m sorry.”

          “Your mom watched out for me as much as she could.”

          “Excuse me?”

          “Your mom, Thea. She used to slip us chocolates.” Lexa felt her jaw drop and a thousand questions flew through her mind. She couldn’t voice any of them as more and more kept coming to forward. A high pitch sound erupted and loud growls broke out from outside. Clarke sprang up from Lexa’s lap, her eyes wide and her breathing rapid. “It’s ok. We’re safe.” Lexa said stroking the blonde locks.

          “For now.” Indra said as the thuds against the walls restarted with more ferocity.

          “We can’t stay here. You can open another one of those portal things and get us away from here.” Marcus said looking to Murphy.

          “Wow, you know I never thought to do that.”

          “That’s enough John.” Roan said.

          “It’s Murphy!”

          “Marcus, we can’t trust these people. They’re criminals.” Bellamy said.

          “Says the police officer who held a girl hostage and threatened her life.” Anya said.

          “Enough! We can’t leave this town. The moment we leave the barrier the shadow demons will pick us off. We’re safer here.” Gustus said.

          “The town maybe but in here we have no vital supplies. We have no food or water besides the toilets, or weapons other than the knives and Bellamy’s gun. Your friend here, Raven, she needs to have her wounds checked. They could become infected.” Abby said.

          “Speaking of infected, we need to clear them out first. Without them Ontari is on her own.” Indra said.

          “The ‘infected’? What the hell is wrong with you people? Those people out there are our neighbours, our friends….” Bellamy said.

          “They are dead!” Anya said. She stepped into his personal space and glared at him. “Just like my love, their friends and her son. You’re not the only who has lost someone tonight so don’t you dare look down at us.” Lexa touched her shoulder and gently moved her away from Bellamy. Octavia did the same for her brother. “This is not getting us anywhere. We need to secure the town before we think about food or medical supplies. We brought an arsenal with us, unfortunately they are in the trunks of our cars. One of which is sitting in front of the station but the other is in front of the medical clinic, down the other side of town.” Lexa said.

          “Murphy how far can you teleport?” Clarke said.

          “A few of feet son long as I’ve been there before.”

          “Have you been to the medical office?”

          “Yea but that’s pretty far. I’ll need to recharge before I can pop open another one from there.”

          “How long?” Murphy shrugged his shoulders. “Couple of minutes.”

          Lexa locked eyes with Clarke and shared a nod. “We’re going to need a redirect attention.”

          “I’ll do it.” Anya said without hesitation. “I’ll go with you.” Raven added.

          “No, none of you can come which includes you Roan. Ontari is here for you four and Roan is the source of the protection barrier. If she gets her hands on either of you, it’s over.” Anya said.

          “Anya is right. I’ll go with her.” Gustus said.

          “Let me. I know the streets and all the short cuts throughout the town.” Bellamy said.

          “Bell…” Octavia said.

          “If this will keep you safe then I’m going. It’ll be alright. I’m the fastest person in this town. Got the plaque and trophy to prove it.” Bellamy said with grin and hugged his little sister.

          “No. I’ll do it.” Lexa said to the objections of the hunters, especially Clarke. “Ontari requested me by name in her invitation. I’m the only one who will keep her distracted long enough for the rest of you to collect the weapons.”

          “What about the infected? They’re still out there. There is nothing to stop them from attacking you.” Abby said.

          “Ontari is controlling them with something. A noise is emitted and the infected back down or attack. We get control of that and Ontari will have no other options.” Gustus said.

          “But how? Ontari has it on her.” Raven said.

          “Lexa had the upper hand when they last met. Ontari will have something to prove as Nia’s champion. Duty compels her, she’ll fight Lexa hand to hand. Get in close and remove the device from Ontari, we will move through the infected to collect it.” Roan said. Lexa nodded and unsheathed her dagger. “Anya.” She said holding out the dagger as much as she wanted to give it to Clarke. She felt Anya needed it more as far she knew her sister had never touched it, not once in her entire life. Anya took it slowly and cradled it in her hands. “I’ll give it back after you kicked that bitch’s ass.” She said then pulled her into hug. Anya stepped aside for Clarke who held her tightly. “I… be careful. Please come back to me.” She whispered into Lexa’s ear. Clarke held the brunette tightly, her hands gripping the back of Lexa’s jacket. Pulling away, Clarke kissed her deeply. Lexa walked over to Murphy, ready to meet her rival. “Even if she lands a shot, be a smartass. She hates that.” Murphy said. Lexa nodded her thanks. Gustus handed her a makeshift shiv which was made of broken glass and small shard of metal. He had always insisted on the best and reusable weapon so Lexa was shocked at the bluntness of it. “It’s her or you.” He said. Given what Gustus said about Lexa being the ‘only choice’ to lead, the brunette knew this wasn’t just fatherly concern.

          “She’s alive isn’t she? Our mother.” Lexa whispered to him. He didn’t confirm it but the look in his eyes suggested he was hopeful. Lexa shook her head and returned the shiv. Ontari may not play fair but Lexa wasn’t going to shred her integrity to best her opponent. If it was to be, Lexa would be victorious. If not, she healed fast. Besides Ontari alive was more of a tactile advantage. With her key soldier in captivity, Nia would need to come out of hiding. Lexa shared her good byes and good lucks with the others. Anya gave her another hug and a kiss with Clarke. “I’m ready.” She said to Murphy. He opened up a portal and she stepped through, ending up outside the station. The infected ran up to her but a high pitch sound halted them in their tracks. They dropped to their knees and scrambled away to make a path for Ontari. “Well, well, well. Finally, emerged from your hole. I would have been lonely out here but your friends have kept me company.” She said. An infected Lincoln threw a bloodied but breathing Echo to her feet. The brunette dropped to her knee to check on her. Upon seeing Lexa, Echo smiled as best she could. “Raven?” she mumbled.

          “She’s ok. Anya too. I’ll get you back to her. I promise.” Lexa said. Ontari laughed at their reunion. “You make promises you cannot keep. After I kill you, I’ll infect your friend and she’ll tear your sister and the rest of your clan apart. Just like Nyko did to those people.” Lexa gritted her teeth but remembered Murphy’s advice. “Kill me? I bleed black too and the last we fought you needed to be rescued.” Ontari smile disappeared and her face took on a dark appearance. “I have spent my entire life training for the conclave and life beyond it. I have bled for it. I have trained until my bones have broken and I will not let some interloper deny me my destiny!” Ontari ran at her. Lexa tried to base her leg out but Echo was behind her and the two fell over the injured girl. The rolled across the gravel to the sounds of the growls, grunts and howls of the infected. Lexa concentrated on deflection rather than attack in order to locate the device on Ontari. Lexa received elbows, punches and everything in between before they got back to their feet. They locked themselves into a clinch, pulling and dragging the other around the streets before colliding with a car. Lexa’s back hit the car first and was momentarily winded which Ontari capitalised on. She pulled Lexa forward and threw her knee into her stomach then smashed the brunette’s head into the glass window of car lined up along the street. Lexa fell to the floor with blood flowing down from her hairline. “Were you looking for this?” Ontari said holding up a small black remote in her hand. Blue light flickering along its base. “Would you like to see how it works?”

          Before she could press the button, Ontari cried out in pain and dropped the device. Echo had stabbed a large sharp shard of glass into Ontari’s forearm and kicked the remote away. But with her injuries, Echo was easily subdued and knocked back to the ground. Lexa had just got to the black remote when she heard the tell-tale sound of a gun being loaded. “Can you feel it? The healing? Let’s see how if works with your head blown off.” If she was going to die, Ontari’s face was not going to be the last thing she saw. Lexa closed her eyes and thought of Clarke and Anya. A shot rang out but Lexa didn’t flinch. She hadn’t felt any pain and Lexa was almost worried that when she opened her eyes, she would be somewhere else entire. Heaven perhaps. She had never thought about what lied beyond life and she wasn’t sure she was ready to face it. Lexa slowly opened her eyes. Ontari’s gun was lowered and she was barely standing up right. Black blood began to pour out of her mouth and a gaping wound in the centre of her chest. Ontari eventually fell to the floor. Lexa chanced a look behind her. Indra stood with a smoking sniper rifle tucked into her shoulder. As she lowered her gun, Indra looked over to Lincoln who stood aimlessly as did the rest of the infected. Lexa quickly grabbed the remote from Ontari’s hand. She was pale white, her breathing hitched and swallow as she gazed up to the night sky. “She… has… no… implant.” Ontari said then attempted to chuckle but coughed up more black fluid instead. An ear piercing roar broke through the night. Something crashed into Lexa and bit into her neck.

          “LEXA!” Clarke screamed from afar. The blood was being pumped out of her body at an alarming rate and Lexa could not fend of the infected Echo who was mauled and clawed into the brunette’s body. She tore flesh from Lexa’s body, chewing and swallowing. Lexa’s black blood covering her former friend’s face and neck along with the floor behind them. Anya came into view and wrestled Echo off her little sister. Lexa heard vague pleading words from her sister but then Echo bit into her arm. Anya managed to free herself and Gustus a few rounds of his shot gun into Echo who fell to the floor. He unloaded a final round point blank into her chest. Echo finally stopped moving. Clarke came in to view. She could see the blonde’s mouth moving but Lexa couldn’t hear what was being said. She heard the sound of a drum, slowing beating to a close.

*

          “Lexa? It’s ok, you’re going to be ok. No, no, no, no, don’t you close your eyes.” Clarke said cradling her head but Lexa did close her eyes. Clarke pressed her hand to Lexa’s mouth and nose then her ear to the brunette’s bloodied and torn chest. “Clarke?” Anya croaked. Her voice so beyond broken, she was openly crying, her lips trembling. Her mind froze and the blonde suddenly didn’t know what to do. “Need to stop the bleeding. Clarke. Clarke! You need to give me some space. Move her out of the way.” Abby said when Clarke didn’t respond. Raven gently but firmly pulled Clarke away as Abby when to work on Lexa. Octavia and Bellamy rushed over with a few gurneys and more medical equipment. They eventually rushed Lexa to the clinic. Echo and Ontari were pronounced BID (brought in dead). “No, no. Clarke, you need to stay out here.” Abby said as Lexa was moved into a small operating room. “Fuck you! I’m going in to help.”

          “Clarke, we are wasting valuable time! You and everyone else have to wait here. Don’t let them inside.” Abby said to Bellamy and Marcus who stood watch at the door. Octavia went in to help. Clarke sat between Raven and Anya who were staring at the white sheets covering the bloodied gurneys in the reception area. Indra stood by the entry door watching the infected. Other their spasms, they had not moved an inch. Gustus paced the room while Murphy sat in a corner by himself. The blonde’s leg was bouncing up and down like crazy. The rubber heel of her boot tapping the floor frantically, along with the ticking of the clock was the only source of noise. Anya placed her hand on Clarke’s knee, ending the blonde’s incessant tick. It was then that Clarke realised the bite mark on her arm and remembered Raven had injuries as well. “We should get you town cleaned up.” Clarke said softly. It was something to distract them. Marcus lead them to Abby’s office. “If there I can help...” Marcus said.

          “We’re fine!” Clarke said.

          “You heard her.” Anya said and tilted her head to the door. Marcus left quietly without another word. Clarke was far to worried about her manners right now. As much as she hated to admit it, Marcus was not at fault here. Raven’s wounds were not threatening but needed to be cleaned. Anya on the other hand needed some stitched. Another scar earned. “I’m going to take some blood ok? Just to make sure there’s been no…transference.” Clarke said after cleaning and dressing Anya’s wound. Fortunately, during her hunting years, Clarke was able to view and study supernatural viruses. She hoped that she could at least pin point what affiliation of virus it was. Clarke placed a spot of blood on a glass plate and held it under a microscope. “Diagnosis?” Anya said after a while. “It’s clean.” Clarke said.

          “What?”

          “It’s clean. There’s no trace of any foreign bacteria or cell bodies. I don’t think you’re infected at all.”

          “But I was bitten.”

          “Echo wasn’t. She hit the floor and just popped back up as… one of those things.” Raven said.

          “Yea. Come on, I need to check something.” Clarke said. The moved back to the reception area where Echo’s body was rested. She hesitant for a moment as she touched the white sheet covering her friend. Anya and Raven were standing across from her, sharing their concern at looking at their dead loved one. Clarke took a deep breath and whipped off the sheet revealing the pale pink skin and milky blue eyes. “What’s going on?” Indra said, turning away from the door way to which Raven filled her in. Clarke checked over every inch of Echo’s body, pulling up her shirt and pants down. As undignified as it was until she found what she was looking for. “There. Look.” She said. The others moved in as the blonde pointed out the injection sight. A red pin prick was surrounded by yellow and purple discoloration. It was jabbed into her thigh with some force. “She was infected by a needle. Same way Nyko was, remember, in the video. Ontari injected him in the neck. It’s not transferred through blood or saliva. Its administered.”

          “What the hell kind of virus can only be administered through a needle?” Raven said.

          “None because it’s not a virus at all, not a natural born one. It’s a drug, a stimulant like amphetamines or cocaine.”

          “You mean some created it?” Anya said. Clarke nodded her head.

          “Can you cure them?” Indra said, there was a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

          “Maybe. We don’t have any clues as how it was manufactured but so long as we keep the patients alive, the effects would wear off. I’ll need to examine a living subject.”

          “I’ll bring in Lincoln.” Indra said then stalked outside to the horde. She took her son’s hand and gently coaxed him inside. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Bellamy said when they moved Lincoln through the clinic. Anya took over and explained what Clarke had said about her blood test results and the blonde’s theory on the infected. Raven volunteered to take over watching over the infected while Indra accompanied Clarke. “We’re going to have to restrain and gag him just in case. And strip him down.” Clarke said once they pulled Lincoln into Abby’s office. Indra gave her reluctant consent. They placed a bit into his mouth and tied his hands together with duct-tape. Clarke cut his clothes off and examined him, finding scars and cuts around his body but found no injection sights. When examining his head, she found something odd. “What’s wrong?” Indra said.

          “Here. This looks like a surgical site.” Clarke said touching the scar at the base of his skull, there was a clear circle comprised of scared injection sights. She moved her hand around the site and felt something moving underneath the skin. Lincoln began to grunt and move aggressively, trying to push them away. “There’s something there, maybe where the virus drug is administered or maybe and more likely its transmission sight for the device Ontari uses.”

          “Can you remove it?”

          “It’ll be too dangerous. I’m not trained for that.”

          “Your mother is.”

          “Yea. When she’s fixed up Lexa, we’ll get her to take a look at him.” Lincoln began to shake. Sweat began to sweep across his body, his head and chest especially. His skin was cold and clammy.

          “What’s wrong with him?”

          “I think he’s going through withdrawal. This is a good thing. It means the virus is leaving his system. We need to keep him comfortable until then.” Clarke said gently laying him down to the bed and drew some blood from him. They would need some sedatives to help the other infected. As they collected the necessary supplies, they went to move the horde to the school as it was only place big enough to hold them all. The infected seemed to move as a group as a few were escorted away, the rest moved as well. Once that job was done, Bellamy brought up a point which the others had not considered. Half the town was missing and there were no children amongst the infected. He and Marcus set to find the children and other townsfolk while Raven and Murphy did food detail. Roan and Indra went about fortifying the town, the shadow demons couldn’t enter but Ontari had whilst smuggling in a large quantities of the infected drug. Gustus and Anya were glued to the waiting room, hoping to hear good news from the doctors. Clarke stayed with Lincoln and the infected, making sure that there were no complications. She also examined their blood. It was distinctly different from Anya’s. It held some black spores in it, similar to the werewolf virus which didn’t make any sense. Lycanthropes were contagious, transferring their virus through bodily fluids. In most cases through bites but Anya wasn’t infected. A knock came at the door, Bellamy and Marcus entered. They looked ragged. “You found them.” Clarke said.

          “Yes. The adults in a pile behind the far edge of town.” Bellamy said.

          “The kids?” Marcus solemnly shook his head and sat against the desk. “No sign of them yet. Hopefully someone who was not infected smuggled them out of here.”

          “How many are there? Children?”

          “A couple of dozen.” He said rubbing his hands over his face. Clarke wanted to ask more whether he had anyone amongst the infected or missing but it seemed a bit too personal. “You should cross reference the medical records with the infected who are still standing. You’ll have a better idea whose missing or dead. We’ll also need to move and cremate the bodies. We don’t have enough hands or space for graves. Indra can show you how we conduct funerals.” Clarke said. Marcus regarded her with sombre expression. Clarke had seen that same look redirected in the mirror over the years. Her experience with death and locating the deceased wasn’t something someone her age had to deal with. It wasn’t something anyone had to deal with. “That’s a good idea. I’ll get on that.” Marcus said then left. Bellamy paused at the door. “Listen, uh, I’m sorry I grabbed you and a held a gun to your head. I promise my mom I’d take of my little sister.” He said.

          “I get it. I do. We’re all in this together now. We fight and die for each other but I need you understand something, you pull a stunt like that again, you’re on your own and your sister won’t stand a chance.” Bellamy absorbed her words and bobbed his head. “Got it.”

          “Good. His name is Lincoln. Can you make sure he’s comfortable while I check on Lexa?”

          “Sure.” He said. Clarke gave him a small thanks and left. Gustus was still pacing the room while Anya was lounging in one of the plastic chairs. Both were exhausted, dark bags under their eyes and their faces pale and drawn. “Hey, no word?” She said when she approached them. Anya shook her head. “Anya told me about your theory about the virus. You believe it’s manufactured.” Gustus said.

          “Yea, I’ve been looking at Lincoln and other infected blood samples. I’ve seen these types of cells before. Lycanthropy.” Clarke leaned against the door, watching Gustus turned away and face out the window. Anya was contemplative. “Lexa told me about Madison, her werewolf girlfriend. How you killed her in front of Lexa and never gave her a reason why. She just assumed that it was because of what Madison was. And I know that you, Gustus, have always looked into anything remotely affiliated with werewolves. That’s why you left Anya and I, right? Since meeting Lexa, I don’t believe in coincidences. You need to tell us everything.” Gustus continued to gaze out the window but nodded his head.

          “Even before you and Lexa were born, perhaps even before I was born, there were rumours about experimentations on supernatural creatures. As hunters, we didn’t care much about that sort of thing. I never gave it much thought but after the girl’s mother… when Lexa met Madison, I was investigating some cattle mutilations. People were mauled too, homeless people so no one truly cared. Hearts were missing but something was off, the Lunar cycle was wrong. Eventually I tracked it back to Madison and her family. They were being paid in money and hearts for giving their blood to shell pharmaceutical company and infecting individuals then cleaning up the mess after. I couldn’t take a chance that they weren’t going to infect Lexa or take her.”

          “Take her?”

          “When Lexa was a kid, something tried to kidnap her. We just barely stopped it.” Anya said, sheepishly looking away from Gustus who sported the same look. “Why didn’t you just tell her any of this?” Clarke said. Anya turned her attention to Gustus, evidently curious as well. “I wanted her to experience something we had once.” Clarke wasn’t sure what to make of his comment. Did he lead the average joe life once? When and was Anya there? Beyond that if this virus was manufactured, then the question remained by who. Someone cleared their throat. Octavia and Abby stepped out of the surgery room. “She loss too much blood. She held on for as long as she could.” Abby said. Gustus finally sat down pulling the sobbing Anya into his chest and holding her tightly. “Sweetie, I’m so sorry.” Abby said tentatively holding the weeping Clarke. The three of them eventually moved into the surgery room where Lexa lay lifeless. Lexa didn’t look like herself like a sculpture was put in her place. Her tanned skin was so pale, practically white and her beautiful pink lips were now blue. Anya begged for forgiveness for not protecting her and cried into her sister’s chest before standing aside for Clarke. Clarke planted a long kiss on to cold lips and stepped away for Gustus. Anya collapsed against the wall. Clarke couldn’t move any further either and sat next to her. They clung to each other as Gustus stood over his youngest child. Clarke and Anya eventually made their way over to Lexa.

          “Don’t be afraid. Death is not the end.” He said and covered her up. The others gathered outside as they said their goodbyes. They added Lexa’s body to the fire pyre where Ontari and Echo rested. As much as she wanted to dump Ontari’s body into a ditch somewhere and leave it there to rot. Hunters burned their dead and their kills. Unfortunately, they also had to add a vast majority of the infected to the pile. The old, young and potentially the sick among the infected had died. Their bodies were too fragile and vulnerable to excess amounts of adrenaline in their systems. Their bodies along with the ones slain at the police station were added to the pile. With their bodies salted, they were ready to be set alight.

          “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Each of the hunter said in turn, each adding a small piece of burning wood to the pyre. Bellamy, Octavia, Marcus and Abby even attempted to reiterate the phrase despite not knowing what it meant. The flames danced around the bodies engulfing them to the next world. Clarke prayed that it would not be the city of light. She felt the tears begin to fall as the flames reached Echo and Lexa. The winds began to pick up, rapidly. An unsecured picket flew out of the soil and smashed into the clinic window. The orange flames turned black, burning away everything but three bodies. Echo, Ontari and Lexa.

          The black fire moved as if it was alive. Moving like a snake, it moved across the grass and burned a symbol into the ground. Two large circles. One circle burnt into the ground, the other only had its outer sphere burnt. Three broken lines which started in the middle and exited the top of the circle. The bottom was identical, only it the lines were whole. Interlinking the two circles were smaller ones, spiralling around each other. Running through the spiral was a trigedasleng word. Jusheda.

          Lighting shot cross the barrier, making it visible with a burst of thunder. The clouds above them began to swirl into a vortex, pulling dirt, grass and stray objects into it. Clarke could feel the energy moving beneath her feet and through her body. A giant bolt of lightning hit the bodies. They sprang upwards gasping for air.

\--##--

          Nia watched the scene unfold through her black fire. The two pillars surrounding the black fire, came alive with green words.

        _Death and Life by fire._

_Nightblood Foundling._

          The pillars crumpled into the fire until only three remained. Nia was a little disappointed that it was this Echo person who was ultimately chosen. She had hoped it would have been Anya. Keeping it in the family as it were. Nia sat on her throne, contemplating her inevitable meeting with Allie. In all honesty, she was tired. Tired of all of this. At the back of her mind, Nia knew Allie had something brewing but hadn’t pinpoint it yet which concerned her. Nia couldn’t take any chances, not now. Once they left the safety of the town and they will, she would arrange a meeting with her Nightbloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did intend for Echo to die as the dead coming back to life trope is annoying but I'd prefer that over the the dead lesbian one. As always thanks for reading, the kudos and all that good stuff.


	16. Dream a little dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Clarke and Lexa had unsettling dreams. The blonde cannot decide if hers was a dream, vision or a memory. Meanwhile, Lexa learns an unsettling truth about her and other initiates heritage.

          _She’s running. Running as fast as she could. Through trees, mud and bush. Thunder roared behind her but not from the sky. She could feel the vibrations in the ground beneath her, steadily coming closer and closer to her. Horses and their riders wailed in the distance. She trips and tumbled down a dirt hill and landed hard on to her front. The floor was cold, damp and rugged. The only source of light was from three pillars, changing from red to green. There was some sort of crypt nestled between it. Curiosity got the better of her and she sneaked forward, moving bits of rumble in her way. As her hands touched the large metal tomb door, she heard someone coming towards her. Grabbing the nearest object, she stood with the weapon raised. She dropped the object immediately when her love stood before her. Finally, safe, she fell into their embrace. A sharp pain pierced her chest. Her love whispering and cooing into her ear, stroking her hair as she was gently placed on to the floor. Her arms were crossed over her chest, she felt her limbs harden and grow cold. All she could see was a hit of a dagger protruding from her stomach._

_She lay bleeding on the floor, the dagger plunged deeply into her abdomen. She looked up to her assailant. Black paint covered her eyes and the side of her face with three lines bleeding down her round cheeks. A crown sat on her hair line. Unlike the traditional, round crown encrusted with jewels. This was made of bone and was in the shape of a V. It ran from her widow’s peak down to the middle of her brow. Her hair was wild and untamed, thin braids throughout her hair. Suddenly, the image began to change and flicker. The crown of bone changed to a single golden sphere between her brow. Her fair short and fair grew long and dark. Her eyes icy blue changed to a luminous green. Her fur fleece and metal chains turned into a long black coat. Her sword moved from her side to her back. “I’m sorry. There is no stopping this.” Her love said removing the dagger, slicing her palm and pressing it against the crypt._

          Clarke shot up, skin cold and clammy, breaths rapid and swalllow. “You ok?” The blonde jumped at the question, unaware that someone was around. Clarke had come down to get a drink and remembered to take a seat to think for a moment but must have fallen asleep at the table. Bellamy and Octavia offered up their home for them to reside in. Their mother had left them her home in her will. It was a five-bedroom place so there was plenty of space for most of them. Echo and Anya took a room, Lexa and Clarke in another, Lincoln took the last guest room with Indra on the floor. Bellamy were kind enough to give up his room for Raven while he and Murphy took the living room. Roan and Gustus decided to stay at the police station to watch over Ontari. “Clarke?” Raven said when the blonde had not answered. “Uh, yea, yea, fine. Just a bad dream.” Clarke said.

          “A dream, dream? Or a vision dream?”

          “Honestly, I’m not sure.” Clarke said with some uneasiness. It wasn’t a dream, Clarke knew that. It felt different somehow. Another unsettling thought were the pillars. There were only three. Lexa told her that Allie had six the last time they encountered her which meant that they had broken more seals and hadn’t realised. _There is no stopping it_. What ‘it’ was still undisclosed but it had an apocalyptic feel about it. “Ok. I thought you would be dreaming about rainbows and unicorns given that Lexa and Echo are alive.” Raven said. The dark haired beauty was in much better spirits since Echo was back to the world of the living. “I should get back up there to check up on them.” Clarke said rising to stand.

          “Oh, your, ah, mom came by a couple of minutes ago and saw you sleeping. She said she’d take care of it for you. She’s up there now. Echo and Lexa are still sleeping it off.”

          “Guess coming back to life after being cremated takes a lot out of you.” Clarke said sitting back down, not wanting to have a run in with her mother. She and Abby were working closely over the last three days as the only two with medical training. It was professional at best but still tense. Abby will try to speak to her on a personal level but Clarke just didn’t want to talk to her. “Hey, the dark comedy pot shots belong to me. Don’t muscle in on my territory blondie. Seriously though, you’re ok?”

          “Yea. I just want Lexa to wake up.”

          “She will and when she does, you too can go at it like rabbits on Viagra.” Raven said. Clarke cracked a faint smile and rubbed her tired eyes. “I should get back to her.”

          “You should relax. Here, I got something that will cheer you up. Now, it’s not Lexa but… it’s still pretty cool. Come on.” Raven said. She led Clarke to the guest room. “Knock, knock.” Raven said despite actually physically knocking the door. “Sorry to interrupt but someone wants to say hi.” Raven said walking into the room. “Lincoln! You’re awake. How are you feeling?” Clarke said moving into the room and to his bedside. He smiled and reached up to hug her. “Better. Hungry.”

          “Understatement, Octavia’s been cooking for the big man. I do mean big, I know, I helped Indra dress him earlier.” Everyone blushed on cue. “Raven, stop.” Raven merely shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the door frame. “How are the other infected?” Clarke said to Octavia. “Good. No further complications. Although we are running extremely low on medical supplies. Gustus and Abby are butting heads about ordering more though, among other things.” Lincoln looked over to Octavia rather sheepishly as she collected up his plates.

          “Right, ok, I’ll sort it out.” Clarke said. Her muscle tensed at the thought and exhaustion began to creep in. “You know you don’t have to solve every problem that pops up Clarke.” Raven said. Despite Raven intentions, the blonde ignored the comment. Damage control was priority number one since they took control of the town. Cleaning up the dead bodies and blood before diseases could spread. Making sure no one entered the town just in case they were one of Nia’s goons. Not to mention trying to prevent Marcus or Abby from contacting the authorities, they would all be put into prison or into a mental hospital. There was also who manufactured the drug and who put the implants into Lincoln and the other people’s heads. “My mother told me about the implant in my head. Can you remove it?” Lincoln said. That was another problem. “I’m not sure. The scans we took show its attached to the cerebellum which is probably why you couldn’t move or speak without Ontari’s remote. The cerebellum holds half the neurons in your brain so removing may compromise you neurologically.”

          “I see.” He went quite after that. Even when he got back to his full strength, Lincoln was compromised and get could be controlled by the enemy. “I’ve been looking over Ontari’s remote and I may be able to jam the signal. But this is all theoretical, I have nothing to test it against.” Raven said.

          “It’s better than nothing. Nice work Raven. You get some rest, ok.” Clarke said. Lincoln gave them a wave as they left. He looked a bit more hopeful with Raven’s revelation. The blonde only hoped that it would work but they would have to be up front and personal with the infected. The women left him to rest, Lincoln shyly smiled to Octavia as they did. Raven fluttered her eyelashes at Clarke. “I’m going to work on deconstructing the remote. Here, call me when they get up.” Raven said passing Clarke a walkie talkie. She moved into the kitchen to help Octavia with the dishes. It so odd to being doing something domestic. Once she became a hunter, Clarke had invested in disposable plates and cutlery. She hadn’t washed a dish in years, it felt rather odd but she had missed it. Clarke chuckled at the thought.

          “What’s so funny?” Octavia said taking a soapy plate from the blonde. “Nothing. It’s just…I’ve missed this. You know, home cooked meals, dishes, a proper lived in room, a home without supernatural paraphernalia or emergence weapons here and there.” Clarke said with a shrug. “So, you guys don’t get paid for you do right. What do you pay for stuff like food if you don’t mind me asking?”

          “Credit card fraud mostly. Sometimes we grab bits and piece to pawn off.”

          “What about shelter?”

          “Cheap motels or in the car if there isn’t anywhere else. Once Anya and I squatted in this abandoned church, there were termites, bugs – I remember waking up and finding this hug rat on my chest.”

          “Uh! Gross! I can’t even be near cockroaches. I jump up on furniture and scream for Bell. Must sound so pathetic to someone like you.”

          “No you don’t. I use to scream for my dad if there was spider in my room. He would just scope on to a piece of paper and put it out onto the window sill. They’re more afraid of us, he used to say.” Clarke said, going quite. She looked to her wrist which was now bare. Clarke felt a fleeting moment of regret before shaking it off. She had made the right choice. “You have the same look.” Octavia said.

          “Sorry?”

          “Oh, um, you and Abby have this look. I don’t know how to describe it. Sad yet determined.” Octavia said then went about putting the plates away. “You’re a deputy right? How do you know how to suture or check vitals etc.?” Clarke said leaning against the sink. Octavia sighed and shrugged. “I wanted to be nurse but I couldn’t leave so… you know. When Abby came to town, I don’t know, she took an interest and tried to help me out. She mentioned you once. I was helping her in the clinic one day and it kind of slipped out. She gave a few vague details but got all quite after that. I thought maybe you died and I know how hard that is to talk about stuff like that so I never brought it up again.”

          “Your mom?” Octavia merely nodded her head as tears threatened to drop. “Well, not dead as you can see.” Clarke said quickly to change the subject. “Yea, well, you and your friends seem to pop up like daisies.” Octavia said with light tone. “Hm, I guess. Listen, I kind of died once and I saw my dad again so you know your mom might still be –” Clarke said but stopped when Octavia’s eyes shifted from hers to something behind her, or someone. Abby stood at the kitchen door with shocked look on her face. “Hey blondie, you got to see this. I found Bellamy’s stash of porno! It’s so gross! All the pages are stick– oh shit.” Raven said when she saw Abby and Clarke in the same space without a body to treat. “Yea, well, I should…yea.” Raven said then left. She quickly returned and grabbed an unnerved Octavia by the arm, pulling her out of the room.

          "You...you died?"

          “I’ve done a lot of things over the past seven years. Almost died all of times. Dangerous work, hunting. Excuse me.” Clarke said. Abby blocked her way. “Clarke, wait. We need to talk.”

          “You know what you’re right. Stop giving Gustus grief about calling the cop about what happened. It’s safer for everyone if we keep it quiet.”

          “What if it gets out to wider public? The proper authorities need to know what they’re dealing with.”

          “Fine, why don’t you call the CDC and tell them that three people died, were giving a Viking funeral then came back to life because they have supernatural blood. While you’re at it, you can tell that these now non dead people died a shadow company manufactured a narcotic from a werewolf virus. Then they kidnapped and implanted a mind control chip into the brain of half a town. Then drugged them with said virus and had them attack a group of individuals who hunt supernatural creatures for a living. Oh and one of them these individuals is your estranged kid who when last in the public sphere was committed to a mental hospital because she claimed a ghost killed your deceased husband. Go ahead, you can know what it’s like to have everyone abandon you because they think you’re insane!” Clarke turned away, refusing to let Abby see her cry. “I’m sorry Clarke, I’m so sorry. I was… I didn’t know how to help you and I… When you disappeared, I tried to find you. Private investigators but they never found a trace of you. I didn’t know what to do.”

          “Yea well neither did I. I guess I should thank you if you hadn’t left, I never would have met Anya, Gustus or Lexa. Speaking of whom, I’m going back upstairs.” Clarke left without another word. She quietly entered the room and slipped under the blankets, snuggling into Lexa’s side. “Hey, I had a run in with my mom. She kinda has a point about calling the CDC but it’s too dangerous right? I had this weird… dream, I guess, felt like I was dying. I wished you were awake, help me make sense of everything.” She said tucking a curl behind Lexa’s ear. “Please wake up soon.” She said kissing Lexa’s cheek and closing her eyes. Clarke fell asleep listening to the calm rhythmic sounds of Lexa’s heart.

*

          Lexa felt the warm blood circling her body, soaking her clothes and the ground. Clarke ran up to her and began speaking to her but Lexa couldn’t hear anything beyond the thumping of her heart. As the blood and her energy fled her body, Lexa’s eye lids became heavy and she closed her eyes. Air suddenly filled her lungs, making her gasp for breath. Cold water dripped on to her forehead, Lexa looked up to find large pointed icicles above her. She was no longer in the street with Clarke hovering over her. The walls were jagged, frozen and enclosing. It was a cave with only one exit. “Clarke?” Lexa said as she got to her feet. She took a few steps but remembered that the severe injuries she had received earlier, Lexa brought her hand to her neck, finding it tender to the touch but without blood.

          Lexa looked down at her attire. She was still in the same clothes which were stained black and ripped. “Clarke?” Lexa said thinking that the group had fled the town for some inexplicable reason since the fight between her and Ontari. But surely they would have a fire going as it was very cold, her breath fogged the air as she breathed. Lexa wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her hands up and down her sides for warmth. She heard her name being called faintly from a distance. “Clarke.” Lexa said as she began to move to the cave opening. The sudden change in light, temporarily blinded her. When her sight returned, Lexa found herself in a frozen forest. Trees were coated in white blankets, icicles drooped down from branches. Her boots crunched and sink into the deep snow as she walks out into the clearing. “Clarke?” Lexa said stopping when she felt a small vibration, a humming of sort, move through her body.

          “Hello.” Lexa spun around quickly to find a woman. Green eyes, flowing brown curls and full pink lips. Mid-forties perhaps. “Look at you. You’re are all grown up. Very beautiful, unsurprising giving how much you look like me. Hello Lexa. I’m Thea. I’m your mother.” The icicle in Lexa’s hand dropped softly onto the bed of snow. Lexa remembered the photo she once glimpsed, a woman cradling a baby with a younger Anya smiling into the camera. But she also remembered the last time she had an outer body experience. “No. You’re not real. This isn’t real. I’m in the City of Light and you’re an illusion. Allie is trying to manipulate me.”

          “This isn’t the City of Light. I’m not an illusion but not ‘real’ as such. We’re dreaming.”

          “Dreaming? I thought I was dead.”

          “You were but as the hunter code demands, your body was burnt. You were reborn as an initiate through fire then as a nightblood the same way.”

          “It’s a task isn’t it. We just completed another.”

          “You completed two. Your friend was not initiate but now is a nightblood. She consumed your blood, it flows through her now. It’s not as strong but it’s enough to mark her as one.”

          “How do you know this?” Lexa said as Thea moved to the trees, scanning the environment. “It’s called dream walking. My speciality. With proper training, you can enter and wander another person’s dream so long as you have anchor to them. In our case, blood. Admittedly, it was by accident. I thought I was in your mind but she drank your blood so I was able to move through her reveries.”

          “Is that all it takes drinking of blood?” Lexa said and beginning pace. Allie fed Clarke’s blood to her, Lexa wondered if that would that mark her as a psychic. If so, why would the reasoning behind it be. “Blood is powerful. It can bind spells, creatures, spirits, particularly anything. Why do you ask?” Lexa opted not to discuss it with her just in case this was illusion or some sort of trick. Thea may be her mother but she had no recollection of spending any significant time with her. “Is that how we are communicating now, through blood?” Lexa said. Thea smiled and nodded her head.

          “Can anyone others listen in?”

          “Not without us knowing. You can feel their presence even if they try to shield themselves. You felt me when I appeared.”

          “What’s the purpose of dream walking? Why are we here?”

          “People can use it for a variety of reasons. I adhere more to the Native American beliefs. Vision quests as they are called make clear our purpose in the world and benefit the world as a result. Although, it can be dangerous. If you’re strong enough, you can manipulate the dreams, trapping them in their own minds, killing them from the inside.” Like Allie, Lexa thought, that’s must be how she reaped all those souls. Lexa began thinking that the City of Light must be Allie’s dream and if she was dream walking then she had a body. If Allie has a body, then she must be corporeal which means she can be killed. “As for this place, I did nothing. We’re in your mind. You conjured this frozen forest.” Thea continued on as the younger brunette connected some of the dots. Lexa looked around at her surroundings. It was curious scene, Lexa had an aversion to winter. As if reading her mind, Thea offered an answer to an unasked question. “Often, when dream walking, the setting relates to the people occupying it with us. You always loved the snow. I remember the first time you lay saw it. You had this giant smile on your face and at the first opportunity you launched herself into it. You just laughed and giggled, smacking your hands on it then you screamed bloody murder when we took you back inside.” Lexa was unnerved by Thea’s memory of her since the brunette remembered nothing about her. It was also that Thea was so open about her younger days as Gustus was not as forth coming. “You have other questions – ones you’re trying very hard to avoid.”

          Lexa’s heart picked up slightly as the nerves kicked in. Thea was right, she had an overwhelming desire for answers but they were entirely personal and Thea may have valuable information. “Have you met Allie?” Lexa said deciding to stick to the more important matters but there was a twinge of disappointment in her choice. “Yes. It’s the ultimate test of dream walkers. To know yourself and purpose without succumbing to her will.”

          “Have you physically met her?”

          “No, I don’t know anyone that has other than Nia.”

          “Is that where you are now? Where you’ve been this whole time? With Nia.”

          “No, not the whole time. I have since returned to my roots.”

          “But not to us. Why?” Lexa said. She couldn’t help it, she needed to know why Thea abandoned them – not just for herself but for Anya. Gustus wouldn’t give them answers, they had asked him enough times over the years to no avail. “I had played my part – I had you. Once her line has become too saturated, Nia sends her ‘children’ out into the world to couple with good stock. Your father is good stock and he already had a child. He is also intelligent, strong, well-trained and despite his bravado, a devoted father. He would keep you safe until your time came.”

          “You’re not human are you.” Thea shook her head. Lexa wondered why her father didn’t see right through Thea or Nia’s ploy. A creature who came to seduce him for the sole purpose of producing a child. An initiate. Lexa’s eyes snapped shut as she sighed. She glared at her mother upon her realisation. “You’re a succubus.” Lexa said, gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. Thea grinned and her body began to change. The tips of her ear elongated, becoming pointed. Curved horns protruded from her skull while batlike wings emerged from her back. “Ah, that is much better. It’s exhausting to keep up the charade in this realm.” Thea said stretching her wings and cracking her neck. Lexa dropped to her knees. She was never human. Her mother was a succubus, she lured and tricked her father and by extension her sister into loving her just so that she could bare Nia an initiate. “Why stay then? Why spend two years with us? Why didn’t you just leave the moment I was born!”

          “As incomprehensible as it may sound, I loved you. All of you. But we are what we are. I am a succubus and your father a hunter. It would be only be a matter of time before other hunters discovered the truth. Killing me and you just for what we are. Probably Gustus in the process and Anya would be an orphan. So I staged a little, let’s call it, accident and I left. I… I wanted to bring you with me but I knew Nia would take you and, well, you’ve seen what she did to Ontari. Broke her to the edge of her sanity. Your father wouldn’t have recovered either if I had. I had no other choice.”

          “Why are you here now? Why contact me now?” Thea sat next to her and gingerly tucked Lexa’s hair back. “Because you’re nearing the end. Listen to me, don’t let them divide you. It’s how this all started. Jusheda and Wanheda were once one and can be again.” Thea abruptly stopped and examined the tree line. “What is it?” Lexa said. Thea shushed her and stood. The trees began to crack and broke at the base, collapsing on to the ground. Snow was thrown up into the air then splashed into water when it hit the floor. Large structures began to spring from the ground and stretch up to the sky. “What’s happening?” Lexa said as the ground began crack and fold in on itself. “Time to wake up.” Thea said then touched her index finger between Lexa’s brow.

          The brunette opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar bedroom. Lexa looked to the side and saw Clarke sleeping next to her. The brunette instantly relaxed at the sight of her. Lexa kissed Clarke’s forehead and rested her head against the blonde’s. Lexa looked around the room. Dark blue flannelette sheets, colognes, various magazines were left haphazardly across the dresser, clothes were dangling from the cabinets and a hamper in the corner. A photo frame from the bedside table. It was a smiling Bellamy and Octavia, between them was an older woman who resembled Bellamy. Unsurprising seeing how much Octavia and Murphy resembled Roan. Roan, a child of Nia. If Thea was a succubus, then he was an incubus. Twins were often associated with the male sex demon which would explain Octavia and Murphy but not why one was an initiate and the other a psychic. _Jusheda and Wanheda were once one._ Perhaps they split into two, twins would be biological representations of this, Lexa thought.

          Lexa gave Clarke another long look and kissed the corner of her mouth. She checked her wounds in the mirror but found only minor scaring. A thin jagged white line marked her neck, similar lines marked her stomach. Lexa noticed her and Clarke’s back packs in the corner then dressed herself and moved over to the window. The streets were empty but in the distance she saw Bellamy and Murphy walking the perimeter. They weren’t infected so the town was clear of Ontari and her minions. Lexa heard the ruffling of sheets. Clarke began to toss and turn, a crease in her brow and frown on her face. She began to mumble and swing her arms as if defending herself. “Clarke. Clarke.” Lexa said gently shaking her shoulder. The brunette smiled and stroked her thumb over Clarke’s forehead when the blonde opened her eyes. “Hello Clarke.” The blonde was a little shocked at first but then sat up and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. She began peppering kisses along Lexa’s neck up to her cheek then cupped the brunette’s face and kissed her deeply. "You're up."

          “I am. Anya. Is she ok? Echo… she bit her.” Lexa said pulling away. She had only vague recollections of what had happened but she remembered that clearly. “Anya’s ok, I checked over her myself. No infection. We need to talk about that actually.” Lexa listened intently as Clarke filled her in now what she had discovered. “Manufactured. Cerberus perhaps.” Lexa mused. Clarke smiled and shook her head. “I actually forgot about that. I missed you so much.” Clarke said hugging her again. “I missed you too.” Lexa said as she smiled and leaned in close to Clarke, their noses pressing into each other’s cheeks and foreheads resting against each other.

          “Did you have a vision? You looked like you were.” Lexa said eventually rubbing her thumb over Clarke’s cheek. “Kind of, I don’t know. It felt more like a memory. I had a similar one before it. Only this time, I was paralysed and thrown into water and…”

          “Shhh. It’s ok.” Lexa said giving her a long kiss. “I’m sorry, here I am talking about dreams when you died and came back.” Clarke said interlocking their fingers. She coaxed Lexa to lay down next to her. They just lay there for a moment, silently and contently until Clarke ran her finger along the scar along Lexa’s neck. “So, you’re not completely bulletproof.”

          “I’m not entirely human.” Clarke smiled lightly then nestled in closer. “I guess being marked as an initiate…”

          “That’s not what I meant.” Lexa told Clarke about her dream walking experience, her mother, about Murphy and Octavia, even what she learned about Ontari. “Your mom’s alive? And she’s a succubus. Do you think Gustus knows?”

          “Even if he did, it wouldn’t matter. She’s charmed him, he’ll never forget and never love another. He’ll spend the rest of his life, heartbroken and pining for her.”

          “I have a feeling that it’s not the only thing that’s bothering you.” Clarke said draping her arm over Lexa’s shoulder and pulling her closer. “You don’t have talk about it if you don’t want to. You must be starving – I’ll go cook you something. We actually have something other than frozen meals.” Clarke said then kissed Lexa. It was meant to be a quick peck but Clarke seemed to change her mind and placed her hand on the back Lexa’s head and kissed her more thoroughly. “Listen, um, after what happened. I thought, I thought I lost you and I never got to tell you… that I love you. I love you so much. I’m so glad I got the chance to tell you and be with you.” Clarke said. The blonde kissed her again. She didn’t seem to be expecting a returned declaration but was not disappointed with that fact. Clarke instinctively knew Lexa felt the same way. “Ok, I’ll get cooking. Hopefully it’ll be ok. Fingers crossed. Come down when you’re ready.” Clarke gave her a parting kiss to the forehead and left Lexa alone with her thoughts.

          Lexa remembered the first time she made love to Clarke. The blonde despite having more experience with sexual encounters than Lexa yet was nervous and even fumbled when the brunette touched her for the first time. Lexa was worried about the nature of her relationship and her previous ones. Madison, Costia and Clarke fell for her rather quickly. She couldn’t help but think her mother’s lineage played apart. If it was then, the love she had received and would continue to receive would be because of what she was rather than who she was. It wouldn’t be real.

          She didn’t want to dwell on it any longer and decided to speak to Roan and Murphy. They knew where Nia’s lair was, how to escape it and potentially attack it. Valuable information if they were to take her down. Stepping out into the hallway, the floor board cracked and the door opposite her swung open. Anya ran over and hugged her tightly. “You’re up. How you feeling?” Anya said without breaking the embrace. “I’m fine.” Looking over her sister’s shoulder, Lexa saw a sleeping Echo, restlessly tossing and turning. “Is she alright?” Lexa said.

          “She’s going through the same thing you did. Coughing up black fluid, dropping in an out of consciousness.” Anya said looking into the room.

          “She’s turning into a nightblood.”

          “Yea but better than the alternative.” Lexa wasn’t so sure. If Lexa’s blood was flowing through her veins, then Echo was also had succubus heredity. Anya may fall into the same love snare as Gustus and Clarke. “How about you? Are you alright?” Lexa said touching the bandage around Anya said forearm. “Yea, Clarke gave me the all clear. Listen the infection isn’t an infection, it’s some sort of drug. Clarke can fill you in better than I can.”

          “She did. Where’s dad?”

          “It’s his shift standing watch over Ontari. Yea, she’s still breathing too unfortunately.” Of course she is, Lexa thought with a slither of pity. Both Murphy and Thea said that she had been broken. Ontari was a decent person once, ‘sweet’ even. Under different circumstances, she could have been Ontari. “Everything alright there Lexa?” Anya said. Lexa regarded her sister, weighting her options whether she should tell Anya and her father about what had transpired in her dreams. “We need to talk to you and Dad. Privately.” Lexa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always thanks for reading!


	17. Cryptoglossa Variolosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Anya confront Gustus about the truth about their mother while Clarke and Raven bond with Octavia and Linconln whislt they try to secure the town.

          Clarke was whistling a random tune as went down the stairs. Lexa was awake and had no obvious problems from being in a coma for the last three days and coming back from being cremated. While there were still questions and concerns, for now they were safe. As Clarke rummaged through the pantry trying to decide what to cook Lexa, unfortunately since the hunters moved in, the food had dwindled quickly. Raven was the main culprit despite her small stature, she seemed to have a bottomless stomach. No matter she could just nip down the road to the store. “I’m fine, really. I can’t stay another minute in bed.” Lincoln said coming around the corner with Indra by his side. “Very well. But not the parameter, you could injure yourself more by over exerting yourself.” Clarke smiled at Indra’s concern, she was badass but she had heart too. “Hey Lincoln. Indra. Any word yet on the kids that went missing?” Clarke said to Indra.

          “No, not yet. We did find an old coal chute attached to a few houses down, didn’t find anything but could be how Ontari smuggled people out and the infected inside without anyone noticing. We’ve secured it as best we could but we will have to investigate soon.”

          “Right. Well I have good news, Lexa’s awake and… speak of the devil. Hey.” Clarke said giving Lexa quick peck. Indra was the first to step forward and hug the brunette followed by Lincoln. “I’m sorry about Nyko.” Lexa said. Lincoln bobbed his head glumly. “How’s Echo?” he said.

          “She’s fine. Resting. Speaking of which, we need someone to watch over her. We are going to speak to dad.” Anya said. Clarke shared a look with Lexa, silently asking she was she sure. After what Lexa told her about their mother and the rest of it, the conversation was going to be tense to say the least. The brunette smiled and tipped her chin. Loud murmurings came through the house and they followed it to the garage where Raven and Octavia were talking to Murphy and Bellamy. Raven was sat at the work bench with various tools and candy bars across the table. Octavia was looking over Ontari’s remote, inspecting it from every angle. It was rather remarkable that such a small thing could do so much damage. “How can you not have precision screwdrivers?! What kind of man cave is this?” Raven said rummaging through the toolbox. “It’s a garage not a man cave.” Bellamy said.

          “Same question! FYI, you keep these in here, it’s a man cave.” Raven said holding up various skin magazines. Bellamy’s eye bulged and he lunged for them, to hide them from Octavia. All in vein as the blue eyed brunette clearly saw them but wasn’t in the least bit embarrassed, in fact she was rather amused. “Just go get me what I asked for. It’s not difficult, you can read can’t you?” Bellamy scratched his eyebrow in irritation. “Why can’t you go yourself? We’re supposed to be walking the parameter.”

          “Yes, you are.” Indra said from behind Clarke, Lincoln with her. “It’s been eight hours, shouldn’t there be a shift change? Sleep deprivation and all that.” Murphy said.

          “If you hadn’t noticed, we’re stretched thin so get back to work. And you can find your own supplies.” Indra said. Raven huffed and started to argue with the older hunter. Clarke knew the everyone was exhausted. Man power was stretched. Raven was put on watch for Echo and Lexa so her time examining the remote was non-existent beyond the superficial. Clarke, Octavia and Abby were constantly checking over patients. Marcus, Murphy and Bellamy were put on permanent security detail along with Indra and Anya. Roan was all-rounders, moving between medicine and security, so someone could get some sleep whilst Gustus was monitoring Ontari 24/7.

          “Enough arguing. Indra’s right. We don’t have enough people to cover the entire area so we make it smaller. We set up traps from the next house down and from the general store, patrol in between. How are we handling any potential incoming traffic?” Lexa said walking outside to the street. “We have a manifest all of due deliveries and we meet them at the edge of town. Raven’s going to make it look like a giant sink hole is blocking the path.” Clarke said.

          “Alright then. Let’s get to work.”

          “We can take care of that. You guys go speak to Gustus. It’s fine really, go.” Clarke said when Lexa tried to protest then ushered her down the street. “Oh wait!” The blonde said then ran back to the garage and grabbed a couple of chocolate bars from the work bench, much to Raven’s chagrin. “Here. Eat.” Clarke said putting the chocolate bars into her hand. “Clarke, I’m sorry about the lunch.” Lexa said. Clarke smiled and squeezed her hand. “It’s ok. We’ll make it dinner instead.” The blonde gave a kiss goodbye and wished her luck. She watched the sister walk across the street then went back to the others. “Ok –”

          “Clarke, I’m going to let it slide this once because of Lexa but you touch my chocolate stash again and I’ll stab you with a fork. Proceed.” Raven said then sat on the stool calmly and crossing her arms. “Noted. Uh, anyway, we should get to work. Lincoln, would you mind watching Echo. She need lots of fluids but little sips only. Call if something comes up. My walkie talkie is upstairs on my nightstand, it may need to be charged.” Lincoln agreed and went upstairs. Indra nodded her thanks to the blonde. “Raven, can you set up some sort of flare or sound alarm to let us know if or when a trap goes off?”

          “Not a problem. I just need the equipment.”

          “Great. Murphy, Bellamy and Octavia go with Indra. She’ll show you how to set up the traps. Start at coal chute you mentioned.” Clarke said then grabbed the walkie talkie off the bench. “Whatever you say…boss, but I got some business to take care of first.” Murphy said moving pass them all. “Why don’t you just use a wall?” Raven said.

          “Wrong number, Lolita.”

          “Fuck you, Twilight.”

          “You know where to find me if you want to follow through with that.” Murphy said turning on his heel to talk to Raven as he continued to walk back into the house. “Dick.” Raven said shaking her head. “Yea and you want it bad.” Murphy said, chuckling as he ducked some of Bellamy’s skin magazines which Raven threw at him. “Murphy, stop antagonising her and hurry up!” Indra said. Murphy blew Raven an air kiss and finally left them. “Just ignore him Raven. Come on, we’ve all got work to do.” Clarke said as she and Raven went to leave, Octavia called to them. “Actually, could I come with you guys? We’re running low on food as well so you’ll need a third person.” Octavia said. Clarke gave Indra a glance who gave her consent. “OK, sure.” She said then waved off the others. “Marcus? Come in Marcus?” The blonde said as they walked across the street. “Yes, Clarke is everything ok?” Marcus said from the other line. Raven directed Octavia on what she needed while Clarke spoke to him. “Yea, everything’s fine. We’re just setting up some counter-measures so don’t wander pass the Blake’s house. And if you need an extra hand, contact me or Octavia. Roan is on Ontari watch and Lexa and her family are not to be disturbed right now.”

          “Lexa? She’s awake?”

          “Yea. Marcus?” Clarke said when the line was quiet for a few seconds. “Uh, she should be resting. Her…blood pressure? Might be… low and her…” Clarke rolled her eyes as Marcus awkwardly sounded off a script from a third party. “I’ve dealt with near death experiences before, on more than one occasion. With Lexa personally, three so I know what I’m doing and what’s she’s capable of. So tell my mom to mind her own business.”

          “She’s just…”

          “You may be her husband but you’re not my dad so stay out of it.” Marcus reluctantly ended the call. Clarke looked over to Octavia and Raven who had overheard the conversation. The former quickly averted her eyes, the other however seemed to be riddled with judgement. “What?” Raven shrugged and went back to collecting items. “Nothing. Just this whole mommy and new step-dad drama, it’s kinda Disney. Look, I get it. She ditched you but maybe she just couldn’t handle it. You said you couldn’t until Anya and Gustus came along. My mom disappeared on me for a while too, when she got back she just asked me to score for her. At least your mom is trying.” Raven said then went back to work. The three went silent and went on with their search until Raven called out to them. “Screw this. Look what I found in the manager’s desk. I think we need it to have this conversation. Here, take a swig.” Raven said handing them a bottle of scotch. Octavia cough and pounded her hand against her chest after swallowing down the liquid. “Too strong for you huh?”

          “*cough*Yea*cough*. Just glad Bell’s not here. He’d give me this huge lecture about drinking with strangers.”

          “Your brother’s kinda over protective huh?”

          “Yea, he’s always been like that. My mom drilled it into him. She told us we were in witness protection. We couldn’t do anything without the ‘government’s permission’. Guess she lied to me, us, this whole time.” Octavia said. Clarke had wondered why Octavia hadn’t rebelled in some small way or venture outside the town limits – she had her answer now. The blonde wondered how many other lives were disturbed by this war. Clarke wondered what the alternative would be. Her dad would be alive (major plus), she and her mother would not be estranged, she’d be a doctor, probably married – Wells or someone else. Then she would not have met Lexa, Anya, Echo, Raven or everyone else – who taught her so much about herself, the world, what lies beyond what could be seen. If she could have kept her dad and mom, Clarke knew she would have chosen the latter.

          “I’m sure she did it to protect you. I just don’t get why she didn’t keep Murphy, unless he was a little shit from the beginning.”

          “What?” The alcohol caught in the blonde’s throat at Octavia’s question. Clarke had told Raven about the family connection between Roan, Murphy and Octavia but had tried to keep it quiet, if Roan or Murphy weren’t pursuing it then it wasn’t their business. Raven took a large gulp of the bottle realising her mistake. “What’s going on?” Octavia said standing up to look down at the two women. “Fine, I’ll go ask Murphy.” Clarke scrambled to her feet. Octavia was already out the door by the time she got to her. Murphy was rather surly and not one to sugar coat things and Octavia had lived a sheltered life and smashing it with a blunt hammer wasn’t going to do anyone any favours. “Wait. Look, it’s… complicated and it’s not going to be easy to hear but I’ll tell you what I know.”

*

          Lexa waited in Marcus’s office while Anya went to collect Gustus. She picked up the photo of Marcus and Abby and wondered if her parents had a similar photo, they were together for a long time. The brunette carefully put it back when Gustus came into the room. “So, we’re here, alone. Care to fill me in?” Anya said sitting on the couch along the wall. Lexa rolled her eyes when Gustus went to the window and stared out of it. She didn’t see the point in delaying the truth any further than it had. “Mom’s alive.”

          “What?” Anya said jumping to her feet mere seconds from sitting. “She’s alive. Her ‘death’ was staged.” Lexa said to Gustus’s back.

          “How do you know this?” Anya said.

          “She told me. She came to me in a dream when I was unconscious.” Anya went through the expected explanations. It was Allie’s doing, trying to manipulate them in some way. “No, it wasn’t Allie. I’ve been subject to her will before, this was different.” Lexa said then looked over to Gustus’s ridged back. “She and others like her and Roan are breeders sent to seek out ‘good stock’.”

          “Breeders? What are you talking about?!”

          “He’s been lying to us, to everyone about her because she was the creature, is the creature. A succubus.”

          “No, no, that’s not true. She was a hunter, came from a long line of hunters. She was on hunt and the creature got to her. If she wasn’t then why would she stay for so long before having you?”

          “You’re eight years older than me and I’m willing to bet that Bellamy is eight years older than Octavia. It stands to reason that you were seven when we were conceived. The number seven is a reoccurring theme. Seven tasks, seven months for the psychic’s powers to manifest, seven years for me to return to the fold – and what’s more, three psychics and with Echo now counted amongst nightbloods that leaves us totalling…”

          “Seven. You and the other initiates, were born in July. The seventh month.”

          “Yes, the book of Genesis and Daniel make numerous reference to this number. Seven days to create the world and a seven-year war where no living person can escape.” Lexa said. Anya stepped back and forth, side to side, aimlessly running her hands through her hair and down the back of her neck – trying to come to grip with what she was told. Finally, she stopped and looked to Gustus. “How long have you known about this? Look at us damn it! How long?!” Anya said. Gustus sighed and finally turned away from the window. “I’ve known a while. Thea told me what she knew the night she left, about Nia, Allie, Lexa and all the children like them.”

          “You son of a bitch. You had me running around gathering clues when you knew the whole time! We could have been preparing, mobilising!”

          “What do think I’ve doing your entire life?! I have been training you as best as I could.” Gustus said.

          “Best as you could?! You let Lexa leave, left her unprotected for years!” Anya said. She and Gustus voices gradually increased in volume as the conversation when on. Gustus sat along the window sill, looking defeated as he came to a moment he tried so hard to avoid. “A sacrifice was required, someone close to the victim – emotionally and physically. Lexa and I were never saw eye to eye and I knew it would have been only a matter of time before you both set out hunting together. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I did it for you Anya.”

          “Am I supposed to thank you? Costia, an innocent person died in my place. I have spent my entire life killing things trying to avenge someone who wasn’t even dead. How much crap I’ve given Lexa over Madison and Clarke, when you….” Anya said. She shook her head in anger and turned her back on Gustus. “When this is all over, provided we’re still alive, you lose my number.” Anya said then left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Gustus held his hand over his eyes for a long moment, he ran his hand down his beard and sniffed. Lexa had never seen him cry before and wasn’t sure what to do. “You know when Anya was born I actually left hunting.”

          “You did?” Lexa said. Gustus nodded and crossed his arms. “I moved us to Nebraska of all places. It was just her, me and Triss.”

          “Triss?”

          “Anya’s dog. A black Labrador, got her for Anya’s third birthday. I gave her away when I started hunting again.” Gustus went on to explain that until Thea came on the scene when Anya was only a few months and before she left, they were ordinary people. He was a handy man and even set up a bank account for Anya, even Lexa when she was born. “The thing about children is, no matter what you do, how much you do – you always wish you can do more, give them more. I never wanted this life for you, either of you. I did what I could.” He said then sat on the couch, leaning his head back on the chair. “You should get some rest.” Lexa said but got no response. “Dad?” The brunette found him already sleeping. He had been on guard duty since they settled into the town. She gently moved his head down and his legs up onto the couch then covered him with a blanket draped across the back of the chair. But the quiet was soon shattered by crash of the door. “Bell, stop!”

          Gustus shot back up. Lexa exited the office to find Bellamy storming to the cell block and Octavia following behind him. Murphy and Indra walking in a few moments later. “He knows about Roan.” Murphy said. Lexa rushed to the cell block where Roan was watching over Ontari. Roan was a much more proficient fighter and had incapacitated Bellamy before Lexa got there. The hot-headed young man was on the ground with Roan holding a knife to his neck with Octavia pleading for her brother’s life. “Lexa, please stop them.” Octavia said. Gustus took over for and escorted Bellamy way. “I’m sorry. He’s…I’m sorry.” Octavia said then followed them out. Lexa looked over at Ontari, who sported a sly smile. No doubt she was assumed that there was a problem amongst the group, a problem that could be exploited. It was apparent that Bellamy’s behaviour was going to be an ongoing problem. He was worse than Anya. He needed to go but Octavia would go with him, leaving her exposed. “This needs to be dealt with. I’ll watch her, you go.” Indra said.

          Lexa quietly thanked her and left, finding Murphy sitting on the bench outside Marcu’s office. She sat next to him and ask what had triggered the incident. “Clarke told Octavia. She told Bellamy and me then you saw the rest.” Lexa sighed. Clarke’s timing was not perfect, if appropriate at all but that something to be discussed later. Now that she had Murphy alone, Lexa decided to ask him some burning questions about Nia and her lair. “How long were you and Ontari imprisoned for?”

          “Since forever.” He said. Murphy attempted to maintain eye contact but couldn’t for long. “I don’t know. I was seven or eight, give or take.” The ever-present seven, Lexa thought then she remembered that the white beast that came for. She was seven years older too. His life or Ontari’s could have been hers. Lexa knew that it was a difficult subject but they needed more information as the war seemed to be coming to ahead. “How did you escape?”

          “Teleported. Roan and Thea gave me this picture and told me send us there.” Murphy went on to say that they were cornered, unbeknownst to them Ontari was too far gone and turned on them. Murphy used his ability to teleport himself and Thea away but had to leave Roan behind. Interrogation Ontari was out of the question, despite their attempts she more than likely suffered more than they could deliver. Lexa remembered the chocolate bars Clarke gave to her and how Thea use to slip him some. Lexa handed one to Murphy, hoping it had the desire affect – that he could trust her. The corner of his mouth quirked and he touched the bar to his brow. “Come. You should be a part of this. As you said, it’s a family affair.” She said then went to Marcus’s office. Murphy dragged his feet but followed.

          Gustus stood in the middle of the room, between Roan and Bellamy. Octavia sat on the arm rest of the couch beside her brother. “You have been warned about your behaviour. Now thanks to you, the enemy knows that there is unrest in our camp. You exposed a weak spot that Ontari could exploit.” Gustus said.

          “Ontari is in our custody…” Bellamy started but Lexa interrupted. “Have you ever heard of the Cryptoglossa Variolosa?”

          “The what?”

          “It’s a certain type of beetle. It feigns death in order to trick ants into carrying it back to their nest and destroys it from within. Ontari may be a prisoner but that doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous. And you just painted a target on your sister’s back. As difficult as it may be for you, think before you act. Now, you all have important matters to discuss.” Lexa gestured for her father to follow her out, leaving the new found family members to talk. Opening the door, Lexa felt something hit her chest and thousand volts course through her body. She fell to the floor, twitching and shaking. Her mind was running a mile a minute – screaming at herself to move but couldn’t. Gustus fell next to Lexa, completely immobilised with two thin strips of metal pinned in his chest. Moving her eyes away from him, Lexa found Ontari standing over her with a wicked grin.

*

          Clarke and Raven finally collected what they needed and were heading towards the trap field to rig them with alarms so they knew if or when was set off. After talking to Octavia, Clarke reflected on her relationship with Abby. Maybe she should hear Abby out about why she left. If nothing else, to get closure. Clarke may never regain the close relationship, she and Abby had but maybe she could move on. “Well? Go on.” Raven said. Clarke glanced her way as they walked. “Go on with what?” the blonde said.

          “Aren’t you going to tell me what an idiot I am for letting it slip about Roan and Murphy?”

          “Look, you made a mistake but Octavia deserved to know the truth.” Clarke said. She saw Anya popping Triss’s hood and began to fiddle with the engine. “Give me a sec.” Clarke said then headed over to Anya. Raven took a seat on the curb to wait for the blonde to return. “Hey.” Clarke said. Anya’s moment stilled for a moment before she looked over to the blonde. “I suppose Lexa told you everything already.” Anya said going to work, doing whatever it was that people did under the hood of a car. Clarke wasn’t particular adept at that sort of thing. Her knowledge stopped at how to fill it up the tank with gas and the tires with air. “Yea. Are you ok?”

          “We’ve hunted together for a while Clarke. You’ve seen me when I go in for the kill. I… I love it. I love seeing them die. I hate them. I hate them because I thought they took my mother away from us. I hate them because they drove Lexa away from us. And it was all bullshit!” Anya said throwing her wrench across the room. She gripped the sides of the car and hung her head. “I did exactly what he told me to, I never questioned him, never asked him for anything. I was a good little soldier while he…Clarke, I’m sorry for treating you like leper for the last couple of months.”

          Clarke didn’t argue that point but didn’t want to rub it in either. “You were trying to protect Lexa. I understand.” The blonde said. Anya gave up on the engine and gently closed it down. Clarke doubted that anything was wrong with it to begin with. “It’s no excuse. Listen, Lexa believes this war signals the end of days. The whole seven-year war between good and evil which pretty much fucks everything and everyone over. Grain of salt and all that but I doubt it’s going to end well or all of us walking into the sunset.” Anya said then went to retrieve the wrench she had thrown away. “You mean you. You’re giving up.”

          “I was to be Lexa’s sacrifice to Jusheda. I was meant to die when that reaper clawed me apart. It’s like Allie said, ‘only delayed the inevitable’. Truth is, I’m tired of all of this. I’m tired of cheap motel rooms, cheap food, fake cards, new identities every other month, always looking for an escape route, hearing about or going to funerals. I’m tired of feeling so angry and bitter all of the time.”

          “Anya, please don’t do this. Don’t give up. We’re giving them what they want if we bow down and let whatever it is happen without a fight. We need you. Me, Lexa, Echo, all of us. So you need to pull yourself together and get out of this self-pitying slump right now.”

          “Wow, overcoming a zombie-like horde and occupying a small town turned you into a bitch. I like it.” Anya said.

          “Not too much hopefully.” Clarke and Anya looked to the door way to see Echo finally on her feet. “Otherwise, we’ll have a problem Clarke.” She said. Raven shoved pass Anya and flung her arms around Echo. Lincoln gently telling to be careful. Raven quickly let go and back away. She apologised profusely for inadvertently getting Echo captured by Ontari and subsequently being transformed from a mindless killing machine to a nightblood. “Nothing to forgive, trickster. I would do it again.”

          “You better fucking not.” Anya said. Echo smiled and kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around Anya. “Speaking of fucking, these two probably want to left alone. Come on big guy, we could use your help.” Raven said. Clarke and Lincoln shared an amused glance then followed Raven down to the coal chute Indra had found earlier. “Ok, this should be it.” Lincoln said holding open the side gate for Clarke and Raven “Oh my, what a gentleman. Octavia’s really getting the whole package.” Raven said fanning herself and glanced down, making Lincoln blush. “This kind of behaviour can be construed as harassment.” Lincoln said closing the door behind them. Clarke heard them banter back and forth but the jesting and laughter ended when they came across various components of traps across the ground. “I’m no expert but shouldn’t these trap things be, I dunno, hidden from view.” Raven said.

          “I though Indra said she secured this.” Clarke said picking up a piece to inspect and discarding it just as quickly. “That’s what she said. Look at this.” Lincoln said pointing out tracks in the grass. Four lined grooves were etched in the grass along with few sets of prints. There were some white scrapes among the paving as well. The scrapes moved up the porch steps and into the house. “OK, this is a bit suspect.” Raven said. The three looked into the house to see if anything looked amiss. Lincoln carefully turned the door handle and the door creaked open which shouldn’t have. They made sure lock every house up just in case something or someone was lurking about the place. They slowed entered the house, weapons drawn just in case. Everything seemed to be in place excluding the basement. The door was open. “What’s that smell---shit!” Raven said suddenly slipping. Lincoln managed to grab her before she fell down the stairs. “You ok?” he said.

          “Yea, nice catch. UGH! Nasty!” Raven said shaking some gunk of her boot. Clarke flicked on the light and found clothing and some sort of mucous amongst the steps. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Raven said as Clarke and Lincoln inspected the fluids. Scoping up with her switchblade, Clarke found that the fluid was predominantly clear, but thick and sticky. Traces of blood, skin and hair were littered through it. “I’m already regretting this but what is it?” Raven said. “It’s shedding.” Clarke said flicking the fluid from her knife. “Skin-walkers. How’d they --- the coal chute.” Lincoln said.

          “Raven, call Anya’s phone. Tell what we found and get her here now.” Clarke said. Raven did so immediately. “Anya! Listen weeeeee…….” Raven said then fell to the ground, jerking and twitching. Before she could react, Clarke was yanked back roughly from behind. Instinctually, Lincoln lunged for her but lost his footing and fell as well.

*

          “Bell, what are you doing?!” Octavia said drawing Lexa’s attention. Bellamy held a gun to his sister’s head and eyed Roan. Gustus fell next to her, they had tasered him. Bellamy held a gun to her head to ensure Roan didn’t attempt anything. Ontari chuckled and kneeled down beside the incapacitated Lexa. “What a sweet naïve girl. Lexa, you’re the fearless leader why don’t you explain? No? Truly? Your subordinate is at a loss.” Ontari said. There were a few creatures who could mimic human form and Lexa suspected that one them had mimicked Bellamy. And Indra apparently, as she reported to Ontari that they had the others. Lexa groaned in her vain attempts to move. She wasn’t sure what she could or would do if she did move but she had to try. It earned her another shot of electricity. Ontari smiled then flicked Lexa’s forehead, snickering as she stood. “Ah, Murphy. The Queen and I have missed you dearly. Are you ready to go home?” Ontari said walking, slowly and closer to him. “Hey! Hey! Back off!” Bellamy said pushing Octavia closer with a gun to her head when Roan edged closer to his son.

          “Yes, you wouldn’t want to put your children in danger now would you? Since she has me, Nia only really needs him.” Ontari’s smug expression turned to enraged shock in an instant by Roan slapping her across the face. Lexa could feel the anger and tension skyrocket in the room yet took a small amount pleasure in it. Ontari went to continue but Roan again interrupted her, this time with a back hand. “You can’t kill her, Murphy, Lexa or even Gustus. You don’t have permission.” Roan said. Ontari gave a force smile, so forced that her lips twitched with rage, giving off an even more disturbed look about her. “You’re right.” Ontari said then tasered Octavia, holding down the trigger longer than necessary to show Roan who was in charge. “I don’t have permission to kill them. Not yet. As for you,” Ontari shoved the machete into Roan’s gut. Blood began to drip from his mouth and from his wound, spilling onto the floor and Ontari’s hand. “Nia sends her regrets but she has no further use for you.” Ontari said. She pulled the blade from his body then hacked the machete into Roan’s neck, severing his head. Two flashes of light broke out in rapid succession, Murphy was gone.

          Indra’ and ‘Bellamy’ cursed at his escape. “He’s of no consequence.” Ontari said picking Roan's head off the floor then spitting on it. "We have the other two." Clarke and Raven, they had them. Lexa couldn’t even scream her frustration. She only hoped that Anya, Echo and others, those who were ‘unimportant’ to Nia had fled or were at least alive in some capacity. Heavily armed men dressed in black tactical gear entered the room, carrying Lexa, Octavia and Gustus out into the street. A helicopter and various other vehicles stormed into the town. A few the men strapped Lexa down onto a gurney of some kind. The brunette saw that the same was down to Gustus and Octavia. “This one needs to be sedated at all time. I don’t care if you think she’s unconscious. I know that trick.” someone said behind her. She couldn’t turn to look but it was Raven, it must be, Lexa though. She had used that trick on them too once. Now all she needed to know where Clarke, Anya and the others were. Out the corner of her eye, Lexa saw a small army of them corralling Abby, Marcus and the other surviving town folk along the street. The hunters weren’t amongst not that she could see at least.

          With a press of a button, the locals down onto their knees in pain. “STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Abby said which earned her the butt of a gun to her cheek. Marcus was beaten when he went to defend her. “Kill them.” Ontari said. Ironically, Lexa had gotten some level of control back but she couldn’t do anything about it. “Disregard that.” A male voice said. Lexa breathed a sigh of relief then tried to listen in on his and Ontari’s conversation. “…use them as bait. We take the mother. This one lets her know where to find us, then we hand her over to you.”

          “You wouldn’t have these loose ends if you did you job correctly.”

          “By my count we delivered one of them while you lost one, again. Emmerson, round the good doctor up. We’re leaving.” Lexa heard him walking away with chuckle. She was wheeled away and saw him and another man who must have been Emmerson. The one giving the orders was dressed in a rather expensive white suit and dark silk shirt, his eyes hidden behind designer glassed and his dark hair perfectly quaffed. The other was dressed in tactical gear and his hair, short and red. The soldier then grabbed Abby and forced her onto the helicopter. Marcus was chained to the lamppost across the street. “What about them? We can dose them up again.”

          “You don’t waste a good harvest by mixing it with damaged good. Get rid of them.” Lexa was wheeled away into a van, listening to the sounds of a helicopter start and seeing move away from above until Ontari came to view. “Time has come.” She said. "READY!” Emmerson said. People starting to cry and plead for their lives, Marcus begging them to let everyone go, that they wouldn’t talk or anything the like.“The conclave awaits.” Ontari said.

          “AIM!”

          “Then we’ll see who stands victorious.” Ontari shut the doors to the van, plunging Lexa into darkness.

          “FIRE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the latest instalment. Not 100% but probably going to wrap this up in about another 5 chapters give or take. Thanks again for all the kudos and readership, you guys are awesome. As always thanks for reading.


	18. Rock and A hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke plans how to save her people while Lexa and Octavia experience the hospitality of Mount Weather and learn whats underneath it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blown away by the response to the last chapter, thanks guys! Here's the next one, hope you enjoy.

          Clarke fell with Lincoln landing on top of her but instead of hitting the cold cement floor, the blonde landed on something or rather someone. Getting her bearings, Clarke saw that the cold dark stairwell of the basement was gone, in its place was a crowded bus station. Fortunately, people around them were too concerned with their phones and tablets to give them more than a glance. “Where are we?” Lincoln said helping Clarke up to her feet. His voice slightly laboured and he was rubbing the back of his head where his involuntary implant still resided. “Oh we’re at space camp. It’s the god damn bus station, you moron.” Murphy said wiping the blood from his nose. “What happened? Why you bring us?” Clarke said as she and Lincoln were looking around the area for familiar faces. “Murphy?” Lincoln tapped her shoulder and pointed the young man’s retreating back. The blonde moved through the crowd calling for him but he ignored her and shoved people out of his way to get to the till which one rather rough looking gentleman and his three friend’s took offense too.

          “Murphy, that’s enough. We need to get out of here.” Clarke said moving between him and the group. “What you need your little bitch to do the talk for you?” one of the cohort said. “That why you’re talking? You the catcher amongst pitchers?” Murphy said with a smirk. He seemed to want to get his ass kicked but Clarke needed to get back to Lexa, her mother and the others, not to mention she needed to know what happened. While Lincoln was sweet and gentle, he retained Indra’s death stare and imposing presence when required. With his help the group quickly dispersed. “Murphy? Murphy!” Clarke said when he walked away again to the front the ticket booth. “God damn it will you stay still? What are you doing? Hey! What are you doing?” she said pulling on his jacket to make him look at her. “Getting the hell out of here. Get me on the next available rust bucket.” He said to Clarke then the teller. Murphy emptied out his pockets on to the small bench space to scrounge up some cash. He paused when he came across a chocolate bar. The same brand Clarke gave to Lexa earlier. “Where is she? Murphy, please.” Clarke said picking up the bar, holding it to her chest as it was a lifeline.

          “She’s gone. Nia’s got her, Octavia, Raven, Gustus. You can thank her brother and your mom for that.” Murphy said snatching the ticket of the teller. “Those things were them. They’re called skin-walkers, they…” Lincoln said. Murphy rolled his eyes and tipped his head backwards before facing them. “I don’t give a shit what they are, ok? I’m only interested in getting the fuck out of dodge before they come looking.”

          “What about the others? Octavia, Roan…” Clarke said.

          “HE’S DEAD! Octavia too, probably. And Lexa.”

          “No! I don’t believe that.”

          “Nia has her psychotic battle-harden champ, she doesn’t need them. Even less with those other bastards.” Murphy said then turned to leave but Lincoln had enough of his flippant attitude. He grabbed Murphy by the collar and shoved him up against the nearest wall with his feet dangling off the floor. “They would have come back for you and you know it. The least you can do is get me and Clarke back there.” Lincoln said. Clarke saw the teller looking their way while speaking into the phone. The blonde gripped Lincoln’s arm and coaxed it down. “I can’t. I sent us as far away as I could, don’t have the juice to do a return.” Murphy said leaning back against the wall. “Then we find ourselves a ride. Come on.” Clarke said. She and Lincoln only took a step when Murphy wished them luck.

          “Murphy, you’re an asshole but you’re not heartless. The other’s need our help. We can’t let Nia get her hands on them.” Clarke said.

          “She already has! It’s over. Nia’s got the psychic she needs which makes us cannon fodder sweetheart. I suggest you find a deep dark hole and bury yourself in it.”

          “Might as well be dead already and hunters aren’t buried.” Lincoln said.

          “Right, you’re burnt. I’m sure Nia will break out the marshmallows. God speed big boy.” Murphy said patting him on the shoulder.

          “Cut the bullshit Murphy. If you’re so adamant on burying your head in the sand, then why did you come back for us?” Clarke said. Murphy couldn’t reply or keep eye contact. “Look, we need you. They need you. You’re the only one whose been to Nia’s lair.” Clarke said. Murphy crossed his arms then shoved his hands into his jean pockets, shaking his head. “I can’t. I’m never going back there. Ever.” He said. Lincoln softened slightly from his outburst and stepped in a bit closer. “I don’t know what happened to you when you were there but are you willing to let it happen to Octavia? To Lexa, Raven? They need your help.” Lincoln said.

          “Jesus, spare me the big puppy dog gentle giant spiel. I don’t have a vagina and not that kind of dude. Now listen carefully…” Lincoln sighed then knocked Murphy out with one clean punch to the chin. Lincoln easily scooped the scrawny Murphy onto his shoulder. “Fine. Hard way it is.” Clarke said. They moved out to the car lot and found a car to hotwire. Shoving Murphy into the backseat, they sped off. Fortunately, Clarke had her phone in her phone and still had the coordinates back to the town. Murphy had taken them pretty far, five hours away according to GPS. “You fucking pricks. I actually save your lives and you take me back into the lion’s den, some gratitude.”

          “OK fine, credits where its due. Thank you but you’re staying with us. We’ll keep you safe.” Clarke said.

          “Pfft, like you did for everyone else?” Murphy said sitting up against the back seat, wiping the dry blood from nose. “Shut up!” Lincoln said. Clarke felt his concerned gaze on her but she just stared out of the car window until they reached the town. It looked pretty quiet but it was before as well. Car tires marked the pavements, it would appear that whomever was there was now gone. “Oh my god.” Clarke said covering her mouth with her hand. Down the street were a line of lifeless bodies, riddled with bullet holes, clothes and the gravel soaked with blood. Clarke so preoccupied with the dead that she didn’t notice the survivor. “Clarke.” Lincoln said tapping her shoulder and pointing him out. “Marcus? Marcus! Are you ok? Are you injured?” Clarke said running over to him and picking the handcuffs that held him against the lamppost. “I…I...uh…” He said.

          “It’s ok, take your time.” Clarke said kneeling down next to him and double checking him for wounds. “They, uh, shot them. They just…shot them, all of them.” Marcus said. Lincoln shot Clarke a quick glance then went to the pile to search for the hunters. “I didn’t see your people. Not with them anyway.” Marcus said looking to the bodies and clenching his fists, holding them against his watering eyes. They hadn’t had the decency to cover the dead or close their eyes. They just left them to rot out in the open air. “I’m so sorry Marcus.”

          “They took her, them. Your mother and the others.” Marcus said.

          “Where? Where did they take them? Who took them?”

          “Ontari took Lexa, Octavia and Raven away in some unmarked vans. Someone else…some…dressed in a fancy suit took Abby in a helicopter. They didn’t have any insignia on their uniforms but they left this.” Marcus said reaching into his shirt pocket and removing a business card. Clarke took it from Marcus’s shaking hand. It only had company logo and title but nothing else. “Mount Weather CRO. Mount Weather?” Clarke said handing the card to Lincoln. “You know it?” Lincoln said taking the card from card, flipping between his fingers. “Yea, kind of.” Clarke said. In Allie’s version of her ‘perfect’ reality, Clarke worked at hospital of that name. “What does CRO mean?” Murphy said.

          “Contract research organisation. They develop biopharmaceuticals, biotechnology, medical devices or conduct clinical trials and research.” Clarke said helping Marcus to his feet and leading him away from the bodies. “What do they stand to gain by helping Nia?” Lincoln said.

          “Stop the harvest of naitbleda.” she said softly.

          “What?” Lincoln said.

          “Raven. When we first met, she said that Allie told her to give us a message - stop the harvest of naitbleda. Octavia and Lexa, they’re special. They can heal broken bones and reanimate after being cremated. Imagine how much their blood could progress modern medicine.”

          “Or modern day Mengele’s. I’m on it. Let’s see how far way this jerkoff’s office is.” Lincoln whipped out his phone and plugged in the data.

*

          As soon as she was wheeled out of the van, Lexa was blinded by the bright light being shown into her eyes. Doctors and nurses were looming over her, talking over her, throwing out various medical jargon she couldn’t understand. Lexa watched the lights pass over head as she was moved through some sort of corridor. The lights were overly bright and hurt her eyes so she looked to the walls which were cream white with abstract paintings. They pushed her into an elevator. It was fairly big as another gurney was rolled in next to her. As her head was strapped down, Lexa could only see out the corner out of her eye. “Octavia?”

          “Lexa?” she said with a tremble in her voice. Clearly afraid of what was going on around her. “I’m here.” Lexa said. She didn’t want to give false hope by saying it was going to ok because she wasn’t sure if it was. The brunette heard Octavia sniffed and let out a shaky breath. The elevator doors open and showcased a very different environment. Gone were the bright lights and cream walls. Instead, the walls were bare concrete, pipes and wires exposed. The bright lights were now a dull yellow, giving the area a very unsavoury and unsettling aesthetic. “Here are your new wards. These two need to be prepped for tomorrow night. This one needs to be put into solitary. Caution is advised when interacting with her. She creates things out of thin air apparently so best to keep her sedated.” A male voice said. It was distinctly familiar.

          It was the man who called for the execution. Lexa clenched her fist in rage at the sight at him. Emmerson, if she recalled correctly. “Fascinating.” A female voice said. “Take it easy Doctor. She’s the only one in custody. She needs to be kept in good health until the other two are either in custody or taken care off.” Lexa was relieved to know that Clarke was not a prisoner but now she had to get Octavia, Raven and herself out of here. She also had to find out if anyone else was amongst them. Lexa prayed that they weren’t rounded up and shot with the town’s people. The brunette shoved the pleas of mercy that she heard as she was taken away. A woman with long dark hair, brown skin and eyes came into Lexa’s view. Dr Tsing read the embroidery on her white lab coat. “And these two?” the doctor said.

          “After tomorrow night, they’re all yours.” Emmerson said. He soon left with a few others, Lexa heard their heavy booted footsteps disappear along with the rattle of wheels. They must be taking Raven elsewhere. Lexa heard cupboard opening and closing, things being ripped and clink of glass on glass as well as metal. “I’ve heard a lot about you and your blood. Black, I believe. How remarkable that it makes you completely immune to disease, rapid bone and tissue regeneration. Hm. These are recent yes?” Dr Tsing said touching the scars along Lexa’s neck. “With the miracles of medicine and technology, the scaring will be a thing of the past once we have examined it on a genetic level.” A nurse rolled over a tray of instruments but Lexa couldn’t see what they were. “No point wasting time.” Dr Tsing said prepping two rather large syringes and needles from her tray.

          “You can’t. He told you can’t. Get away from me!” Octavia said as nurses began cutting open their clothes. “What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. Beside you two will shrug it off in no time.” Dr Sting said then whispering something to her nurse who scurried off to the cabinet in the corner. “You two are probably going to need these.” Dr Tsing said holding up some bits. Lexa heard Octavia struggling with someone but eventually losing. Dr Tsing came over and shoved the bit into Lexa’s mouth. She sat in between Octavia and Lexa’s gurneys then flipped a coin. She gazed down at the coin then looked over to Octavia with a smile. “Looks, like you’re mine. In my experience, anaesthetic does nothing for the pain besides you’ll both likely pass out within the first minute. Waste not, want not.”

          “Lexa?!” Octavia said her words slurred and muffled by the bit.

          “Be strong.” Was all Lexa could think of what to say as another doctor came to her side. “I hope you girls know just how special you are to us. You’re going to save the human race.” Dr Tsing said. She turned her back to Lexa closed her eyes at the sound of Octavia screaming in agony, she soon followed suit as the needle was pushed into her spine. Her eyes were heavy and whenever she opened them again, Lexa only saw alternative flashes of dull yellow lights passing over her, the restraints still holding her down, yet another elevator then white. The walls were padded and Lexa soon realised as she swung her legs over the side of the bed that the floor was padded two. The room was rather small with just enough space for the small single bed but not much else.

          Looking down at her bare knees, Lexa realised she was dressed in patient scrubs. The scratchy fabric prickled and irritated her skin. Lexa was also alarmed at the fact that underneath the garment, she was completely nude. Thankfully, the only pain she felt was in her back rather than somewhere more invasive. Touching her fingertips against her back, Lexa found it tender to the touch and had a small scab. Lexa slowly got to her feet but had to sit back down when the room spun. “Pull yourself together, come on.” Lexa said then pulled herself back on to her feet. She moved to the door and despite her better judgement, Lexa jiggled the handle. It was locked obviously but there was a small porthole in the door. Lexa looked out to the hall but couldn’t see anything other than a line of doors.

          There were so many doors along the empty corridor that it was unsettling. Lexa wondered if Anya and the others were trapped behind the doors. She called out for her sister, Octavia and everyone else, she called out until her throat was raw yet had no response. Lexa moved through the room trying to find something to unlock the door or use as a weapon in case someone came in but found nothing. Even the bed was useless. The frame was made out of steel so she couldn’t break it and the mattress was made out of foam

          Lexa’s mind began to wander as did her body. The brunette walked every inch of the small room. The enclosed walls and solid white surfaces began to get under her skin. Lexa felt as if ants were crawling all over her, she was confused and angry at the sound of her feet moving across the floor and the sound of her own breathing. The padded walls preventing noise from exiting the room as well as entering. Eventually, Lexa slumped against the corner. There were no windows, the ceiling light gave a constant source of light that never moved. With no clocks either, Lexa wasn’t sure how long she was there for. She began to understand how and why Clarke lapsed into her silent depression all those years ago.

          A scrap of metal drew her out her revelry, a tray of food was slid along the floor through the small compartment at the bottom of the door. The bright and vibrant colours of the fruits and vegetables beckoned her forward as she the clear still water. Lexa thought that it may have been spiked with something but she was so physically weak that she may passing out all on her own. She shovelled the food into her mouth without ceremony. The mere digestion of it made her sleepy. A cold wind on her skin, woke Lexa up. The back wall was gone. The stark white was replaced with a cavernous tunnel, the padded walls were now rough and rocky, the floor dirt ridden. Light flickered from the fire torch that was anchored against the stone walls.

          Lexa looked to the door briefly then followed the tunnel through to the other side. She pushed open the door to a marble corridor. To her left was a throne room, a large chair made of human bones sat at the top of a few steps, behind it were three pillars and in the foreground was a pit, alight with black flames. On her right was large double doors that reached well beyond ten feet, Lexa rushed to them but couldn’t move the door at all. The brunette turned at the creak of the door and patter for footsteps. Lexa sighed with relief when she saw who entered behind her. “Lexa? Oh thank god!” Octavia said and ran up to the brunette, hugging her tightly. “Where are we? Why are they doing this to us?” Octavia said.

          “I don’t know.” Lexa said gently patting Octavia’s shoulders. Her back was still a little tender so she assumed Octavia’s was the same. “I can illuminate that for you.” Octavia squeaked and stood behind Lexa, holding on to her hand for support. A woman was standing by the throne, her hand resting on the bone spiking out from atop the chair. She was tall and imposing. Her dark blonde locks were interwoven with silver strands of hair and metal chains. Her pants and boots were black, slightly scuffed and her coat was made of what looked like grey wolf fur, chains crossed over her chest and she wore a crow skull like a crown, its beak touching the bridge of her nose. A large double tier shoulder pad sat on her left shoulder, it stretched from her neck and down passed her tricep. Poking out from under the pad, a blood red cape ran down her arm, pass her feet and rest in an elegant spread along the marble.

          “But first pleasantries. My name is Nia.”

*

          A thousand miles later, Clarke and Lincoln pulled the cars into the car park. It was just after midnight when they arrived so it was practically empty. The rain drops started to pound against the windshield and blur the landscape in front of her. Marcus was still very quiet. He hadn’t said a word since leaving the town. Out of respect and prior knowledge, they salted and burned the bodies to prevent it from becoming a literal ghost town. “Marcus?” Clarke said but Marcus seemed far away. The blonde touched his hand to get his attention. He jumped slightly at the contact but gave her a small warm smile. “Is this it?” he said. There was an edge to his voice that Clarke had never heard before. “Yea, this is it. I’m sorry I brought this to your door step Marcus.”

          “That wasn’t your fault. Octavia…they would have come eventually.” Marcus said. Clarke wanted so much to carry the weight of it. She didn’t really understand why but if in some small way it took the weight of people like Marcus, Clarke didn’t care. The blonde stared at the name illuminated in bright lights. Mount Weather. Clarke wondered why of all places Allie, put her and her mother in this setting. Details were obviously changed but the blonde wondered if Allie was dropping hints in her realities, or perhaps predictions of the future. She didn’t know what it was but Clarke felt a sort energy vibrating from beneath her. It grew stronger, louder almost. It fell in sync with the crashing of the rain against the windshield, the water seemed to move and spread against the glass. The pressure built in her eyes and Clarke became hypnotised by the vibrations. It cuts out so rapidly that Clarke thought she would get whiplash. Although she didn’t hear what was said, Clarke knew that Marcus said something to her. “What?” She said.

          Marcus pointed to the window where Lincoln was watching her with concern. She quickly unlocked the car to let him and Murphy inside and out of the rain. and Marcus joined him and Murphy in front of the car. “So, how are we going to enter the building and get everyone out?” Marcus said. Clarke wished she knew. Lincoln said he had a plan and needed to collect some items. She and Lincoln had talked Marcus out of calling the police and reporting Abby’s abduction. They would hardly be taken seriously, a multibillionaire had committed genocide and kidnapped the local doctor to potentially exploit the benefits of having supernatural black blood. Although she knew Lincoln and Marcus would help to the best of their ability, there a was nagging feeling at the back of mind. “This is a legitimate company and has been for the last 30 years. Storming in wouldn’t be the best idea. I’m assuming there are some innocent people in there and those who are aren’t, probably know what we look like.” Marcus continued.

          “You right and they are also expecting us. We need to get them to evacuate, those out of the loop will leave while the those are in on this whole thing, will have to stay but also keep up appearances. We go in with emergency crew and search the place.” Lincoln said putting a bag in front seat between Clarke and Marcus. The blonde opened it up to reveal firefighter outfits. “I’ve looked up some schematics and if we get Murphy to teleport in and set off the fire alarm…” Lincoln said. Murphy decide to shake his head to remove the water dripping from it. A few droplets fell on to Clarke face. The cold water permeated her skin and Lincoln’s words soon faded away as the humming began to overcome her once more. It incredibly soothing and Clarke found herself closing her eyes to savour it.

          She suddenly felt the rain on her skin. Opening her eyes, Clarke saw the elusive woman in red standing before her. Clarke looked up to the dark night sky, lighting stretching across the sky yet the blonde wasn’t afraid, not even jumping when thunder cracked above her and shaking the ground beneath her feet. “Hello Clarke.” Allie said.

          “Allie. What are you...what I’m I doing here?”

          “Time is against you. Who would you sacrifice to save another?”

          “I’m not sacrificing anyone.”

          “You know that this army of four is really an army of one. Lincoln is compromised, Marcus is a novice at best and at worst being consumed by revenge and Murphy, well, he is a flight risk. You are the only viable solution and you know that you won’t be able to locate them all in time. So I ask again, who would you sacrifice and who you save?”

          “I am not sacrificing anyone!” Allie smiled and shook her head, scoffing slightly. “You are under the impression that this war is some sort of revolution, you’re wrong. It is a resurgence. This war has never ended – it merely goes dormant. This, where you are standing now, what you are feeling now, every trial you have undergone, has happened before and it all ends the same way. Jusheda on the throne, Wanheda locked away and everyone else dead. Dead men tell no tales and when knowledge has faded away into oblivion, the process restarts.”

          “No, no, that can’t be true. We…”

          “Have done exactly what others have done before you. What I did. You saw it didn’t you, in your dreams.”

          “That was You? You and Nia? But I felt…”

          “As I said, the process is repetitive. Everything you feel for Lexa, I felt for Nia and she killed me.”

          “Lexa would never hurt me.”

          “This conversation is irrelevant. Nia is upsetting the balance of nature and will forever pervert it by harvesting the nightbloods. She must be stopped.”

          “Is that why you fed Lexa my blood? Why you placed me in Mount Weather in my fantasy?”

          “I can augment your abilities, make them stronger. I can let you see and feel where Raven is, where Lexa is, your mother.”

          “How?” Allie ignored her and held out her hand as a knife manifested in the air. With a life of its own, the knife sliced into Allie’s palm. She held out her bleeding palm towards Clarke as the knife moved to Clarke and hovered in front of her, in a non-threatening way. The knife angled its blade up to the roaring sky and its hilt towards Clarke. “Take my hand Clarke, we bind in powers in blood and together we will stop this war once and for all.”

          “No.” Clarke said shaking her head. Allie titled her head and sighed at her defiance. “I can’t trust you. You constantly deflect my questions and I have no idea what you want out of this war.”

          “I told you what I want. Balance.”

          “And how do you measure balance?”

          “We are wasting time Clarke.”

          “Then tell me the truth!”

          “Your friends are all going to die tonight.” Allie tapped her forehead.

          _She saw Lincoln holding on to his head but charging none the less, only to be gunned down by a squad of faceless soldiers. Gustus and Bellamy having their throats slit. Octavia and Echo strapped to gurneys with countless lines and wires attached to them, a machine beeping next to them, pumping air into their lungs. A room filled with children handing in large eater tubes with black being pumped through their veins. Anya and Indra whose faces and clothing ripped and peppered with blood. A line of armed them opening fire on them. Marcus bleeding to death with a bullet wound on his gut, looking up to her mother who was then shot in the back of the head. She saw the infected running through streets, people running and screaming. Werewolves howling at the moon and other creature picking apart homes and cities. She saw an unconscious Raven being placed by large double doors and a tall blonde woman cutting off her head. The last thing she saw Lexa crawling towards her sword. She managed to pick it up but it couldn’t stand the force of a spiked mace. It splintered into pieces as the mace embedded itself into her chest. Ontari licked the blood of one of the spikes then slammed the mace into Lexa’s skull._

          Clarke screamed as she came back to reality. She was back in the car park with Lincoln and Marcus. Murphy was nowhere to be seen but in his place was a small unit of untagged soldiers. Lincoln went to defend them but was brought to his knees with a press of a button. Clarke saw him struggling and slowly the vision Allie gave her was coming to fruition. Time slowed down, Clarke could see the rain leisurely dropped around her, literally. The rain separated and curved around her as if an invisible shield covered her. A streak of red pulled Clarke eyes from above to in front of her. Allie passed through a solider like a mirage. Clarke’s hand fell up involuntary and a knife slit open her palm before evaporating into thin air. Allie approached and stood over the blonde, her hand was still fresh with blood.

          “They’re all going to die…without me. Take. My hand. Now.”

*

          “Lexa Woods and Octavia Blake. Please come closer.” Nia said. Black shadows whipped around them then Lexa and Octavia were pulled of their feet and flown forward, just one step away from the shallow stairs up to the throne. She sat atop her throne, both hands relaxing against the skulls that made the arm rest. What disgusted Lexa was that the skulls were too small to have belonged to adults. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You two must observe the formality of court. In the presence of your queen, you must bow.” The shadow demons knocked the back of their legs and forced them down to their knees. “I have to say, you two have given me no end of grief. A talent no doubt passed down to your lineage.” Nia said. “Is that why you killed him? Your own son?” Octavia said.

          “He outlived his usefulness.”

          “You heartless bitch.” Octavia cried out in pain as a shadow demon ran its claws across her back. “You will mind your tone. Roan was my son so you can imagine how insignificant I find you both and your families. Speaking of,” Nia said waving her hand. Shadow demons whipped out from the room and returned just as quickly, dropping a bound and gagged Bellamy and Gustus on either side of Nia. “Bell!” Octavia went to run to him but was pulled back by a black shadow. “Now, now, mind your temper. Here’s the deal. You two are going to fight each other.”

          “Go fuck yourself!” Octavia said. Nia clicked her fingers and Bellamy groaned lowly, bitting down onto the piece of cloths between his teeth as a shadow demon slowly ran its hand down his chest. “NO! STOP IT!” Octavia said. Lexa grabbed her to hold her back. “You fight or they die.”

          “If we fight, you give your words they will not be harmed?”

          “You are in position to broker bargains. You fight. Or they die.” Lexa and Octavia shared a defeated look. As much as they didn’t want to give into Nia’s demands, the alternative was unacceptable – not if they could have stopped it. “Now that’s settled.” Nia clapped her hands and shadows once again over took them. Lexa was dropped into another room. The marble was gone, jagged stone walls and dirt floor. Two tables sat at either end of the room, one covered with various garments and coats, while the other held a pair of boots and various accessories like gloves and chains. Standing between the tables was weapons rack filled with a variety of blades, clubs, maces, swords and the like.

          Lexa pulled on her new clothes. She chose the least ostentatious, a simple long sleeves black shirt and black pants with a set of black fingerless gloves with bones sewn in anatomical order. She made her way over to the weapons rack. Her eye was drawn to a large menacing mace with sharp points protruding all along its surface. Lexa couldn’t explain why but it filled her with a sense of dread. The brunette touched her forehead as if to soothe the emerging headache. It left as soon as it came. Lexa shook of the feeling and chose a humble sword. On cue, the walls opened up and revealed another tunnel. She followed it through to a large arena. met her at the edge of the arena. She was dressed in a dark navy leather jacket with metal stubs poking out from the shoulders, a black shirt and pants. A sword similar to Lexa’s in her grip.

          Lexa and Octavia avoided each other’s gaze and they walked into the arena. The floor was made of solid rock and littered with gravel and dark splotches and patches. “When you hit the ground, stay down.” Lexa said. She saw out the corner of her eye, Octavia turned to her. “My brother needs me. It’s turn to protect him. I wish it was another way but I’m not taking a dive. I can’t.”

          “And my father needs me so you stay down.”

          “Welcome nightbloods. Today you both fight and she who wins will challenge my Champion.” Nia said from platform a few feet above them. Ontari standing by her side with a mace in hand. “If you best Ontari, glory awaits you.”

          “Are we going to do this or chit chat?” Octavia said. Lexa felt a small smile touch her lips at Octavia’s glibness. Nia was not pleased but did not comment and sat upon her throne. Lexa rolled her eyes, thinking that she must have had the shadow demons move it for her. “Very well. Let the Conclave begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Conclave & Clarke's assault on Mount Weather. As always, thanks for reading, all the kudos and other good stuff.


	19. Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa faces off the remaining nightbloods in effort to save Gustus while Clarke dismantles Mount Weather, with Allie whispering in her ear.

          Standing outside of her own body, Clarke saw how the scene was going to unfold, just as Allie predicted. Everyone was going to die while Octavia and Echo were going to experimented on. Clarke saw the mace that Ontari would use to kill Lexa. Without hesitation, she grabbed the knife without hesitation and slit her palm open and grabbed Allie’s hand. It was instinctual, Clarke reached out her hand and lifted the soldiers into the air then slammed them down into pavement. “Step back.” Allie said.

          Clarke saw headlights, she pulled Lincoln and Marcus back with her as Indra’s SUV sped through Allie. Screams of pain, the crunch of bone and the splosh of tenderised flesh ripped through the air as Indra’s SUV drove over the soldiers, ending with the squeal of tires. Murphy jumped out and kicked one of the maimed bodies. “That’s two you owe me, princess.” Murphy said holding up the appropriate number of fingers then plucking a rifle of the men and pulling the strap over his head. “So glad you’re keeping track.” Clarke said. She did a quick check on Lincoln who was fine apart from his ego, Marcus had questions about her abilities but Clarke waved them off for now. They needed to move fast.

          They popped the trunks of their cars and quickly equipped as much weaponry without restricting their movements or slowing them down. As she turned, Clarke jumped finding Allie right behind her. “They didn’t come through the main building so they must have a secondary entry way. You’ll need to locate it. Come with me.” She said then walked over to the bodies. Once again in the City of Light, Allie took Clarke’s bleeding hand and held it over the bodies. The humming Clarke had felt before returned, she closed her eyes to savour the sensation. Blue spheres floated out of their mouths and up towards her palm. Flipping her hand over, she watched the spheres dancing and moved in unison with one another. “Well done.” Allie said.

          Clarke looked back at her hand. “You know what they are. They’re yours.” Allie said before Clarke could ask what to do with them or what they were. Souls, Clarke had reaped these men’s souls. “I promise they feel no pain no more. These orbs are nothing but balls of energy now. Take them, you’ll need them.” Clarke told herself that she had no choice, that this was the only way of saving her people. Allie wrapped her hand over Clarke’s, enclosing the souls in the blonde’s fist. Clarke felt an overwhelming force surge through her palm, up her arm and spread across her other limbs then up and down her spine, all the way through her toes and skull – ending in behind her eyes. The energy, the power flowing through her was exhilarating. Clark felt as if she was opening her eyes for the first time. “Hey, rain man, what’s up with you?” Murphy said.

          “Don’t answer him. He’ll abandon you if you do and you need him.” Allie said. Clearly, no one else was saw or heard Allie as they were all looking to Clarke. Something inside her, fear of being locked away or being called crazy again, prevented Clarke from revealing Allie’s presence. “I think they came from this direction.” Clarke led them right up to a well concealed underground bunker. They positioned themselves to fire but found no one waiting for them. Just a long tunnel with a yellow overtone. Allie walked ahead then motioned Clarke to come forward. “Ok, I think it’s clear.” She said.

          “Whoa, whoa, what about him? He’s practically these guy’s bitch.” Murphy said as they were about to enter. Lincoln wasn’t pleased with his assessment but agreed he would be a liability. “I can cover the exit, bring the cars around to make a quick exit.” Lincoln said. The souls gave her more than power, they gave her knowledge. Clarke knew the layout of the building, codes, patrol schedules, everything she needed to find the others. “We’ll need as much help as we can get.” Clarke said then moved on without another word. She heard Murphy grumble and telling Lincoln to keep his distance.

          They quietly yet swiftly made their way down the tunnel until they reached an inner door. Allie walked right through it. “Ok, this is it. Ready?” Clarke said then banged her fist against the door. She and Marcus crouched down with Murphy and Lincoln standing behind them, they readied and aimed their weapons. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal a group of armed men. With the element of surprise, they took most of those in front with ease. The others ducked back behind the corner. “Fire in the hole.” Lincoln said pulling the pin on a grenade.

          The blast of the grenade made Clarke’s ears ring, the smoke caught in her throat and stung her eyes as they progressed through the door, stepping over the bodies and scavenging their equipment. With Allie’s and the souls’ insights along with the radio, they managed to pick off the small groups they came across and laying down some traps to keep anyone from creeping up on them. They reached a literal fork in the road, the corridor eventually split into two separate wings. “Down this way.” Allie said taking the left corridor but Clarke was drawn to the right – she only took a single step when a vision overcame her, only this time without the world swirling or falling unconscious.

          Clarke saw Lexa screaming in pain, clutching her arm. The blonde unconsciously clutched her own shoulder. Time was running out, she needed to end this now. “Clarke? Are you alright?” Marcus said coming into her field of view. “Lexa, she’s this way.” Clarke said moving past him. “How do you know that?” Lincoln said from behind her. Allie appeared before her, blocking her path. “I can’t allow you to do that Clarke.”

          “Get out of my way.” Clarke said side stepping Allie as if she was actually in front of her. The blonde was flung backwards and skidded across the floor to the bewilderment of the others and herself. Allie stared down at Clarke, her eyes unwavering and hardened. “The conclave must not be disturbed.”

*

          “Let the Conclave begin.” Nia said then sat upon her throne with smile. Lexa locked eyes with Gustus and nodded. She gave Bellamy a quick glance, trying to convey her apologies before she took down his sister. Lexa and Octavia walked slowly to the centre of the arena, neither in a hurry to begin their battle.

          “If Ontari should best me today, tell Clarke I’ll always be with her.” Lexa said.

          “You’re assuming I don’t stand a chance against you.”

          “You haven’t seen me fight.”

          “Well, right back at ya.”

          Lexa gave her a small smile and clasped Octavia’s forearm.

          “Enough chatter, fight!” Nia said. Octavia released an uneasy breath then swung the sword like a baseball bat, getting a feel of it. Clearly she had no idea how to use a sword and it would be easy for Lexa to take Octavia down using one. Lexa tossed her sword to the side, willing to let Octavia have a better chance at saving her brother. Octavia gave her a weak smile and looked to the sword in her hand before tossing it next to Lexa’s.

          The two regarded one another one last time as allies. Octavia charged in hard and fast and a proved to be quite the boxer, she had fast and strong hands and able to get in on the inside of Lexa’s guards. Feeling the blood and cuts Octavia had opened, Lexa begrudgingly admitted to herself that she was outmatched by Octavia’s boxing. But that didn’t not mean she was ready to throw in the towel, merely that she needed to switch tactics. Once Octavia got in close enough, Lexa snaked her hands behind Octavia’s head and threw her knees along with her elbows. Octavia floundered at the change in style, garnering her own wounds.

          The blue eyed girl threw a questionable and perhaps unethical blow by punching Lexa in the groin then grabbing onto her shoulders and throwing their heads together. The impact staggered them both and they stumbled away from each other, their vision awash with stars. When they finally got their wits about them, they bumped knuckles and went back to work. Octavia was no fool and kept Lexa at bay with quick feet and a constant bombardment of jabs. Octavia would be inclined to head butt her again should Lexa attempt to pull her in again which meant Lexa had to switch tactics once more. Octavia had yet to throw any kicks, the green eyed brunette tried her luck and kicked the inside of Octavia’s leg. It was only a second but it distracted her enough to allow Lexa to kick the back of Octavia’s knee then swiftly spin around hooked the back of her heel across Octavia’s temple.

          “Stay down Octavia.” Lexa said with a ragged breath. It took a bit of effort but Octavia got back up onto her feet. She held up her arms, prepared for another round as black trickled down the side of her face. They continued the fight, round after round. Both hitting the ground and getting back up, both unwilling to let their loved one down. A muffled bang went off above them, the blast was must have been strong as sprinkles of dust and gravel cascaded from the above them. In an instant, Lexa found herself on the ground, her vision sprinkled with stripes. Evidently, Octavia had taken another questionable shot.

          “You stay down.” Octavia said. Lexa spat out the blood in her mouth then lounged for Octavia’s legs and literally swept her of her feet. Octavia grunted as her back hit the ground. Lexa quickly slid on top of her and started unleashing a flurry of punches. Octavia covered her face throughout most of it but Lexa wasn’t aiming to hurt her, she just wanted Octavia to throw something. The opportunity arose and Lexa grabbed Octavia arm and pulled her forward and rolled her onto all fours. Lexa jumped on Octavia’s back and wrapped her arm around Octavia’s neck whilst secured the other on the back of her head.

          Lexa locked her heels into Octavia’s thighs and squeezed her knees together, pressing down on Octavia’s ribs. The more she struggled, the tighter Lexa’s hold became and eventually Octavia went limp. Lexa tentatively released her but found that she was not feigning passing out. Lexa looked up to Bellamy who was fidgeting against his restraints and groaning as much as he could against his gags. “She’s alright. Just unconscious.” Lexa said to him. He instantly sagged with relief. A slow long drawn claps echoed out across the arena.

          “Well, I have to say I am surprised. I hadn’t expected your sister to quite so skilled or perhaps law school has dulled your capabilities.” Nia said shifting her gaze from Bellamy to Lexa. Gustus started to moan and thrashed aside Nia’s throne, casting his eyes to something behind her. Ontari had run up behind her, Lexa just barely got her arm up to protect her face. A spiked mace crashed into her arm, Lexa felt the barbs tear into her flesh and shattering bones.

          Lexa cried out in pain as she dropped to the ground. She had no choice but to roll over her shattered arm multiple times to avoid mace as Ontari tried to smash it down onto her. Fortunately, the mace was heavy and Ontari fatigued relatively quickly. Her movement slowed allowing Lexa to throw a scissor kick which spread Ontari’s stance too wide and she stumbled forward. Lexa shoved her heel into Ontari’s stomach, creating some distance between them.

          Lexa scrambled to her feet and ran for the swords she and Octavia had discarded earlier. However, she was tackled to the ground from behind by Ontari. Landing hard on her already broken arm, Lexa couldn’t help but whimper in agony. Ontari stole her move and attempted to choke Lexa from behind, she had a feeling that Ontari wouldn’t stop even if she passed out. Between her useless arm and the weight on top of her, Lexa could only reach back and grabbed a fist full of Ontari’s hair and part of her ear. She yanked as hard as she could and felt Ontari’s head move. With the small amount of space created, Lexa angled her head and tucked her chin to spare her airway. Lexa took in some much needed air but kept hold of the hair then moved her hips out from under Ontari.

          Ontari was too stubborn to let go and Lexa managed to angle her body enough to pop her head out and break free. Lexa grabbed one of the swords and struck out immediately, knocking the incoming mace off track. Ontari had swung so hard that the slight deflection had spun her entire body around. Lexa seized the moment and threw a flying knee into Ontari’s face then quickly turned slicing up and across her back. The brunette reset herself with her sword poised for another attack. Ontari touched her wound then sucked the blood of her own fingers. She circled Lexa, never breaking eye contact. She decided not to let Ontari dictate the pace of the fight.

          The force of Ontari’s cheap shot indicated that mace was extremely heavy so Lexa attacked high and fast with her sword, forcing Ontari to keep the mace high to protect herself. Every now and then, Lexa went low, slicing and cutting Ontari’s legs, hitting every time as Ontari couldn’t move the mace fast enough. With one arm incapacitated, Lexa couldn’t protect her right side and Ontari threw in a high kick. It wasn’t particularly strong or have perfect precision but with the state of her injury, Lexa recoiled in pain and Ontari knocked the sword out of her hand then kicked her backwards.

          Ontari stomped violently onto Lexa’s arm and chest until her ribs broke and the bones in her arm splintered and broke the surface of her skin. Lexa could barely breath because of the pain. With great amount of pain, Lexa rolled onto her side and crawled towards Octavia’s sword, resting peacefully where she left it. What seemed like hours later, Lexa managed to grasp the hilt. She turned onto her back and found Ontari standing in front of her, mace in hand, black blood marking a large portion of it.

          Lexa though she could swing her sword but knew she wouldn’t get far. She wouldn’t be able to sit up due to her broken ribs. “I am the one! Not you! I will save this world from oblivion. Once I’m through with you, I’m finish off Clarke the same way I dealt with that snivelling little university friend of yours.” Lexa recalled Costia’s head in the middle of her bed, her dead eyes etched with fear with Clarke’s head sitting next to it. Lexa gritted her teeth, unbeknownst to her, a flash of red appear behind the brunette. Lexa felt a surge of energy in her palm, traveling from down her broken arm yet she was able to reach out her hand.

          Lexa felt the energy flow through her and out her finger tips, Ontari was blown off her feet and across the floor. Lexa looked at her palm with a mixture of shock and amazement. Ontari shook of the impact and stood only to have a sword run through her stomach. Blood poured out of her mouth all over the blade not embedded in her gut. “Jus drien, Jus daun.” Lexa said staring into Ontari’s eyes. In one sweep, Lexa removed the sword and sliced off Ontari’s head. Nia had abandoned her throne, she stood and stared down at her apprentice’s head.

          Lexa capitalised on Nia’s surprise and threw her sword at her. It struck Nia directly in the shoulder, causing her to trip backwards. Nia removed the sword and glared at Lexa before running off, dropping the sword on her way. Lexa quickly placed the sword in Gustus’s hand bound hand, “Help the others, I’m going after Nia.” She ignored his pleas for her to wait for him. Lexa groaned as the arms and bones in her arms and chest, fuse back together as she followed the trail of black blood Nia left behind. The brunette was fully healed by the time she reached the throne room where Nia was waiting for her.

*

          “Lexa is down there. I can’t leave her!” Clarke said to Allie more than anyone else but Lincoln walked right through her. “We’re no use to her as prisoners. We’ll come back for her, I promise.” Lincoln said holding onto both Clarke’s shoulders and holding her gaze. “Lexa is not in danger. I assure you.” Allie said then touched Clarke’s forehead. Another vision came over her. The blonde saw a security room, filled with monitors and a large console and two armed men giving other directions to their location.

          Allie walked behind Murphy, he seemed to feel her presence as the surly young man looked over his shoulder but past Allie entirely. “I’ve shown you, now show him.” Allie said. Clarke looked to her hand and walked up to Murphy. “What?” he said, eying her suspiciously. “Try and relax.” She said then touched his forehead just as Allie did to her. Murphy stumbled backwards, pinching the bridge of his nose, a small drop of blood escaped his nostril. “What the fuck was that?!”

          “The security room. Get us there now.” Clarke said. The sounds of thick boots were closing in on them. Clarke took down the unsuspecting guards in the security room before the other quickly ran through the portal which closed in the nick of time, the approaching soldier only managed to get of one shot. “Everyone alright? Good. Murphy, take a good long look at every one of this camera feeds and flip through them as well, we’re probably going to have to keep jumping around for now. Can you handle that?” Clarke said.

          “Yea, I got it. Just keep your hands to yourself. By the way, it’s three you owe me.” Murphy said taking a seat and going through the camera monitors. Clarke motioned for Marcus to help him. “Hey, listen to this.” Lincoln said turning up the walkie talkie of one of the dead bodies lying along the floor.

          _“Uh, they disappeared sir.”_

_“What do you mean they disappeared?”_

_“Can’t explain it. They just…jumped into a different dimension or something.”_ There was a long pause across the line to the point where they asked for more orders. “And this makes four, found Lolita and mommy dearest.” Murphy said pointing to the two opposing screens. Raven was in a medical wing of some sort, unconscious by the looks of it. Abby was in a decadent office, conscious but with her hands bound. “Emmerson. This one is Emmerson and that one is the one who ordered the execution.” Marcus said pointing to the men on screen who were talking. The conversation was short as Emmerson spoke into his radio, his posture rigid.

          _“All teams stand down.”_ The man in the tailored white suit went to his desk and tinkered with his computer then bringing a microphone to his lips. The speakers above them sparked to life and smug voice bellowed through the small room. “ _This is President Cage Wallace. I know you’re still in the building, Clarke. I have your mother here with me. She won’t be harmed if you and your friend, John, surrender yourselves. You have two minutes.”_ Clearly, they couldn’t do that. This prick had ordered a mass execution of innocent people; he was going to put a bullet in their heads as soon as he saw them. They needed to even the playing field.

          “Mommy dearest number two.” Murphy said tapping a third monitor, evidently scrolling through the camera feeds. “Yea and your brother too.” Clarke said. The look on Murphy’s face told Clarke that he hadn’t considered that point. Bellamy may not have any blood ties to Murphy but they were connected through their sister, Octavia. “That’s not her, that’s not my mother. It’s the skin-walker. Some gratitude these mountain men have.” Lincoln said after a moment studying the skin-walkers pace their cells.

          An idea popped into the blonde’s head, albeit a suicidal one. “The virus they used on you and the implant in your head, they would have needed test subjects.” She said.

          “So?” Murphy said.

          “I bet those skin-walkers would love some good old fashion revenge, along with all those other things down there.” Marcus said sharing a look with Clarke. “Even if they do, their implants still work and how do we open the doors?” Lincoln said.

          Clarke felt Allie before she saw her reappeared by the door, looking down at the bodies. “You know what to do.” Allie said. Clarke glanced back to the monitors, to her mother, Raven even the skin-walkers. “OK.” She said and pushed herself away from the security desk. “OK what?” Marcus said but Clarke ignored him and reaped the souls of dead soldiers. Access codes, security protocols, security overrides and even the codes to Lincoln’s implant filtered through her mind. “Move.” Clarke said pushing Murphy out of the chair and going to work on the console, deregistering the implants. Lincoln twitched slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

          “President Cage Wallace, this is Clarke Griffin. No one else needs to die tonight. I just want my friends. Let them go and you get to live.” Cage laughed in response.

          _“I really don’t think you comprehend…”_

          “I just deactivated the implants you forcibly embedded into my friend and your test subjects.” Clarke said looking to Lincoln then screens. He like all the others touched the back of their heads, the site of their implants. Cage signalled for Emmerson to double check Clarke’s threat. A few checks showed that she wasn’t bluffing. The creatures began to claw, scrape and bash against their cell walls. Clarke played their roars and screeched through the speakers, allowing Cage and the rest of this men to hear the rage and anguish in their cries.

          “Release my people or I’ll flood this building with these very angry and vengeful creatures. You have 10 seconds.” The blonde said. She watched Cage squirm in his chair, playing with his tie before he spoke again. “You and your friends are hunters and they are monsters. You hate them and they hate you.” True enough that the creatures would most likely attack the hunters so Clarke lowered as many blast doors she could to minimise fallout. “Time’s up.” Clarke said then released the prisoners. She played the audio of the creatures ripping into the soldiers and the repeated shots and screams blaring.

          “Silver bullets not in your budget? By the way, few of your men have made a run for it. I suggest you do the same.” Clarke said. Cage and Emmerson tried to contact someone to come and help him but no one responded. Cage slam his fist into his desk then typed something into his computer. The lights shut out, replaced by spirals of red and the overbearing sound of an emergency siren. “Please evacuate the building. This is not a drill.” Played on an endless loop. Clarke turned back to Cage who dragged Abby out the chair, hauling her out of the room. “There is a helicopter on the roof.” Allie said.

          “Murphy, you’re going to have to add a few more to the tally. You and Lincoln go get Raven but first you’ll have to make a pit stop.” Murphy deposited Marcus and Clarke on the top floor, in front of the Cage’s office then sprinted up to the roof. The rotors were already spinning as they exited the stairwell. The noise of the helicopter overrode the slamming of the door against the wall so Marcus was able to unleashed a short burst of bullets into Emmerson before he was able to fire at them.

          Cage must have ordered the pilot to leave him behind as the helicopter began to lift of the ground. “NO!” Clarke said running towards the helicopter. Cage waved to her as the chopper turned away to flee. Clarke felt the energy flowing through her once more and reached out her hand. The helicopter jerked forward but was unable to move any further, Clarke clenched her fist causing the rotors to crumple like tissue paper.

          She pulled the helicopter overhead and placed it back on to the roof. She ripped the door off its hinges with her mind to find Cage holding a gun to Abby’s head, the doctor cowering next to him. Clarke stepped back as he pushed Abby out of the helicopter. Cage ducked behind Abby hiding his entire body behind hers despite the fact being taller and broader. “OK, here’s the deal. You’re going to walk aw—” Cage stopped midsentence when the gun began to dismantle itself, leaving nothing but a pile of metal scraps.

          Clarke had dismantled and reassembled guns particularly everyday over the last few years, she could do it in her sleep. Now it seems, she could do it without her hands. “I can still throw her off the –” Cage was once again interrupted when Marcus tackled him to the ground. Clarke grabbed Abby as she fell forward. She quickly removed the gag and the bindings with her switchblade. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Clarke said. Abby sniffed as the tears flowed down her cheeks. “I’m sorry Clarke. I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you, I didn’t understand. I’m never leaving again.” Abby said then kissing Clarke’s cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Clarke, clinging to her as if the blonde would vanish into thin air.

          “Get up.” Marcus said pulling a handcuffed Cage off the ground. Looking over to the limp Emmerson, Clarke realised they were a person short.

          The doctor was attempting to slink away. Clarke fired a shot into the air, stopping the doctor in her tracks. “Turn around. TURN AROUND!” The doctor head and shoulder’s shuddered at her raised voice but slowly turned towards the blonde. Clarke walked up to her and looked at the delicate curves of the embroidery on her lab coat. Dr Tsing. Flashes of Lexa, Octavia and children in pain, large needles and fluid filled tanks filtered through Clarke’s mind. “Where do you think you’re going?” The blonde said.

          “I have nothing to do…” Dr Tsing recoiled when Clarke raised the gun in her face the lowered it just as quickly. Allie stood at the doctor’s side, titling her head side to side then sighed and revealed the truth to Clarke. “I hope you know how special you are to us. Sound familiar?” Clarke said to which the doctor shrank even further into herself, muttering please. The blonde cocked her gun and placed the nozzle right between Dr Tsing’s eyes. “Clarke, stop. Don’t, don’t do this.” Abby said, slowly approaching her. Clarke paused but didn’t lower her weapon.

          “Those children that went missing. They’re the dead! She experimented on them, killed them in the process.”

          Abby went silent and stared at the doctor in astonishment and grief. “He ordered it.” Dr Tsing said pointing to Cage who merely clicked his tongue. “Kids are supposed to be more resilient and adaptable to change.” Cage was knocked to the ground. Sounds of gulps, moans and the sound of striking soon emerged. Marcus seemed possessed and just belted Cage repeatedly with his bare fist, refusing to stop even Abby cried for him not. Finally, she and Clarke pulled him away from the bloodied, swollen and disfigured Cage who mumbled incoherently then raised his hand as if he expected Clarke to help him up.

          “Those people they infected, they begged for help too. People like her corrupt. Look at what they did to him.” Allie said diverting Clarke’s attention to Marcus. A docile man, a sheriff beat another man to an inch of his life. “Dr Tsing, Cage, people like them won’t stop, will never stop now that they know the potential of nightblood. Knowledge must die with them.” Allie said. Clarke cocked her gun and aimed it at the good doctor first. “NO, Clarke, please. Don’t lose your soul, not over this, not for them.” Abby said completely unaware of the woman in red whispering into her daughter’s ear.

          “She doesn’t understand. She never did.” Allie said.

          “We’re the good guys here.” Abby said.

          “You tried being the good guy but they destroyed everything. Massacred an entire town, took your friends, experimented on them and will kill them at the first opportunity. End this.” Allie said.

          “This is the only way. Blood must have blood.” Clarke said, the gun beginning to shake in her hand.

          “If you believe that, then there is only one way this will end – with everyone dead. Please, give me the gun. It’s ok, come one now.” Abby said sliding her hand on top of Clarke’s and trying to ease the gun out of her grip. “That’s it sweetie, that’s it. It’s going to be ok.” Abby said as Clarke released her grip only for a shot to ring out. Sound faded away as Abby looked into her blue eyes then fell to the ground with blood soaking through her shirt, behind her was Emmerson just barely holding up his weapon.

          Clarke threw out her hand and in turn blasted Emmerson of the building, along with the helicopter. Dr Tsing tried to flee but Clarke shot her in the back. Marcus skidded next to Abby pressing down on her wound as Clarke stalked pass him and her mother towards Cage. She put more than one bullet in his head, Clarke couldn’t take her finger of the trigger – not even when the gun had no bullets left. “Now you see why I created the City of Light.” Allie said looking past Clarke, diverting the blonde’s attention to Marcus and Abby. His shaking bloodied hands wrapped around Abby as she slumped against him, her arms lying limp at his side.

          “You may visit her at any time. I am sorry I do not possess your father’s soul. I would have ensured their reunification.” Allie said she pulled Abby’s soul from her body and into her palm. Clarke grabbed Allie’s wrist, finding herself in the City of Light. “My dad…he saved me, brought me back. Can you do it for her? Please.” She couldn’t lose Abby, not the same way she lost her father. She couldn’t let both parents die because of her. “Please.”

          “I want something in return.”

*

          Lexa watched a pillar crumbled to the ground, rubble scattered across the marble. Where once three pillars stood, only two remained. Nia casually strolled over the black flames, place it between them. “I always knew it would be you, Lexa. If your mother had not interfered and stolen my dagger, all of this could have been avoided. So much work, all for not because you and your kin cannot separate your feelings from duty.” Nia said.

          “I am more capable of doing so.” Lexa said moving towards the flames. Nia sighed and face her, black fire burning between them. As the flames danced, Nia’s features changed and the white creature that came for her all those years ago emerged with the flickers of the fire. It still sent chills down her spine.

          “We’ll shall see.” Nia said.

          “Let’s end this. I challenge you.”

          “Very well.” Nia said grabbing a spear hanging from the wall behind her then throwing over to Lexa then launched herself through the flames. Lexa instinctively held the spear up, stabbing Nia directly into her chest. Two pillars became one. This was not the battle Lexa was expecting, it wasn’t a battle at all. Nia practically killed herself. In shock, Lexa held on to the spear as Nia broke out the spear in half. The brunette’s arm dropped to her side as Nia walked through the fire to stand directly in front of Lexa. Things took another bizarre turn, Nia dropped to her knees.

          “I told you once, the formality of court must be observed. One must bow before their queen. My powers is yours.” Nia looked to the pillars and sighed, falling back on to her behind and holding on to her the part of the spear in her chest. “100 years I sat on this throne, guarding these tasks. One year of you and Clarke meeting and one pillar remains. Are you proud of the choice you made?”

          “She killed some important to me, tried to kill me and anyone else in her path.”

          “Ontari and I would have changed things, end it all. But you and Clarke, you’ve only perpetuated it.” Nia said her voice becoming laboured and her eyes lid drooping. “What do you mean?” Lexa said. Nia’s eyes began to glaze over and blood began to pool around them. Lexa repeated her question as she went to kneel beside Nia. “Stop. Heda does not bow anyone.” Nia said suddenly coherent. She fixed Lexa with a cold pointed stare, despite her inclination to disobey anything Nia asked of her, Lexa returned to her full height.

          “Allie’s body is destroyed. When she attempts to assert her goal, and she will, she’ll need a new one to inhabit. A powerful psychic, with a certain degree of self-sacrifice, would do nicely.”

          “Clarke.”

          “To save this world, you’re have to what I did. Kill her.”

          Shadow demons frantically circled around Nia as she succumbed to her wound. “No, no, wake up.” Lexa said slapping her face but found Nia’s skin falling apart, turning into ash and soon her body was nothing but dust which swirled with the shadow demons above – merging with them. Eventually Nia became a shadow demon herself. She floated over to Lexa, staring deeply into her eyes, into her soul. Her eyes dropped down to the hand she used to blast before returning to Lexa’s. Nia, the shadow demon, launched itself down Lexa’s throat. The brunette fell to her knees as the other demons began to fly around her, gliding around he

          r limbs and through her body. Every time they flew through her, she felt as if they burned her with fire. An overwhelm force spread out from her chest and down her body, she felt the bones and muscles in her chest and arm fuse back together. Lexa fell forward on to her hands as she experienced a red hot poker being dragged across the back of her neck and down her spine. The brunette screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked up to the ceiling, the shadow demon forced itself out of her mouth causing Lexa to back down on to all fours.

          Lexa rose from the ground and felt like her eyes had opened for the first time. She could feel them, the creatures running around above her. Sensing someone behind her, the brunette turned and found Gustus, Bellamy and Octavia watching her as the final pillar crumbled. The marble began to crack and the black flames reached up to the ceiling, burning through the cave to the building above. “Find my friends, take us to safety now.” Lexa commanded the shadow demons.

          The shadow demons wrapped themselves around Lexa and the others. Before she knew it, they dropped them in a car lot where Tris and Indra’s SUV were waiting along with those who Lexa through she lost. “Lexa?” The brunette didn’t have time to respond before Anya wrapped her arms around her. Anya put some distance between them than slapped Lexa up the side of her head. “Don’t ever do that to me again!” Anya said then hugged her again.

          Over Anya’s shoulder, Lexa saw Marcus kissing Abby’s forehead and smiling brightly with Clarke sitting by her mother’s side. They locked eyes which sent Lexa’s heart a flutter but her smile soon waned when Clarke averted her blue eyes to Abby. A giant beam of light erupted from Mount Weather piercing the sky. It was as wide as a football field and stretch up and the beyond the cloud, sending a shock wave across the heavens. Everyone stood in awe as the beam continued to pulse up and out among the stars. The world got so much darker as it snapped back into the earth.

          The ground beneath them began to vibrant and the concrete cracked and pieces began to caved in. The building soon exploded and collapsed in on itself, a mushroom cloud of dust and debris replacing it. “Go, go, we need to go.” Anya said pulled Lexa towards the cars. They all crammed in to the two cars and sped off as the gravel conceded into the dirt. A wave of dust engulfed the cars, making them skid across the road. Thanks to Anya’s driving skills and whoever was behind the wheels of the SUV, they managed to escape the aftermath of the blast.

          Pulling over at the first and safest opportunity, the group reunited and regrouped. Murphy awkwardly inquired about Octavia’s well-being as well as dodging the praise Lincoln gave him for stay with the group along with saving them when they direly needed it. Bellamy seemed to warm to his new family acquaintance thanks to the stories though. He even gave Octavia some space, knowing she could protect herself if the situation called for it. Gustus and Marcus were speaking, about god knows what, what the life of a hunter entailed most likely while helping Lincoln and Indra do an inventory check.

          Raven was unconscious still but Echo and Abby confirmed she would be alright, that she needed to sleep it off. Abby’s shirt was curious sight, bloodied with a bullet hole but no wound. Echo was curious it seemed and was asking questions. Lexa looked over to Clarke, standing alone, staring at the destruction they had left behind. The brunette was knocked forward by Anya bumping her shoulder with her own. “Hey little bird. Shouldn’t you go speak to her?”

          Lexa shook her head. “Not yet, she’s still got her arms crossed.” Anya smirked at her sister’s assessment. “I was worried about you. When I saw those men storm the town.” Anya went on to tell Lexa that she and Echo had hidden in an attic while Mount Weather raided the town. Using Indra’s trick of assuming the guise of foot soldiers snuck into Mount Weather where they found Indra but were bogged down by creatures jumping out of every corner at them.

          “Just thankful I had this. Here you go.” Anya said revealing the dagger then handing it back to Lexa. The two looked back to what use to be Mount Weather.

          “What happened in there? It must have been something.”

          “The tasks are over. Now onto the next phase.” The two went quiet for a long tense moment. “Her arms are down. Good luck.” Anya said kissing Lexa’s temple then walking away. The brunette took a deep breath and stood next to Clarke who instantly turned and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, burying her head into the crook of her neck. Lexa hushed her and swayed slightly as she rubbed Clarke’s back. She looked up to the sky as it changed from a pitch black blanket, descending into a purple hue and sparks of orange upon the horizon.

          “Looks like it’s going to be a beautiful morning.” Clarke snorted and bursts into a fit of giggles into Lexa’s chest. She smiled for the first time and kissed Lexa passionately and deeply. “Thank you. For being you, in case you were thinking what for?” Clarke sighed and relaxed into Lexa’s embrace. “We should talk.” Lexa said. Clarke sighed but nodded. “Later. Let’s just enjoy this while we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter should be up in two weeks possibly three as I have a midsemester exam to study for. As always, thank you for reading and for all the support via kudos and comments. Catch you next time.


	20. Seppuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa enjoy their honeymoon period as much as they can but each have worries on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pumped by the response to the last chaper, I put some study time aside to write this one. This chapter is all about the Clexa relationship as they've been separated for about a chapter and a half. More build up than plot progression. Hope you enjoy.

_“…company Mount Weather…”_

_“…authorities are remaining tight lipped about what happened….”_

_“…scattered human remains have been found…”_

_“…some sort of terrorist attack…”_

_“…blast so powerful that tremors were felt 100 miles away…”_

          “Raven, they’re all covering the same story, just pick a channel!” Anya said turning slightly to look down the narrow corridor where Raven and Octavia were lying across the bed, pillows tucked under their chins and chests. Their feet pointed up to the roof, swaying gently until Murphy shoved their socked feet away as they crept closer to his face.

          “We’re looking for cartoons.” Raven said without taking her eyes away from the tiny screen embedded in the wall.

          “Raven!” Anya said when the woman in question continued to flick through the channels incessantly.

          “Anya!” Raven said in childlike tone.

          “Enough. Raven, turn down the volume. Please.” Lexa said. Raven huffed but complied. It had been three weeks since they effectively blew up Mount Weather and left giant crater in its wake. The group had since returned to Indra’s home in Virginia but with all the extra house guests, space was minimal. Even the caravan’s they stole didn’t help if anything they made things worse. They couldn’t very well take one each so they resigned themselves to two.

          Two caravans which fitted eight people overall with four sleeping on Indra’s couch or floor. Needless to say, people were becoming restless, nerves and patience being tested. Lexa shook her head trying to push the thoughts out of her mind and went back to her conversation with Anya. “I think it’s we should at least try to find her. We have to get Clarke out of her deal.” Lexa said unafraid of being overhead. Once they had left Mount Weather behind them, questions inevitably cropped up especially how Abby could be soaked in blood and have a bullet hole in her shirt without a wound to show for it.

          Clarke eventually revealed that Allie ‘helped’. The cost, Clarke was to be her vessel. Allie would take over the blonde’s body and Clarke would remain in the City of Light, trapped within her own mind. When and where Allie would do this wasn’t mentioned at least that is what Clarke claimed. Lexa didn’t want to suggest otherwise but the brunette couldn’t help but think that Clarke was omitting vital information. “We don’t even know where mom is. I mean Flame Keepers? Sounds like a float in the Pride Parade.”

          “I don’t understand the reference.”

          “Of course you don’t. *Sigh* Look, I want to help Clarke, I do but even if we do find mom, how do we know she can help?”

          “I have to try. I have to save her, I have to.” Lexa said holding back her tears. She couldn’t lose another one of her loves, not again. It was bad enough when Madison died but to lose Costia a few years later. She didn’t know how it was possible but her love for Clarke was stronger than the love she held for Madison and Costia. She couldn’t lose Clarke. Not to this war, not by an unnatural cause, not again. Anya reached across the table and squeezed Lexa’s hand, waiting her little sister to make eye contact.

          “Ok, we’ll find mom. We’ll just retrace or re-enact the condition she came to you in. Well, maybe not exactly. Throwing you into a fire is probably not the best idea. You were sleeping right? Dreaming? What was the dream about?”

          “A forest, a frozen forest. Mom said that dream walking requires a connection. In our case, blood and snow because apparently I loved it when I was a child.”

          “Yea, that’s right. You did, you used to. I use to sneak you out some times or sneak in a snowball.” Anya said, nostalgia taking over her features but she brought herself back to reality. “OK, next time you go bed, try think about snow or that frozen forest thing.” Anya said to which Raven snorted. Octavia averted her eyes but was biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself laughing. Murphy smirked and quirked his eyebrow as he met Lexa’s eye. Serendipitously, Lexa’s phone began buzzing making Raven and Octavia laugh out loud.

          “I’m surprised you can walk.” Raven said making Octavia laugh harder, even Murphy produced full smile. Lexa looked over to Anya who was stifling a smile of her own. “Try being the appropriate word.” Anya said. The brunette cleared her throat and left the caravan. “Hello Clarke.” Lexa said moving towards the back of the caravan, covering her free ear to block out Raven catcalling her from inside. “Clarke? Hello? Hfft.” Lexa said as she was pulled to the side and up against the back of the caravan.

         A warm body pushed up against her own and soft familiar lips pressed against Lexa’s. Clarke’s tongue agonisingly yet blissfully glided across Lexa’s bottom lip, inviting her open her mouth wider which the brunette happily accepted. She hated to complain that Clarke seemed to be extra carnal of late but Lexa was concerned there was more to it than ‘escaping death’ as the blonde described it. Lexa groaned lightly when Clarke pulled away to look at her. “Stop thinking. You think too much.” Clarke said planting kisses up Lexa’s neck between each word, until she reached the brunette’s ear. Clarke gave it some toe curling attention before biting down on the lobe.

          Returning to her lips, Clarke ran her hands up Lexa’s chest, cupping her breast along the way before partial pushing Lexa’s jacket over her shoulders to trap her arms. Lexa couldn’t move her legs for fear of toppling over. Given she would land on top of Clarke; Lexa wasn’t sure why she wasn’t trying to move anything more than her head. “You’re thinking again. I must be doing something wrong.”

          “NO! Not at all.” Lexa said horrified that Clarke thought otherwise. The blonde giggled and nuzzled in closer to Lexa, planting an open mouth kiss on the sensitive area of Lexa’s neck which made her body tingle all over. “Come with me.” Clarke whispered into her ear, tugging Lexa's belt buckle. The blonde escorted her to the second caravan which was empty. It wasn’t particularly inviting with various crumpled packets of food and empty bottles of beer littered on almost every surfaces. “It’s not five stars but I’ll make sure you get the five-star treatment.” Clarke said pushing Lexa’s down on to the bed.

          Clarke quickly discarded her top then kicked off her boots while fumbling with her jeans. Lexa had barely sat up when Clarke sat atop of her and cupped her face to continue on with wanton passionate kisses. Disposing her bra just as swiftly, Clarke placed Lexa’s hands on her bare breasts. Finally, all thought left Lexa’s mind as she savoured the feeling of Clarke’s taut nipples against her palm. Lexa kissed between Clarke’s ample bosoms, dragging her tongue along the soft rounded edges before sucking on one of Clarke’s beautiful pink buds. The blonde moaned and arched her back encouraging Lexa to continue.

          Clarke backed away, freeing her nipple from the brunette’s mouth with a triumphant pop. Clarke kissed her deeply, pushing Lexa down to her back with the blonde laying on top of her. Clarke once again broke contact attention was pulled away, grinning at Lexa's groan at the lost of contact. Sitting up right, Clarke smacked the side of Lexa's hip playfully. Realising what Clarke wanted Lexa lifted her hips off the bed. The blonde scooted of the bed and yanked Lexa's pants and underwear down in one foul swoop. Clarke pulling down her own panties before resettling on top of Lexa. She gasped as Clarke slipped her fingers inside her, grinding her hips into the brunette’s thigh.

         With so many people running around the place and between getting supplies, restocking ammunition or trying to calculate their next move, their lovemaking was hurried. Although retained the passion and intensity of their first encounter. Clarke gave Lexa a sloppy kiss as they came down from their euphoria. Lexa’s eyes grew heavy with lust as Clarke sucked the remnants of the brunette’s ecstasy of her fingers. Her green eyes fluttering close as Clarke went in for another languid kiss, leaving Lexa a taste of herself. Lexa quickly flipped Clarke over and commenced another round of pleasure.

*

          Clarke exhaled, long and slow, as Lexa settled down next to her. Her captivating green eyes were hidden away as the brunette closed her eyes enjoying the afterglow. Clarke kissed the corner of her mouth and was rewarded with a tender smile. She traced her finger from Lexa’s chest down along her firm stomach to her delicious sunken bellybutton. Clarke circled the rim as she watched Lexa’s chest gradually relax as her breathing returned to normal. Propping up onto her forearm, Clarke gave Lexa one last kiss before snuggling into Lexa’s side. Moments like this made their rushed frolics meaningful. It would be so easy to think that they weren’t invested in any real intimate connection, the way they particularly ripped each other’s clothes off at every opportunity but time was against them. Against Clarke.

          Lexa had yet to exchange any declarations of love and the blonde didn’t want to push her. Clarke knew Lexa cared about her but a little confirmation or general idea of how much would be nice. She was worried that someone would steal Lexa’s affection away as tight quarters can make quick connections as well as crush them. Clarke ran down the possible romantic rivals she may face. Lexa was a lesbian so that automatically cancelled out the boys. Echo was with Anya and Lexa was far too old-fashioned to sleep with her sister’s lover. That in in mind, Clarke thought of – Abby, besides being far too Freudian, had Marcus; Indra who was particularly a surrogate mother to Lexa; Raven was far too unpredictable and boisterous to capture Lexa’s attention at least that’s what Clarke told herself which only left Octavia.

          Clarke knew that Lexa was loyal and wouldn’t cheat on her but she did wonder if Lexa was or could be attracted to Octavia. Eye colour and jawline aside, Octavia had a slight resemblance to Costia, long flowing brown hair and an almost innocent gleam in their eyes and attitude. Clarke put that thought aside as Lexa kissed her temple. “What are you thinking about?” Lexa said.

          “You. I’m always thinking about you.” Clarke said straddling Lexa once more and interlinking their fingers. The blonde kissed Lexa’s knuckles on each hand then pinned them on the bed, amass the thick luxurious curls of Lexa’s hair. Moving her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, Clarke’s hips took on a life of their own and rocked back and forth, smearing Lexa’s abdomen with excitement. “No, wait, I don’t think she’s in there!” Raven said but Abby entered the caravan first.

          Clarke’s desire vanished in an instant. She sprang up but not off Lexa as Abby scanned the area but surprisingly didn’t say anything or look embarrassed. Octavia looked genuinely puzzled and also scanned the room. “See? Not here.” Raven said with disjointed laugh which dissolved into a grimace. “So, uh, let’s get on out of here.” Raven said keeping her eyes down to the crumb filled carpet. “My god, this place is disgusting.” Abby said picking up an empty packet of chips then dropping it just as quickly.

          “Yea, absolutely. You should go talk to the boys about this.” Raven said continuing not to look at Clarke and Lexa. The brunette had tried to move but Clarke kept her in place, worried that the illusion would break if they did. Abby agreed and left, Octavia right behind her but not before doing another quick scan. Raven put her hand over her eyes and headed for the door, knocking into the frame as she left.

          “Guess my mom is looking for me.” Clarke said slipping off Lexa. She smiled, satisfied with the smear she left behind on the brunette’s stomach. Lexa followed her gaze and returned her smile. Clarke went in as if to kiss Lexa but slipped below and licked Lexa’s stomach clean before kissing her again. Sitting back slightly, Clarke observed Lexa, taking in every little detail of her face. “I love you.” Clarke said. Lexa’s cheeks pinked and she dipped her head then kissed Clarke once more.

          The blonde turned away and began to gather her clothes. She didn’t want Lexa to see the small crack the brunette’s lack of response made in her heart. “Clarke.” Something in Lexa’s voice made her pause, the blonde turned back to her with a slither of nervous excitement. “Yes?” Lexa stumbled a little but eventually said, “I enjoy being with you. Very much.” It was probably as close as she could get so Clarke smiled but not as brightly as she could have. She thanked Lexa with a kiss.

          After a quick rinse, Clarke dressed and headed for the door. “I’ll see you soon?”

          Lexa smiled and nodded. “Of course.”

          With that, Clarke blew her a kiss and left, finding Raven waiting for her outside. “You two owe me big time. I saw stuff. And I got to tell you not so much fun when you aren’t partaking.” Raven said.

          “Between you and Murphy, I’m racking up quite the I.O.U tally.” Clarke said as they walked back towards the house.

          “I guess. So, you don’t like Octavia do you?”

          “What makes you say that?”

          “Because you don’t talk to her or spend time with me or Echo when she’s around or if she's with Lexa which is, like, always. You jealous or something? Cause you don’t need to be. Lexa only has the heart-eyes for you. All that loving you’ve been giving her, I doubt she has the energy for anything else.” Raven said nudging the blonde’s shoulder with her own. Her smile was infectious and Clarke found herself smiling as well.

          Honestly, Clarke was a little, only a little, threatened by Octavia. Her and Lexa’s experience in the Conclave had forged a bond between them. Clarke occasionally found them sitting in a corner somewhere talking about random things, Octavia even managed to make Lexa laugh once so the blonde grabbed Lexa and had her way with her against a tree. Another issue was that Octavia settled in really well with the hunters. It took Clarke months if not longer for Indra and Gustus to warm up to her as much as the hunters could anyway. A few sparing rounds and Octavia was suddenly Indra’s little protégé and Gustus was commending her. Even Anya was impressed by Octavia.

          “There you are. I’ve been looking for you. I have been reading more of Indra’s books and may have found something to get you out this bargain of yours.” Abby said as she and Raven approached. Clarke mumbled unenthusiastically. After what had happened Abby seemed to throw herself into reading any and every book she got her hands on. There was nothing in Indra’s books to help her, if there was Indra or Gustus would have told her. She had her own plan but Clarke wasn’t sure herself if she could go through with it especially seeing Lexa walking towards them. The brunette's neck and cheek had a slight flush to them which seemed to linger for a few minutes after sex. Knowing she was the cause stroked Clarke's ego immensely.

          Feelings of guilt and regret pricked the back of her mind as the consequences of her decision filtred through. Clarke didn’t want to think about it, any of it. She pushed it down and waved to Echo as she drove in alongside Lincoln and Bellamy with Indra and Gustus them. “Are you alright?” Lexa whispered. Clarke kissed her cheek instead of answering. She saw Lexa look to Raven who shrugged. The topic was abandoned and everyone soon got to work helping unload the supplies. “I’ll take that.” Raven said as Bellamy removed a large bag of groceries. “No.” Abby, Indra, Gustus said at the same time, making it sound so much harsher than it was intended. “What?” Raven said.

          “You ate an entire cabinet worth food in three days.” Gustus said as he began to unload the car.

          “I was recovering from being doped up!” Raven said.

          “That was couple of weeks ago honey, I’m sorry I know it’s hard but we all have to ration ourselves.” Abby said grabbing a bag from Marcus.

          “Buying so much will alert the authorities. That’s something I never thought I’d say.” Marcus said.

          “We wouldn’t have to get this much, if you could control yourself.” Indra said handing another bag to Octavia.

          “Whatever.” Raven said then stormed off. Octavia shoved the bag into Clarke’s hands. “I’m on it.” The blonde rolled her eyes at Octavia running after Raven, as if they had been friends forever. “Don’t worry sweetheart, Octavia is really good with calming people down. She’s had a lot of experience with Bellamy.” Abby said smiling over to the floppy hair man who smiled in return. Just another thing that grated Clarke about Octavia. Abby spent the last seven years – years that Clarke lost, with Octavia, teaching her things she could have taught Clarke. But what was worse, Octavia was actually really nice. If she was a bitch, at least no one would bat an eye if Clarke lashed out.

          Clarke sighed and went to head inside, catching Marcus kiss Abby hello as she went. It looked and felt so familiar, just a little kiss hello when her dad got home. But it wasn’t him, it was Marcus, her mother’s new husband because Jake was dead. Guilt began to creep in on her jealousy, making her even more irritable. Marcus caught her eye and backed away slightly making Abby turned. She looked a little uncomfortable and went to say something but Clarke didn’t give them the chance.

          She headed inside, dumping the bag on the table. “Lucky the eggs are in this one huh?” Bellamy said with small smile which quickly disappeared when Clarke glared at him. “Right, uh, look now that things have settled down a bit. I want to do something for Roan like a funeral or a ceremony. Octavia and I didn’t know him all that well but Murphy did and Roan, he did right by us. Kept Octavia safe so…will you help me?” Bellamy said.

          “Yea sure.” She said, feeling some of the weight lift ever so slight now that she had something else to focus on. Clarke was a little taken aback by Bellamy’s request and his genuine desire to honour Roan. “Great, thank you. I’m not really sure what to do. There’s no body and I know that you guys tend to burn them.” In their rush to get to everyone at Mount Weather, Clarke and the others had to leave Roan’s body behind which was now in the hands of the investigative team that descended on the massacred town. But there were ways around that. “Wanna go on a little field trip?” Clarke said.

*

          They walked through the graveyard. A few beams of light guiding their way along the pitch black landscape. When Clarke announced she and Bellamy were going to confiscated Roan’s body, Lexa immediately invited herself along. Bellamy was volatile and had even put a gun to Clarke’s head at one point, Lexa was not about let the blonde go off on her own with him. Although uncomfortable with digging up her father’s body, Octavia decided to come as well while Abby was determined not to leave Clarke’s side. Despite his protest, Murphy jumped on board at the last minute.

          A few fake IDs and calls, they had managed to track down where Roan was buried. “This is it.” Bellamy said double the manifest they had ‘acquired’ then flashing his torch onto the unmarked grave. “Ok, well let’s open it up.” Clarke said taking a shovel from Lexa. “I have to say sweetheart, I’m uncomfortable with just how comfortable you are with this.” Abby said as Clarke broke the ground. “Not my first time.” The blonde said tossing the soil over her shoulder. “That’s what concerns me.” Abby said. Lexa could see the fire igniting in Clarke’s eyes. She touched the small of Clarke’s back and stepped between mother and daughter to address the others.

          “We’ll do this in turns. Murphy, help Clarke. Bellamy, give them some light. Abby, you’ll be on lookout just in case. Octavia and I will join you after we purify the grounds lest we disturb the spirits. We’ll switch roles in 90 minutes.” Everyone agreed and went about their business. A couple of hours later, it was Bellamy and Lexa’s turn at digging and he decided to make conversation. Lexa felt it was more strategic as Abby was holding the flashlight this time round. “So, Octavia said that you and your family have been doing this type of stuff your entire lives.” He said.

          “Yes.” Bellamy waited for her to elaborate but when nothing came, he glanced towards Abby. “You quit though right? Went to some fancy Ivy league school?”

          “Yes.”

          “Free ride? Uh, scholarship?” Bellamy said noticing Lexa’s puzzled expression.

          “Yes.” Out the corner of her eye, Lexa was Abby subtly signal him to continue. Lexa planted her shovel into the soil with a sigh, knowing she would have to some sort of conversation with Abby regarding her intentions with Clarke. She had some experience with Madison’s family but that was quite a few years ago and Lexa was a child then – she doubted she would get the same bemused treatment from Abby nor did she wish to be treated like a child. “If you have questions, you can ask me directly.” Lexa said looking Abby square in the eyes.

          “I’ll continue on here, if you two want some privacy.” Bellamy said putting his shovel aside and anchoring his arms to give Lexa a boost up. Back on even ground, at least literally, with Abby calmed Lexa’s nerves slightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I just…Clarke only ever had one boyfriend that I know of and I’ve known Wells since he was in diapers.” Abby said as she and Lexa walked just a few feet away from the grave. “You must think I’m the worst mother in the world, abandoning my child the way that I did.”

          “No, I don’t. I made a similar choice once.”

          “I see. Do you mind if I ask what school you went to? What you studied?”

          “Stanford pre-law and Law School.”

          “Wow, a free ride to Stanford. Impressive. Clarke’s father went to Stanford.”

          “He did?”

          “Yes, she never mentioned that?” Lexa shook her head. “Hm. Jake studied engineering. Clarke’s dream was to study pre-med there and then go to John Hopkin’s. I did my residency there.”

          “She wanted to follow in both your footsteps.”

          “As best she could. She had no interest in engineering and none really in cardio. Clarke was always drawn to the emergency room, something about straddling that line between life and death spoke to her. Judging by what happened a few weeks ago and the scars I’ve seen, Clarke probably knows more about trauma and emergency medicine than the best of them.” Abby smiled brightly, her eyes welling up but she blinked the tears away. “Can we save her? There must be something we can do.”

          “There’s always a loophole, we just need to find it. I’ll do whatever it takes to save her.” Abby hugged her tightly. Lexa didn’t know what to do so she just stood there awkwardly but Abby didn’t seem to care. She patted Lexa’s back and pulled away to squeeze Lexa’s arms. “I’m glad Clarke met you and your family, that she wasn’t alone these last few years. Thank you for taking care of her.” Abby said. Lexa nodded her head and looked to the nearing flashlight.

          “Everything ok?” Clarke said looking between Lexa and Abby. “Yes, everything is fine. Lexa got a spasm in her shoulder so I was just looking over it.” Abby said signalling Lexa to corroborate. The brunette merely smiled at Clarke not confirming nor denying Abby’s claim. Clarke was a little suspicious but didn’t press the matter. “You should say if you’re tired, no one’s going to think less of you.” Clarke said examining Lexa’s shoulders. The soft ripple of soil being upheaved was replaced by a crack of wood.

          Bellamy had reached the coffin. It was cheap plywood as expected with an unmarked grave. Calling in Octavia and Murphy, Lexa dropped back down into the grave to grab her shovel. She gave Bellamy a crash course on how to pry open the coffin without damaging the body within it. “OK, just prepare yourselves. It’s been about a week since he was buried so… insects and other creatures may have broken through and he maybe bloated slightly. It’ll be the smell more than anything.” Clarke said. Murphy looked as surly as ever while Octavia paled slight. Once they were ready, Bellamy and Lexa removed the lid then climbed back up to the others.

          They had the decency to bury him and put his head back where it should have been. His skin was bloated and stark white, his beard was over flowing making him look decades older. Octavia looked away and held on to Bellamy’s arm. Murphy looked down towards his shoes, his jaw tensed. It was then that Octavia reached out her hand to him, surprisingly Murphy took it. Clarke poured the salt over Roan’s body before Lexa poured in the accelerant.

          “Yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa said which was repeated by the others. The brunette lit up a box of matches and dropped them into the grave creating a roaring fire. They stood and watched the flames flickered up to the sky as the smoke rose higher and higher. Clarke slipped her hand into Lexa’s, interlocking their fingers.

*

          The left once the fire died down, leaving a mound of soil behind. They couldn’t spare the time to refill the grave as the groundskeeper was due in soon. A few hours away, they pulled into a small caravan park just to catch up on some sleep but Clarke couldn’t sleep. She spent the majority of the night watching Lexa, watching the twitch in her lips and brow, the slow steady pace of her breathing. The peace was broken when Clarke heard a noise and saw Abby slip outside. Curious, Clarke decided to follow. “Mom?”

          “Shit.” Abby said hastily tossing her cigarette to the ground and crushing it under her boot. After cremating Roan and seeing Octavia and Murphy, even Bellamy’s grief over his passing, Clarke decided put all her anger aside. They barely knew Roan for more than a couple of weeks, Murphy a year or so. Clarke had an entirely lifetime with Abby, she could either hold on to her anger and leave their relationship in tatters or try and reclaim a piece of it while she had the time.

          “Cursing and smoking. What are we going to do with you?” Clarke said giving Abby a smile. It seemed to stun her for a brief moment but Abby smiled back brightly and laughed.

          “I gave it up after meeting Marcus, his mother died of lung cancer. This is actually the last pack I ever bought. Not sure why I kept it.” Abby said shaking the packet then tucking it back into her pocket.

          “When did you start smoking?”

          “A couple of years ago. It didn’t interfere with the job as much as the alcohol did.” Clarke was shocked. Abby had the occasional glass of wine with dinner but never abused it. She had been so quick to judge Abby, thinking that her mother just ran away and forgot about her. She hadn’t considered that Abby had struggled in their time apart. “The, uh, drinking was why I took the job out of town. It was there or nowhere and I needed money to make sure you got the treatment I thought you needed.”

          “I’m sorry. I thought –”

          “You have nothing to sorry about Clarke. I should have tried harder to understand. I should have listened to you. I’m just sorry we lost so much time.” Abby said inching closer to touch her palm to Clarke’s cheek. The blonde closed her eyes at the sensation and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Abby, crying into her mother’s shoulder. When they finally broke apart, Abby kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. “We’ll make it for the time we lost.” Abby said. Clarke nodded as she took the packet of cigarette’s out Abby’s pocket. She held up the packet to Abby then threw it into the nearby trashcan. Abby tucked Clarke under one of her arms and walked them to the small picnic table a few feet away from the caravan.

          “So, Lexa.” Abby said. Clarke nodded but didn’t say anything, wanting to know what Abby had to say first. “She’s…well she’s special isn’t she?”

          “I love her.”

          “But?” Abby said. Clarke liked the fact that her mother could still read her expressions. “She hasn’t said it back.” Abby scooted closer and rubbed her hand up and down Clarke’s arm. “Lexa strikes me more as a ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of girl. I’ve seen the way she looks at you, mostly it’s love with the occasional lust.” Clarke cleared her throat and shuffled uncomfortably. “It’s ok Clarke. You’re an adult now and you can do whatever or whomever you please… You are careful though right?”

          “Mom.” Clarke said not meeting Abby's eyes.

          “Have you both been tested?”

          “Mom?!” Clarke scooted away from Abby, leaving a gap between them.

          “I’m sorry. It just sometimes same-sex couples don’t think they need to use protection or get tested regularly.”

          “Oh my god, yes, ok, we’ve been tested and we use protection.”

          “Always?”

          “Mom!”

          “Ok, ok. Let’s change the subject.”

          “Yes! Please!” The two sat quietly. Clarke was trying to find a safe topic to talk about but her mother was intent on discussing Lexa.

          “There was nothing wrong with Lexa’s shoulder yesterday. I took aside her to have the mother to…lesbian lover talk.”

          “You can just say lover or girlfriend or partner, any of those really.”

          “Noted. So, a Stanford Alum. Just imagine, if none of this supernatural stuff existed, you and Lexa would have met in school. Wells would be at the house asking for advice and I would have been one those mothers who tried to convince herself that her daughter’s Sapphic relationship was a phase.” Abby said.

          “You don’t feel that way now?”

          “You’ve always be a very level headed child. Always knew what you wanted and planned accordingly. I doubt that has changed. Once you got an idea in your head, it was impossible to change your mind.” Abby said tucking a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “Honestly, I didn’t think much of Lexa in the beginning. I thought she was barbarous, the way she and her family cut through those…things at the police station.” Abby continued.

          “She had no choice.”

          “I know. I know. Your father would have liked her. He would have teased her mercilessly though.” Clarke smiled at the assessment. Jake would have liked Lexa. He did like her, he said so even they only spoke once through a makeshift Ouija board. “Listen, Clarke about Marcus, he’s…”

          “A good man. A good man who loves you. If there had to be someone else then…” Abby nodded and scoot back in to kiss Clarke’s temple. They huddled close together for a long while until Abby waved to someone. Lexa waved back awkwardly, trying to decide if she should come over or go back inside the caravan. “I’m going to get some sleep. We’ll talk more later.” Abby said after waving Lexa over to them. Abby held Clarke’s chin and kiss her right between her eyebrows then patted Lexa’s shoulder as she passed.

          Lexa watched her go before turning back to Clarke. “Everything alright?”

          “Yea, fine. Come sit with me.” Lexa happily complied. Clarke locked their fingers and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, watching the sun rise. It was the second one they witnessed together and held much more promise than the last. Regret and guilt swelled once more, Clarke could help but let it swirl within her soul. Abby was right about her, once she got an idea into her head, it was almost impossible to get it out. Moments like this with Lexa and the few minutes of reconciliation with Abby, almost made Clarke rethink her plan. Almost. But there was no way around it and Clarke knew what she had to do.

          Atop Mount Weather, when Clarke touched Allie, she caught a glimpse into the world Allie wanted to create or recreate more accurately. A world where deities walked the earth and people would sacrifice themselves, each other or their children to appease them or suffer the consequences – just like that Vanir back in Oregon, the one that killed Finn and so many more along with the Kerrigan’s in Michigan who killed a host of other innocent people. All for apples and mild weather. Clarke shuddered to think what people were willing to sacrifice for fame, power, wealth, love or out of hatred and vengence. 

          The first on the list of those to be sacrificed were the hunters, the nightbloods and the psychics for obvious reasons. With them gone, Allie could continue her reign without competition or potential threats, her minions would have no fear of garnering hunter's attention and blades. She couldn't allow that to happen. But Clarke had made her deal, she would become Allie’s vessel which only left one option to stop the woman in red; a loophole that the blonde could exploit – before the possession took place, Clarke had to die and her body destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seppuku, in case you were wondering, is part of the Bushido Honor code - used by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture) or as a ritual suicide due to a Samurai shaming themselves (death before dishonor). As always guys, thank you for reading, for all the kudos and the ongoing readership - means alot, appreciate it!


	21. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke prepares to fall on to her sword while Lexa and the others rush to stop her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, apologies for the slow down in publishing chapters - I have 4!!! heavily weighted midsemester exams this and next week but I didnt want to leave you hanging so here's a short update. I hope you guys like it. As always, thank you for reading, the kudos and the comments. I so appreciate it, cheers guys!

          13 hours. That was how many hours she had left. The number kept running through her mind as she walked through the cemetery. A low fog flowed along the ground, spreading and arching up into the air as the blonde moved through it. The stars above sparkling like diamonds amongst the black moonless sky. Clarke dropped her duffel bag once she reached her destination. Crouching down, Clarke ran her hand over the tombstone. JAKE GRIFFIN. “I’m sorry. I tried. I really did.” She said then kissed the letters, briefly resting her head on the cool granite headstone. Clarke wiped her eyes and removed her shovel. She walked few paces away from her father’s grave and began to dig her own.

          A decent pile of soil began to pile up as her shovel pierced the ground throughout the night, her back ached and the palms of her hands were rubbed raw. Clarke looked up to the stars – feeling the absence of her father’s watch even more now. Judging by the alignment, she was cutting it pretty close. She supposed if she was burning her corpse, she didn’t need to be six feet under just deep enough to contain the fire. Burning her body would be a fitting final F-You to Allie since water seemed to be MO. It would bring Clarke and Lexa’s relationship full circle, it was how their lives intertwined in the first place and it was how hunters were pass to the next world but it had its down sides.

          It would bring back painful memories for Lexa as Costia was engulfed by fire. Abby wouldn’t be able to bury her and would have to revisit Jake’s grave under the blanket of their only child’s suicide. Then there was Anya, a person she had vehemently told not to give up, to keep fighting and now here she was ready to end it all. This is precisely why Clarke snuck away. It took every ounce of her resolve to slip out of bed that night, to keep quiet and not cry as she placed the letter next to Lexa’s sleeping form along with Abby’s. Clarke hoped that they would understand, that the note she left behind would be enough of a goodbye. Maybe one day they would even forgive her.

          Discarding her shovel, Clarke plucked the salt out of her bag and poured a layer of it across the bottom of her grave then tossed in some kindling. One hour left. With an uneasy breath, Clarke hopped in. With one last look to her father’s resting place, Clarke dug a small hole with her hands and planted a candle halfway down surrounding it with more kindling. The burst of fire from her mother’s lighter was transferred to the wick of the candle – giving the ominous golden glow against the moonless sky.

          Clarke kissed Abby’s lighter and tucked into her pocket, taking out a photo of Lexa. She had stolen it from Anya’s photo album. Echo, who swore Clarke to secrecy when she showed the blonde the album, gushing with pride and a glow of love at Anya actively using her christmas gift. Clarke smiled at the memory. Echo would take care of Anya who would take care of Lexa. Abby had Marcus, he picked up the pieces before and she had faith he could do so again. She worried about Raven but Octavia, Murphy and Bellamy had taken her on as a surrogate sister. Indra, Gustus and Lincoln would be fine, she wasn’t particularly close with them but she would miss them. They would support the others – Lexa especially. Hopefully Abby as well.

          Clarke caressed the photo, running her fingers over Lexa’s face. She held the photo between her fingers as she watched the flame in its perfect untouched form. The night was still – no wind, no sound but the crickets. The blue hue fading elegantly into the bright orange shade reminded Clarke of the sunrises, she and Lexa witnessed over the last few weeks. It had been a regular occurrence and the only time nobody disturbed them. She hoped Lexa would find someone else, sort of but as much as she didn’t want anyone else touching Lexa – Clarke couldn’t be selfish. Well, any more than she’s being now. Allie would still linger in the City of Light even if the blonde died but Clarke was more than sure Lexa would find a way to put an end to the lady in red. All that mattered was that Allie remain there, she couldn’t be allowed to walk free. More than that, Clarke didn’t want to put Lexa or anyone else in the position to destroy Allie while she was wearing the blonde’s face and body.

          The candle was nearing the kindling, it was time. Clarke looked up to the stars once more, fading amongst the emerging light of the sun. “I don’t know if anything or anyone is there or if, um, I’ll go to hell or something for this. I’ll go straight there if it meant my mom, Lexa and everyone else would be safe. Anyway, maybe I’ll see you soon. Ok. Here we go. I’m ready.” Clarke kissed the photo and tucked it into the strap of her bra, close to her heart. She flinched at the metallic click of the gun being primed. With a trembling hand, the blonde placed the barrel against her temple and closed her eyes.

*

_Dear Lexa,_

_By sunrise, I’ll be dead. I hope one day you can understand that I had no choice. It was the only way to stop Allie from entering this world. I couldn’t take the chance that she would reanimate my body so there won’t be one to find._

_I wanted to say thank you for being you and that I love you. You may never had said it back, maybe you would have if we had more time, but I wanted you to know that I’m not bitter or angry that you didn’t. I’m just thankful that I got the chance to be with you while I could. You made me feel loved, made me feel special and that was enough for me._

_My fight is over but yours isn’t. I know you have this huge weight on your shoulders since you took on Nia’s title of commander even if you try to hide it from everyone and I know that this probably won’t make things easier for you but you can succeed where others failed, where I failed. You can stop Allie and put an end to her once and for all._

_I don’t know what lies ahead for you Jusheda. I wish I did but I can’t control my visions but I know you. You are strong, smart, resilient and a great leader. You’ll make sense of the world, make it better._

_We both have seen enough to know that death is not the end. When your time comes, and it better not be for another 50 years or so, maybe we’ll meet again. Take care of yourself until then or I’ll come back and haunt you._

_I love you, always,_

_Clarke._

          The note was left on the Lexa’s pillow. Abby had received one as well. A frantic search and phone calls led them nowhere. Clarke hadn’t taken any of the cars, a trail revealed she had gone on foot to the highway but nothing further – she must have hitched a ride or had a vehicle laying in wait. Her phone left on Indra’s dining table alongside a letter addressed to everyone else – apologising, thanking them from being friends and mentors. Clarke had gone to great lengths not to be followed but she was sentimental and there would only be one place Clarke would want to go. A six-hour drive was made in four and half. Lexa prayed that it wasn’t too late – that Clarke had changed her mind and was sitting there waiting for someone to show up to get her.

          The sight of smoke didn’t inspire much confidence nor did the fire truck and squad car sitting outside the cemetery gates. “Shit. Ok, here’s the plan – hey wait. Shit!” Anya said pulling the car over a few blocks down but Abby didn't wait to hear her out. She jumped out without a word, Marcus and Lexa behind her. “We’ll go around back.” Anya called out in triedasleng. Lexa nodded and ran off. She restrained herself as much as she could, if she wanted to she could get the shadow demons to carry her and Abby inside the gates but there were too many people around to do so. Abby was already arguing with the police officer to be allowed in by the time she and Marcus got there.

          “I’m sorry ma’am I can’t let you in there until the fire department clears it.” Lexa peered through the metal fencing and saw firefighters and police officers standing in front of a pit where the smoke escaped from with a mound of soil just behind it. “My daughter is in there! Please, I need to get to her. Please! Please, Officer…Monroe. Please.” Abby said.

          “I’m sorry ma’am, I can’t. Rest assured that any damage done to the tombstones will be repaired.” Monroe said.

          “My daughter is not dead! She’s not dead. She’s not.” Abby said begging to sob. Her knees gave out but Marcus caught her before she fell to the floor, cradling her in his arms. Lexa stepped in closer to Monroe, with a hushed tone she said “We think her daughter came here to commit suicide. Please, let us in.” Monroe glanced back and forth between the three of them and softened. “Does she have blonde hair? Blue eyes?” Monroe said.

          “Yes, yes, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. And a small mole on the left side of her upper lip.” Abby said. “She’s ok.” Monroe said. Everyone sighed in relief, tears of happiness beginning to flow. The numbing feeling of helplessness was gone, she felt like her heart had finally started beating again. “She’s ok? She’s ok!” Abby said hugging Marcus tightly. “The paramedics are looking over her and she’s been cautioned BUT she is some serious legal trouble. She’s going to be charge with destruction of property, trespassing, reckless endangerment, possession of a fire arm without a permit, mostly likely purchase of an illegal fire arm since the serial numbers where filed off, that’s just the top of my head.”

          Monroe glanced around quickly to see none of her colleagues could hear her. “If you have proof that she was...not of sound mind, it may help.” Monroe cleared her throat and went back to her normal tone of voice. “We’re going to have to take her down to the station to charge her and questioning.” Monroe said. “Which precinct would that be?” Lexa said.

          “Number 42.”

          “Thank you.” Lexa said filing the information away.

          “Yes, yes, thank you. Thank you. She’s alright, she’s alright.” Abby said engulfing Lexa into a warm hug. The brunette didn’t hesitant, she brought her hands up to Abby’s back – thankful for the reassurance and human contact. “We’ll have to get a hold of a lawyer for Clarke.” Marcus said. Abby sighed and nodded. “Who though? And we have another problem on our hands.” Abby whispered as Monroe went to her to collect her report file to take down their details. True enough. They were all supposed to be dead and they vast majority had criminal records and warrants for their arrest. “We’ll think of something, use the name Sarah and Martin Berg for now.”

          “Why those names?” Marcus said.

          “Because they’re your new aliases. Paperwork should check out for a basic initial search.” Lexa said pulling out her phone. “And when we get to the station?” Abby said.

          “We have experience with that sort of thing.” Lexa said. Abby sighed and grimaced. The older Griffin was still adjusting to being a part of the hunter lifestyle as was Marcus. To their credit, despite their grievances, they did what they had to do. “Anya, she’s ok.” Lexa said. She heard her sister exhale and mumble under her breath. _“Phew.”_ Anya said, relaying the information to the others with her. Lexa could hear Raven in the background saying she was going rip Clarke a new one which Lexa could use. The brunette rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time.

        _“I’m assuming the cops will be taking her down town. You know they’re going to take her prints.”_

          “Yes. We need to extract her before then. They’re taking her to precinct 42. Take Raven and the others and setup a distraction a few blocks up. I’ll grab Clarke in the commotion. Have Murphy get everyone out of there when I do.” Lexa said as she walked up to the fencing and saw the firefighters and police officers walking back to the entry way. Pushing up on to her toes, Lexa tried to get a glimpse of Clarke. Unfortunately, she was being escorted so she was blocked by the people around her. All Lexa got were hints of Clarke’s golden hair, that was enough to bring a smile to her face.

          _“How are you going to Clarke out of without…oh, right. Shadow demons. It's a plan then. See you back at Indra’s.”_   It was still a sensitive issue, the shadow demons or rather the spirits of the past commanders. It was unsaid but it was on the cusp of Lexa’s and her family’s mind. When her fight was over Lexa would become one of them, degenerating from a spirit into a demon. The other commanders mumbled things to her but Lexa could only understand Nia. The former Queen revealed that it was part of the process, when a new commander was chosen Nia’s voice would vanish and Lexa would be the one to communicate with them.

          Clarke was right. There was a weight on her shoulders. Lexa had no idea where or how to proceed once Allie was taken care off. But that was for another day, the important thing was Clarke was still here. Allie would not be for long, Lexa was going to rip apart the City of Light brick by brick and the woman in red would be exorcised, if it was the last thing Lexa ever did. The first thing she was going to tell Clarke that she loved her.

          The brunette casted her eyes to Monroe who was talking into her squad car radio while Abby and Marcus were waiting like anxious parents for Clarke at the gate. She was about to inform them of the plan when her phone rang. “Dad?” she said looking across the street where he waited in the SUV. _“Leave. Leave now. Something’s wrong.”_ He said.

          “What are you talking about?”

        _“Look at your ankle.”_ Lexa automatically did. The dagger was strapped to her leg under her pants, breaking out through the fabrics was the luminescent green glow. A glow of doom as Raven eloquently put it - alerting them to dangerous supernatural creatures. “Clarke! We’re here sweetheart. It’s going to be ok.” Abby said. The hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. Lexa casted her eyes back to the cemetery. Clarke finally appeared through the crowd of officers and firefighters. A smile came over the blonde when their eyes connected. It wasn’t a smile Lexa recognised. Her ice blue eyes never seemed so cold.

          “Hello Lexa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the subjetc matter ala Clarke, I feel I have to say that if anyone is at a point in their lives where that feel there is only one way of escaping your pain, please reconsider. Talk to your friends/family, there are helplines you can call anonymously if that's what you're more comfortable with. Just please, talk to someone before you make that choice. Recovery, no matter the circumstance, is a long hard journey, stay strong and have faith in yourself and those around you. Ask for help and you may just get it but if you dont, you never will.


	22. The pen(cil) is mighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa comes face to face with Allie who wears the face of her beloved while Clarke meets someone new in a familiar place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the latest (obvs). I hope you like it.

          Clarke broke down into a sob feeling the metal barrel touch her temple. Remembering what was at stake, she wiped her eyes and took another deep breath. She couldn’t help but cry again when the barrel once again touched the side of her head. “Come on. Come on! Just do it. Just squeeze the trigger.” She said gathering her wits for a third time but she couldn’t. “Damn it.” She said flicking on the safety. Maybe there was another way to stop Allie. Maybe Clarke could put herself back in somehow, force Allie out. Maybe. Clarke was a child, a friend, a lover and a fighter. Maybe was enough. Clarke dropped the gun and climb out of the grave as the candle blew out.

          “Found you.”

          “Bellamy? Indra?” Clarke said. He reached down and picked up her weapon, tucking it into the back of his pants. “How did you know I was here?” Clarke said, her tone laced with distrust. She hadn’t mentioned in her letters where she was going – she made sure not to hint by not bringing up her father even in the letter to Abby. “How did you know I was here?”

          “We’ll talk more later.” Indra said reaching for her hand.

          “No, answer my question.” Clarke said stepping back, away from them. “Lexa is waiting for you. We’ll take you to her.” Bellamy said.

          “Lexa sent _you.”_ Clarke said looking at him suspiciously. Bellamy nodded and held out his hand. Indra maybe but not Bellamy, never. Lexa was extremely territorial when the curly haired man was around Clarke. Shamefully, the blonde intentionally sought out his company to provoke Lexa’s protectiveness. It would have made more sense to send Raven and Murphy, their abilities would ensure she didn’t hurt herself. Echo, Anya and Abby would have been better choices to talk Clarke down than Bellamy and Indra. “You?” Clarke said.

          “Come with us Clarke.” Indra said.

          “No! Why won’t you just answer my…” Clarke glanced from Bellamy to Indra as a distinct feeling of déjà vu came over her. She felt as if she was back in mental hospital. “Oops.” Bellamy said pointing to the rays of the sun that began peak over the horizon. Clarke blasted them away with her had then turned and ran for her life. She didn’t get far before a crippling pain shot through her chest. The blonde could barely breathe and collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest gasping for air. ‘Bellamy’ ran up and kicked up in stomach, knocking Clarke on to her side. “Bitch!” ‘Bellamy’ said. “Calm down. The body has to remain intact.” ‘Indra’ said pushing him away from the still gasping Clarke. ‘Bellamy’ shook his shoulders and cracked his neck. “Sorry, this dude’s…he just a testosterone driven meat suit. Kind of hard to keep a cool head.” He said.

          “Well, this one isn’t much fun either. I think she has a baseball bat lodged up her ass.” ‘Indra’ said lifting up on to one leg as if to dislodge said bat. She looked down to Clarke, an uncharacteristic smile on her face. “You look confused. Don’t you remember us? I suppose, we never official met but that didn’t stop you from dropping a building on our heads.” Blindsided for a brief moment, Clarke came to the realisation. The Skin-walkers from Mount Weather. “Are you apologising? I can’t really hear you over your mumbling.” SkinWalker!Bellamy said. His smiled dropped and he quickly backway from Clarke as did SkinWalker!Indra. “Uh, we got her for you. Unharmed as requested but um, she’s breathing funny.”

          “It’s all part of the process.” Allie said coming into Clarke’s view. The woman in red looked down at her with a look of frustration evident on her face. “You two have done well. You may leave.”

          “Uh, *cough* what about our reward?”

          “In due time, there is still work to be done.” Allie looked beyond the skin-walkers, tilting her head slightly. “Leave.” The skin-walkers scurried off as a loud sirens stormed towards the cemetery. Allie sighed and bent down to Clarke. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh Clarke. We had a deal. I save your mother and gave you time to say goodbye and you would be my vessel.” She said then plunged her hand into Clarke’s chest. The blonde screamed in agony as Allie squeezed her heart. Clarke’s feet dragged and kicked the ground beneath her as she tried in vain to pull Allie arm way from her chest.

          “You broke you word. I see no reason why I should keep mine. Everyone you know is going to die. Lexa, your mother, Wells and even those three would be ghost hunters. Everyone you have ever met because you broke your word.” Allie said tightening her grip.

          “I…didn’t.”

          “No?”

          “You…stopped…me. Not br – broken.”

          “Ah, you and you’re loopholes. Hm, you’re right but we’ll see how you feel when the shoes on the other foot.” Allie said. She looked over to the rising sun then back to Clarke. “Time’s up.” She said. Clarke took one last breath as sun became engulfed in darkness. She had been thinking about a lot in the last few weeks. Would it be like to die? Would it be like falling asleep? Feeling heavy yet peacefully and not even aware when you drifted off. Would she dream for what seemed like hours or days but really only be fragments of seconds strung together? Or would it just be nothingness. No thoughts, no memories, no dreams, no…anything. Just the abyss.

          Maybe not. Clarke could feel her body, her toes and fingers moving, feeling her lungs expand, her heart beating, and the sun on her cheek. The grass and dirt were gone. They were replaced with warm fluffy sheets and soft pillow underneath her head. She was in her old bedroom. Wells’ blue jacket rested on the back of her desk chair, her clothes haplessly thrown around the place, her Disney princess clock by her bed.

          Clarke got out of the bed and grabbed a fleece out of her cupboard, not even considering putting on the one already laid out. She looked to the slightly ajar bathroom door. Hesitantly, pushing it open. The bathtub sat there, mocking her in its idleness. A glance to the tiled floor was all it took for Clarke to slam the door shut. She even went so far as to tuck her desk chair under the door handle.

          “This isn’t real. This isn’t real.” Clarke said.

          “Then why are you afraid?” Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin. Spinning around, she found a boy by her bed. He was scrawny with brown eyes and reddish hair. He couldn’t have been any older than thirteen but something in his deep brown eyes told Clarke he was far older than he seemed. He picked up the clock from her bedside table. He smiled as his eyes darted from each princess on the face of the clock, even giggling when he tapped the bells on top. “Bells.” He said then gently placed it back down. “I remember this.” he said walking away and picking up another item.

          “A pencil?”

          “Ah-huh. I remember you can do so much with it. You can write, draw, mark, pick up things, shape things, level things, hurt things, scratch things. It’s very useful.” He said then handed the pencil to Clarke with a gentle smile.

          “Right…Who are you?”

          “I don’t remember.”

          “You don’t remember?” The boy shook his head.

          “Why can’t you remember?” The boy shrugged his shoulders.

          “Ok, so why are you here?” Clarke said putting the pencil on her back pocket, using the opportunity to move to the other side of the bed.

          “To help you.”

*

          “Hello Lexa.” As soon as the words were uttered, she shot Officer Monroe in the chest. Marcus instantly pulled Abby behind him. The firefighters and other police officers behind Clarke or Allie rather, remained completely still in a trance like state. Their eyes were aglow with blue hues that floated out of their eye sockets. Lexa had seen possessions before but nothing like this. “Where’s Clarke? WHERE IS SHE?!” Abby said.

          “In a better place.”

          “You bitch!” Abby said which seemed anger the possessed who stepped forward, clutching their weapons, guns and axe’s alike. “I understand this is painful for you but this was Clarke’s choice. Her soul for yours. There is no need for us to be enemies. I keep my word so long as you don’t interfere, you won’t b –” Allie was cut short as a bullet ripped through her shoulder. Body armour had protected Monroe earlier, allowing her to get off a shot from her weapon. Lexa saw an opportunity. She commanded the shadow demons to get Abby and Marcus away from there. Allie’s minions started to descend on Monroe despite her pleas to her colleagues. Nia stopped Lexa from intervening, whispering in her ear.

          “There cannot be any witnesses.” Nia said.

          “She is innocent.” Lexa said.

          “And?”

          “I am the Commander now. I order you to take her to safety.”

          “This will not end well.”

          “Now!” Nia sighed but complied, whisking Monroe away. Lexa remained looking at Allie crouched over, clasping her shoulder. Clarke’s shoulder. Allie laughed as she looked at the thick warm blood covering her hand. Clarke’s hand. Lexa was beyond conflicted. Clarke’s body was injured and bleeding and the brunette wanted nothing more than to help. But the soul within wasn’t Clarke’s, it was Allie’s. “I had forgotten what this felt like, being alive.” Allie said.

          “You’re not alive. You just stole something that doesn’t belong to you.”

          “Stole? This was promised to me but if you want her back so badly, soul and all, that can be arranged. Clarke doesn’t need to be my vessel.” Allie said standing back up as a minion went about patching up her shoulder. “Explain.” Lexa said. She was curious but what would Allie want in return – the cost of Allie’s help was high enough as it was.

          “I just need a vessel whose veins flow abundantly with psychic energy.”

          “Raven and Murphy.”

          “Will you hand one over to me?” Lexa was tempted but knew she couldn’t go through with it. They were her friends – she never really had any before and she also knew Clarke would never forgive her if she replaced the blonde with one of them. “No.”

          “Excellent because I had someone else in mind.”

          “There are no other psychics.”

          “Yes, there are. You and Echo.” An epiphany ripped through her. This must have been why Lexa was forced to drink Clarke’s blood – blood that also flowed through Echo’s veins after her brief cannibalistic infection. “Either of you can be my vessel provided you take in more blood.” Allie said showing Lexa her hand riddled with Clarke’s blood.

          Despite her better judgement and instincts, Lexa stepped back when Allie moved forward. Lexa’s mother, Thea, had told her that Wanheda and Jusheda were once one and could be again. This could have been Allie’s plan all along. A psychic with nightblood. Allie would be capable of invading enemies with her mind and regenerate if injured – she may be unstoppable. Logically, the first step would be to dispose of any potential threats, like hunters and other psychics, anyone with knowledge of her.

          “I give you my word, so long as they don’t disrupt the balance. They will be spared.” Allie said holding out her hand. Lexa slowly moved her eyes from Allie’s bloodied hand to deep blue eyes. Eyes that Lexa loved so dearly. Her head battled her heart. If Lexa agreed, Clarke would be back and alive but at the same time, the woman in red would hold the mantle of both commanders. Clarke and the others wouldn’t let her roam free – they would continue to fight. Clarke and everyone else would die anyway.

          She wanted to agree, she wanted to so badly to agree, to take Allie’s hand and save Clarke but she couldn’t. Lexa would die for Clarke but she couldn’t let everyone else die for her as well. Head won over heart. “No.” Lexa all but whispered. Allie expected another answer especially as she was bleeding but decided not to push the issue. “I see.” Allie said turning to leave. Instinctively, Lexa reached for her dagger. It green glow bouncing of the patrol car in from of Allie stilling her movements. “You truly are walking in your predecessor’s footsteps. You destroy this body and there will be no way for Clarke to return. Not physically anyway.”

          Lexa clenched her fist around the hilt as she and Allie stared each other down. The echoing of police sirens in the distance rapidly came closer. Allie smiled and broke eye contact first. “Think over my proposal. Come to me when you decide. 36 North, -114 East.” Allie said. She turned on her heel and got into the police car with a couple of her possessed kin and drove off. “We have to go. The cop called dispatch, we have to go. Lexa, come on.” Anya said tugging at her arm. Her sister stepped in front of her when she got no response. “We’ll get Clarke back. I promise but we need to leave right now.” Lexa could only nod then followed her sister but not before taking one last glance over her shoulder. The patrol car grew smaller as the distance between her and Clarke, or at least her body, increased.

*

          Clarke stared at the boy who seemed content in letting her size him up. “You want to help me.” The boy nodded his head. “Why?” He shrugged and picked up an old baseball cap. He inspected it back to front then put it on, twisting it in all directions with a questioning look on his face. “What’s this?” he said holding the cap upside down. “It’s a baseball cap. You wear it on your head.” Clarke said.

          “Hmm. What’s it for?” He said pulling it over his hair, a little too much as it went well pass his eyebrows.

          “The cap?” The boy nodded his head.

          “I dunno. I guess it keeps the sun and sweat off your face, for fashion, show support of your team, you know that kind of thing.”

          “So it has many uses too.”

          “Sure.”

          His smile dimmed as he handed the cap back to Clarke. “Why don’t you keep it.” The boy deemed with pride and quickly slipped the cap back on then wandered the room again. The blonde watched him pick up various knickknacks, grinning as he went. He seemed so harmless almost like a baby. Everything he saw something, it was like he saw it for the first time. Clarke wondered what kind of trick Allie was pulling by creating this boy. At least at the mental hospital, Clarke understood why Wells and Abby were mimicked but she didn’t know this boy at all. He didn’t even look vaguely familiar. Clarke had quite a bit of babysitting when she was younger but it was only for a couple of families. She remembered those kids, he was not one of them.

          “So, you know what a pencil is but don’t remember anything about yourself? Not even your name?” Clarke said. The boy shook his head, scrunching his face up when he put on a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses. “Are you dead?” Clarke said.

          “I don’t know.”

          “You don’t know?”

          “Nope. I like this.” He said tapping the frames of the glasses.

          “These.”

          “Huh?” The boy said tilting his head back to look at Clarke through the bottom of the rose coloured lens rather than taking them off. “They’re glasses. Plural. So you use – oh what the hell am I saying. Who are you? What are you? What are we doing here?!” Clarke said wrapping her arms around herself. The boy slipped glasses off. Clarke stepped back as he moved forward. With a sweet smile, the boy walked over to the bathroom door.

          “It’s ok to be afraid. It means you want to survive but,” He said unhooking the chair and stepping inside the door. “life is more than just surviving.” The bathtub, indeed the entire room was gone, it was now a meadow. Flowers of all kinds bloomed and danced with the gentle breeze. The golden grass led up to a hilltop where a lone tree stood. Clarke felt like ant standing next to it. The thick roots ran down the cliff face into the roaring deep blue sea below as its white branches arched up into the blazing sun.

          The boy climbed up and sat in one of the many deep crevices of the tree bark, swinging his feet back and forward, waiting for her to come forward. “Are you God? A God or something like that?” she said when she finally did. The boy was puzzled, titling his head in thought. “I don’t think so. I hope not, I don’t think I would be very good at it. But I like this tree. Do you like it?”

          “Yea. It’s beautiful but why am I here?”

          “Where would you like to be?”

          “At home.” The boy looked at her blankly. “With Lexa, my mom, my friends. You said you wanted to help me. So help me. Help me get home. Please.” The boy dropped his eyes and stilled his feet. After a slight pause, he jumped back down to the ground. “You shoudn't go back. It won't end the way you want it to.”

          “My body is currently hijacked by megalomaniac who wants to enslave the world, anyway is better than that. Please. Please. I know I said I was ready. But I’m not. I’m not ready for this. I just want to go home.” Clarke said dropping to her knees and crying. The boy’s hand came to rest on her shoulder. It radiated with warmth and compassion. Clarke’s tears disappeared and when she opened her eyes she was in the middle of Indra’s kitchen. “Thank you. Thank you.” Clarke said hugging the boy. It had been a few minutes for Clarke but the setting sun outside told her it had been a few hours for everyone else. The door swung opened springing Clarke on to her feet.

          “Lexa!” Clarke said rushing to the brunette to hug and kiss her only for Lexa pass right through her. Clarke looked at her hands then to the boy who gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry but if you go back to your body, she’ll know you’re not where you’re supposed to be.” He said. Clarke shook herself out of the impending self-pity that crept up her spine and moved to the window next to Lexa but out of her way, not that it mattered much. The blonde began to understand first hand why her father was becoming a vengeful spirit, being so close to your loved ones but being literally invisible to them.

          “You know about Allie and the City of Life?” The boy nodded. “How?”

          “She wanted to come home too but her body had already died.” Clarke almost felt sorry for her, almost. She looked at her family gathering in the kitchen. “Mine’s not.”

*

          The room was silent as everyone stood or sat around the table, processing the day before Octavia plucked up the courage to break it. “You probably don’t want to hear it or maybe you know already but a reward has been put up for information on Clarke. And an arrest warrant.” Octavia said as she passed around some glasses of water. “Yea, we know.” Echo said taking a sip. “Cops are going to be trigger happy since she or whatever that bitch’s name is, shot that officer.” Bellamy said crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. “We are aware of that as well. We’ll need to remove Allie before they find her.” Indra said.

          “How do we find her?” Raven said conjuring a toy bird which continually dipped and removed its beak from her water.

          “She’s going to Hoover Dam.” Lexa said, arms tucked behind her back.

          “How do you know that?” Lincoln asked.

          “She told me. Allie made me offer. An offer which could bring Clarke back.” Lexa said. Abby stood instantly. “How?” she said.

          “We give Allie another vessel. O–”

          “I’ll do it.” Abby said cutting Lexa off. Marcus held her hand, his voice soft but firm. “Abby.” He started. “She’s my child. I can’t lose her again.” Marcus nodded his head and exhaled, long and slow gathering his strength. “I know but Clarke, she did this for you.” “You don’t think I know that! You have no idea how much I know that or how this feels.”

          “How do you think Clarke will feel when she finds out you undid her sacrifice.”

          “I don’t care if she hates me so long as she’s alive. I was supposed to die not her.” Abby said breaking down in tears. Lexa let her grieve uninterrupted for a few moments but time was against them. “I’m sorry but you cannot help Clarke in this. Allie needs a psychic.” She said. Murphy scoffed and began laughing bitterly. “Ah…here we go. Looks like me and you are up on the firing line Lolita. Are you letting us have a say in this, or putting it to a vote or are you choosing yourself, boss?” Murphy said looking from Raven to Lexa. “Don’t tempt me Murphy but you and Raven aren’t the only psychics here. Echo and I are candidates as well.”

          “Woah, what? How exactly is that?” Raven said turning in her chair to face Lexa. “Blood. Clarke’s blood. Lexa and Echo have both ingested Clarke’s blood. Allie has no interest in Murphy or Raven does she?” Gustus said meeting Lexa’s eye. “No, she doesn’t.” The brunette said looking to Echo who swallowed the lump in her throat. Anya ran her hands over her face, exhaling into her hands. “I’m guessing there’s more?” she said rubbing her palms together. Her brown eyes fixated on her hands. “We’ll need to ingest more of Clarke’s blood.”

          “That’s why Allie told you where she was going. So you or I could go there and…what? Feast on Clarke like vampires.” Echo said.

          “No, not you. Just me.” Lexa said.

          “What do you mean?”

          “You are a nightblood Echo but just barely. Your blood is not strong enough. Allie will no doubt try to obtain more. Through me or Octavia.”

          “You can’t be considering this. If Allie takes possession of you –” Indra said.

          “She’ll be near invincible which is why I said no.” Lexa said looking to Abby but averting her eyes when their gaze met. Lexa told herself that she made the right choice and she had no reason to apologise but that didn’t ease her guilt. “Is there nothing we can do to stop Allie?” Marcus said. Lexa put the dagger on the table. Everyone’s eyes dropped to it. “This can kill anything. If Allie is willing and can move between bodies, then we have an opportunity. We go to the Hoover Dam and I let Allie in. The dagger is used before she takes full control.”

          Gustus dropped his arms to his side, his eyes wide and filled with fear. Anya stood so quickly that her chair flew backwards into the counter, barely missing Bellamy who quickly moved out of the way. “NO! Absolutely not! There has to be another way.” Anya said.

          “There is. We kill Allie by killing Clarke.”

          “Like hell you will!” Abby said.

          “What about an exorcism? Those cops and firefighters were possessed yes? Lexa, you lure Allie out by pretending to agree to her bargain. We hit her with a tranquilizer with a sniper rifle and exorcise Allie on the spot.” Lincoln said, moving to stand in front of all three women, preventing things from escalating. “Good plan but flawed. Exorcisms are rarely successful if the body is away from the site of possession. Allie is smart, she will not risk returning there.” Indra said.

          “Then it’s agreed.” Lexa said reaching for the dagger.

          “No one agreed to anything Lexa. I will not allow you to do this.” Gustus said moving to the table stopping her in her tracks.

          “This is not your decision. It’s mine.” Lexa said.

          “We won’t kill you Lexa.” Anya said. The brunette sighed and gripped the edges of the kitchen table. “I know you won’t.” Lexa said then pushed the dagger across the table to Abby who picked up the dagger and held it to her chest. Gustus walked over to her and Marcus stood up. He knew he was out of his league going against Gustus but Marcus would go down fighting before he touched Abby. “I don’t wish to fight you but I cannot allow to hurt my daughter. Hand over the dagger.”

          “Would you if our positions reversed?” Abby said. Gustus said nothing but his shoulders softened. In an instant they were tensed once more and went to take it by force. Bellamy grabbed him from behind but not before Marcus got a punch to the face. A brawl broke out with people pulling and pushing people away from each other. “STOP! STOP IT! LOOK!” Octavia said pointing to the table. Standing erect on the table was a pencil which began to write out something.

          CLARKE STILL HERE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given the amount of assignments I have looming, the next chapter should be released in about two weeks- sorry about that but hopefully I can get it out sooner. I just wanted to say how thankful I am your readership, I can't believe I'm approaching the 5k hits and 200 kudos mark. I was happy when I reached 10 so big thank you to you all.


	23. harsh truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited, Lexa and Clarke learn some distrubing and surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry my two week update turned into four. I just had a mountain of deadlines to get through but we're back. Hope you enjoy.

          After Gustus had thrown his punch, the room exploded with activity. Everyone pulling and push each other away from the other. Clarke didn’t know what to do, she tried screaming to make people stopped to no avail. The dagger. If she could get her hands on it may turn red and alert people she was here. “STOP. STOP IT. LOOK.” Octavia said pointing through Clarke. The phantom boy who was accompanying Clarke had climbed on to the kitchen table. Sitting cross-legged and biting his bottom lip, he began to write something onto the surface of the table. Clarke moved to his side, angling her head to read. CLARKE STILL HERE.

          “Everyone downstairs now!” Indra said. She and Gustus covered everyone else before slamming the metal door shut – revealing the numerous protection charms craved into the door. “Oops. I think I scared them.” He said immediately lowering the pencil and ducking his head down like he was going to be told off. “Yea probably. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Clarke said. She sat atop the stairs with a sigh as salt began to filtered out from the bottom of the door. “Hey, hey! What are you doing?” Clarke said grabbing the boy by his arm as he walked pass her towards the door. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you,” she said when his looked at her with wide eyes. “You see that?” she said pointing to white line of purified salt. “It’ll hurt you if you cross it.”

          “No it won’t.” Clarke cleared her throat and smiled. Although she was a little irritated with his dismissal of her advice, memories of all those children she had babysat prior to being a hunter reminded her of simpler times and conflicts. “Trust me. It will.” Clarke said. The boy looked from her to the salt then back to her. “It hasn’t before.” The boy said.

          “Before? You’ve been here before?”

          “Not here specifically but ‘here’ in this world…as I am.” He said looking to his palms, twirling his wrists as if to check his own existence. “Why doesn’t the salt effect you?” Clarke said. The boy shrugged his shoulders again but didn’t not meet her eye as he usually would, instead he looked at the carvings on the wooden beams around them. Clarke felt he may have an idea why but wasn’t prepared to tell her. “Why would you come ‘here’, you know to this world?” Clarke said. He took a deep breath and sadly lowered his eyes to his shoes. “I wanted to help.” 

“Help who?”

          “I think you know.”

          “Allie.” Clarke said. He nodded and sank on to the first step down into the basement. “The same way you’re helping me?”

          “Similar but not the same.” Considering that Allie became what she was, Clarke was even more eager to reclaim her body. The blonde began to rock back and forth on her heels, admiring the symbols around her. “Wait. How am I, we, in here? Indra practically every defensive charm inscribed on her walls.” Clarke said. The boy looked up to her with serious expression but a decidedly less stark expression. “You’re special Clarke.”

          “And what does that make you?”

          “Old.” He said. Kids often believed anyone not in their age bracket were ‘old’ but this boy’s remark told a different story. Clarke wondered just how old he was. “Things will be different this time. We’ll make them different.” He said. His boyish features took on a dark undertone which unnerved Clarke ever so slightly. The blonde looked back to the basement door, no doubt lined with silver. “I guess we have to wait.” She said turning so that her back was against the brick wall. The boy nodded and sat on the next step down from her, twirling the pencil between his fingers. “How did you do that?” Clarke said pointing to the pencil from the boy’s hand.

          “This, this isn’t real.” She said. The pencil was a fabrication, it had to be. After Allie had possessed her body, Clarke was thrown back to her childhood bedroom. Fitting as it was the place where one life ended and her new one began. But that world wasn’t real, this one was. One where she and this boy were spirits attempting to make contact. At least that’s what she thought. Clarke knew that there was something beyond the physical world where spirits lingered but in her experience they were mostly malevolent entities, determined to harm and cause misery to the living. But what of the world beyond that? Unbeknownst to Clarke, her father’s spirit lingered by her side for years after he died. He gladly traded his soul for Clarke to return to the mortal world but where would his soul travel after that? He wasn’t by the large white oak tree that the boy took Clarke too so where was he, where did his soul go?

          “Many people think ghost aren’t real but they are.” He said. It suddenly occurred to her that the boy had made a point of taking the pencil earlier. “You knew you would need this, didn’t you?” she said. His face was free of expression but his eye showed that his mind was anything but. “You can’t tell me?” He shook his head.

          “Says who?” Clarke expected him to shrug as he usually did but instead he looked away and started at the door, rapping the pencil against the back of his hand. “You said it wouldn’t end well if I came back here, what did you mean by that?” Clarke said.

          “A person often meets their destiny on the road they took to avoid it.”

          “Isn’t that from Star Wars?” He looked at Clarke with puzzled expression. It so similar to Lexa’s look of confusion to ‘obscure references’ that Clarke was nearly overcome with bittersweet memories. The boy seemed to pick up on her melancholy and touched her hand, turning it over – exposing her palm to sky, he placed the pencil in her hand. It sparked an idea in the blonde. “If you could bring the pencil into this world, can I bring something into the City of Light? Something like a dagger, maybe?” The boy smiled.

*

          As soon as the doors was shut, Lexa stared at its cold frame. She wasn’t sure if it was Clarke out there or if they were in danger. Allie may have changed her mind and sent her minions to destroy them. “Oooook. Why are we down here?” Raven said as the seasoned hunters finished the salting the doors, windows and anywhere else something could slip through. “Tactical control. Lincoln, mirrors.” Indra said double checking her protection symbols. “Yea, running into the basement because of a floating pencil just screams tactical control.” Murphy said lounging on the small cot tucked underneath the stairs. “Knock it off Murphy.” Echo said.

          “I can’t believe I’m saying this but Murphy has a point. After everything we’ve seen in the last few weeks, we ran down because of a pencil. Why? Clarke is up there.” Marcus said.

          “We don’t know that.” Lincoln said showing his reflection to Indra. “What do you mean? Who else could it be?” Octavia said. “There are creatures out there that feed on emotions. Some build up hope only drive their victims insane before devouring them.” Indra said taking a mirror from Lincoln.

          “Like what?” Marcus said.

          “Wraiths.” Lexa and everyone else was surprised that it was Abby providing the answers. “Clarke told me that a wraith came for her. It made her think that Wells and I were there, in the mental hospital, that we never left her. It made her… appear crazy. Is it the same one?” Abby said.

          “That one’s dead. Anya and I made sure of it.” Gustus said. It seemed to ease Abby’s conscience and the earlier tension between them. “What’s with the mirror?” Bellamy said as Indra held the mirror up to capture his reflection. “Wraiths show their true form in mirrors but it would have run rather enter here with us.” Lexa said eyeing the symbols carved and painted on to the floor boards and wall frames. “We shouldn’t take any chances since it breached the house.” Gustus said revealing his own hardened expression in the mirror then passing it on. “True enough. Better safe than sorry.” Indra said handing Lexa the mirror. Those who had passed the test trained their weapons on her. The brunette saw only her own reflection. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her cheeks were gaunt. She hadn’t realised the physical toll that the past year had on her. “Everyone’s clean.” Lincoln said tucking the mirror away.

          “It could be a Crocotta.” Echo said after the hunters began to list the potential creatures in their own minds. “Tonight’s theme of the evening; say what’s now?” Raven said shoving Murphy’s legs off the cot and sitting down. Murphy scowled but didn’t snap at her, instead he shuffled backwards to give her more room. “It similar to wraith but feeds on human flesh rather than brain matter. It mimics people, particularly voices of the lost loved ones to lure people in but manipulating objects…I’ve never heard of that.” Echo said.

          “Nor I. The last one I heard of was hunted down over twenty years ago.” Gustus said.

          “Perhaps it and others like it are making their way out of the woodworks, now that Nia is gone and Allie trying seize control.” Indra said. Lexa thought of calling for Nia and the shadow demons however Indra’s extensive collection of sigils prevented them from entering the house – Lexa wondered how the spirits above did what the former commanders couldn’t. “Whatever is up there, its powerful. Shadow demons can’t even enter the house.” Lexa said.

          “Maybe it’s one of Allie’s tricks.” Abby said.

          “Well whatever it is, we can’t stay in here forever.” Octavia said. If Clarke was up there, she wasn’t alone. Maybe she was being coerced, manipulated by something but Octavia was right. They couldn’t stay here forever and Allie needed to be taking down before the police got close. “You ok there Lexa?” Anya said pouring a line of salt by the door for safe measure. “If it is Clarke out there…”

          “She’ll understand.”

          “We’re running out of time. If the police get to her first…,” Lexa looked over her shoulder and lowered her voice to make sure that Abby couldn’t overhear them. “Allie won’t go down easy. Which only makes more problems for us and Clarke. Pains me to say this but Bellamy is right, the police look out for their own – they will be looking for any excuse to fire on who they think is Clarke. She doesn’t have Nightblood, one well-placed shot or a misfire could end it. Allie will just scamper back to the City of Light and Clarke…” Anya stepped closer and put her arm over her little sister. “We’ll get to her before that happens. Allie is dying for good this time no matter what. And it’ll be over I promise.”

          “You can’t promise me that. It won’t be over. I’ve taken Nia place now and if Allie dies, Clarke, Raven or Murphy will have to take her place. Knowing Clarke, she’ll accept so that the others can be free. Allie told Clarke that this was war, is a cycle. Everything that has happened to us, happened to her and Nia, and all those before them. That it always ends with Wanheda dead and Nia, she killed Allie.”

          “You would never hurt Clarke.”

          “That may be the problem. She isn’t Clarke anymore. She’s Allie.” Anya didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to be said. Lexa wasn’t sure how to put Clarke’s soul back where it belongs. Although the blonde had been trapped in limbo once before, the chances of getting her back into her body were slim. The last time, Allie had attempted to help but Clarke switched herself with Anya at the last moment. A reaper then took over but required a soul in return. Lexa was sure that Abby would gladly provide her own but Clarke would be devastated. As Marcus said, Clarke this is for her and throwing it away would only crush the blonde’s heart. Lexa couldn’t control reapers; Nia had been very clear on that. No one could control them, only death itself. If Allie was the commander of death, then perhaps once she was disposed off, Clarke could control the reapers and put her own soul back where it belongs. Lexa looked at the door as the other began to discuss their next move.

          The brunette could only think about Clarke. Allie wouldn’t hesitate to kill more civilians or police officers of the which would only escalate things between ‘Clarke’ and the authorities. Lexa also had the others to take care of as well, she couldn’t risk opening the door without making absolutely sure that it was Clarke and whomever she was with, wouldn’t hurt her or anyone else. As the discussion became louder and more tense with the group, Lexa closed her eyes and began to pace. A cold breeze made her stop in her tracks. She opened her eyes and felt a presence behind her. “Lexa? What’s wrong?” Anya said but Lexa ignored her as she slowly turned to find a young boy smiling at her. He looked to Abby and reached out his hand. The dagger that Abby was still holding came to rest in his palm – glowing yellow. “Hello Heda.” He said.

          The next thing Lexa knew, she fell on to her chest. The dagger falling in front of her. The sharp tip stabbing into the wooden floor boards. Its hilt standing proudly and a glow with yellow which slowly transformed into green – signalling danger. Lexa quickly grabbed the dagger then jumping to her feet, prepared to fight. The christmas ornaments on every surface and obscene blinking of Rudolph’s red nose jarred Lexa. Scanning the room and finding nothing, Lexa began looking behind counters, chairs and under the bed for the boy. “Where are you?.” Lexa said to herself mostly. The room seemed familiar to her but Lexa couldn’t place it nor have the time or think it was necessary to analyse her sense of déjà vu. The front door swung open and the boy came in with a smile, pulling someone in by the hand. “What are we do—Lexa?”

          “Clarke?”

          The blonde smiled brightly and held her hands to her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. Shadow demons began swirling around Lexa ready and waiting to protect her. Lexa squashed the feeling of relief and affection, to raise her dagger up at the interlopers. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s me.” Clarke said backing away with her hands up. Nia appeared out of the smoke and stood by Lexa’s side. “Prove it.” Nia said. Lexa kept the dagger up high, it’s green hue permeating the air and her features. Lexa wanted to believe it was Clarke but with Allie wear Clarke’s face and body like some sort of human jumpsuit, she couldn’t be too sure. “Uh, ok. This place. Don’t you recognise it Lexa? It’s where we first…” Clarke looked to Nia and then the boy standing next to her. “Ummm, were together.” She said pressing palms together. True enough it was the cheap motel room where Lexa and Clarke consummated their relationship but the brunette wasn’t to be swayed so easily. “Irrelevant. I knew when you coupled. It’s trying to trick us.” Nia said. Lexa recalled seeing an image of her and Clarke’s lovemaking through the black flames of Nia’s throne room. “You know what, this doesn’t concern you Nia. Go away.” Clarke said.

          “You are not my commander or any in fact. You and this boy are spirits or a manifestations of Allie’s will, you cannot be trusted.” Nia said.

          “Lexa, please. It’s me. You know me. I know you can tell the difference.” Clarke said. Her blue eyes vibrated with warmth, love and tingle of despair. Lexa found her resolve wavering until her eyes landed on the boy by Clarke’s side. “Who is he?” Lexa said. Clarke went to answer but stopped short. “I don’t know but he wants to help us. I don’t think he’ll hurt us.” Clarke said. The boy looked to Lexa and shook his head agreeing with Clarke’s assessment. “Meaning you don’t know for sure.” Nia said. The former queen lowered her head down to Lexa’s ear but still spoke loud enough for Clarke to hear. “There is much at stake here. We cannot take the risk.” Nia said. Lexa saw Clarke shooting daggers at Nia then pleading with her eyes for the brunette to believe her. “Clarke’s soul and life are at stake.” Lexa said. Nia sighed and rolled her eyes. “You have the opportunity to end this war. For good. Kill her. Kill them both.”

          “You can’t just go around killing people!” Clarke said.

          “It’s the only solution.” Nia said turning back to Clarke.

          “No, it’s an easy solution. There’s a difference but that’ll leave everyone dead so what’s the point? Lexa, please. Look, I won’t lie to you. I don’t know who this boy is, he doesn’t seem to know himself but he helped me. He brought me back to you and everyone else. I trust him. I don’t know really know how to explain it but I do. I’m asking you to do the same for me.” Clarke said. Lexa’s eyes bounced from Clarke the boy then to Nia. Lexa needed to know something poignant yet completely irrelevant to this war. Something that only Clarke would know. “When Costia died – we each put something on her grave. What were they?” Lexa said. The corner of Clarke’s mouth quirked seemingly understanding Lexa’s train of thought. “I gave her flowers – forget-me-nots and you gave her a seashell because she like being near the ocean.” The brunette dropped her arm. Clarke smiled brightly.

          Lexa and Clarke ran into each other’s arms, holding each other tightly for a long moment. Lexa kissed her way up Clarke’s arm to her neck and temple then peppered the blonde’s face with kisses before finally capturing her lips. Their kiss was long and drawn out leaving their lips swollen yet desiring more. The mood was broken then Jingle Bells Rock began playing. Both she and Clarke looked over to the television. The boy was sitting on the floor, far too close to the TV. He began laughing at some cliché movie clip of people slipping in the snow. Feeling a fierce gaze, Lexa looked to the other side of her and Clarke only to find Nia glaring at them, Lexa specifically. “Tsk. I was just beginning to believe you would make a better commander than Ontari.”

          “Your little side kick was psychotic. Lexa is far better choice, if nothing else at least she’s smart.” Clarke said.

          “Not smart enough to separate her feelings from duty.”

          “I am more than capable.” Lexa said.

          “Clearly. Allie will destroy everything and usher in a new age where creatures subvert humanity. All because of her.” Nia said looking to Clarke.

          “Bullshit. And don’t try and guilt trip her. You killed Allie and she’s still around, fucking things up for people.” Clarke said.

          “I did was necessary for this world unlike you and your friends who would annihilate it for each other. Mount Weather was not perfect but at least with nightblood the human race would have a means to survive, you had to destroy it.” Nia said.

          “Life is more than just surviving.” Clarke said. Nia scoffed. “The same sentiment is why we are in this predicament.” She said.

          “Oh. That’s why you haven’t told Lexa yet.” The three women turned their attention to the boy was now facing them rather than the TV. His small frame hanging over the arm chair. “Told me what?” Lexa said looking from him to Nia. “About Allie’s bones.” He said.

          “Bones?” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time. Nia stared at the boy with a mixture of anger, disbelief and fear. “How do you know that?” Nia said. The boy shrugged his shoulders. “Wait, wait, wait. Allie has bones?” Clarke said. The boy nodded. “She’s spirit. Like other spirits, something bounds her to this world and like most, it’s her bones.” He said.

          “Bitch!! For all her fucking bravado, she’s just vengeful spirit!” Clarke said.

          “She can’t be. Allie is Wanheda.” Lexa said.

          “No, she isn’t.” They looked at the boy again in puzzlement. He glanced innocently between them all. “Wanheda is the commander of death. Allie isn’t dead. Not completely. She just had a long time to practice and experiment with her psychic ability.” He said. A song on the TV caught his attention pulling him back to the front of the screen. Lexa looked at Nia who, for the first time, looked lost. “Why didn’t you tell me about Allie’s bones?” Lexa said. Nia’s jaw set and she refused to answer.

          “Don’t be mad. She’s just embarrassed to admit she lost them.” The boy said after a tense moment of silence. Nia moved pass Lexa and Clarke to stand next to him, towering over his small frame. “Who are you? How do you know all of this?” Nia said, her voice betraying her calm outer demeanour. She lost her temper when the boy shrugged and went back to the TV. Throwing it out the window, Nia raised her voice. “Enough of your games, boy! Answer me!” she said. The boy looked at her, a dark cloud came over him. His innocent and sweet manner vanished. “I don’t answer to you.” he said. With the wave of his hand, the TV came back through the window, the pieces of glass reforming the window to its entirety. “Nia.” Lexa said gesturing for the taller woman to leave him be.

          “I think it be wise to let Clarke handle him.” Lexa said nodding to Clarke who followed suit. The blonde squeezed her hand then wandered over to the boy. “Did you know about Allie not being Wanheda?”

          “I take it that you are accepting this...boy’s answer as truth.” Nia said. Lexa refused to lose her temper. Nia was still clinging onto the power she once had but Lexa was in command now. The former queen needed to understand that. “I am Heda now. You serve me and you will answer.” Lexa said. Nia took a deep breath and relented. “Very well. If this boy is to believed, no I did not.” Nia said. "Then why did you keep them all these years?" Lexa said. Nia didnt answer but the guilty look in her eyes told Lexa that the former queen was not devoid of sentiment herself. Nia had kept the bones as a reminder of the one she loved and lost. If this was repeating cycle, Nia may have even tried to resurrect Allie. The same way Lexa was trying to bring Clarke back to her. “You still omitted vital information.” Lexa said.

          “I couldn’t be sure you wouldn’t let your feelings get in the way. Now that you are risking your own life to save that girl I more than certain, the truth will create more problems.” Nia said.

          “Since when have you cared about my wellbeing?” Lexa said.

          “I care that you are the commander. The next selection will not happen for another 100 years, you die now and the supernatural will be leaderless. They will fight amongst themselves, once they’re done they will attack humanity. Fairy tales and mythology are based on level of truth, do you want people to start human sacrifice or black magic to get what they want? Do you not remember those townspeople murdering for apples, what would people be willing to do out of vengeance or love? You need to live and take control. You shouldn’t not be running around trying to save a girl who is meant to die.”

          “She is not going to die. I will not allow it.”

          “We all die. You try to stop that and you are no better than Allie.”

*

          Clarke sat beside they boy but kept glancing over to Nia and Lexa talking in the corner. “You never answered my question. About the dagger?” Clarke said to the boy. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “Yes, I did. It’s right there.” he said pointing to the dagger sitting in its holster atop Lexa’s belt. “But isn’t the City of Light and we’re in a real place.” Clarke said.

          “If you mean ‘real’ like where your friends are, then no, this place isn’t ‘real’. It doesn’t matter actually, ‘real’, 'City of Light' - just words. How you get there and why you stay, that’s more important." The boy said. Clarke scooted closer to him. "What do you mean?" She said. "If you only think of what you lost, you go to the City of Light. If want to remember happy times, you go ‘heaven’. If you need to be punished, you go to ‘hell’. Sometimes.”

          “So, this place is, what? My version of heaven?”

          “Just one version. You have more. We all have more.”

          “What’s one of yours?” Clarke said. The boy looked at her and then to the TV with a smile. Maybe he was not so different from most kids. “Sit back a little, you’ll hurt your eyes.” The boy scooted back without taking his eyes of the TV. “So what do I call you? Since you can't remember anything.” Clarke said after moment. “Friend.” He said. Clarke laughed lightly. “Ok. Friend, I meant more like a name. Would you mind if I give you one?” The boy thought for a moment then shook his head. “OK then. Let’s see. Hm, how about A–” Clarke was cut off by Nia’s voice rising above the volume of the TV.

          “It doesn’t matter where they are! Retrieving the bones will be near impossible.” Nia said.

          “Answer my question!! Where are Allie’s bones?” Lexa said. Clarke had only seen Lexa quiet demeanour. It was all the way back when they first started hunting together. They were strangers, Costia was dead, Anya and Gustus were missing. It suddenly struck Clarke just how composed Lexa was in the face of the hand that fate had dealt them. Nia saw that Clarke and the boy were watching them and realised that she was digging herself a bigger hole. “As you wish, Heda. Your mother has them.” Nia said turning to Lexa. Clarke stood up instantly. “What?” the blonde said. The wheels began to turn in Clarke’s mind as she connected the dots. When Murphy was freed and remembered his rescuer holding various linen wrapped object in their arms. “Thea stole Allie’s bones from me and forced me to change my plans.” Nia said.

          “Why would she do that?” Lexa said.

          “The same reason you’re blundering your way through this war. Sentiment. In this world, she’s a monster and should be hunted like an animal. In Allie’s world, you are all together. Happy without looking over your shoulders for hunters or other monsters. What was it you said? Life is more than just surviving. Well this is the price you pay for it.” Nia said.

          Clarke looked to Lexa whose eyes were casted down to the floor. “Maybe we can talk to her. Your mother. Convince her to hand them over. You’re Jusheda, the commander of the supernatural. And you’re a hunter. We…we can make up some new rules. Allow creatures to mingle with humanity.”

          “Are you going to let them feast on humanity? Terrorise them? Or are you going to force them to be something they are not.” Nia said. Annoyingly, Nia had a point but Clarke wasn’t going to let her have the final say. “We’ll figure it out!” Clarke said. Nia laughed bitterly. “Lexa is will to sacrifice the world for you Clarke but not Thea. Even if you were able to convince her, you cannot convince all the others. They will use their natural abilities to make you submit to them, willingly. And alert Allie to your location and she will kill you Heda and anyone else who tries to stop it.” Nia said.

          “Maybe there’s another way.” Clarke said taking the pencil from the boy’s pocket. “This pencil and this room, there not in the ‘real’ world. It’s the same realm as the City of Light. The dagger, its glow here, it’s works here. I grabbed Allie’s wrist back on Mountain Weather. If I can grab her…” Clarke said.

          “We can kill her.” Lexa finished. The brunette looked from Clarke to the boy who had abandoned watching the TV. “You seem to know a lot of this world and about us.” Lexa said glancing to Nia. “Will the dagger be enough to stop Allie?” Lexa said.

          “Hmm. For a while, long enough that you don’t have to deal with her again in your lifetime but…”

          “She’ll come back eventually. And nobody will know anything about her. Treat her like fairy tale.” The boy nodded. Lexa sighed and began to pace. “The bones need to be burned.” Lexa said. “It’s a death sentence to go into the den of succubae and incubi.” Nia said.

          “Well how the hell did you control them in the first place?!” Clarke said.

          “They are romantics at heart. They revel in the ability to seduce and bare young. I provided the females protection until they came to term and their lovers and younglings’ protection after birth.”

          “Then you started killing them off. No wonder they turned on you.” Clarke said.

          “I don’t have to explain myself to you, spirit! I was trying end this war. Jusheda and Wanheda reunited as one.” Nia said. Lexa stopped pacing and turned to the former commander. “The great rite. That’s why you took a male psychic and female initiate. A new generation from both lines.” Lexa said.

          “Ugh, you sick bitch! You were going to…force Ontari to become pregnant.” Clarke said. Psychotic as she was, Ontari was governed with an iron-fist. Broken so to the point of having no will of her own. Nia pulling her strings without remorse. Clarke’s blood boiled with the fact that Lexa was Nia’s original choice. Only when Lexa slipped away did Nia take Ontari. “She was willing.” Nia said. Clarke scoffed. “And Murphy?” the blonde said.

          “Irrelevant.”

          “You’re disgusting!”

          “I care little what you think, spirit.”

          “Clarke, her name is Clarke. You will show her respect.” Lexa said coming to Clarke’s side. Her fierce gaze on Nia who reluctantly agreed. “Very Well. What is done is done. Now, we must look to the future. If the bones truly need to be reacquired, you will have to kill for them. Are you willing to do that Heda? If your mother cannot be convinced, are you prepared to kill her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support so far, you all have been amazing. We're in the home stretch now guys. I'm thinking Chapter 25 will be end of this story, probably, I don't want to shoehorn things in but it definitely won't go any further than five chapters.


	24. Den of the beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa descends into the succubae den to locate Allie's bones, coming face to face with her long lost mother. Meanwhile Clarke tries to help from the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delays between chapters. I've been sick and have my last ever exams next week so had limited time for writing but as way of apology this chapter is slightly longer than my others. Anyways, here the next part - i hope you enjoy and as always thanks for reading!

          Dirt and sand spun into the air as Tris was driven across the barren desert. Nia had relented and told them what she knew of Thea and her flame keepers. Death Valley, California. A mere two hours from Hoover Dam where Allie was collating her power. News reports revealed that ‘large’ and ‘savage’ creatures were prowling the area – killing and wounding workers and tourists alike. Police were beginning to cording off the area and attempting take to the ‘terrorist’ – Clarke Griffin. Time was against them. Lexa pressed her foot down harder on the accelerator.

          It was decided that Lexa, Anya and Gustus would go in alone to find their long-lost mother and wife. Thea had once told Lexa that she had genuinely loved them all and Nia supported that fact. The only reason Thea was their enemy now was for them. For all them to be together as a family without the threat of hunters or other creatures getting in the way or pulling them apart. The others stayed behind devising a way to bypass not just the heavily armed police force outside the dam but Allie’s supporters as well. Shadow demons and Clarke could not cross over into the desert due to the abundance of evaporitic salts across the desert plains. The mysterious boy – or Aden as the blonde dubbed him, would act as a backup just in case the Woods clan fell victim to the sway of the succubae or so he claimed. Aden had not made himself know to them since they departed Indra’s base. He simply took Clarke’s hand and vanished into thin air.

          Neither of them had made contact once Lexa was returned to Indra’s home. After answering everyone’s questions, Lexa attempted to contact Aden and Clarke but only found a message on the kitchen table from Aden. “Don’t worry. We’ll meet again.” Now he and Clarke were god knows where, doing god knows what and Lexa couldn’t help or anything at all. “She’s ok. They’ll take care of her. That kid – Aden, he seems to be attached to her. I don’t think he’ll let anything happen to her.” Anya said double checking the silver rounds in her gun. “He’s hiding something. I can feel it.” Lexa said.

          “We should focus on the issue at hand.” Gustus said from the backseat. It was a little odd seeing him back there. He had always been in the driver’s seat but as soon as Lexa knew where Thea was, where Allie’s bones were – she jumped in as did Anya. The thought of seeing her mother again seemed to have Anya on edge. Add in the fact that Thea was the opposition only fuelled her anxiety. “Well, for Lexa – Clarke is the issue at hand. You would think you of all people would understand that.” Anya said looking back at Gustus in the rear-view mirror.

          “Can we not fight? Just for now.”

          “Why? You want to pretend that we’re a big family, living an apple pie life? You trying to impress her or something?”

          “Your attitude is getting out of hand.”

          “My attitude?! You’ve been lying to us our entire lives about everything!!”

          “I did it to protect you!”

          “You did to protect yourself!!”

          They continued to argue back and forth, their voices rising and overlapping each other. Lexa’s gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white and her jaw tensing to much that she felt her entire neck go stiff. “DON’T PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH!” Gustus said. Anya turned in her seat to argue further when Lexa snapped. She slammed her foot down on the break and pulled the handbrake. “STOP IT!!! JUST…. Please, please just stop. We’ve never been the conventional family or even functional one but I need you. I need both of you right now. So please, just for once, just please do what I ask.” Lexa said looking down to her lap, her hands still holding on to the wheel. Anya looked back to Gustus then slid back into her seat and rubbed Lexa’s forearm. A moment later, Lexa felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder. With quick sniff, Lexa nodded her head. “Thank you.” she said then kicked Tris back into gear, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

          She continued to drive until a sudden and violent cloud of dust extended out from the horizon, engulfing the car. Tris swerved, her tires screeching and digging into the desert floor as Lexa tried to regain control. The car began to stall as the dust crept into engine, clogging almost every inch of it. “hold on.” Lexa said pulling the hand break, forcing the car to come to a complete stop. The wind shook the car from side to side, dirt and rocks flew at the windows. Small as they were, the power of the wind hurled them as if they were comets. Tiny fractures and scratches began to fused together like a spider’s web. The sound of cracking glass overrode the sound to the forceful sand storm outside their car. “DOWN. COVER YOUR EYES!” was the last thing Lexa heard her father say before the windows smashed in.

          Lexa’s body was tensed anticipating the car to be tipped off its own tires and roll across the desert but nothing happened. After a few moments, Lexa slowly opened her eyes to find the car windows intact and the desert setting vanished as were Gustus and Anya – sitting in their place was luggage and a computer bag. “No, no, no, no.” She said checking the backseat and even under the seats in a vain attempt to find them. As she turned back to the front, a flash of light blinded her momentarily. “Hey. Did I get you? Sorry about that.” Someone said. As her vision came back to normal, Lexa saw it was Anya. Her clothes were completely different – they had no cuts or holes and were obviously not worn out from constant use. More to the point they were not an all-black attire. Anya was wearing a skirt of all things with a grey top and loose fitting green jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, was sleek and tidy. But it was the camera and necklace around her neck that caught Lexa’s attention the most. The sound of snapping fingers broke Lexa out of her trance. “Hey, space cadet, you getting out or not?”

          “Anya?”

          “Yea, that’s me. So, are you getting of the car?” Anya said pulling out the bags. Lexa slowly got out and looked around the area. She was standing in a drive-way of a two-storey house. It was nice enough, homely even. She had never seen it before but felt as if she did. “You just going to stand there?” Anya said then holding out her arms. “Give me hug.”

          “Excuse me?”

          “I haven’t seen you since…what your midterms? Come on, give me a hug.” Anya said then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Lexa, squeezing her tight. “So? How did it go?” Anya said stepping back with a smile and excited look on her face. “The interview? For law school? The thing you’ve been working so hard the last four years for? The ‘future on the plate’ thing? Remember that? Come on tell me, how did it go?” Anya said.

          “Where’s dad?”

          “Dad? Right, sorry – he wanted to be here but he got called out on a job this morning and apparently only he could fix. So, you know him. He’ll be back in a couple of days though. Anyway, let’s be you inside and settled in.” Anya said grabbing a piece of what appeared to be Lexa’s luggage. The house looked like something out of a catalogue. Large thick cushioned couches, a roaring fireplace with ornaments tastefully and purposely placed to enhance the sense of home and belonging. Lexa’s eyes gravitated to the pictures on the walls. Just as she was nearing them, Anya called out. “Mom.”

*

          Clarke felt sick and weak. “Aden? Where are we?” she said. Fresh faced as ever, he pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her move forward. “We’re in the succubae feeding ground.” He said as they navigated through a dark tunnel before finally arriving at feeding chamber. People of ages were strung up to the ceiling by their handcuffed wrists. Small IV bags were attached to their necks pumping a clear liquid into their bodies. Their eyes were half open but their pupils were dilated and unfixed as if they were on a narcotic. Aden moved them further but Clarke collapsed on to the floor which made her nausea worse. “What’s the going on?” she groaned as Aden got her back on to her feet with ease. “It’s the salt. You need to bolster your power. Here, take these ones. They are on the brink of death.” Aden said propping Clarke up on to her knees. He took her hand and held it out towards three elderly people. Blue spheres began to appear in the centre of their bodies, moving up their necks and out through their mouths toward Clarke’s palm. “No.” Clarke said tugging her hand way from Aden.

          “You have to. You’re not strong enough here. You need their souls.”

          “No. I’m fine. I’ll be ok.”

          “The only reason your spirit is holding on is because of the souls you took back in Mount Weather.”

          “What? No, I…”

          “You…what? You didn’t release them or use them. They live in you still.” Aden said. He crouched down to Clarke giving her a tight smile. “You’re afraid. Afraid you’re turning into Allie. Collecting souls only to harvest them for power. That’s good. It means you care. Once this is done, I can show you how to release them and let them make their own way. I promise. But for now, you need them. They’ll keep you strong to help Lexa and the others.” Aden said then held her hand in his, allowing her to make the decision. When she hesitated, Aden gently cupped her chin and angled her head to the side. “Gustus?” She said. He was bound from head to foot and strapped to a large wooden frame. His head slumped forward and his legs were limp. The bindings were the only thing keeping him up right. Fortunately, Clarke could see his chest moving up and down steadily. He was live and looked relatively unharmed but unconscious. “What about Anya and Lexa?” Clarke said. Aden looked over at the poor fading bodies in front of her. “No, Thea… she wouldn’t.”

          “We are what we are. Succubae feed on emotion. Despair and love can outlive almost anything even memories. Too long with them and you will lose yourself.”

          “Where are they? Lexa and Anya? The succubae?” Clarke said. Aden pointed his finger up to the ceiling.

          “How many of them?”

          “Enough that the former commander wouldn’t step foot here.”

          “This…plan of ours. It’s going to work, right? We didn’t put everyone at risk for nothing.”

          “They and you knew the risks. You chose this. Don’t waver now or it will be for nothing.” Aden said then patted her hand. Clarke closed her eyes and took a depth breath. “Ok.” She whispered then pulled the souls towards her and absorbed them into her own. A burst of energy washed through her and she all but jumped on to her feet. She moved over to Gustus and began to remove his straps when she heard mumbling come from the tunnel. “They won’t see or hear us but…” Aden said taking Gustus’s constraints out of Clarke’s hand and loosely put them back into position. Two succubae wandered in. Horns protruding from their foreheads and wings from their backs. They were scantily clad in thin robes. They wandered up to the three bodies and unhooked them. “Hmm, too bad. I liked him.” one said moving the tip of their forked tail across the person’s face. “They all run out of juice eventually. Let’s get them down and get ready for transport.”

          “Already?”

          “Yup. When they drop, we get them to Allie.”

          “But there’s only three of them, shouldn’t we wait to have more. That’s what we usually do.”

          “Rules changed. Allie wants them right away now.”

          “Why?”

          “Didn’t ask. Come on hurry up. The faster we get them out of here, the faster we can get back.”

          “You think leaving is wise considering who have among us? Thea’s judgement is compromised.”

          “Titus and the others can handle it. Now zip the lip and help me.” Even though she knew they couldn’t see or hear them, Clarke held breath until they left. She quickly went back to untying Gustus. “So, that’s where Allie’s been getting her souls from. No wonder people have been leaping to join the City of Light. Succubae luring them in and Allie prolonging it.” Clarke said shaking her head. She tapped Gustus’s cheek gently. “Gustus. Hey, Gustus, can you hear me?” Clarke said. She looked over to Aden who bopped his shoulders. The blonde sighed and gathered her wits about her then slapped Gustus hard across the face before jumping away from him – afraid he was going to yell at her or worse. Clarke’s shoulders slumped when he didn’t move. “Damn it. Ok, ok, think Clarke think.”

          “I have an idea.” Aden said.

          “Ok, great. What is it?” Aden smiled then pushed her forward. Clarke fell through him and landed in the middle of road. It practically pitch black excluding the dim street light on either side of the road. “Aden?” Clarke said. The clatter of metal sounded behind her – Lexa’s sawed-off shotgun and her dagger lay before Clarke’s feet. The intricate letters and symbols were glowing a fierce red. “Aden?” Clarke said again picking the weapons off the ground and standing at the ready. “Aden.” She was met with silence. “Damn it.” Clarke tucked the dagger into her belt and began walking down the desolate road. She kept her eyes peeled, glancing behind her every few minutes just to make sure nothing was following her.

          Clarke walked for what seemed like hours, it probably was as the sun had risen half an hour ago. Clarke continued to walk until she came across a farm house where a little girl was calling. “Tris? Tris!”. The dog barked happily and ran to the little girl – licking her face and playfully knocking her to ground. “Tris! Stop *giggles* no more kisses.” The little girl said.

          “Oh shit. Anya.” Clarke said to herself.

          “Tris! Enough. Off. Good girl.” A deep male voice said. “Gustus!” Clarke said. Gustus looked much younger. His hair was short and he was beard free. He was smiling as he pulled the dog of Anya. Clarke looked around the farm and spotted a garage with familiar looking bumper poking out. Gustus as he plucked Anya of the ground. Clarke watched as he tossed her up into the air and caught her in his arms then proceeding tickle her. Anya kicked and scream in delight as he did. Tris bouncing around them before running over to Clarke. “Tris, come on girl. Inside.” Gustus said. The blonde followed them inside where Gustus scanned the outside. He looked down to Tris before patting her head and walking away. “Are you ok daddy?” Anya said.

          “Yes, I’m fine sweetie. I need you to stay inside for now ok? Keep Tris with you.” Gustus said rummaging through the kitchen. Silver and Salt. He slipped outside to double check his home stead, walking right through her. “Wow, Gustus the rookie.” Clarke said. She decided to stay inside just case Gustus locked her out. “What you looking at Tris?” Anya said. Clarke found big brown eyes looking at her. Tris’s tail went a mile a minute before running up the stairs with Anya running after her, calling her name. Tris waited at the top of the stairs for Clarke to follow. “Deeper down the rabbit hole, we go.” Clarke said and took the stairs two at a time. Tris went to a door and sniffed at the corner. “Oh you want to see the baby.” Anya said knocking on the door. When no one responded, Anya pushed the door open and whispered to Tris to be quiet. Clarke followed suit but paused for a moment when she saw a woman sleeping in the bed. Thick curls expanded over the pillow. “You must be Thea.” Clarke said. She could almost pass for Lexa save the slightly wider jaw and nose. “Yea definitely Thea. Resemblance is uncanny and a little weird.” Clarke said.

          “Hey Lexa, good you’re awake.” Anya said. Clarke turned her head to the cot in the corner of the room. Anya sat on her knees with one arm around Tris and the other through the railing, stroking the baby’s cheek. “Lexa, this is Tris and she’s the best dog ever. Tris, this is Lexa and she is the best baby sister ever. I know you two will be best friends. We’ll be like the three musketeers when you can walk Lexa. Ooo, maybe I can teach you how to rise Tris like a pony!” Anya said. The little girl continued to talk to the baby as Clarke moved closer. The blonde peaked into the cot and broke into a smile at the sight of a small infant Lexa.

          Lexa seemed to be able to see Clarke. Her little green eyes looked directly into her blue ones. Lexa looked at her intently before she smiled brightly and toothlessly – grabbing on to her little feet and pulling them to her chest. “Hi beautiful. You’re a cute baby and a happy one aren’t you.” Clarke said stroking her finger over a chubby little cheek. Lexa cooed and swung her arms in the air trying to get a hold of Clarke’s finger. Suddenly, the little commander began to scream and cry. Thea walked through Clarke’s body and immediately picked up Lexa. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s ok Lexa. It’ll be alright. Anya, come here please.” Thea said. Anya trotted over and Thea placed a necklace around her little girl’s neck. It was silver and looked like a series of cogs overlapping each other to form a spiral of pointed edges. “Wow, this is really pretty.” Anya said.

          “Yes and its yours now. Don’t take it off ok.” Thea said inking her finger and drawing a symbol between Lexa’s brow. The dagger began to glow even brighter prompting Clarke to check the windows for any signs of danger. “Here, take your sister to daddy please.” Thea said handing over Lexa. “Ok mommy. Come Tris.” Anya said carefully taking Lexa into her arms. She slowly made her way out the door with her precious cargo. Tris sat at the door watching Clarke before scooting off when Anya called her again. Thea moved to the door and looking down the hallway as Anya’s voice drifted off. Once satisfied she was gone, Thea quickly shut the door. Her knuckles gripping the door knob as she took a deep breath. “You can’t have her.” Thea said then turned to face Clarke and looking at her square in the eye before lunging for her.

*

          “Mom, Lexa’s home.” Anya said putting the bags at the bottom of the stairs. Lexa followed her through to the large open kitchen where she smelled the sweet delicate aroma of apple and cinnamon. “Mom? There you are. Oh yes! Apple pie, fresh from the oven.” Anya said sitting at the counter top and gently placing the camera in front of her – waiting eagerly for a slice. Thea served Anya a large wedge complete with some vanilla ice cream. “Here you go sweetie. Why don’t we move this out of the way?” Thea said reaching for the camera.

          “No! Sorry…I just…I…” Anya said looking genuinely perplexed at her outburst. Thea gave her a sad smile and nodded her head. “Of course, sweetie. Whatever you want.” Thea said stroking Anya’s face. Her elder sister smiled back and dug into her meal. Thea took an unsteady breath and turned to Lexa. “Hello again Lexa.” Thea said regarding her. “You look beautiful. My little baby.” Thea said slowly reaching out to cup Lexa’s face. When she didn’t pull away, Thea smiled and hugged her tightly. She began to rock Lexa back and forth before pulling away and cradling Lexa’s face. “Welcome home.” She said.

          “Jesus, mom what’s with you today? It’s like you haven’t seen us before.” Anya said between mouthful. Thea wiped her eyes and kissed Anya’s temple while holding on to Lexa’s hand. “Come, sit Lexa.” Thea said pulling Lexa forward and pulling out a chair for her. Thea then cut her a slice of pie and topped with ice cream. When Lexa didn’t dig in straight away, Thea threaded the kitchen towel between her fingers. “If you don’t want this, I can make you something else. What would you like? Anything, you name it.”

          “I want to speak my father.”

          Thea sighed and gave a strained smile. “He’s…busy. He’ll come home soon.”

          “I see. Anya, a word. Alone, please. Excuse us.” Lexa said pulling Anya out of her chair who reached forward and grabbed her camera. “Ok.” Thea said softly as Lexa hauled Anya out of the room, up the stairs and into the first room they came across. “What’s up with you Lexa? Did the interview not go well or something?” Anya said as Lexa examined the room. There were dozens of family photos of the four of them and a few of Lexa with people she had never met before. “Nothing is wrong with me. The problem is you.”

          “What?” Anya said pulling the camera strap over her head. Lexa noticed the necklace once again. “Where did you get that?” she said pointing to the object in question. Anya glanced down and cradled the pendant in her palm. “Mom gave it to me years ago. Why?” she said looking to Lexa.

          “Give it to me.” Lexa said holding out her hand. Anya hesitated for a moment before she laughed uncomfortably. “What? Why? You’ve got your own.” Anya said. Lexa’s eyes immediately shoot down to her chest and sure enough there was a similar pendant around her neck. She got flashes of a memory she had never lived. Thea putting around her neck when she was child but her mother was never there and was still not in her life save for a brief encounter in dream when Lexa transitioned to a nightblood. “What about the camera?”

          “What?”

          “The camera, what is it for?” Lexa said even though she knew the answers but wondered if Anya knew. “It’s for work.”

          “What kind of work?” Anya couldn’t answer and Lexa caught a glimpse of her sister, her real one. Rapid knocks came at the door. “Girls? Are you alright? What are you doing in there?” Thea said.

          “None of your business, leave us!” Lexa said.

          “Don’t talk to her like that!” Anya said holding onto her necklace. Her sister then started to stroke the pendant around her neck which snapped Lexa into action. She swatted Anya’s hand way. “Hey! What’s wrong with you?” Anya said rubbing her hand.

          “Take it off.” Lexa said discarding her own necklace.

          “What?”

          “The necklace. Take it off!” Lexa said. Thea barged into the room at that instance. “No! Don’t! Lexa – where’s your necklace?” Thea said scanning the floor – immediately picking it up off the floor and holding it out to Lexa. “Put it back on now.” Thea said. Lexa shook her head. “No. You’re trying to control us – embedding memories that don’t exists. You’re trying to trap us here.”

          “No, I am not. I promise I’m not. Lexa please listen.”

          “What are you two talking about?” Anya said.

          Lexa ignored Thea and clasped Anya by her shoulder and pulled her closer. “Anya, listen to me. This isn’t real. I think you know that because you won’t let anyone touch that camera of yours.” Anya wouldn’t meet her eyes and tucked the camera higher on her chest with a sniff. “You know who gave that to you. You remember.”

          “I…I don’t…”

          “Echo. Echo gave it to you. You remember Echo, don’t you? She doesn’t exist here. Neither does Clarke or Indra or Lincoln, Raven or everyone we else we care about. We must go back to them. They need us.” Anya dropped the camera into her lap then slowly bobbed her head. She started to cry and pushed of the bed to wander over to the corner. “Please. You don’t have to do this – either of you. We can bring this Echo person here, with us. We can be happy here. All of us together. We can have what we lost.” Thea said.

          “You can’t just erase your choice and start over. It’s too late. You had your chance but you left.” Lexa said.

          “I had to. Your father, he…he didn’t understand. He misunderstood. I was trying to protect you Lexa.”

          “By allying yourself with Allie?”

          “She protected you when I couldn’t, when your father couldn’t. When Nia came for you at Stanford, she removed you from the fire.”

          “That wasn’t Allie, that was Clarke.” Anya said softly. Lexa agreed but recalled the dark shadow watching her from the flames and momentarily thought what if Allie had sent Clarke a vision – the blonde was away from the scene of the crime and by own admission couldn’t receive a vision unless near the event. But in end it didn’t matter Allie wanted Lexa for her own ends. “You told me you never met Allie.” Lexa said thinking back to her first encounter with her mother. “You asked if I ever physically met her, I had not.” Thea said. Lexa scoffed. “Well, your loyalty is misplaced. She didn’t save me for you or your loyalty – she did to ensure she had nightblood to possess.” She said. Thea’s face paled and her jaw slacked. “Sorry?” she said. Anya pushed herself to her feet to stand between Lexa and Thea. “Allie has force fed Lexa psychic blood – Clarke’s blood. She trying to make Lexa become her vessel.”

          Thea paced the room for a moment then looked to Lexa. “That’s why you asked about the blood connection when we first met.” Lexa nodded. “Clarke – she’s the girl Allie has possessed.” Lexa nodded solemnly. “She’s important to you.”

          “Yes.”

          “She has a mother too. One who like you lost her chance to watch her child grow. Will you deny Abby that chance?” Lexa said.

          Thea started to cry, she walked back to the door. With sigh, she ran her hand over the door frame. “Abby? Clarke? Echo? How many more names mean so much to you and so little to me. Oh, I am such a fool. I just wanted so badly to be a part of your lives again. I thought I could just slip right in and pretend that nothing had happened. That I hadn’t…*sighs* but I don’t know you, either of you, your friends, your loved ones and you don’t know me and mine.” Thea said with her back to them, afraid to face them. “That can change.” Lexa said. Thea finally turned around to face her children. “We know you have Allie’s bones. Give them to us. Once this is over, we can start again.” Lexa said. Thea laughed bitterly, wiping her eyes. “No, we can’t. Hunters will come for us, for me. Creatures will as well when they find out I betrayed Allie. And your father…well…” Thea said.

          “I cannot control him but I’m Heda now. We can bridge the world between hunters and…beings like yourself.” Lexa said hesitant to use the word ‘creature’ to describe her mother. “A new era with new rules. For each group to live and work together. Anya, our friends and I are willing to put ourselves on the line for this future. If you do the same, I’ll protect you and anyone else who wishes to join us. But this cannot be so long as Allie is alive. So please, hand over her bones.” Lexa said. Thea looked between Lexa and Anya. “Alright.”

          “Just like that?” Anya said. Thea smiled and nodded. “Easier said than done. My den is large and more have joined us since Allie ascended.”

          “How many are–” Anya said but was interrupted by the door was blown in sending pieces of wood and splinters through the room.

*

          Clarke couldn’t get a word out before Thea attacked her or so she thought. Thea instead flew through her but didn’t get very far before she was tossed on to the bed. Her arms and legs restrained by shadow demons. Nia chuckled as she sat on the edge of the bed. “You cannot stop me. It would be in your and the child’s interest to hand her over to me. You understand this is a privilege. Lexa – that is her name, yes? – has a great destiny before her and this will ensure her survival.” Nia said leaning over Thea. “I have been kind. I didn’t come in and slaughter your love or that little brat of his. Out of respect. But my patience is wearing thin. Hand her over.” Thea spat in her face. Nia sighed and wicked it off with a single swipe of her finger.

          “I have no interest in stragglers - kill them all except the child.” Nia said.

          “NO!” Thea said. Clarke sprung to action and began shooting at the shadow demons as they flew towards the door. Nia stepped back when her demons squalled in pain. The shots didn’t do much damage but her apparent invisibility to them gave her the element of surprise. Using the distraction, Thea knocked freed herself from the other shadow demons. The Woods matriarch kicked out Nia’s ankle and pushed her forward into the cabinet – knocking things of the top. Baby bottles and nappies were thrown to the floor as Thea grappled with Nia. The former commander maneuverer herself to unsheathe the dagger, she placed the dagger on Thea’s face then kicking her away.

          Thea covered her face with her hands, crying out in agony. Clarke saw the smoke moving from between her fingers up to the sky. Thea’s cries turned into growls – her body began to contort as sharp edges protruded from her skin on her forehead, fingers and back until they were reveal in their entirety. Bat-like wings, long claws and a long fork pronged tail flowed out from behind Thea to rest just above the ground. Two curved horns among her forehead completed her transformation. Clarke couldn’t help but stare at her. She had never seen a succubus before and Thea was oddly enough remarkably beautiful. The blonde was almost in a trance until Thea’s growled at Nia. Her fangs were dripping with saliva and her roar was ear piercing. Beauty was taken by animalistic and maternal rage.

          The door was thrown open and Gustus nearly fell in with a hunting rifle in hand. Lexa’s cries couldn’t be heard from a distance along with Tris’s barking and Anya calling out for her mother and father. Gustus’s eyes went wide upon seeing Thea. Fear was quickly replaced by rage. He grabbed the rifle near his feet and held it up at Thea. He kept bouncing the scope between Nia and Thea unsure which one to shot first. “No, Gustus. Leave!”

          “Kill him.” Nia said.

          “Like hell you will.” Clarke said as she stood in front of him. She gripped the dagger, glowing a furious red and held out her, for lack of a better word, power hand to the incoming shadow demon. It recoiled in pain at her touch and crumpled into floor. Clarke sliced the dagger through the air as more shadow demons came for Gustus. As more of them fled from the room, Nia decided to cut her loses. “I will have her. Mark my words.” Was the last thing she said before vanishing smashing all the windows in the processes. “Where are they? Where are the girls?” Thea said but Gustus wouldn’t drop his gun. “It’s me. I’m…this is me as I am.” Thea said taking a tentative step towards him but Gustus primed the weapon instead. Thea took two steps back and started to cry. “Please.” She said. He shot her instead.

          The room spun and stretched out distorting Clarke’s vision until she hit the floor. “Here we go again.” Clarke said when she realised her was in another place. A motel room. One she had often found herself in over the past few years. Gustus was sitting on the bed, staring at a photo he held with both hands. He held it with such tenderness, his hands trembling as he stroked the image. Clarke manoeuvred her to sit him. “Oh, I know that photo.” Clarke said. Lexa had shown her it before. It was the only photo she had of her mother and Anya. A baby’s cries became louder breaking Gustus out of his melancholy. Anya soon appeared in the door way. “Daddy? Lexa won’t stop crying.”

          He sighed and tucked the photo into his leather-bound journal – only this one was fresh and new. Clarke sighed and traced her finger across the leather as she walked past it. Lexa was in carrier cot; her face was red and wet with tears. Gustus tried to feed her but she kept resisting and Anya being a typical little girl kept asking questions. Where her mother was? Where Tris was? Why they couldn’t go home? Gustus tried to cut Anya off at every turn but Lexa continued to scream and cry, becoming louder and louder that even Clarke was becoming uncomfortable. “ENOUGH! They’re gone! They are not coming back and we are not going back, do you understand?!” Gustus said then grabbing the necklace off Anya’s neck and throwing it across the room. Anya shrank immediately, her bottom lip starting to quiver. Clarke looked down to the ground- shaking her head. This was the Gustus she knew.

          Gustus ignored Anya and tried to feed Lexa again but she was having none of it. “Come on Lexa! Please.” He said running his hand through his hair. Anya put her hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok daddy. It’ll be ok.” She said taking the bottle from his hand. “Here you go Lexa. You need to drink this. It’ll make you strong.” She said and began to feed Lexa without any resistance whatsoever from the little baby. This was it, the beginning of the Woods clan hunting life. Clarke sighed and sat next to Lexa’s cot. “Hey baby. I don’t know if you can hear me but this is your life for now. It’s not going to get any easier but then you wouldn’t be you and I love you and I’ll come back to you and I’ll take you as far away from all of this crap as I can.” Clarke said then kissed Lexa’s forehead. A red glimmer caught Clarke’s attention. Fortunately, Gustus was turning the motel room into a no-spirits allowed domain by laying down salt and carving out protection symbols – slyly picking up Anya’s pendant and putting it in his pocket. It was then that she saw a shadow creeping across the floor and long claw fingers reaching for Gustus’s pocket.

          “Distract him.” Aden said. His voice reverberating through her mind. “Distract him.” Aden said again.

          “Hey!” Clarke said. The incubi took full form and looked at her in shock. “Allie?” he said. Clarke smirked and removed her dagger. “Guess again asshole.” The incubi roared at her but Aden appeared behind him – grabbing his arms and holding him back. Clarke didn’t hesitate and stabbed him. His body broke away in waves of red blinding Clarke for moment. When her sight came back, Gustus as she remembered him was standing in front of her. His beard was long and sprinkled with dust. His hair was long and plated along the top of his head. “Thank you Clarke.” He said then looked to his side and saw Aden who smiled at him. Gustus reached into his pocket and removed Anya’s pendant. He stared at it for the longest moment before bring it to his lips. “Tell Thea, I’m sorry. Tell the girls…to be strong. Don’t be afraid.” He said. Gustus graced her with a smile before tossing the pendant to Clarke. As soon as it touched her hand Clarke was thrown back and into a door. Clarke groaned and sat up. “It hurts, every time, why does it hurt?”

*

          “Clarke?” Anya said. Lexa went to her side and pulled her up – picking wood pieces out of her hair. “Hey.” Clarke said softly wrapping her hands around Lexa. “I was worried about you.” Clarke said pulling away and rubbing her thumbs across Lexa’s face. “Oh, here. It worked.” Clarke said handing Lexa her dagger back. The blonde had told how Aden had brought a pencil from a fantasy realm into their world and wanted to bring the dagger into the City of Light to destroy Allie. Now that it was proved to be a viable option, their plan could be set in motion but now they needed to get a hold of Allie’s bones. Lexa tucked the dagger into her belt and pulled Clarke into a long kiss. The blonde rested her forehead onto Lexa’s. “Hellloooo!!!” Anaya said breaking them apart just as Clarke moved in for a kiss. “We need to get out of here.” Anya said.

          Lexa followed Clarke’s gaze to Thea. It was an awkward position as she never introduced any girlfriend to her parents before. Gustus knew Clarke before she did and she barely knew her mother so Lexa decided to keep it casual and professional. “Clarke, this is Thea…my mother.” Thea smiled and tears formed in her eyes at the word ‘mother’. “It’s nice to meet you officially.” Clarke said.

          “And you. I’m sorry but how did you get here?” Thea said.

          “Long story but this place specifically?” Clarke said showing them Anya’s pendant. Thea snapped it out of her hand and inspected it thoroughly. “Where did you get this?” she said.

          “Gustus. He gave it to me. He said to tell you that he was sorry and you two to be strong. Don’t be afraid.” Clarke said.

          “Mom?” Anya said when Thea went quiet and held the pendant to her chest. “Wake up.” Thea said touching Lexa’s forehead. The brunette gasped and sprang up to the sounds of struggles. Gustus was fighting off the two succubae in front of him while attempting to get another off his back. Lexa ran up to them and stabbed the one clawing at Gustus’s back – sending pieces of it across the room. Gustus dropped to the floor bleeding profusely as more entered the room. They growled at Lexa and began to circle her. They snapped at the air, baring their teeth. One lunged but it was a distraction as the other dragged its claws across her back. As soon as it gleaned with pride, it was tackled to the ground by Thea in her natural form. Her mother sank her teeth into its neck and ripped off a large chunk – she roared with such ferocity that the various jars of glass smashed into pieces as specks of blood and saliva flew out of her mouth. Thea then launched herself at another succubae as Anya began to fire shots at the other creatures around them. Lexa pulled Gustus back as far as she could from the fight.

          Anya was thrown off her feet by a tail swipe sending Lexa back into the fold. She stabbed it directly in the forehead. “On your feet.” Lexa said pulling Anya back up. Thea rounded back to them, standing in front of her girls as her brethren began to form a line. The three women backed up towards Gustus. A man moved through the line of succubae. He was bald with a tattoo circling his bald head and was dressed in a floor length robes – a stark difference to the barely dressed succubae. “Thea, please stand aside. Lexa is special – as Allie vessel, she can usher in a new era.”

          “She belongs to me Titus. She is my blood. You cannot have her.”

          “Allie predicted your actions – she is will to overlook it. There is another potential vessel. A girl named Echo – Allie is willing to…ARGGH.” Titus said as salt pelts ripped at his shoulder. Salt wouldn't have damaged or weakened him but it would have hurt like hell. “I’m sorry were you saying something?” Anya said. The smoke from her gun permeating the air. Titus was clearly angry but held his composure as he turned his attention back to Thea for answer.

          “No.” Thea said.

          “*Sigh* then we are at an impasse.”

          “I suppose we are.”

          “There are no shadow demons here to protect you. Bring me the girl. Kill the others.” Titus said then walked away. Lexa readied her dagger as Anya primed her gun and Thea flexed her claws. The succubae jumped at them but as soon as their feet lifted off the ground, time slowed down and the dagger turned from green to yellow. She saw glimpses of a white oak tree and Clarke’s blue eyes. A surge of energy rippled through her. Her skins felt like electric, she could feel the surges dance around her body and down her arm into her hand. Lexa felt like she was being embraced – by Clarke. She smeled her perfume, shampoo and soap. Without hesitation, Lexa raised her hand and blasted the succubae away along with the wall and other pieces of furniture into the next room. Lexa looked to her side and saw Clarke standing next to her. The blonde’s hand raised just like Lexa’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will only be 1 or 2 more chapters left in this story. i just wanted to say how much i appreciate your readership and kudos - I love writing this story and hope to write more strories and in some different genres.


	25. Devil is in the details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plan their war with Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the major gap between this chapter and the last. I just needed a bit of break but I'm back and as always I hope you enjoy this next installment.

          Both their hands were raised to the sky. Together they sent a wave of unbridled energy through the air, knocking the incoming horde of succubae backwards and across the room. Cabinets and other pieces of furniture falling on top of them. Lexa shared a confused glance with Clarke but the blonde’s eyes moved and widened at the scene behind her. “Oh no.” Clarke whispered. Lexa quickly spun around only to see Gustus cough up blood and writhe in agony as Anya and Thea tried to keep him still. Clarke rushed to his side to examine his wounds. “He’s losing a lot of blood. Deep lacerations and penetrating trauma – I can see bone and organs. Oh god.” She said looking at the blood on her palms. It was almost as black as Lexa’s blood. “What? What it is?!” Anya said to Clarke directly. Amidst her worry, Lexa didn’t stop to think how odd it was that Anya could see, let alone, speak to Clarke in her spectral form.

          “His stomach is ruptured. I need to do an emergency ex lab right away. I need as many sterile needles, knives, and those some of those IVs bags you used to keep your victims alive. Go now!” Clarke said taking over Thea’s position – pressing down on Gustus’s wounds. Thea quickly sprinted off without another word. “Do you know what you’re doing?!” Anya said.

          “Yes! I’ve done this before. Once but we don’t do anything now – he’ll die.” Clarke said. Lexa kneeled by his head and stroke his head with one hand and Anya’s forearm with the other. Clarke went straight into work as soon as Thea returned. “Girls.” Gustus said. His groans and pain seemingly gone. “Listen to me.”

          “Shhh. You conserve your energy.” Lexa said.

          “Anya. I know I put a lot on you. I made you grow up so fast.”

          “Dad, you don’t have to explain…” Anya tried to interrupt but Gustus turned his attention to Lexa. “My little Lexa. I’m sorry.” He said then touched her face. Anya grabbed his hand and cupped his chin. “Don’t talk like that. And Lexa…she’s move here.” Anya croaked turning his head towards Clarke. Gustus just smiled at Clarke and nodded his head, regarding her fondly. A different smile took over his face when he looked at Thea. A smile that Lexa had never seen before. He touched Thea’s face. She smiled through her tears and kissed his palm just in time as a moment later Gustus’s body went limp.

          “NO! NO! Come on!” Clarke said as began CPR. “Don’t you do this. Don’t you quit on us now you stubborn bastard!” Anya said as Clarke continued to push her entire weight through the heel of her palms into Gustus’s chest. Eventually her movements slowed and she stopped. “What are you doing?! Don’t stop!” Anya said pushing her out of the way and continued the effort. “Anya.” Thea croaked. They let her continue on for a few more seconds before trying to reach her again.

          “Anya, there’s nothing more we can do.” Clarke said. Lexa couldn’t do anything but stare at her father. She didn’t know what to do. Yell, scream, cry. She felt numb. Her father was the best, the strongest, the coveted hunter. Now he was dead because she was caught up in a dream a few moments earlier. His tanned skin was pale and cold. A sea of blood pooled around him. Anya began to pound her fist against his chest repeatedly until she screamed out and dropped on top of him, crying on his chest.

         Lexa’s attention was snapped to the firm squeeze of her shoulder. Her mouth agape as Gustus crouched next to her. His face and clothes clear of dirt and blood, a look Lexa had never seen before. She wrapped her arms around his large shoulders and grabbed a fist full of his shirt. She cried into his shoulder, switching from pleading sorry and asking him to stay. He kissed her forehead and did the same to Anya who couldn’t see or feel him. Gustus stroked Thea’s cheek and took a step back from them all. “Stay strong.” He said to Lexa before walking over to Clarke and whispering something in her ear. The blonde stared him for a long moment before he nodded his head. “No, wait!” she said but it was all for not as Gustus disappeared into thin air along with Clarke.

         Lexa wasn’t sure how long they sat there with his body, mostly likely it was only minutes but it seemed like hours, days even. Gustus was dead and Clarke was gone – again. Anger pricked at her mind and twitched her hands, curving them into clenched fist. Her grief was interrupted by soft cracking of wood. A small group of the succubae paused their moments when Lexa looked at them. She saw in their eyes – terror and fear. They were trying to escape without drawing attention. Running away with their tails between their legs. Cowards, Lexa thought. Her anger transformed into fury when she noticed the blood stains on their hands and mouths. Her father’s blood.

         They looked up to the cracks in the ceiling. The sunlight above them flickering into a deep darkness. Shadow demons. They were stronger now. They could not cross over the salt incrusted desert before now Lexa could feel them swarming the den – circling and waiting for the succubae to attempt to flee via their wings. Ready to tear them apart at Lexa’s behalf. The succubae had nowhere to run which suited Anya just fine as she reached for her gun to fire upon them without restraint. Thea just managed to grabbed by the barrel, preventing Anya from unleashing her grief.

          “Wait.” Thea said.

          “What?!” Anya said.

          “Look at them. Some are free of blood, they played no part in what happened to your father. Fox.” Thea said gesturing for a succubus walked out from the small huddled group and stand before Lexa.

          “My lady, my name is Fox. I never believed in Titus or Allie…” she said but the end of Anya’s shotgun hit Fox in the face sending her to ground, blood pouring from her nose and down her neck. Thea stepped in front of Anya.

          “’Stop.” Thea said.

          “They didn’t stop, why should I?!” Anya said. Lexa had a similar thought. Fox and few others were free of Gustus’s blood although it irked Lexa to think that they had merely watched as her father was mauled. Thea intervention gave other succubae time to fall to their knees as well pledging their fealty to Lexa. She wanted them dead. All of them. How dare they bow and snivel at her feet after what they did. As angry as she was, Lexa couldn’t afford to let her heart get in the way.

          “Why should I trust you? Any of you?” Lexa said.

          “Their children were nightbloods. Nia murdered them and my daughter…a worse fate came of her.” Fox said.

          “Ontari. Her daughter was Ontari.” Thea said. Lexa regarded Fox who looked ashamed and angry at the sound of her daughter’s name.

          “You are aware I ended her.” Lexa said.

          “No, Nia ended her. There was no way to save Ontari, to bring her back to the girl she was but you, you freed her. I admit I wanted vengeance but you have given it to me already.” Fox said.

          “Because I killed Nia.” Lexa said.

          “No because she serves you now.” Fox said pointing to the ceiling. “Nia being under someone else’s boot is a greater and more satisfying vengeance than I could have imagined. I would gladly serve you, Heda, if you would have me.” Lexa turned to her mother who nodded and vouched for Fox’s declaration. Lexa stared down Fox and the other succubae who kneeled in front of her. “Fine.” Lexa said. Anya grabbed her by the elbow and pulling her aside harshly.

          “Have you completely lost your mind?!” Anya said.

          “They could prove useful in the long run.”

          “ _Now you’re thinking like a leader_.” Nia voice filtered through her mind but Lexa ignored it.

          “We don’t need them – any of them. They are monsters. We want them dead and they want us dead!”

          “Not anymore.” Lexa said absently waving her hand permitting Fox to stand.

          “You’re aligning yourself with them?” Anya spat.

          “Our mother is one of them and so am I. So is Clarke, Echo and most of our other friends. How many other good people have we hunted down for no other reason?”

          “We had reason – they were killing people. They killed dad.”

          “Some of them, yes.” Lexa stepping around Anya and stared down the succubae riddled with blood. “And they will be dealt with.” Lexa said.

          “ _With pleasure_.” Nia said.

         Nia led the shadow demons through the cracks in the windows and wooden panels. They slashed and swiped at them with black spectre claws. Lexa raised her had tensed her fingers as if squeezing an invisible ball in her hand. The succubae cried out in pain as the shadow demons gouged and tore out into their chest. Blood splattered over the floor and over Titus who was being held in place by Nia. Lexa stalked over to Fox and those recently converted who slowly and reluctantly met her green eyes. “Clean up this mess.” Lexa said waving her hand dismissingly.

          “What about him?” A succubus said pointing to Gustus’s body. Lexa threw her dagger into his chest without warning. He stumbled backward and fell over a small stool. His body contorted in a ridged plank while his limbs frantically twist and turned in a violent tremor. His skins paled and cracked and became like ash, disintegrating and pieces floating with the breeze. It was pure unadultrated rage that took a hold of her but Lexa didn't care. She would tolerate them for now but they did nothing to help earlier and they would do nothing now. “Anyone else?” Lexa said with barely controlled anger. Silence ensued. “Get. To. Work.” The succubae scurried off giving Lexa and Gustus a wide berth. “Anya.” Lexa said gesturing for her to come closer. “Go to Indra and the others. Have Murphy and the shadow demons bring as many weapons they can. Allie may be able to walk this desert but her army cannot. We’ll plan our next move here. What?” Lexa said as Anya set her jaw.

          “Nothing. I’ll get the car.” Anya said.

          “Too slow. Shadow demons will get you there and back faster. Get on to the roof. Now” Lexa could tell Anya was not comfortable relying on the shadow demons but the clock was ticking. Anya glared at her then stalked off. Lexa kept her gazed trained on Titus ignoring Anya’s exit as Nia slowly pressed her claws into his body.

          “ _That’s enough. He belongs to me now_.” Lexa said to Nia.

         _“As you wish but he will not give up his secrets willingly. He’ll need persuading.”_ Nia said.

        Without breaking Titus’s gaze, Lexa picked up her dagger and walked slowly over to him. “Nia claims you need persuading. After what you have done, do you believe it is wise to test me?” Lexa said as she pressed the tip of her dagger against the pad of her index finger then slide the cool silver blade against her palm. “It appears we are at impasse once more but not for long.” Lexa said, knowing she could get the information she wanted because he couldn’t hold her gaze. “String him up!”

*

         _"A piece, just a small one but it was enough."_

_"They're breaking in!"_

_"I can't just leave you here."_

        " _Just get her somewhere safe, go now."_

_Accelerant was poured across the floor as werewolves pried open the door and sprinted forward as someone pulled the pins on Raven's grenades. The grenades ruptured sending scraps of metal and wood. The sparks from the grenades ignited the accelerant and the room a flame and exploding the other canisters of oil. The blast so intense it blew out the windows and the doors of its hinges._

_Fabric was ripped open revealing pale skin. A scalpel sliced open the skin. Blood poured out and stained the table beneath._

_"Hold on sweetheart, just hold on. Please."_

_One of the RVs tore through a wave of Allie's minions but some clinged on to the sides, ripping out the windows and crawling inside. The RV swerved across the road until toppling over._ _Indra's rocket launcher was put to work. A missle sped through the air until its target - the RV, destroying it, the monsters and the hunters inside it. "I'm sorry."_

_"_ _I'll always be with you."_

        Clarke woke up in a field of flowers. She rubbed the back of her neck as tremors ran through her. It came in pulses, from her temple through to the back of her head and down her body. When the tremors finally stopped, Clarke looked up to the large white branch above her. Leaves falling delicately to the vibrant green grass and flowers beneath her. The sky was blanket of orange with soft swirls of pink and purples gently merging with the clouds. “Gustus?” Clarke said looking around the area but she was alone. He was gone – just like her father, his soul was nowhere in sight. Clarke felt alone for the first time in a long time. She looked up the large oak tree, wondering why she was here and how to get back when Aden suddenly popped into view. He climbed across the oak branch to pluck a single white flower in bloom at the very tip of the branch. Aden smiled brightly when catching Clarke’s eye and jumped.

         Clarke gasped instinctively as he jumped down from the highest branch. He stood up as if it were a mere hop rather than the severe drop it was. Aden held up the flower he had plucked earlier, showcasing it purity to Clarke. A single white rose. Aden gestured for her to take it from him as she did, a gust of wind came through and the petal came away from the core. They danced with the swerve and bend of the air over the nearby cliff and out to the roaring ocean beyond. Clarke watched as she absently twirling the bare stem between her fingers before she cut her thumb on a stray thorn. He wiped the pad of his thumb against hers, swiping the blood away to reveal her cut fully healed as if it weren’t ever there.

          “I don’t understand.” Clarke said.

          “You will.” Aden said.

          "I saw what was going to happen. I don't know who they were but I know my friends are going to die. Please I need your help. You said we change things, so help change things."

         "Yes, I did, didn't I." he said. Aden wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist and held on tightly. Clarke froze for a moment but eventually dropped her head atop of his and held him just as tightly. She didn’t know who needed the comfort more – him or her but it was soothing none the less. Clarke closed her eyes and for a moment felt like herself. Aden stepped back with a smile. He took her hand and went to the edge. With a single firm tug of his hand, Clarke knew what he wanted to do. She snatched her hand back and for safe measure took a few steps back from him. Aden sighed and dropped his shoulders.

          “This is where we part ways.” Aden said turning away from her, journeying closer and closer to the cliff.

          “What?” Clarke said but stayed rooted to the spot. Afraid that he'd try to pull her over once more. Aden paused at the cliff’s edge. "Follow the path." Aden said. He closed his eyes and stepped off the cliff. It was like all the air was ripped from her body. Clarke ran over and looked over the edge, she didn’t know what she expected to see but seeing a swirl of water rising out of the ocean below was not it. Her heart stopped as water engulfed her and knocked her backwards. She slid across the floor’s watery surface. Only the water was warm and had a thick consistency.

          “Clarke.” Lexa said breathlessly and scrambled over to the blonde, wrapping her arms around her. Lexa kissed all over Clarke’s face before pressing her lips together. “I thought I lost you again.” Lexa said gently moving the strands of hair from her face. “Me too.” Clarke said cupping Lexa’s face but her revelry dampened with a spark of pain. “What’s wrong?” Lexa said as Clarke began to rub the back of her neck. “I don’t know. I’m just sore there.” Clarke said turning her head to crack and stretch her neck. Lexa scooted behind her to massaged it for the blonde. “A good sign. Spirits doesn’t usually feel anything physical other than when touched by salt or silver.” Lexa said. She pushed Clarke’s blonde locks off the back of her neck and planted a kiss but Clarke didn’t register it. All she heard was the harsh metallic scratchings of chains, drops of water echoing in an empty room.

         Only it wasn’t water, it was blood. Titus was strapped to a beam coated in blood and long deep cuts all over his body. Only the floor were the various bodies of the succubae’s victims, cut open and practically dissected. Clarke looked at her hands marked which were marked with blood and the dagger resting in the palm of her hand. Lexa looked at her curiously wondering why the sudden change of tension in Clarke’s body. Clarke noticed for the first time the smears and specks of red blood on Lexa’s face and neck.

          “What did you do?” Clarke said.

         Lexa averted her eyes. “What I had to and it was justified. They couldn’t be saved. Allie’s bones were inside them – surgically implanted in their abdomens, arms, chest cavities.”

          “What about him?” Clarke said pointing to Titus who was hanging from the ceiling and flayed down to the bone.

         When Lexa didn’t respond, Clarke could only look at her with disappointment and tinge of fear. It was frightening. Watching Lexa so casually yet efficiently fall into the role of Heda – a violent and unforgiving one, in such a small amount of time.

          “Where are the bones now?” Clarke said after a beat.

          “They’re upstairs.” Lexa said. Clarke just stared at the mangle corpse before her. She couldn’t think about anything, all she felt was anger – Lexa’s anger. That her father was dead, that Anya had given up on her, about everyone that had been lost. Jusheda was the commander of blood but at this rate, it seemed more like bloodlust.

          “Your mother is here. I’ll take you to her.” Lexa said.

         Clarke didn’t argue, she was glad to be out of there. A barrel was sitting in the centre of the room which Bellamy and Lincoln were filling with kindling and strips of cloth. Raven was tightening a screw, securing a bunch of scrap metal together. She added it to a pile which Octavia was loading very carefully into a crate. Abby was packing bones into rucksack while Echo was loading glass jars, large and small, of salt into duffel bag. Anya was prepping weapons alongside Murphy and Marcus. Thea was talking to the succubae, getting them prepared.

         “They could be useful – Thea, my mother, vouches for them.” Lexa said answering Clarke’s unasked question. The brunette glided her hand over tarp they walked pass. Clarke stopped in her tracks when she realised it was wrapped around Gustus’s body, covering him from head to toe.

         Clarke stood quietly and took a moment to pay her respects to the man who saved her from Wraith’s meal. He gave a new purpose, a new life and she couldn’t even save his. “I hope you get to meet my dad on the other side. You two should have a lot to talk about.” Clarke said softly and wiped a tear away. A surge of guilt ran through her when she met Lexa’s eye. Everything went so fast she had forgotten she hadn’t consoled Lexa on her loss. Clarke hugged the brunette, kissing her cheek and shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She said. Lexa was stiff at first but soon wrapped her arms tightly around Clarke’s waist. “You know as well as I do that death is not the end.” Clarke said wiping Lexa’s cheeks with her thumbs. “How’s Anya doing?”

          “Fine.” Lexa said becoming stiff once more before pulling away entirely. A hand moved over Clarke’s face distracting her from Lexa. A pen light was flashed into her eyes as words began slowly filter back into air. “Can you hear me?” Abby said clicking off the light and pressing Clarke’s hands. “Can you feel that?” Abby said. Clarke could barely believe it but, “Yes. I can feel that.” Clarke said smiling at the fact she could feel her mother’s warmth and smell her subtle floral perfume. She knew it didn’t change or solve anything but holding on her mother made Clarke feel like it could.

         The blonde stepped back and saw Abby and everyone looking at her just as strangely. “I know this is a little weird…” Clarke said.

          “No shit Lexa! What the hell?!” Raven said.

          “Lexa?” Clarke said.

          “Lexa, look at me. What’s wrong? Has something happened?” Thea said.

          “Lexa? I’m not…”

          “Clarke – look behind you. Your reflection.” Lexa said pointing to the shattered mirror. Clarke tilted her head and moved her body or at least what she thought was her body. “Wanheda and Jusheda as one.” Lexa said glancing at Thea, reiterating the words her mother had once said to her. Clarke stared at Lexa’s reflection rather than her own in the fractured glass. The blonde rubbed the back of her neck as the tremors came back. They chipped away at her mind and soul. The longer she remained fused with Lexa, the more pieces of herself were being etched and woven into the fabric of Lexa’s soul. Both would literally become one entity. Clarke had already started losing herself to Lexa’s soul just as Lexa was losing herself to her role as Heda.

         In that moment, Clarke wanted more than anything to get back to her body as soon as possible. She needed too. For both she and Lexa’s sakes – she couldn’t think of anything worse than merging with Lexa. She loved her, more than anything but if they were one person than what would be the point. She was already a person, had her own soul, Clarke didn’t need to be completed by Lexa or vice versa. She was with Lexa because she wanted not because she was bound to her. Clarke just wanted to be Clarke and Lexa to be the Lexa she knew. She just wanted it to be over.

          “Clarke? Are you… inside Lexa?” Abby said approaching cautiously.

          “Not even going to touch that one.” Raven said.

          “Raven. Yea, I’m here mom.” Clarke said. Abby pulled her in close and held on to Clarke as if she would float away. With her track record, it wouldn’t impossible.

          “Well, no offense to you or Thea but I prefer my Clarke.” Abby said finally letting go.

          “As do I.”

          “Question, which one of you is talking right now?” Raven said.

          “Lexa. We should –”

          “I’m sorry to interrupt but could we have a signal or something, you know, just so we know how we’re talking to.” Raven said.

          “Yeah, you guys may be use to this sort of thing but some of us fresh of the boat.” Octavia said which Bellamy nodded as well with shrug.

          “Not a terrible idea.” Bellamy said. A sentiment seconded by Marcus and Abby.

          “Just make a C with your hand for Clarke and L for Lexa.” Raven said demonstrating just in case anyone didn’t understand what she was talking about.

          “Fine.” Lexa said which prompted Raven to put tap her hand and shrug nonchalantly. Lexa rolled her eyes and signalled L.

          “Ok, we done here. Everyone caught up? Can we move on to something that is important? Like my father’s funeral.” Anya said. She walked over to Gustus’s body still resting on the table. Anya wrenching her hand away from Echo’s attempt to comfort her. Clarke watched Echo stepped back with hints of embarrassment but clearly broken hearted.

*

          Everyone gathered out into the cold night. Lexa and Anya on either side of Thea as the other crowded around them in a semi-circle. Echo, Raven and Octavia stood off to Anya’s right as Abby, Indra and Clarke stood to Lexa’s left with succubae standing behind them. In the foreground was a funeral pyre waiting its host and purpose with quiet irrelevance. The sounds of sniffles and choked breathes began to fill the air as Marcus, Bellamy, Lincoln and Murphy carried Gustus’s body out from the succubae’s den. Indra struck the fire on the end of a wooden stave as Gustus was placed on large wooden plank across the pyre. Lincoln doused the wooden logs with accelerant as Indra handed the torch to Lexa before swiftly retaking her place by Lexa’s side. The brunette searched for something to say, anything but what could she say. She had barely returned to her father’s side and the only reason she had was because she was forced to, even when back in the same circles they were separated until a couple of months ago. Clarke touched the small of her back pulling Lexa’s attention away. The blonde casted her eyes over to Anya.

          “Anya.” Lexa said and handed her the torch. Her sister took a moment to think before eventually speaking. “He wasn’t the greatest father. He lied, he hid things and stubborn to all hell. He was more of drill sergeant than anything else but he did his best. As a hunter, he was the best. A lot of us owe him over lives more times than we can count. He went down swinging. For people like us, it’s the best we can hope for. Yu gonplei ste odon.” Anya said then lit the fire. They stood until there was nothing left of the pyre or Gustus but ash and burning ember. Only Lexa, Anya and Thea remained by the remains, the others moving on to give them privacy and do last minute preparations. She could feel Clarke stand in the background watching and waiting but still giving the family space to grieve alone. Lexa was curious that Echo had left Anya’s side.

          “Death is not the end, merely another plane of existence.” Thea said reaching her hands into the warm ash, coating her palms and fingers in soot. “We remember and carry one his legacy and on this plane, he will continue to live.” She said the based on her palm on Lexa’s eyes then spreading them across her temple to her hairline. With her thumb, Thea drew three lines down Lexa’s cheeks – leaving thick black war paint on her face. “Then he’ll be dead again by sunrise.” Anya said then left without another word. Lexa watched her leave and made no move to stop her.

          “It’ll be alright, your sister –”

          “You don’t know anything about my sister. She’s not eight years old anymore!” Lexa said angrily turning to face her mother.

          “Lexa. It’s not her fault.” Clarke said softly. Lexa took a deep breath to calm herself.

          “I can’t say I wish things were different if they were, I may never have met your father or Anya. I wouldn’t have had you. I just wish there was some way I could make it all better for you both. I hope I haven’t missed my chance. Come, the others are waiting for us.” Thea said squeezing Lexa’s shoulder on the pass.

          “Listen, Lexa. Anya… she’s just upset. She’ll come around.” Clarke said softly even though no one could hear her.

          “Will you?” Lexa said. When Clarke didn’t respond, Lexa walked away from her. What little resolve and hope that Lexa had left inside her was beginning to crumble. Anya and Clarke were slipping away if they hadn’t already. Her mother was trying but Anya’s words played in her mind, ‘too little, too late’. Thea could have come forward years ago, and told them the truth. As a family, they could have ended this war before it began. Instead Thea attached herself to Allie’s camp only to abandon it until the 11th hour. The succubae had done the same. Would Indra, Echo and the others do the same to Lexa somewhere down the line. Would their loyalty waver like Anya and Clarke’s? Lexa shook her feelings off, she had more important things to think about. “But shouldn’t their loyalty and love be the most important thing?” Lexa thought to herself.

          “Lexa,” Indra said coming forward. “preparations almost complete.”

          “Good. We should head out soon.” Lexa said.

          “Agreed. Our window of opportunity will be limited.”

          “Murphy, the succubae and the shadow demons will expand it.”

          “Hmm.”

          “You don’t trust them?”

          “The shadow demons and succubae? No. Murphy… he’s surly but I believe he will remain so long as Octavia and Raven do.”

          “But?”

          “If they come under fire and they will, I believe that he will whisk them away and not return.”

         Lexa didn’t disagree with Indra’s assessment. Murphy never wanted anything to do with this fight. Though he would not admit it, his loyalty kept him close and Lexa felt he would see it through. Nia however was another subject entirely. Lexa may have control over her and the shadow demons but she couldn’t fight a war on two sides. She and Nia had a common enemy now and it would do until Allie was dealt with. After that, Nia’s loyalty would be ambiguous at best. As for the succubae, the threat of death may keep them in line for now.

          “Plans change on the battlefield. Thinking about what ifs is a waste of energy.” Lexa said trying to ease Indra’s mind as well as her own.

          “Very well. I’ll get everyone ready.” Indra said and walked away.

          “Speaking of what ifs, where’s Aden? You said he’d help.” Lexa said turning to Clarke.

          “I'm sure he’ll be there.”

          “That’s not what I asked you.”

          “He’ll pop up like he always does.”

          “When will he ‘pop up’? Where?”

          “He…declined to mentioned.” Clarke said. Lexa knew she was hiding something but couldn't understand why or than Clarke didn't trust her.

          “People have died to get us to this point Clarke.”

          “You don’t think I know that!”

          “I think you’re placing a lot of faith in someone who we know nothing about.”

          “And what about them?” Clarke said pointing to the succubae.

          “They have been brought to heel. They step out of line and they will be dealt with.”

          “Like Titus?”

          “Yes.”

          “Do you have any idea how much you sound like Nia right now?”

         Lexa hadn’t until that moment but she knew there was one clear difference between she and Nia. A line that Lexa would never cross. Nia was willing to kill and sacrifice anyone, no matter how attached she may have been to them. Lexa would never do that and she hoped that Clarke understood that but she hadn’t the courage to ask – terrified of the Clarke’s answer.

          “You think my methods are harsh but this is how we are going to survive.” Lexa said.

          “Life is more than just surviving.”

          “Perhaps but now, it’s all we have.”

          “Lexa,” Indra said eyeing her cautiously. “We’re ready.” Lexa nodded her head and Indra slowly turned and walked away, glancing back as she did. “This is it Clarke. We have fought our battles and now we go to war. If you want to leave after… I won’t stop you but right now I need you.”

          “I’m here and as for leaving, we’ll talk more after this is over. OK?”

          “Ok.” Lexa said quietly. She took a deep breath and walked to the table in the centre of them room. “Let’s begin.” She said. The others gathered around her and Clarke by extension, waiting to listen. Raven made a C and a L with her hands when catching Lexa’s eye. The brunette signalled L earning thumbs up from Raven.

          “Allie has fooled is to believing that she is Wanheda, the commander of death. She is not. She is merely another spirit bent on prolonging a life that ended centuries ago. We have put these types of spirits down countless times and this will be no different.” Lexa said.

          “A slight difference of her having an army.” Murphy said.

          “And a strong bargaining chip.” Abby said.

          “True but she doesn’t know that Clarke is still with us.”

         Lexa silently handed the floor to Clarke with a nod and signalling others who was speaking. “Hoover Dam where Allie has taken up residence, is in the presence of a large body of water. Water is her element, she draws power from it. She’ll be stronger there but so will Murphy, Raven and I. We can’t afford to wait and watch the bones turn to ash. As soon as the fire hits those bones, Allie will know we have them and move to secure them. So, we have to wait until the last possible moment when she and her army are disorientated to burn them.” Clarke said.

          “Allie will keep the possessed as human shields, no doubt banking our hunter’s code to protect the living. We also have to contend with the police presence there as well as journalists.” Lexa said.

          “My people will contain them and ensure they stay out of harm’s way.” Thea said sharing a nod with Fox and the rest of the succubae.

          “First things first, I’ll get you, Marcus and Abby to the filtration room,” Murphy said looking over to Lexa/Clarke.

          “where we’ll pour the salt and silver fragments into the reticulation system.” Abby said.

          “Then we’ll move to hijack the security room.” Murphy said.

          “Just like at Mount Weather, I’ll extract any passwords and codes from the guards there for you two.” Clarke said.

          “Abby and I stay put and monitor the screens for enemy movements.” Marcus said.

          “Shadow demons will get Clarke and I to the visitor’s centre where I’ll provide a distraction by taking up Allie’s trade. My body for Clarke’s. Upon the trade, I’ll inject Allie with this.” Lexa said holding up a small syringe. It was a small dose of the succubae’s venom, courtesy of Thea. It was just enough to put Allie to sleep and disorientate her at the same time. Lexa carefully tucked the syringe into a leather brace she specifically fashioned to inject the syringe without any extravagant movements.

          “Octavia and I will move in to provide protection for you two while you’re under.” Echo said.

          “They cannot afford to kill us, Allie said herself that she would prefer Lexa but any nightblood will do at this point.” Octavia said but more so to appease Bellamy’s reluctance.

          “Shadow demons will provide them coverage until the fire alarm is triggered.” Lexa said.

          “By me.” Raven said.

          “The purified water will keep spirits and those with susceptibility to silver at bay. But as Clarke and I have experienced before, there are other creatures that follow Allie who are immune to salt and silver. We need to get them out of the building to avoid casualties as well as for protection.” Lexa said.

          “Bellamy and I will have driven the RVs on to the bypass bridge by that point and set them up in a defensive parameter.” Indra said.

          “We’ll seal off doors and windows in the facility and funnel these things into a specified route.” Marcus said

          “where I’ll teleport as many of them as I can to the bypass bridge.” Murphy said.

          “We get those bastards into overlapping fields of fire. Take out as many of them as we can.” Anya said.

          “That’s where these babies come in.” Raven said patting her crate of goodies. “They’re loaded with every possible deterrent to other creatures, copper and brass scrap metal, meadowsweet, pine fragments, the works. They may be designed for the bad guys but they’re still, you know, bombs so keep your distance.” She said.

          “Understood. Raven’s grenades will be launched in 2 metre spread and no less.” Indra said with confirming nods from Lincoln, Anya and Bellamy.

          “Shadow demons and I will pick off any straggles that get pass those 2 metres.” Thea said.

          “Once the shit has hit the fan, Murphy and I will take the bones to one of the spill ways and light those bad boys up and protect them until they’re nothing but ash.” Raven said.

          “I’ll await your signal then I’ll take a dose of the venom myself.” Lexa said tucking a second syringe into her leather brace.

          “Lexa and I will meet in the City of Light with the dagger and take Allie on head on.” Clarke said rubbing her neck as the skin continued to burn.

          “To kill a snake, cut off its head. Once Clarke has retaken her body, she will assume Allie’s imaginary title of Wanheda who now stands by Jusheda’s side.” Lexa said glancing over to Clarke who nodded her head. The brunette gave her a hint of a smile, perhaps she hadn’t Clarke completely.

          “Allie’s army will fall back and retreat into the dark pits they crawled out of. And this finally be over.” Clarke said. A tense silence overtook the room as everyone took a deep breath preparing themselves. Some closing their eyes and psyching themselves up, some muttering a pray and others staring intently at the blueprints they had stolen from county records.

          “The long winding road that had started over 25 years ago, for nightblood, psychics and their loved ones alike is coming to an end. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice and we have sacrificed. We have bled, wept and people have given their lives for this. People whose love, friendship and guidance can never be replaced. None of us ask to be a part of this war but we have chosen to fight it nonetheless. We fight for our friends, our family and those have been threatened and those who have been lost.” Lexa said.

          “Jake Griffin.” Clarke said. Abby couldn’t hold back her tears and gladly accepted Lexa’s hand, knowing it was Clarke trying to give her strength.

          “Augusta Blake.” Bellamy said.

          “Roan.” Murphy said. Octavia stood between him and Bellamy. She took both their hands and dropped her head in remembrance of her lost parents whilst supporting her brothers.

          “Nyko.” Lincoln said with tears in his eyes. Unlike Roan, Nyko’s body had never been recovered despite their efforts to locate it.

          “My hometown.” Marcus said. Abby pulled him closer to her but kept a hold of Lexa/Clarke’s hand. He still had nightmares of the Mount Weather Security executing everyone they had fought so hard to save.

          “My kid.” Abby said.

          “And mine.” Indra said holding on to Lincoln’s forearm – remembering how he was used as a tool for violence and terror as well as how close she came to losing him.

          “All nightbloods who were killed.” Echo said.

          “And the psychics.” Raven said.

          “Nightbloods and psychics still with us.” Octavia said sharing a smile with Echo, Raven, Murphy and Lexa/Clarke.

          “Gustus Woods.” Anya said looking up to the ceiling. She snapped her eyes closed and shook her head to stop herself from crying but couldn’t. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

          “Jus drien, Jus down.” Lexa said looking around and locking eyes with everyone.

          “Jus drien, Jus down.” Clarke said.

          “Jus drien, Jus down.” Anya said with tone dripping with anger and steel. Thea and Abby followed suit. Soon, the others added their own voices to the chant which grew in volume and intensity.

          “Jus drien, Jus down!”

          “Jus drien, Jus down!!”

          “JUS DRIEN, JUS DOWN!!”

          **“JUS DRIEN, JUS DOWN!!!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and the kudos. You guys are amazing. 2 chapters left!


	26. Skyfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters go head to head with Allie in this world and the City of Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here it is. I named it after Adele's James Bond Theme song - Skyfall. It took a little longer to write since it is double the length of previous chapters. This is the final chapter of the story as next chapter is an epilogue. As always, I hope you enjoy.

          They stopped a few miles away from the dam, watching the blue and red lights painting the dark night sky and the spotlights moving around the buildings and roads. As everyone began last minute checks, Lexa watched Clarke surveying the dam. She had been extra quiet since returning from speaking with Aden. With everything that happened over the last 12 hours, Lexa doubted Clarke would tell her so the brunette gave her space. “Everyone ready?” Lexa said.

          “Yes, we’re ready.” Marcus said after double checking with Murphy and Abby.

          “Good luck.” Bellamy said patting Murphy once on the back. He shook Marcus’s hand and gave Abby a hug. Octavia gave each of them a lingering hug. “Yea and hey, Clarke when this is over, after your victory sex marathon with Lexa – we’ll all get shitfaced. I can get magic up some weed.” Raven said with a wink. Raven’s smile quickly dropped when she caught the disappointed looks of Abby and Marcus along with the annoyed Indra. “Not that I have ever tried because that would be illegal and irresponsible, obviously. Alright, team let’s go kick some spirit ass!” Raven said punching her fist up in the air then clamping her hands. Lexa smiled on Clarke’s behalf as the blonde was still staring at the Dam.

          “Thank you Raven for the…rousing speech. Good luck to you all as well. Murphy, let’s go.” Lexa said.

          “Adios amigo.” Murphy said.

          “For now – dick bag.” Raven said punching him in the shoulder. Murphy smirked then began to generate a portal before them. “Stay safe.” Thea said pulling Lexa into a hug. “Please.” She whispered before releasing Lexa. She shared a nod with Indra but Anya remained aloof. Evidently, her sister had begun her separation from Lexa’s life. Deciding not to dwell on it, Lexa signaled her to come forward. “Here,” Lexa said handing her the dagger which was a blaze with yellow glow, piercing through it sheath. “It may attract attention so it’s safer to keep it outside for now. I’ll collect it when we have eyes inside.”

          “Fine.” Anya said. Lexa hesitated for a moment, waiting for her sister to say anything but nothing came. “Be careful.” Lexa said then signaled the succubae. “Fox, move out.” Lexa said. Fox and her people flew up into the sky and towards the glisten lights without hesitation as Lexa and the others stepped through the gateway into the filtration room. “It’s clear. Quick as you can. We’ll watch the doors – Murphy stay with them until its done.” Lexa said. Murphy tipped his chin to confirm her command. Before she even took a step, Abby turned to Lexa and asked for Clarke.

          “I’m here.” The blonde said taking control of Lexa’s body.

          “I’m too, sweetie and I won’t leave you ever again. We’ll get through this.” Abby said and gave her lung crushing hug and lingering kiss on the forehead. Abby’s eyes dimmed when they finally opened. Lexa knew her face wasn’t the one Abby wanted to see but hopefully by the end of the night, Clarke will have regained possession of her body. “We’ll see you soon Clarke.” Marcus said squeezing Clarke/Lexa’s shoulder. He and Abby ran off with Murphy. As they peeled open the containers and poured in the salt and silver, Lexa glanced over to Clarke who was rocking back and forth on her heels. Steadying her nerves, Lexa tapped Clarke’s forearm to get her attention.

          “Clarke, I know that you disapprove with my choices but there is something bothering you beyond this. What is it? Have you had a vision?” Lexa said. Clarke’s tensing shoulders gave Lexa the answer she needed. “What did you see?” Lexa said.

          “What I always see – death.” Clarke said.

          “Whose?”

          “I don’t know. It’s like one of those dreams where everything and everyone is blended into one.” Clarke said dropping her chin to her chest and crossing her arms. “Aren’t you going to ask me why I kept quite about this?”

          “No.”

          “No?”

          “Clarke, it may not please you to know but I understand. This is war and people are going to die no matter what we do or what you see.”

          “I should have said something. How could I not say anything?” Clarke said after a long period of silence. She pulled arms more securely over herself. Her knuckles went white as she gripped her jacket. Clarke looked at Lexa, finally, after hours of quite disappointment. Instead Clarke distress was now directed to herself. Lexa moved closer to the blonde and tentatively took the blonde’s hand. Thankfully, Clarke didn’t pull away – needing the comfort. “Because you would have risked them being distracted and may indirectly seal their fates.” Lexa said.

          “We have to do something!”

          “If you wanted to do something, you would have mentioned this earlier Clarke.”

          “We can tell them what I saw and jump ship. Take Allie on at another time.”

          “Clarke, you may get another vision and what then? Do we keep running away and hiding? The longer Allie is able to walk in our world, the more dangerous she becomes and we can’t fight her by ourselves either.” Lexa said, knowing that was Clarke’s next option. “This is our only option.” Lexa said. Clarke sighed and her shoulder sagged. “I like to believe that even if we told them, they would stay. That they would die for us because we would die for them.” Lexa said. Clarke exhaled slowly and nodded her head before she spontaneously leapt into Lexa’s arms. Lexa stood motionless for a moment, surprised by the sudden affection. She relaxed into the embrace and held Clarke. The blonde stepped away with a grimace and touched the back of her neck.

          “What’s wrong?” Lexa said.

          “Hello again.” Clarke and Lexa spun around. Allie stood elegantly before them. Her head tilted to the side, her hands clasped and one knee lightly bent. Her passive smile was the most unsettling. She chuckled at their silence. “You seem surprise to see me. This is my realm. I control the spirits.” Allie said looking pointedly to Clarke. “I am the Commander of Death after all.”

          “You’re just angry spirit who doesn’t know how to let go.” Clarke said.

          “Interesting story. Is that what you told your people to get them here? You’ve already mislead them, haven’t you Clarke?” Allie said as she began to circle them. “Maybe but we know you’re not the Commander of Death.” Clarke said. Allie quirked her eyebrow but kept circling and retained her smile. “Is that so?” Allie said.

          “Yes. Aden told us and I trust him a hell of lot more than I trust you.” Clarke said. Allie’s eyes narrowed slightly. She was trying to figure out who Aden was but retained her smile as to not seem out of the loop. “He’s met you before. The boy with no name.” Clarke said. The smile dropped from Allie’s face as her eyes widened. Her eyes darted between Clarke and Lexa. Allie vanished in a swirl of red. “Well, that was weird.” Clarke said. Walls broke from beneath the floor, attempting to separated them. Both jumped and climbed over the offending barricades and met in the center – holding onto each other. The floors, walls and ceiling all blended into one, making the room look like a blank canvas with no end in sight. The overwhelming brightness of the space around them took on a more sinister tone. It started as black dot in the distance which gradually grew larger as did the sounds of thunder.

          “Run. Run!” Lexa said. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and sprinted forward as sprinkles of water touched their backs. The corridor look so wide but was in fact so small, Clarke’s shoulder bumped and scrapped along the wall. Sprinkles of water lapped at her back as icy cold breeze engulfed them. The water swept them off their feet. They rolled and swirled with currents, unable to distinguish up from down, left from right. Clarke gasped for air as she broke free of the water. “Clarke? Are you alright?” Lexa said as she helped the blonde stand. “Yea, I’m ok.” Clarke said as the water continued to rise rapidly, now reaching their shoulders. “Only one way to go.” Lexa said. The brunette put her foot on the opposite wall and pressed her back into the wall behind and shimmed her way up. Clarke followed her lead and they began to shimmy up the wall. The water increased in both amount and speed. Clarke was swept of the wall. It was momentary relief as she and Lexa hit the ceiling. The faces the only thing was to remain out of the water. “Clarke…” Lexa said but no more as the water over run them. They were submerged completely.

\--##--

          “Murphy, help me with the lid.” Marcus said as they climbed up the giant water tank. Abby surveyed the area, checking every door, window and crack she could see just in case something caught them off guard. She hadn’t anticipated that it would be Lexa. She was like a statue. Lexa had always a commanding and stout stance, Abby noticed but she couldn’t shake the nagging feeling she had. “In our world, you have to trust your instincts.” Indra told her to live by these words if Abby wanted to survive as a hunter even if it was in a medical capacity. Abby looked over to Marcus and Murphy who were diligently pouring the salt and silver into the water tanks. One last scan of the room and Abby made her way back to Lexa and Clarke.

          “Clarke? Lexa?” Abby said slowing her steps as she got closer to them. Lexa’s eyes were open but hollow as if she were catatonic. Abby waved her hand in front of Lexa’s face. Nothing. She flashed her torch light in her eyes. Nothing. With shaky hands, Abby checked her pulse. It was steady. Abby sighed with relief and placed her hand lightly over Lexa’s nose and mouth to check if she was breathing. She was. Abby pinched her, nudged her shoulder and finally slapped her face. Nothing. “Clarke, can you hear me? Lexa? Hello?” Abby said squeezing her hand. Abby looked up to the water tanks but couldn’t see Marcus or Murphy. She didn’t want to yell out or leave Lexa’s side. Abby went to speak in her radio when the frequency cracked and spiked. It went from a low to a high ear piercing screech. Abby recoiled and covered her ears to spare her eardrums the pain and damage.

          _“Abby – Marcus – copy –”_ Marcus’s words were corrupted and broken, the interference still plaguing the radio. Realizing she had dropped the radio, Abby searched the floor only to find a pair of black combat boots. “Looking for this? We haven’t been formally introduced. My name is Allie.” Abby could only stare at her. It was her daughter, her baby, perverted by malevolent spirit. “You’re Dr. Abby Griffin. Pleasure to meet you at last. Clarke has dreamt about you and her father almost every night.” Allie said. Abby bristled at the mention of her deceased husband. Anger flowed through her as it had never done in Abby’s life before. She was a doctor. She had always wanted to preserve life but Allie – Allie took everything from her. Her husband, her child’s future, her home and now she was wearing her daughter’s body like suit.

          “Save the pleasantries. What do you want?” Abby said. Her heart rate spiked when someone shoved her to the floor. Two possessed police officers came in front of her. One with his gun pointing down at her while the other one searched her. He took the gun from her hip but shook his head at Allie who took a labored breath. “I know it’s difficult for you to see me like this. But it won’t be this way for long. Tell me, who has the dagger?”

\--##--

          Clarke thought she’d feel more frightened but she felt rather calm yet energized. “The water. It’s the water.” She thought to herself. It was the element that brought her into this supernatural world. While Clarke took on sense of serenity, Lexa was panicking. The brunette franticly swam around the area to search for a door, window, anything that could remove them from this place. Unlike Clarke, the brunette’s lungs had become heavy and demanded oxygen.

          Clarke quickly swam up to Lexa and held her close. The tiny air bubbles along the ceiling mocking them as Lexa’s body began to jolt. The brunette’s body had taken over and demand she take a breath, unknowingly forsaking her as it took in water instead of air. The muscles in her throat strained as she fought her own body from inhaling. Clarke held onto Lexa tightly as she reached out her hand. In the water, Clarke could not only feel the power move down her arm but see it. Red electrical currents connected and fractured like a spider’s web until they reached her hand. A large beam burst forth from the palm of her hand, exploding the walls Allie’s had built around them.

          They followed the wave out of the imposing corridor. They slid across the floor until the water could carry them no further. A quick scan revealed the City of Light in its sterile glory. Its gray cloudy sky blocked out the sun and blue sky. The towering empty buildings only enhancing the gloomy atmosphere. “Lexa?” Clarke said but she got no respond. Lexa just lay there motionless. “Lexa!” Clarke said as she rolled the brunette on to her back. Clarke checked her breathing but when she heard nothing, the blonde began CPR. Just as fear gripped the blonde, Lexa coughed and rolled onto her hands to coughed up the water that had found its way into her lungs. Clarke slumped against Lexa’s side as relief poured through her. “That’s it. Get it all out. You’re ok. We’re ok now.” Clarke said between quick kisses. Now free of the invading liquid, Lexa sucked in as much as her lung would allow. “We’re ok now.” Clarke said. She planted a lingering kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

          “Are you?” Allie said. The woman in red had yet to reveal herself. Clarke got to her feet, ready to defend Lexa who was still breathing heavy and too weak to even sit up. “The moment I doubted Nia’s choices – she plotted my demise. Perhaps if I hadn’t _stayed,_ Lexa would be doing the same for you Clarke.”

          “You don’t know her. She would never hurt me.” Clarke said.

          “Are you sure Clarke? Do you even know her anymore? I can see inside your mind. You doubt her morality. Just like her sister does.”

          “I know what you’re trying to do. It won’t work! I’m stronger now, thanks to you, thanks to the water.” Clarke said.

          “Perhaps you are.” Allie said. Clarke’s mind raced to decipher Allie’s insinuation. “Oh no.” Clarke said looking down to Lexa. Water is a psychic element. Fire was the nightbloods. “Oh yes. Lexa is not stronger. In fact, she’s just the opposite.” Allie said. Lexa had ingested water. She had been stripped bare – ready to be led like a lamb to slaughter. If Allie killed Lexa in the City of Light, there would be no need for Lexa’s consent for Allie to possess her body.

          “I’m still here Allie and I’ll stop you in this world or the other one.” Clarke said.

          “Not if you don’t have a body to return to.” Allie’s laughter hung in the air, echoing across the empty city before it was replaced by murmurs and war cries. “I’m afraid this is where I must leave you. I have a new vessel to acquire. Please, enjoy all that my City offers. I believe interacting the locals is the best method.” Allie said. A sea of spirits that Allie had converted marched towards Clarke and Lexa.

          “Shit. Lexa, come on, we have to go. On your feet, come on!” Clarke pulled Lexa’s arm over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could. The brunette fumbled and tripped over her own feet. Allie’s army still marched, content not to run at them instead tease and prolong the couple’s inevitable defeat. The blonde ducked down and swung Lexa’s body over one of her shoulder. Moving slightly, quicker now but not nearly fast enough to lose the encroaching army, Clarke scanned the area looking for a door.

          “Just think of where you want to be.” It was what her father told her when Clarke first entered the City of Light. Indra’s bunker – it was the safest place for them. Clarke flung the door open only to find the backdrop of the City of Light diner. “No. No, no, no. Come on, concentrate.” Clarke said and tried the door again and again and more thrice more. Nothing. “Ah! Come on Clarke!” she said kicking herself for missing the obvious. She and Lexa were, at that moment, spirits and Indra’s bunker was spirit safe room. They wouldn’t be able to enter but Aden could. More than that, he took Lexa and Clarke into another plain of existence. Clarke looked back at Allie’s army. They were too close and she couldn’t carry Lexa much further without the spirits catching up.

          “ADEN! HELP! PLEASE!” Clarke said. There was no sign of any kind that her message was received. Seeing no alternative, Clarke moved them into the diner. She gently placed Lexa next to a broom closet, far from the windows and any entry point but near a doorway for them to exit. Clarke threw tables, chairs, anything that could be moved against the windows and back exit. “There, that should hold them off for now. Come on, let’s go.” Clarke said tempting to pull Lexa up with no help from the brunette.

          “I can’t.” Lexa said weakly.

          “What?” Clarke said.

          “Leave me.”

          “No way.”

          “Clarke, there’s only one exit here. They’ll catch up to us and two will die instead of one. You must leave me, Clarke. Go. I don’t have the strength to go further.”

          “Strength. I have an idea.” Clarke said pulling Lexa to her feet. She propped her up against the wall and held a very specific image in mind. One of black flame and broken pillars. Clarke prayed it had survived the destruction of Mount Weather but anywhere would be better than here for Lexa. The windows and barricades were smashed as Clarke turned the door knob. “May we meet again.” Clarke said. She gave Lexa what she hoped was not a last kiss and shoved her in. The blonde threw up her hand and sent the first wave backwards. She stood in front of the door defending it with all she had. She blew back wave after wave of enemies who rushed her but she was cornered, her back literally against the wall.

          Soon enough, Clarke was flanked and tackled by a spirit. She was shoved against the wall as another closed their eyes and placed their hand on the door knob. “No!” Clarke said. She pushed her palm into her restrainer’s face. Like the spirit of Dr. Ellicott in the mental asylum, this one recoiled in pain but was unable to break free. Their face melded with Clarke’s hand. Red lines of electrical energy ran through their spiritual form like blood vessels and met in the center of their chest where it grew intensity until it burst open – sending pieces of their spirit all over the room. There was a brief pause in the room as the extent of Clarke’s abilities became known to the spirits as well as herself. Clarke quickly shrugged off the revelation and sent another shock wave against the army. Giving her enough space to grab the spirit tempting to follow Lexa. Again, their spirit was obliterated. “I hope this works.” Clarke said then kicked in the door, breaking it into blocks of wood, hoping that would give Lexa enough time to recover or get away. Clarke grunted as she was pulled backwards and thrown on to the ground. The spirits surrounded her, starting to stomp and punch down on her.

\--##--

          “Ah shit.” Murphy said pulling Marcus behind the water tank and out of view. “What is it?” Marcus said, peeping his head out from the edge. “Abby! It’s Marcus. Do you copy? Abby?!” Marcus toggled the receiver but only got static. “Damn it. The radios don’t work. You have go to tell the others. I’ll distract them.” Marcus said when he saw Clarke’s physical body. “With what? You only have 12 bullets and she has Abby, Clarke and Lexa hostage. Come on.” Murphy said. He tugged Marcus’s jacket arm, trying to pull him away. Murphy was successful at first but Lexa started jerk and spasm violently – buckling her knees. Abby grabbed her before she hit the floor. She could only let Lexa carry out her seizure – knowing any interference at that point would encourage more bodily damage. “Oh no!” Marcus said.

          “You’re staying aren’t you.” Murphy said.

          “I can’t leave them. You better go.” Marcus said. Murphy groaned and teleported himself away while Marcus made himself known to Allie and the possessed. “We’re fucked!” Murphy said as soon as he got back to the RV. “What are taking about?” Indra said. Everyone in the RV stopped what they were doing.

          “She has them. Allie.”

          “What happened?” Indra said.

          “We noticed Abby was missing and the next thing we know Clarke – Allie, whatever, showed up then Lexa started having a heart attack or something,”

          “Lexa had a heart attack?!” Anya and Thea said at the same time.

          “I said ‘or something’. I’m not a fucking doctor! She just started – spazzing out.”

          “And Marcus?” Bellamy said.

          “He stayed behind. He said he couldn’t leave them.” Murphy said crossing his arms.

          “SHIT!!!” Anya said.

          “It’s going to be ok. We still have the dagger and her bones. I suggest we move up our schedule and burn Allie now.” Echo said.

          “But how do we get the dagger to Lexa and Clarke, if they’re even in the City of Light?” Octavia said.

          “What about the succubae venom? We take some and that dagger to them then cut that bitch up.” Raven said.

          “But we haven’t been to the City of Light.” Lincoln said.

          “I have.” Anya said. She patted the dagger on her palm. “If they’re not there…I’ll end this.”

          “Anya…” Thea said.

          “I can handle it.” At least Anya hoped she could. The last time she was in the City of Light, Allie had wormed her way into Anya’s mind. On top of that, in a bid to reconnect with her children, Thea had exploited Anya’s suppressed emotions. Anya wasn’t sure if she had the strength to finish off Allie but Lexa needed her and so did Clarke. Fear be damned. “I can’t stop you from doing this so, just be safe and keep your sister safe. I don’t want lose either of you again.” Thea said. Anya nodded and held back her tears.

          “Very well then, we have a new plan and it starts with this.” Indra said grabbing a bucket and dumping Allie’s bones inside.

\--##--

          Lexa fell through the door onto her chest. Dust sprang up in the air around her, coating her face and body. Lexa spat out the particles of dirt that were resting her tongue and clinging to the inside of her mouth. She had no idea where she was only that she was alone. “Hold on Clarke.” Lexa said reaching up to close the door. She was surprised it was still intact. There appeared to be debris everywhere. The marble flooring was covered with soot with small to gigantic blocks of concrete protruding from the ceiling along with wires and metal rods. Lexa focused her mind on Clarke to return to her but the door remained stagnant. Clarke needed her, her friends needed her and she was in keeled over in desolate building. She opened and closed the door repeatedly, eventually slamming it and screaming so loud her throat hurt. A blue light came over her and she suddenly felt warm and comforted. “Get up Lexa.”

          “Costia?” Lexa said looking up at her former love. The blue tint that surrounded her features faded away and Costia looked just as Lexa had last seen her, that is before Ontari cut her head off. “Hi.” Costia said. She kneeled next to Lexa, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. The petite mousey haired girl chuckled and helped Lexa pick her jaw off the floor. “I would have thought you’d be used to this sort of thing.” Costia said flashing Lexa a smile, showcasing her adorable cheek dimples. “You need to get up now. Come on, up you get.” Costia said standing and pulling Lexa up with her. “How…”

          “Your friend Aden told me. He brought me here.” Costia said walking her away from the door.

          “No, wait…” Lexa said.

          “Trust me. This is what Clarke sent you here for.” Costia said. In the distance was growing white light. It flickered and danced in the darkness casting shadows and rays of light over various objects around them. Lexa glanced back to the door and despite the saying, Lexa decided to go towards the light. She was already in a spiritual realm with her deceased former lover – what could possibly happen. Lexa prayed that she wasn’t too weak to be taken advantage of by Allie. Lexa could barely stand at first, having to crawl for the first few meters but soon she could walk on her own. The nausea that had plagued her earlier was slowly but surely slipping away. As she came closer to the light, Lexa realized where she was. Nia’s throne room and her pit of black flame although it was far less spectacular than when she remembered.

          “This will get you to where you need to go but…you need to give it a power boost, apparently. That’s why I’m here.” Costia said.

          “No.” Lexa said. Clarke had told her that the blonde’s psychic abilities was augmented when she had absorbed human souls. Lexa couldn’t take in Costia’s.

          “This is not your decision. It’s mine. You don’t need to mourn me a second time. I’m ready for what comes next.”

          “Which is what?”

          “I don’t know.”

          “Aden didn’t tell you.”

          “Honestly, I don’t think even he knows yet. Ready?” Costia said. Lexa stopped her before she walked into the fire.

          “Costia, I…”

          “Shhh. It’s ok. You don’t need to apologize. It wasn’t your fault and I don’t blame you and I don’t want you to blame yourself either.” Lexa exhaled and nodded her head. Costia ran her hand through Lexa’s curls. “Leave it to you to pull off…what is that? A racoon mask?” Costia said. Lexa touched the war paint her mother had drawn on her face. She snickered at the playful look on Costia’s face. Lexa didn’t have time to react when Costia kissed her. It was as fleeting as it was tender. “Don’t tell Clarke.” Costia said. Lexa shook her head, worried about the repercussions for herself more than Costia. “Oh, wait. Aden said to give you these. Wa…was…wais…I don’t remember the word he used.” Costia said picking two short swords.

          “Wakizashi.” Lexa said examining the two short swords. “Of course, you would know that.” Costia said with a chuckle as Lexa examined her new weapons. The Wakizashi dated back to 15th century Japan and used for closed quarter fighting and beheading opponents. Lexa unsheathed one of them admiring the craftsmanship. “He said they’re not a replica of your dagger but they’ll give you an advantage.” Costia said.

          “Thank you.” Lexa said both to Costia and to Aden wherever he was as she strapped the swords to her back. “Now then, you don’t have a lot of time. So…” Costia said tilting her head to the black flame. Lexa nodded and took Costia’s hand. They walked into the center of the flame when Costia hugged her tightly. “Please don’t forget me.” Costia said as her body and aura turned blue. With a smile, Costia disintegrated into a ball of light and pierced her heart. Lexa gasped as Costia’s soul spread through her veins and the black flames around erupted around her. Channeling the new energy coursing through her, Lexa took a relaxing breath and opened her eyes.

          She was back in the City of Light and across from her was the diner with Allie’s army flooding the doors and windows. Lexa sprinted towards them. They were so focused on what was in front of them that they didn’t notice her. Lexa ran one of her blades straight through two spirits at the same time. The spirits Lexa had claimed, left no body or blood, only a blue fog which slowly dissipated. Lexa pressed forward, slicing through bellies, carving off limbs or maiming anyone who got in her way. On the ground amidst a smaller group within the diner, Lexa saw Clarke. The blonde looked exhausted but she smiled brightly nonetheless. Lexa smirked and tipped her chin. Clarke grabbed onto a spirit’s leg, exploding him from the inside out. The brunette let out a rallying cry and charged forward as the spirits, cutting through her opposition.

          One by one, Clarke and Lexa tore through their enemies. When they approached, Clarke would blast them backwards and Lexa would cut and slice, their victory leaving a mist of blue. The number of the Allie’s spirit army thinned and gave Lexa a wide berth, theirs eyes glancing to her dual wielding swords. Lexa stood at the ready with one sword poised above her head and the in front of her stomach. Amid the battle, Lexa’s shoulder was grabbed but Clarke touched her hand to the spirit’s face. It fumbled backwards, falling onto their knees. Lexa swiftly struck her sword upwards taking their head clean off which caused a momentary break, halting the battle. The spirits regrouping outside the diner while Lexa and Clarke prepared for the second wave.

          “How many more do you think they are?” Clarke said watching the spirits.

          “I don’t know but we need to get back to the others – I’m sure Allie is capitalizing on our absence.” Lexa said spinning her swords twice in hand. “Watch out!” Clarke said. A spirit had snuck up behind them when they were distracted. The blonde went to intervene but before she could, the spirit was body checked to the ground. Lexa quickly shoved her sword through its face making the spirit vanish before their eyes in a mist of blue. “Nyko?” Clarke said. Nyko touched his first two fingers to his brow with a smile. “Your friend said you needed help.” Nyko said looking out the back door, looking for something or someone.

          “Aden.” Lexa said when seeing Clarke’s confusion. The blonde smiled but it quickly vanished when she blasted the few spirits trying to sneak up on them. “We need to get back to the others.” Clarke said.

          “Agreed but how?” Lexa said.

          “Through here but Aden said to wait, that –” Nyko said closing the backdoor but stopped short. “do you feel that?” Nyko said. Not at first but now that Nyko mentioned it, Lexa did feel a vibration through the floor. The brunette exchanged a glance with Clarke before the earth beneath them shook. The foundation of the city fractured and split apart. Violent red veins of electricity spilling forth. The glass windows of the buildings shattered. The buildings themselves began to crumble – smashing into the ground and leaving craters in its wake with water spouting forth like a glazier. As the vibrations grew, the sky changed. The bright sunny day changed to the dark of night with a blink of an eye. As the cityscape collapsed, an ornate staircase with a red door revealed itself.

*

          “What the hell is that?” Nyko said. Lexa had seen the staircase once before as had Clarke. Buried behind her facade of peaceful and deathless city was Allie’s cradle of power. “Allie’s soul.” Nia stood behind the diner counter with 12 of the shadow demons. Only they didn’t look like shadow demons anymore – they had returned to their human form. “Nia? How did you get here? I thought you and the other commanders couldn’t enter the City.” Lexa said.

         “My kin and I are demons not spirits but Allie’s control here has wavered, significantly. Let’s finish what I started. Can those things work on Allie?” Nia said pointing to Lexa’s swords.

          “No. We need the dagger.” Lexa said.

          “And to burn her bones. You need to go back and tell the others.” Clarke said.

         “I can’t leave you here.”

         “Our plan can still work. Burn her bones, shoot her with a tranquilizer and come back to me.”

         “I’ll stay by her side until you return but you must go now! The door will be destroyed before long.” Nyko said. Parts of the ceiling caved in illuminating his point. “No, you’ll stay by my side. Clarke, you go back.”

          “Lexa –”

          “Listen to me! Allie can’t possess my body if you control it which means she also can’t destroy yours.” Lexa said. The ceiling cracked and dropped dangerously low. Clarke sighed and nodded. “Ok. You just get her somewhere safe!” Clarke said. Nyko made an X over his heart. The blonde cupped the back of Lexa’s neck and kissed her. “Here, take one. Go now.” Lexa said giving Clarke one of her swords then gave her a gentle shove. Clarke ran to the door and thought of her friends and her mother. She ripped open the door and with one last look to Lexa, went through.

          Clarke gasped for breath although she could have done it in shock at the scene in front of her. Abby and Marcus had their hands on their heads and on their knees. A squadron of possessed police officers stood behind them with their weapons trained on her mother and Marcus. Allie came into Clarke’s view. Dark rings hung under her eyes, her skin was extremely pale and her breath was labored. The blonde could see Allie was trying to decipher who was in control of Lexa’s body. Narrowing her eyes, Allie aimed the gun at Abby. Clarke sat up straighter and Allie smiled. “Hello Clarke. Clever, coming back here but predictable.” Allie said leaning down to pick up the sword out of Clarke’s hand. The blonde went to react but Allie’s guard put Abby into a headlock and pressed the gun to her temple. “Careful now.” Allie said.

          “My friends are still out there and we still have something that belongs to you.” Clarke said. Allie smirked and laughed. “I rescind my ‘clever’ comment. You were there Clarke. My city, one I spent so long crafting is crumbling.” Allie said. Her smile dropped and Clarke saw in her eyes – burning hatred. “Do you really think I would destroy my masterpiece, my haven to the lost and literally bare my soul…for no reason.”

          “They’ve already burnt your bones.” Clarke said. It explained why the City of Light broke apart but not how Allie was still standing in front of them. “When Nia started began her search for my bones, I believe precaution was necessary.” Allie said turning her back to Clarke and pulled up her hair – revealing an incision with crude stitch work. “So, I kept a piece of myself. Just a small one but it was enough to keep me here.” Allie said then pressed the back of her neck. Clarke cried out in pain as if the wound was attached to Lexa’s body. Clarke saw the blood on Allie’s fingers which meant the wound was fresh –it would hurt like hell but whatever fragment Allie had implanted would be easier to remove.

          “Your little coup is over Clarke. Who has the dagger?” Allie said.

          “Go to hell.”

          The corner of Allie’s mouth twitched. Clarke could see Allie gritting her teeth. “Fine.” Allie said walked over to Marcus and stabbed him in the chest. Abby screamed, the pitch so high that it affected the possessed – they turned their heads away from her, one sticking his fingers in his ears. “Tell me who has the dagger.” Allie said removing the sword by push kicking Marcus backwards. “Tell me!” Allie said holding the sword to Abby’s throat. A camera flash distracted Allie. Thea flew down from the ceiling, her claw marks imprinted in the cement above. She barreled towards Allie. Before Clarke could react, Thea put herself between Abby and the sword which ended in her back being sliced open.

          A large portal opened and the RVs sped through. They shot between the gap between Clarke and Thea. The possessed officers tried shooting out the windows as the RVs skidded to a stop. The hunters popped up and returned fire. “ENOUGH!” Allie said. The break in the woman in red’s demeanor was enough to silence the room however the hunters stopped their fighting when they saw Allie had Abby by the hair and Thea underneath her boot. “You…" Allie said directing her steely gaze on Clarke. “You fight me at every turn and have destroyed everything I’ve built. I will do the same unless you hand over the dagger and my vessel!” Abby couldn’t move her head but Clarke knew her mother was silently telling her not give up. “Don’t test my patience! Any of you!” Allie said then cut her own forearm. Clarke yelped in pain and held her arm. Allie was unhinged – vying for control. She was more dangerous now than she ever was. And distracted.

          “Anya.” Clarke looked over to Anya and reached out her hand – gesturing for the dagger. Anya shook her head, refusing to hand back the dagger. Allie groaned and stabbed the sword into Thea’s back, making her scream in agony. “I will make your sister’s afterlife far more painful so hand it over!” Allie said then twisted the blade. “STOP! Fine, god damn it! Here, take it.” Anya said sliding the dagger across the floor to Clarke. The blonde could tell Anya was disappointed in herself because she putting Lexa at risk yet sympathized with Clarke’s plight as their mothers’ lives were in peril. “Thank you. It’ll be ok, Anya. I promise.” Clarke said removing the dagger from its holster.

          “Enough chatter. If you don’t mind.” Allie said pushing Abby forward slightly. Clarke locked eyes with her mother and placed the dagger in Abby’s hand. Out the corner of her, Clarke saw Allie fix her gaze on to the dagger. The blonde looked pointedly at the dagger, now out of its sheath, and subtly tipped her chin. Abby got the message. She swiftly cut Allie’s hand. The dagger was different to any other weapon, capable of killing anything and anyone. The cut, however small it was, on Allie’s hand burnt her skin. The smoke clearly visible, floated of the gash. Allie cried out in pain and let go of Abby’s hair. Although, she felt the cut, Clarke launched herself forward, tackling Allie to the ground. The possessed officer went to defend her as did the hunters for Clarke erupting into another shootout between the two factions. Clarke and Allie rolled along the floor, knocking into various people’s legs and dodging the bullets flying around. The woman in red manage to get the upper hand and pressed all her weight down on Clarke. She slowly turned the blade of the sword towards Clarke’s face. “You hurt me, you hurt your vessel.” The blonde said.

          “Nightblood’s heal exceptionally well.” Allie said then cut Clarke’s cheek. The blonde groaned in pain and flipped Allie up and over her head. She scrambled over and took control of Allie’s wrist once more. “After I’m done with you, your friends are going to die. Slowly and painfully. And I make their afterlife a never-ending nightmare.” Allie said. Clarke grappled for the sword Allie took from her – throwing an elbow but receiving the pain from the blow as well. “You hurt me Clarke, you hurt yourself.” Allie said then flipped them over. It was then that a pattern emerged at the hilt of a sword, a single white rose whose petals wilted, flew off its steam and floated down the blade. Just like the one Aden gave her in front of the white oak tree.

          “You’re right Allie.” Clarke said then headbutted Allie. She tried as best she could to reorient herself. When her vision was no longer blurred, Clarke saw her moment. Allie was clutching her nose as blood poured out it. She had been a spirit for so long, she had forgotten about physical pain. Clarke grabbed control of Allie’s sword arm and ran the blade through her chest. Clarke felt the blade go through her, the taste of copper coated her mouth. Blood ran out of Allie’s mouth. Clarke pulled her down to whisper in her ear. “One piece left. Thanks for pointing it out.” Clarke said then pushed Allie off. The woman in red gasped and jutted forward as red cloud escaped her mouth. It swirled up to the ceiling and shot into the floor, vanishing as if it were never there. The spirits of the possessed fled with their leader. Blue orbs dispersed into the air as the body they escaped from fell to the floor.

          “Clarke?! What have you done?” Abby said. Clarke turned her head and noticed that her mother was talking down to Lexa’s body. She cast her eyes down to her chest and saw the embedded sword. “Mom…” Clarke said alerting her to the switch or rather the return to her own body. Abby scooted over and held her hand, pressing to her chest. “Da…dagger.” Clarke said. Indra handed it to the blonde. “Than...thank you…cut this…thing out of me. Burn it.” She could see people gathering around her, talking to her but couldn’t hear their words. Soon the world faded in black.

\--##--

          Allie had more than spirits on her side. Corporeal beings such as werewolves, succubae and other such creatures who escaped Mount Weather or had lost their kin there followed her. Now they came for her and the vessel she desired. “Incoming!” Lincoln said as he and Bellamy started firing down the hall. Raven took the other doorway alongside Indra – conjuring up a heavy machine gun which tore through anything approaching. Anya jumped into the closest RV. Putting it into reverse, Anya rammed the RV up against the door wedging it in the door frame. “Fire in the hole!” Anya said. She threw two of Raven’s grenades out the RV’s back window. Jumping back up, Anya grabbed some spray cans and tagged the RV with protection charms lest the creatures tore it apart trying to enter.

          Murphy teleported himself behind enemy lines and pulled the fire alarm. Salt and silver rained down on Allie’s army and they retreated for the time being. “Nice job Murphy.” Indra said patting his soaking wet shoulder. The others did good work too but she had her doubts about the surly young man. She was thankful for being wrong. Indra headed over to the injured. Abby was checking over Clarke whose pulse and breathing were very low. Echo and Octavia, the two with the most medical knowledge besides Abby were tending to Thea and Marcus respectively. “She’s hurt really bad.” Echo said patching up Thea as quickly and as best she could. Indra patted Anya’s shoulder she carried Lexa over to their mother. Indra moved over to Octavia’s patient.

          “His pulse is really weak. He needs medical attention.” Octavia said holding Marcus’s hand. Bellamy sat next to his sister and casted a concerned glance to Abby, sitting quietly and staring off into the distance at nothing. Indra crouched down next to Abby. “This is my fault. I missed one. A bone. Allie – implanted it in Clarke’s neck.” Abby said holding Clarke. She made no attempt to remove the sword as it was the only thing keep her daughter’s body from bleeding out. Both Clarke and Thea needed medical help immediately but their resources were stretched thin. “We need to get it out and burn it or Allie can come back later.” Abby said. Anya dropped her head. Doing the surgery meant that Abby would need surgical assistant like Echo or Octavia. It would take one of them away from caring for Thea and Marcus whose chance of survival would drop considerably and their chances were low enough as it is. It also meant that she risked Clark dying on the table due to the added trauma of surgery or infection. On top of that, it left them with only Anya, Raven, Murphy, Indra and Bellamy to hold the line. 5 people against an entire supernatural army. “Yes.” Indra said. Abby closed her eyes and nodded.

          “There’s a medical room on site. We can take them there.” Echo said.

          “We can’t defend it, not for long. The location is far too exposed and we don’t have enough people to cover all the entry points. With the sprinklers going off we won’t be able to tag the walls.” Anya said.

          “Anya’s right. Beside we have what we came for. Load the wounded onto the RV. Raven - get a message to Fox and her people. Tell them to meet us at their den. Murphy, get us out here.” Indra said.

          The salt within the desert floor would keep the spirits away and the distance and obscurity of its location would slow down any other creatures not deterred by salt. “Raven, the IV bags are in the corner. Murphy, clear the floor and find me rod or rack – something to keep the drip bags upright. Octavia, look for bins linings or anything similar. We need to minimize the threat of infection.” Abby said as she ran in. Abby tipped the large communal table to clear it of its contents as Raven sprinted across the room. Murphy kicked and threw items away from the table. Octavia rummaged through the draws and cabinets until she found was she was looking for. “A little ominous but will these do?” Octavia said showing Abby the body bags the succubae were using to transport the dead to Allie. “Better than nothing, rolling them out. One on the table and two on the couches.” Abby said as Echo and Indra entered the room. Indra was carrying Clarke as straight as possible while Echo was holding onto the sword embedded in the blonde’s chest – stabilizing it to minimize any further damage.

          “I got them!” Raven said running back with the IV bags just as Murphy returned with a coat-rack, an umbrella, a golf stick and some duck-tape. “Good job. Octavia help get them ready.” Abby said as Indra and Echo placed Clarke down on the plastic. Lincoln came in next carrying Thea while Bellamy carried in Marcus and Anya carried in Lexa. “The chairs, put them on the chairs. Thea has go on her stomach! Clean the wounds as best you can. Bellamy, I want you keep tabs on their vitals and update me every minute. Lincoln, boil pots of water and keep them coming.” Abby said taking a drip from Octavia and inserting it into Clarke’s vein. “Go and give the other two their IVs.” Abby said to Octavia.

          “What about Lexa?” Anya said.

          “Monitor her breathing and check her pupil dilation.” Abby said.

          “That’s it?”

          “That’s all we can do for her right now.” Abby said pouring alcohol onto Clarke’s switchblade. It wasn’t as elegant as scalpel but it would have to do. She cut open the stitches in Clarke’s neck and blood poured out. “Hold on sweetheart, please hold on.” Abby said.

\--##--

          A silent agreement was made between Lexa’s squadron and Allie’s minions. Each side returned to their lines and gathered their strength. What the spirits lacked in combat skill, they made up for in numbers. Their blue overtone mimicking a vast ocean which grew larger. With every strike of her sword, Lexa evicted Allie’s corrupted spirits from the City of Light yet more kept returning. Blue orbs descended from the thundering sky, joining the ranks and widening the gap between Lexa and the stairwell. Something must have happened in the physical realm.

          “We need to retreat.” Nyko said.

          “There is nowhere to retreat too. We’ll hold the line until Clarke gets back.” Lexa said.

          “Let’s hope Clarke gets here soon.”

          “Nyko, _we’ll_ hold the line. You don’t need to be here. Go now, be free.” Lexa said.

          “I died in a cage. If I die again, at least it will be fighting for my friends.” Nyko said then held out his arm which Lexa gladly took.

          “How long do you think you can keep this up?” Nia said.

          “As long as it takes.” Lexa said. She moved in front of the former commanders and Nyko – staring down Allie’s army. She held up her sword a glow with green fire. Lexa walked towards the spirits slowly, Nia and the others following behind – gradually picking up speed and running towards the spirit army. As best she could, Lexa carved a pathway through the spirits. The unending night, the luminous blue of Allie’s army and the sparks of red running across the cityscape played with Lexa’s eyes and senses. Ducking, weaving and slicing her way through the enemy lines. Lexa came to Nyko’s aid as much as he did hers. Even Nia prevented Lexa from being jumped from behind.

          As Lexa reached the halfway mark to the stairwell, the black night sky erupted with red lighting. The grey clouds swirled together creating a vortex. Debris was sucked off the floor and up to the clouds. In the eye of the storm, burst of red revealed two silhouettes. The flashes of lighting, fractured their movements, showing only snippets of their altercation. The vortex grew brighter and brighter until an almighty crack of thunder spread across the City. A red fire ball plummeted towards them. Lexa and the others ducked down as the fireball smashed into the door breaking down into two portions of debris which tumbled across the floor. The cracks in the ground expanded, some parts sunk into the City depths while others rose to the sky. When the smoke cleared, Lexa saw Clarke and Allie grappling for control over dagger on the highest peak.

          Lexa was hit a renewed sense of purpose. She cut through her opponents with ire until she reached the stairwell. “Hold them off!” Lexa said to the former commanders then sprinted up the stairs with Nyko close behind. The brunette collided with an invisible forcefield. Stepping back and shaking off her surprise, Lexa saw the red door had returned. “The door is still here.” Lexa said jiggling the handle when she couldn’t get the door to open, she started slamming her shoulder into it. “Why is it still here? Why is it not opening?” Lexa said.

          “Something must be keeping shut. You said her bones need to be burnt – maybe your friends haven’t done it yet.” Nyko said.

          “Clarke is back and so is Allie – she wouldn’t be here if the bones had been burnt.” Lexa said then started slamming her shoulder into door, watching helplessly as Clarke fought Allie alone. Lexa started running her hands over the door frame and the invisible walls trying to find some way to get inside. It was then that Aden’s head popped out from behind the door. He smiled at Lexa then pointed to the door knob which turned and the door swung open. Aden had vanished. Lexa ran in but Nyko could not follow. “Go! I’ll serve out here. You’ll find my body in Mount Weather – east wing, cell 341. Good luck, Heda.” Nyko said. Lexa nodded and started to climb. As she neared the top, the ledges grew narrower. Lexa had to tip toe to keep on the ridge. She just had to make one last jump to be able to hoist herself up.

          Lexa was about to make the leap when she saw Clarke fall on to her back with Allie atop her, trying to stab her with the dagger. “Clarke!” Lexa said but it fell on death ears. Clarke touched her hand to Allie’s face. The woman in red screamed out and postured up. Clarke blasted Allie away. Another quake shook the earth causing Lexa to lose her balance. She slipped off the ledge and had felt the nauseating sensation of weightlessness but someone grabbed her wrists. “I got you.” Clarke said. Lexa’s boots scraped against the ledge as Clarke attempted to pull her up. The blonde dropped her slightly but regained her strength quickly. Clarke locked eyes with Lexa. Blood started to drip out of her mouth. Her form began to flicker like a mirage. “Clarke? Clarke! Behind you!” Lexa said as Allie rushed forward with the dagger ready to strike. Lexa reached for her sword but knew she wouldn’t be able to hit Allie with it. She also knew Clarke wouldn’t drop Lexa to save herself. “No!” Lexa said as the dagger came down.

\--##--

          “There! I got them. Tweezers! And I need a bowl.” Abby said holding out her hand to Indra who quickly handed the doctor a pair of a first aid kit.

          “Them? Allie said she kept a piece.” Indra said holding up the flashlight to Clarke’s neck while Lincoln returned with an ashtray.

          “It’s been established that she’s a liar. There are three bones. And here’s the first one,” Abby said removing the first piece of the ossicle bones. “Two,”

          “Blood! She’s got blood in the mouth!” Octavia said looking around the table for anything to use when her eyes landed on Raven. “I need a suction tube, now!” Octavia said. Raven quickly created one and hand it over. “It’s the sword. It must have hit one of her lungs – every breath she’s taking is doing damage.” Abby said continuing to search Clarke’s neck for the missing bone. “Echo, remove it.” Abby said with reluctance. “Are you sure? The trauma –” Echo said.

          “She’ll die anyway if we don’t. Get it out of her.” Abby said.

          “Murphy, Anya. I’ll need your help.” Echo said then started rattling off what she wanted them to do.

          “Come on, where are you, you son of a bitch.” Abby said. She scanned every inch, determined to find last piece which was also the smallest.

\--##--

          Dagger stopped just above Clarke’s back. Allie clutched her chest and stumbled backwards. Her vibrant red dress took on a blue overtone as smoke escaped from her mouth. Clarke helped Lexa up. Just as she got her foot on the ground – Allie took one last chance and charge at them. Lexa threw her sword. It landed in Allie’s right shoulder, making her drop the dagger. Clarke blasted her away yet again. The brunette picked up the dagger and walked up to the woman in red who was still laying on the floor. Allie glared up at Lexa. She glanced behind Lexa and smirked.

          “Yu gonplei ste odon. And stay dead you bitch.” Lexa said then stabbed Allie in the heart. Allie’s skin cracked and flaked away like ash. Lexa’s dagger was aglow with green but when it hit Allie – it turned to blinding yellow light. Lexa grabbed her sword and tried to make her way back to Clarke. The yellow beam of light shot up to the sky, pulling Allie’s spirit army into itself – growing ever brighter until Lexa couldn’t even see her own hand in front of her. She could feel the warmth of the beam on her face as it consumed the City of Light.

          The warmth seceded and a gentle breeze touched Lexa’s face. Opening her eyes, Lexa found herself in a meadow. Tall blades of glass swayed with the breeze. Groups of flowers sprouted out in the grass – colors of all variety. In the heart of the meadow was large white oak tree. “Hey.” Clarke said. She smiled at Lexa who leapt over to the blonde, hugging her and kissing Clarke – gently rolling her on to the soft grass. Clarke cupped Lexa’s face, putting some distance between her lips. Her blue eyes peered deeply into Lexa’s green as if she were committing them to memory. “I love you.” Clarke said.

          “I love you too Clarke.” Lexa said. Clarke pulled the brunette back down and kissed her again. It was deep, possessive and unrestrained. Clarke ran her hands over Lexa’s body. She tugged at Lexa’s belt and pushed up her shirt. Lexa arched her back as Clarke slipped her hand under the brunette’s bra and teased her nipples. Lexa groaned at the loss of the contact but moaned when she saw Clarke had taken off her shirt and was amid taking of her bra. Lexa sat up and kissed Clarke, running tongue along the blonde bottom lip. When Clarke’s tongue touched Lexa, the brunette ran her hands down to Clarke’s jeans. Now shamelessly and gloriously naked, Clarke all but ripped off Lexa’s clothes. “Clarke…” Lexa started but was muffled by Clarke’s mouth on hers.

          “I love how you say my name.” Clarke said then moved her attention to Lexa’s jaw and neck. Lexa lifted her leg and pulled Clarke’s thigh against her. The blonde moaned and tucked her head into Lexa’s neck as she ground her pelvis down on Lexa’s hip. Clarke’s hand travelled south and she slipped inside her. “I love your eyes too. Let me see them.” Clarke said. Lexa opened her eyes with great effort. She bit her bottom lip as Clarke thrusted deeper inside her. “I love your body.” Clarke said running her tongue between Lexa’s breast up to chin. “I love your lips.” Clarke said kissing Lexa and biting her top lip. Lexa felt the pressure building inside her. “Oh, Clarke…” Lexa said. She could no longer keep her eyes open. Lexa pressed the back of her head into the grass as her body arched even more giving Clarke even greater access – encouraging the blonde to go deeper.

          Lexa’s mind went blank as she cried out. Pleasure overtook her entire body. “I love you.” Clarke said planting a kiss on Lexa’s shoulder then a long deep kiss on her lips. “Oh, I love you too Clarke.” Lexa said when regaining her breath. Clarke settled next to Lexa, wrapping one leg over her hips and casually caressing the brunette’s skin. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open to meet Clarke’s crystal blue eyes. She ran her fingers through Clarke’s blonde locks with a smile. “It’s finally over.” Lexa said. Clarke quirked her eyebrow and feigned offence. “Was I having an off night?” she said.

          “Sorry? Oh. OH! NO! No. I, I didn’t mean…that! That was… incredible. It always is…” Lexa said. Clarke giggled and kissed Lexa. Once, twice, thrice and once more for good measure. “You’re so cute.” Clarke said as she rubbed her thumb over Lexa’s cheek. “Yea, it’s over.” The blonde said. Lexa closed her eyes and sighed, relishing Clarke’s touch. She took a moment to relax completely for the first time in a long time. Lexa turned her head and kissed the pad of Clarke’s thumb then palm. “They’ll be alright, won’t they? Anya…your mother, mine and the others.” Lexa said. Clarke leaned down for a kiss which ended far too soon for the brunette.

          “You’re not dead Lexa.” Clarke said.

          “How do you know that?” Lexa said.

          “Aden told me.” Clarke said. She propped herself up on her elbows then tilted her chin up to the tree. Lexa looked up and was rewarded with sight of white petal falling from the branches above. “This is Aden’s home, I think. He’s brought me here a few times before. It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”

          “Yes, very. I hope Aden is not in the vicinity or upset about your dalliance?” Lexa said.

          “Dalliance? I love how prim and proper you are yet being so open to being naughty.” Clarke said planting another kiss, this time one in the crux of Lexa’s chest. “You bring out the best in me.” Lexa said chuckling. “Wait, why are we here if we’re not dead?” Lexa said.

          “City of Light was destroyed. The spirits inside were brought here. We were spirits at the time, so…” Clarke said settling back down on the ground.

          “So, we can go back.”

          “You can go back anytime you want to, within reason so Aden says.” Clarke said tracing her finger against Lexa’s bellybutton.

          “Where’s Aden now?” Lexa said turning on her side to face Clarke.

          “He’s down the hill with the spirits, by the edge of the cliff – sending them off to the next world.”

          “Aden’s Wanheda isn’t he.” Lexa said. Clarke nodded. “He must have hold the mantle for a long time. None of the former commanders knew about him.” Clarke cleared her throat and turned onto her side, mimicking Lexa’s position. Clarke planted a kiss on the brunette’s hip. “You were right to trust Aden. I’m sorry I didn’t have faith your judgement.” Lexa said recounting how Aden helped her bypass the red door. “I should be the one apologizing.” Clarke said sitting up. “I’m sorry Lexa. I am so sorry that I lost faith in you.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, hushing her. “It’s alright Clarke. I…lost myself for moment and I…”

          “It’s ok. Listen, could you do me a favor?” Clarke said.

          “Of course, anything.”

          “Don’t be so hard on yourself about Anya. She’ll come around.” Clarke said then touched her forehead to Lexa’s. The brunette nodded. “I’ll try.” She said.

          “And when you get back, take care of my mom for me please.” Clarke started to cry and shake in Lexa’s arms.

          “Clarke, what’s –”

          “I love you and I’ll always be with you but it’s time you went home.” Clarke said then kissed Lexa. “Goodbye.” She touched her two forefingers between Lexa’s brow. The next thing she knew, Lexa was looking up to ceiling of tent. She could see the fabric blowing with the wing. “Clarke?” Lexa said looking for the blonde but only found a chair with a blanket and pillow haphazardly thrown on it. She heard arguing outside the room. Lexa abandoned her search for a weapon when she heard her mother’s voice. “I don’t care! She’s my child and –” Abby said.

          “Lexa!” Raven said shooting out of her chair. Murphy’s arm slipping off her shoulders. Anya ran across the room and hugged Lexa tightly. Thea moved with Echo’s help over to her daughters, engulfing them in a family hug. “You’re up. We were starting to get worried especially after day six.” Thea said.

          “You’re injured.”

          “I’ll be alright.” Lexa did a headcount of people she had yet to see. Bellamy and Octavia were in the corner of the room. Indra was standing opposite Abby. Lincoln was standing behind his mother while Marcus was sitting in an arm chair with a bandage around his chest. All of them were accounted for except for Clarke. Lexa sighed with relief that Clarke’s vision didn’t come to fruition. It was the first time, as far as she knew, Clarke’s prediction was wrong. “Where’s Clarke?” Lexa said. Abby sat on the edge of Marcus’s chair. He wrapped his arm around her with some effort. Abby started to cry. “I’m so sorry baby, she didn’t make it. She bled out and….” Thea continued to talk but all Lexa could hear what the pounding of blood in her ears as she dropped to her knees.

*

          Clarke walked down to the edge of the cliff where Aden stood, watching the ocean below. “Hey.” She said standing by his side admiring the sun rise. It was the first time she had seen one here as it was usually around midday. “Hey. I like that word.” Aden said.

          “Thank you for letting me have a last goodbye with Lexa.” Clarke said.

          “You’re welcome." Aden said. The two descended into silence and watched the sunrise.

          “I don’t want to forget.” Clarke said.

          “You’ll see your friends again.”

          “Yea, when they’re die.”

          “Death is not the end. I’ll stay and wait for someone new if you want leave. No guilt Clarke. I’ve waited this long. I can wait a bit longer for someone who’s willing to take over.”

          “There’s no guarantee I won’t forget if I pass over or anyone wants the job. So, good luck Aden. I’ll miss you and I hope I don’t forget you.” Clarke said. Aden hugged Clarke and kissed her cheek. “Me too. Goodbye Clarke.” Aden said. He took a deep breath and gave Clarke a parting smile. Aden walked over to the edge of the cliff and stepped off. The sun was now over the horizon, a new day had come. Clarke wandered away from the edge. She took a seat under the oak tree, plucking the white petals out of the air. Clarke sat there reciting all her best memories, over and over, praying that she wouldn’t forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and following the story this far. Its been a great experience and you've been a great audience. Thank you for the kudos and comments. Epilogue is coming up soon!


	27. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie has been defeated and the war is over but at the cost of a loved one. Lexa and the other are trying to move forward in the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time, it's bittersweet but I don't think it could have ended any other way. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Two years later…**

          New recruits had joined the hunters. Octavia Blake was a nightblood – a being born of an incubus father and human mother. Destined to have her blood run black and be a potential candidate for Jusheda. The mantle had passed to another but Octavia still healed exceedingly fast and was never sick. Since meeting the hunters, Octavia had found what she never thought she would have, freedom. She had been hidden away in a small town, never allowed to leave and never encouraged to spread her wings. Her parents, Roan and Augusta, feared that she would be taken away by Nia or targeted by Allie, they kept her hidden behind protective charms. Now that the war had ended, Octavia was in charge of her own destiny and she wanted to make a difference - to understand her heritage and save those who had no one to turn to.

          The oldest Blake, Bellamy, also joined the hunters although only to watch out for his sister even if she didn’t want or need it. Bellamy was still overprotective of Octavia, perhaps even more now that he knew hid in the shadows and in plain sight. He held on to his mantra of ‘my sister, my responsibility’, out of loyalty to his deceased mother. Bellamy promised his mother on her death bed that he would never let anything happen to Octavia. Having a taste of freedom and seeing what she was capable, Octavia pushed back against her brother’s will. The more Octavia pushed, the more Bellamy tried to hold on to her. A rift had firmed wedged itself between the siblings. Neither one could be in the same room without a fight erupting. Bellamy’s calls and texts often went unanswered by Octavia.

          Raven spent most of her life fending for herself much like Murphy had. This was the reason they gravitated towards each other but their romance was short lived. Raven was willing to take a chance and be vulnerable, Murphy was not. Raven could created lifelike illusions and wanted to push the limits of her abilities. She created greater and more elaborate scenarios for longer periods of time but at the expense of her health. At urging of her friends, Raven scaled back her venture and instead focused on her other skills as an extremely talented engineer. She crafted new weaponry both lethal and non-lethal to help Lexa’s cause. She even created an entire computer network for the hunters to monitor news reports of cattle mutilations, electrical storms or freak accidents. Raven had digitized hundreds of catalogues about the supernatural. New cases were tracked and sent with lore and possible creatures, minimizing research and streamlining hunts far more efficiently.

          As for Octavia’s twin, Murphy, he followed his sister’s lead and grabbed hold of his newfound freedom. While Octavia was kept in a gilded cage, Murphy had been a prisoner of war. To keep his children safe, Roan felt it was safe to separate them. In the dark of night, Roan flipped a coin and took his son from his mother’s home. He had kept him safe for a while but Roan’s mother and self-proclaimed Queen, Nia, eventually tracked them down. She took Murphy and forced Roan into her employ. While Roan sought away to protect and free his son, Murphy was subjected to years in a prison cell and abuse by his captors – just to keep Roan in line. Now that the dust had settled, Murphy realised he had very little in common with those around him even with Raven. So he took the open road but not as a hunter. Using his teleportation ability, Murphy traversed the country, seeing and experiencing what it offers – keeping in sporadic contact with Octavia and Bellamy.

          Echo returned to her post as a field medic. She spent most of her time researching and experimenting with her own blood. The day the Blake’s entered their lives, Echo was attacked and turned into mindless zombie. She took a chunk out of Lexa and consumed a mixture of nightblood and psychic blood. Although she healed faster than most, Echo was not as durable as ‘pure’ nightbloods like Octavia or Lexa. Her research was still in its infancy though the potential of what she could learn was extremely exciting. With their natural inclination towards science and invention, Echo and Raven made quite the partnership - taking various road trips to pick up resources and salvage for their various projects.

          As soon as he was able, Lincoln made a trip to the crater that used to be Mount Weather and Nia’s headquarters. It took Lincoln weeks of back breaking hours to clear the rubble left behind but he eventually found the body of his old friend, Nyko. He and the other hunters and gave him a warrior’s burial. Lincoln then returned to open road and took Bellamy with him. Their partnership was rocky at first but they eventually found middle ground – Octavia’s safety. Unfortunately for Lincoln, his protectiveness of Octavia ultimately doomed their budding romance before it began although he held out hope she would change her mind.

          Indra had also taken a shining to Octavia and took the young woman under her wing, teaching everything she knew – much to Lincoln and Bellamy’s chagrin. Indra, surprisingly, formed a strong bond with Thea. Indra was human and a hunter while Thea was a succubus ergo a lover yet the two had a lot in common. Both had always been lone wolves throughout their lives yet both have found love, strong and unending but both had lost it. Both nearly lost their children to the war. Indra’s son, Lincoln was taken by Nia and experimented on by Mount Weather. Thea’s children, Anya and Lexa had also danced with death but returned to the world of the living. Their experiences bonded them despite their inherent differences.

          Thea had been maimed by Allie during the final hours of the war. Her back wound had healed unfortunately it had severed the tendons in one of her wings, rendering it useless and required amputation. While Thea grateful to be with her girls again, she was still struggling with her new feeding routine. She could stomach a human’s diet, as a succubus, Thea required the pleasure of others often to the point of death to quench her appetite. Echo and Raven were working to manufacture a serum for her which would hopefully supplement her natural food source. With Indra now having a second in Octavia and traveling the country, Thea took over the maintenance and distribution of the hunter’s library and supply stock. It was difficult as hunters beyond Lexa’s inner circle saw her as nothing but a monster. Indra’s credibility suffered as did Lexa’s.

          Anya kept her word and left hunting to pursue normality and extricate anything supernatural from her life. This included her family, Lexa and Thea, along with her love, Echo. Anya lasted just over a year. She realised the person who wanted those things, had long gone. Having returned to the fold, Anya wanted to make amends however she had obstacles preventing her from making up for her mistake. Lexa was too busy to give Anya or anyone else her time. Echo was also preoccupied with her new research and was still reeling from Anya’s rejection – unwilling to put herself in that position again. She now shared a cordial but distance relationship with both which did not sit well with Anya. There was a silver lining. Anya’s inability to reconnect Lexa and Echo had strengthened her relationship with Thea. Her mother offering her kind words and reassurance at every setback with a warm smile and a slice of apple pie.

          Abby and Marcus left the hunters behind and returned to their old lives. They had been considered missing presumed dead due to Mount Weather’s the attack which saw the massacre of an entire town. Thanks to forged paperwork by the hunters, they avoided any criminal charges however police remained suspicious. They decided to relocated and settled in a small town close to where Clarke was born and buried. The hunters tried to convince Abby to burn Clarke as the hunter code decreed however Abby refused. She took her daughter home and buried her next to Abby’s deceased husband and Clarke’s father, Jake Griffin. Having missed the small but vital bones that kept Allie grounded, Abby blamed herself for Clarke's death and was dangerously close to relapsing into her alcoholism - a habit she had developed when Clarke first became involved with hunting.

          Abby's guilt and the trials they had gone through put a strain on Marcus and Abby's marriage. Their longs talks had dwindled to a few moments of polite conversation but Marcus was a man of his word. He loved Abby and made a vow until death do they part, he would weather this storm and fight to keep them together. With his injury and suspicions from the police, Marcus couldn't return to the force. He turned his attention to more diplomatic means and became an alderman with great success. Although he wasn’t hunting, Marcus was determined not to be caught unaware again and kept in touch with Indra. The former sending him protection charms and updates about the younger hunters, particularly Bellamy and Octavia whom were once his deputies.

          With Indra’s blessings, Lexa had the shadow demons expand Indra’s underground bunker. Living quarters, a larger library, safe room, laboratory, medical centre along with a ceremonial chamber were built. Anya and the other hunters had also moved in, though most spent their time on the open road. Still it was nice to have an actual home and to share it with those she cared about. Lexa had considered reclaiming Nia’s headquarters, for access to the black fire however the knowledge and memories of what had occurred there was too much to bare. As per usual, only at the last moment did Nia speak out. The former commander pointed out that the black fire could be moved. In the heart of the fire lay an oval stone, one that easily filled Lexa’s entire hand. Unsurprisingly, the stone was the colour of ash with the word Jusheda carved into it. Once that was secured, Lexa had scavenged Nia’s headquarter for anything and everything before purify and abandoning the site.

          Nia had acquired a great deal of weaponry, treasures and supernatural tomes in her time. The artefacts expanded their knowledge of the supernatural, however there was one thing that needed to go – Nia’s throne. It was made of skulls and other human bones. Lexa salted and burned it – putting to rest the owners whose bones Nia had fused together and sat upon. Lexa replaced it with one made of oak branches to pay homage to her father, Gustus Woods as well as Aden. Raven had commented that it looked like the Iron Throne, Lexa didn’t understand the reference. Since then Raven made it her mission to expose Lexa to all the pop culture references she made. It was nice reprieve from how Lexa usually spent her days.

          The brunette attempted to build bridges between hunters and supernatural beings. Lexa didn’t want individuals like her mother, nightbloods, psychics or Aden to be hunted down just because of what they were but she was met with opposition. Nia’s reputation proceeded her and Lexa’s status as a hunter born from a linage of hunters hindered her progress. Thea influence soothed some of the friction however the supernatural creatures were still distrustful. On top of that, Allie's followers were still out there. There was the odd occasion when they lured Lexa out and attempted to assassinate her. The hunters were not that far behind them. Ironically, when the hunters learned the reason behind Lexa’s ascension to power and her being born to a succubus, they ostracized her and anyone loyal to her. A civil war was brewing in the hunter community. Confidants and allies to Indra, Echo, Lincoln, Anya and even Gustus were pulled between their loyalty to their friends and their hunter code. This only fuelled tension as hunters who Lexa won over were deemed traitors and 'true' hunters took over. Supernatural creatures were still being killed despite reassurances and packs made.

          Lexa was fighting an uphill battle but the brunette refused to give up otherwise Costia, Nyko, Gustus and Clarke would have died for nothing. Lexa hardly slept but her nightblood minimised the side effects. Many nights she would just sit upon her throne – staring into the black fire that burned in the centre of the room. Lexa spent most of her time reminiscing about Clarke particularly their quite moments together where there were no threats or fights to be won, it was just them. She missed Clarke so much but one day Lexa’s fight would be over permanently – she and Clarke would be reunited. Though, Lexa always thought Clarke would have paid a visit by now. Lexa wondered why she hadn’t. Perhaps the blonde had moved to what came next just like Costia’s soul had. Lexa just hoped that wherever Clarke was, she was at peace.

** Violetville, Baltimore **

          The groundskeeper was giving his statement to the police. He had been breathalysed and repeatedly asked about any other substance abuse problems. He nor could the police make heads or tails of what had happened. The trees surrounding the cemetery had been uprooted. An electrical storm was reported in the area but as far as anyone knew there were no severe winds that could account for the trees falling. It wasn’t just that trees had collapsed but how they landed. The leaves of one tree connected with the roots of another, enclosing the cemetery in a perfect circle. The flowers and the headstones on which they rested were untouched as if not even breeze had come through yet splinters of wood and torn fabric lay amongst lumps of dirt and grass. The damage was concentrated to one grave as if something had exploded out from the ground below.

          At first the police theorised a burst water pipes as puddles of water were found around and inside the grave but investigation of the sewer below reveal them intact. Adding to the peculiarity was the fact that there were no remains in the coffin - just a set of boot prints. The prints marked the linen of the coffin and left a trail through the wet soil continuing forward until the mud eventually dried on the pavement, leaving no further trace. Working in a cemetery, the groundskeeper was privy to spooky experiences. Seeing things out the corner of his eye, hearing someone crying or talking, the sound of footsteps and that cold prickly sensation one gets when being watched but he had never seen anything like this before. If the groundskeeper didn’t know any better, he would have thought this Clarke Griffin person had crawled out of their own grave then walked out the front gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've mentioned a few chapters ago that I hate the dead and coming back to life thing (which I still do) but it is a cornerstone of the 'Supernatural' tv series lore. Besides it's leaves the door open for a sequel. A giant thank you for the support and following the story, for the kudos and the comments,its been quite the experience and you've been a wonderful audience. I've loved writing this story and hope to write more.


End file.
